Cicatrices
by Setsuna Cooper
Summary: Los hitos, los recuerdos ni las cicatrices pueden olvidarse. Quizás solo pueden sanar, con un poco de la ayuda adecuada. [LevixLectora]
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Primero que nada ¡Hola! Este es mi ''primer'' fanfic sobre algún anime :3 Espero que les guste. Como pudieron leer en el summary, es un LevixTú, así que ¡Disfruta leyendo tu aventura con el Heichou!

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Cada vez que Hanji Zoe me presentaba a los reclutas nuevos, se daba el tiempo de acomodarlos en aquella mesa del comedor para que todos cenáramos juntos, y contarles mi historia.

Los de turno aquella vez eran Petra, Auruo, Gunter y Erd. Y la cara de aburrimiento olímpico de Levi.

No me consideraba demasiado importante para Legión de Reconocimiento. Básicamente porque casi no salía de las murallas.

Tal vez era eso lo que los jóvenes consideraban especial.

Y el hecho de que mis colegas me llamaran _Sensei_.

Siempre comenzaba por lo mismo, mi nombre, de origen español, posiblemente latina. 1.61 de altura y la complexión que la escases le daría a cualquier persona. Quinto lugar en la Tropa de Reclutas 94, les explicaba calmadamente que tenía solo _'un poquillo'_ de miedo a las alturas, por lo que utilizar el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales era difícil para mí, ya que al percatarme de la distancia entre mis pies y tierra firme, me mareaba.

Les contaba como lloré cuando decidí quedarme en el discurso que Erwin dio sobre La Legión, en donde le confesé mis verdaderas intenciones.

Mí querida cuatro-ojos reía a carcajadas, ella pensó que me estaba declarando, con apenas quince años en aquellos tiempos.

Y quedó pasmada cuando le propuse encargarme de una zona hospitalaria para los soldados heridos. De niña mis padres me llevaban a las puertas cada vez que La Legión de Reconocimiento volvía de sus misiones.

Heridos, mutilados, muertos.

No un panorama demasiado agradable para una cría de esa edad. Pero mi madre sabía que mi futuro estaba para servir a ellos como médico, como me enseñó desde pequeña. A veces probábamos con hierbas, plantas, incluso flores y setas. Luego comenzó el arte de cocer pequeños animales heridos por los niños del distrito.

Luego, cuidar de mi padre cuando agonizaba por aquella enfermedad que le quitó la vida. Ya en esa época, algo más grande, creaba jeringuillas e inyecciones para calmar sus dolores. Luego de su muerte, decidí que mi vida necesitaba otro rumbo, con total apoyo de mi madre.

Heredé todos sus libros, sus secretos, sus anotaciones. Y su sabiduría.

Gracias a Levi, Hanji, Erwin y Mike logré conseguir todo lo necesario para convertirme en la mejor medico existente dentro de las murallas. Dábamos nuestra vida en las expediciones, consiguiendo avanzar poco a poco para nuestra anhelada libertad.

Y consiguiendo lo necesario para ayudar a los que caían de camino.

Luego, el ambiente se tensaba. Hanji solo hacia mención de Shingashina, mi ciudad natal y la cara de todos se desencajaba. Les contaba, ya con un tono más bajo, que para esa fecha estábamos en una misión fuera de las murallas.

Vimos como todos los titanes corrían en dirección a María. Desde esa distancia podíamos ver el caos que se formó. El agujero en la puerta.

El fin de un siglo de paz.

Mi única reacción fue volver a mi caballo, esquivar titanes y salvar a mi madre. Creo que ninguno de los presentes me vio usar el equipo tridimensional con tanta habilidad como aquella vez.

Demasiado tarde, para mi mala suerte, la casa que me vio crecer ya no existía. Tampoco la mujer que me dio la vida, ni siquiera bajo los escombros habían señales de ella. Ni un grito. Ni una gota de sangre.

Las Katanas cayeron al suelo, mis rodillas también. Luego de eso, pocas memorias. Según Erwin, fui golpeada por un titán, mientras Hanji trataba de sacarme de ahí y Levi me gritaba mocosa inútil.

Ya en esa parte de la conversación me incomodo un poco, termino mi té y voy a mi habitación a sacar esos recuerdos de mi mente.

Pero Mike siempre dice que Hanji termina con una sonrisa, diciéndole a los reclutas que no estarían en mejores manos que con ._._._._-sensei.

**.**

**: : :**

**.**

Seis de la mañana. Desperté malhumorada por el poco descanso que tuve, el día anterior Erwin, Levi y yo terminamos el informe y las instrucciones de la que sería la primera salida del escuadrón del Enano Gruñón.

Detalladamente tuve que explicarle que hacer en caso de cualquier eventualidad. Para qué servía cada cosa. Donde estaba todo. Como se colocaba el vendaje.

Supongo que cada vez que me pedía que le explicara de nuevo era solo para joder.

Luego de despertar, la rutina. Horario de ejercicio, leer un rato, una ducha y a desayunar. Ahí estaban todos, con cara entre excitación y terror.

-Buenos días- Saludé, haciendo una seña con la mano. Los cuatro nuevos reclutas sonrieron, mientras que Levi soltó uno de sus _tsk_ y desvió la mirada.

-¿No podías quedarte en tu habitación, mocosa de mierda?- Soltó.

La amada rutina. Todos los días, desde que soy miembro de la Legión, ese es mi _'¡Animo en tu día!'_

-No. No puedo vivir sin su sonrisa, Heichou- Le respondí, sirviendo té, guiñándole un ojo a Petra antes de salir casi corriendo de ahí con mi taza en la mano.

Creo haber escuchado unas risitas, un golpe en la mesa y un regaño.

Pobres.

Luego de eso, seguir leyendo, seguir inventando, seguir creando. Salir al jardín y cuidar de las hierbas para curar a los enfermos. Y esconder el té negro que Levi siempre roba cuando le da pereza ir al pueblo a comprar.

Paseo de rutina entre las habitaciones de los soldados heridos, algunos con sonrisas radiantes por sentirse mejor, otros, mas helados y azules de lo normal.

En medio camino me topé con Hanji. Mis ojos se reflejaron en sus lentes, por lo que podía ver mi expresión de sorpresa.

-La cocina- Le dije, tomándola del brazo.

Olvidamos que era nuestro turno encargarnos de la comida ese día.

La Legión de Reconocimiento completa solo quedaba contenta si Hanji o yo cocinábamos. Y era una tarea que se realizaba rápidamente, puesto que la mayoría de los enfermos solo tomaban sopas de literalmente, lo que fuera.

Lo complicado era limpiar, pero ya eso lo harían otros soldados.

Luego de eso, partía a mi rustico laboratorio, en el cual seguía inventando cosas que pudieran ayudar a la humanidad. Desde medicamentos hasta aparatos útiles.

La preocupación cayó a mi mente al notar que el sol se estaba escondiendo. Y la misión de Levi tenía estrictamente prohibido regresar sin luz solar.

El enano era desobediente. Pero nunca era descuidado con sus reclutas.

Terminé mis actividades diarias y fui hasta la oficina de Erwin. Toqué la puerta varias veces antes de que me contestara.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó, su voz se notaba preocupada.

-._._._._. , ¿Puedo entrar? – Le pregunté.

-No. Ve a tu habitación y ponte el uniforme. Iremos por Levi- Respondió.

Mis piernas temblaron antes de comenzar a correr hasta mi habitación para comenzar a conectar las correas. En menos de cinco minutos estaba de vuelta, pero ahora era Mike quien me esperaba.

-Los caballos están listos- Me dijo, haciendo aquel molesto ruido con la nariz – Llevamos un par extra, en caso de emergencia. Tus cosas están listas también-

Hice el saludo que nos caracterizaba y corrí fuera para tomar mi caballo y salir de una condenada vez. Me percate de la presencia de varias enfermeras que nos miraban con inquietud.

-¡Hanna!- Chillé, ya sobre mi caballo esperando las ordenes de Erwin – ¡Esteriliza un par de habitaciones mientras regresamos!-

Hanna era una niña aun. Tenía apenas quince años, aunque era más alta que yo y su cabello rubio y largo daba envidia a veces. Estaba a mi cargo, ya que en una de las visitas a la ciudad, ella misma se ofreció a ser aprendiz del Centro de Salud de la Legión.

-No se preocupe, Sensei. Estará todo listo cuando usted regrese ¡Espero que no sea necesario usarlas!- Respondió ella con una sonrisa. Sus ojos azules brillaron bajo el atardecer.

-._._._._. , estas a cargo de ellos cuatro – Erwin me miró y apuntó a cuatro hombres, casi nuevos de La Legión. Los que más habían durado. Luego los miró fijamente – Ella será su capitana durante esta misión. Obedezcan todas sus indicaciones-

Mientras esperaba que Hanji y Mike llegaran con sus caballos, les di una pequeña charla a los hombres.

-Si tenemos presencia de titanes, las indicaciones se harán mediante señas de manos. A veces ellos reconocen las voces humanas y las siguen, sobre todo los del tipo raro. Por favor sean precavidos, en caso de que haya algún herido, los llevarán sobre su regazo. ¿Entendido? Así como se encargaran de los heridos, yo me preocuparé de que no les pase nada a ustedes-

-¡Entendido, Sensei!- Gritaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, ofreciendo su corazón. Sonreí.

De un momento a otro estábamos galopando hacia el bosque, en donde se supone que estaría el punto de vuelta de la misión. De pronto el llanto familiar de una mujer invadió mis oídos.

Seguro que era Petra.

-¡Están en la copa de algún árbol!- Gritó Hanji, saltando de su caballo, para usar el equipo tridimensional y trepar por la madera. Todos le seguimos bastante tranquilos, ya que no apareció ningún titán de camino.

Luego de seguir a Hanji, todos seguimos el olfato de Mike.

Y los encontramos.

Afortunadamente todos en la misma rama de árbol. Pero sus expresiones parecían traumatizadas. Auruo y Petra algo distantes a Erd, quien observaba a Gunter con los ojos demasiado abiertos.

La misma expresión que tuve yo al ver a Levi recostado con una de las capas de la Legión en la cabeza, haciendo de almohada. Se afirmaba el brazo izquierdo con énfasis y a través del pantalón se notaba una herida en el muslo derecho.

-¿No crees que tardaste demasiado, Erwin?- Bufó Levi, con su voz de siempre. Algo más entrecortada y agotada.

Me acerqué a él para intentar ayudarlo, pero el maldito enano era esquivo.

-Hanji, Mike, busquen los caballos. Espérennos abajo. El resto del equipo, baje cada uno con un compañero y cuídense-

La orden era clara y concisa. Erwin era un jodido líder innato. Todos cumplieron con su misión, mientras yo sacaba de un bolso que traía algo para curar a Levi.

-Comandante Erwin, necesito que se coloque al lado del Heichou y tome su mano. Esto le dolerá- Le dije, sacando una pequeña bolsa de suero para limpiar las heridas y un desinfectante natural.

El rubio hizo lo que dije de inmediato. El que me miraba con cara de 'te voy a matar', era el enano.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué tengo que hacer una mariconeria así, imbécil?- Me dijo, rodando los ojos.

-Si prefiere, puedo meterle el estúpido pañuelo que tiene en el cuello en la boca para que lo muerda. Ahora por favor coopere si quiere volver a luchar contra los titanes- Solté, haciendo que Erwin riera suavemente.

Solo se escuchó un tsk. Y el pelinegro me devolvió una mirada de odio infinito también.

-Petra las vio. Dijo que solo eran superficiales-

La voz de Levi se normalizó por completo. Creo que me pasé un poco esta vez.

-Petra no es médico, señor- Respondí. Y comencé por cortar parte de la tela de la camisa y con una pequeña pinza separé un poco la herida.

Aquello era de todo menos superficial. Lo mismo la herida del muslo.

Cuando utilicé el suero y el desinfectante, noté como Levi presionaba demasiado la manga de la camisa de Erwin. Lo estaba torturando.

-¿Qué tal?-

La voz del rubio me interrumpió.

-Voy a cubrir la zona con una venda. Necesita sutura y no puedo hacerlo aquí, ya que puede enfermar. Su temperatura corporal es baja y sus mejillas han palidecido por la notoria pérdida de sangre. Será un buen uso para la que les quité el otro día- Les dije, recordando mi prueba de transfusiones.

-Y una mierda, mocosa- Soltó Levi casi asesinándome nuevamente.

-Será por las buenas o por las malas- Respondí.

A veces podía ser una verdadera suicida.

-Tú lo llevaras a caballo. Nosotros quedaremos libres en caso de cualquier emergencia. Lo cargaré hasta abajo e irán a la Base a toda velocidad-

Ordenes claras y concisas nuevamente. Asentí y baje hasta mi caballo, en donde delicadamente Erwin dejó a Levi sobre mi regazo, como si fuera una jodida princesa amargada y cascarrabias. El pequeño héroe de la humanidad de removía incómodo y ya estaba comenzando a hartarme.

-¡Maldición, Heichou! Coloque su brazo derecho contra mi cuerpo y sujete su brazo izquierdo. Ahora, coloque la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda y así no dolerá tanto-

Aquello había sido casi un regaño. El rodó los ojos.

-Nadie ha dicho que duele, niña-

-No tengo que ser adivina para saberlo. Y es entendible. Por favor deje de moverse o sangrará más aun- Respondí.

Tomé las riendas del caballo y comencé a galopar con la pequeña tropa tras de mí. Levi de un momento a otro intentó tomar las riendas, pero se las quité rápidamente. Ahí noté que estaba demasiado frio.

-Mocosa insolente- Bufó.

En cuanto Hanji, Mike y Erwin se adelantaron en busca de titanes, levanté una mano como señal para que los demás se detuvieran.

-Chicos- Murmuré, provocando que todos acercaras sus caballos - ¿Cómo esta cada uno?-

Me sentí algo ignorada, ya que ninguno me respondió. En cambio, la mirada de todos bajó hasta Levi y la extraña posición en la que lo tenía acunado.

Lo miré fijamente y el desvió la mirada, notoriamente incómodo. Levanté la vista y con una ceja arqueada, exigí una respuesta.

-Erd y Gunter están bien, Sensei. Ningún daño superficial, solo algo distraídos por lo vivido. Los que están peor… son ese par – Respondió uno de mis acompañantes.

Mi mirada se posó sobre los ojos de Petra, quien no fue capaz de devolverme ni una palabra. Respondió el chico que la acompañaba.

-Ninguna herida, Sensei. Un par de rasguños ambos. Auruo tiene heridos ambos nudillos… y los dos…-

Se quedó callado. Insistí con la mirada pero para mi sorpresa, el chico se sonrojó. Se acercó más a mí y casi en un susurro al lado de mi oído, soltó la verdad.

-Ambos se orinaron. Supongo que producto del miedo que pasaron… es comprensible- Dijo. Pero de todos modos, sus palabras sonaron como si debiera regañarlos por ello.

-Entendido. Completamente normal, soldado. Ha pasado muchas veces- Respondí, ya más fuerte, para que los afectados escucharan – Ahora necesito que cabalguen delante de mí. Donde mis ojos los vean y por lo que más quieran, no se detengan hasta estar a salvo- Ordené, al ver la esperada bengala verde en el cielo.

Ellos partieron rápidamente, pero me quedé un segundo más observando a Levi mientras cabalgaba suavemente.

-Heichou ¿Esta despierto? – Pregunté, al ver que el enano tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Obviamente, idiota- Respondió, abriendo los ojos. Nuevamente toqué una de sus manos y seguía igual de frio, por lo que me quité la capa y se la coloqué encima a modo de manta. El me miró fijamente unos segundos.

-¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a usted?- Pregunté, aumentando la velocidad. Pensé que diría que es algo que no me incumbe, pero respondió.

-Apareció un titán de siete metros. El idiota de Auruo trató de matarlo girando en espiral… pero perdió el equilibrio, se le soltaron las katanas y fueron a parar sobre mí –

Hizo una pequeña pausa que logró ponerme nerviosa. Jodido enano misterioso.

-Al final maté al titán pero también perdí el equilibrio, así que me subieron ahí y Petra intentó curarme. Un maldito fracaso, como puedes ver, mocosa-

-Al tener una extremidad herida de cada lado, es obvio que no podría conservar el equilibrio de pie. Las heridas son demasiado profundas y supongo que han sangrado todo el día. Es sorprendente que no se haya desmayado-

Maldición. Hablo demasiado cuando explico medicamente algo.

El solo bufó en silencio. Ya estaba por alcanzar a mi escuadrón cuando Levi rompió el silencio.

-Detesto tus explicaciones de mierda, ._._._._. -

Contadas veces me llamaba por mi nombre. Esta vez me hizo reír, creo que era la primera. Siempre eran regaños y cuando era más joven, me hacía llorar.

-A mí tampoco me gustan. Creo que aburro demasiado a la gente, nadie considera una pasión lo que hago, a parte de mi- Le sonreí. El rodó los ojos. Pero los abrió demasiado al escuchar esos pasos… familiares.

Titanes.

Mi tropa se descontroló.

-¡Avancen!- Les grité, mientras sacaba la bengala roja, que alertaría a Erwin.

Me enfoqué en avanzar solamente. De vez en cuando giraba la cabeza para intentar contarlos. Eran diez de siete metros.

Malditos.

La muralla estaba cerca… era solo atravesarla e huir, literalmente. No había tiempo de luchar, menos con Levi en esas condiciones, por lo que obligue a todos a apurar el paso mientras los ruidos se acercaban y eran cada vez más fuertes.

Eran demasiados y con tres no los detendríamos demasiado tiempo. Y en la muralla no abrirían la puerta si se ven amenazados.

-Heichou- Grité. El nuevamente abrió los ojos - ¿Cree que pueda tomar las riendas y cabalgar cuando lleguemos a la muralla?-

El suspiró como si lo que dije fuera demasiado imbécil.

-Estás loca si crees que lo harán todo ustedes cuatro. Iré también- Soltó, casi sentándose de un brinco sobre mi caballo.

-¡No!- Chillé – Es una pregunta directa. Si o no – Insistí. El chasqueó la lengua cuando vio la muralla cerca y a nuestro lado, Erwin, Mike y Hanji intentaban distraer a los titanes.

-Un error en tu plan, mocosa, y yo mismo me encargo de patearte hasta que mueras-

Vaya manera de decir que sí. Asentí, como si no hubiera escuchado aquel hermoso mensaje.

-¡Erd! Te quedas a cargo. Vigila que todos sean llevados a una habitación para que descansen, incluido tú. A Levi-Heichou déjenlo con Hanna ¡Es una orden!-

-¡Sí!- Gritó él.

Cuando estuvimos dentro de las murallas, suspiré y salté de mi caballo, dejando a Levi solo esta vez. De cabeza en el aire pude mirar como los soldados me miraban hacer aquella acrobacia. Enganché las cuerdas en la muralla y salí para ayudar a mis compañeros, de modo que los diez titanes quedaron hechos vapor en cuestión de minutos.

Luego tuve que compartir caballo con Hanji para llegar rápidamente a la base. Al llegar, darme una ducha y ponerme ropa limpia, una bata de médico y guantes esterilizados para ir a la habitación del Heichou.

Allí, el escándalo que tenía Levi era insuperable.

-Ninguno de ustedes pondrá sus malditas sucias manos encima ¡Largo!- Gritaba. Creo que una bota salió volando por la puerta. Entré a la habitación y el aroma a limpio era desagradable.

Maldito enano quisquilloso.

Hanna estaba acorralada en una esquina con una jeringa en la mano. Seguro que lo iba a dormir.

-¡Heichou! Cálmese, por favor- Le dije, entrando suavemente, con las manos en alto para que el las viera. Hanna había logrado colocar la bolsa de sangre al lado de la cama, pero el tubo que lo conectaría a su brazo estaba en una bandeja al lado de la mesita de noche – Hanna, dame eso y retírate- Finalicé. La joven obedeció aterrada y cerró la puerta suavemente.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién te crees que eres para creer que pondrás un dedo sobre mí?- Nuevamente gritó, esta vez con la intención de ponerse de pie.

-¡Levi! ¡Cállate y recuéstate! ¡Te dije que sería por las buenas o por las malas, maldición!-

Mi paciencia se fue de paseo… y… había tratado incorrectamente a mi superior, el que me miraba fijamente paralizado por mis palabras.

-Hija de… ¡Vete a la mierda, mocosa!-

De un solo movimiento inyecté la anestesia en el cuello del enano. Diez segundos y su cabeza desplomó sobre mi pecho.

Lo acomodé en la cama para cortar la ropa y comenzar la sutura. Las vendas estaban llenas de sangre, por lo que cosí como si mi vida fuera en ello. Coloque vendaje nuevo, limpie todas las heridas que estaban a la vista, revise que no tuviera más y conecté la bolsa de sangre que había tomado hace un mes de sus propias venas.

Seguro que cuando despertara y se sintiera mejor, sería capaz de golpearme hasta la muerte.

* * *

Hola de nuevo (?) Debo decirles que el otro día fui al cine a ver Noah, y me inspiré en Emma Watson y su cicatriz.

Déjenme sus comentarios!

_Setsuna Cooper._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Era la primera vez que veía así a Levi. A pesar de llevar un año más que el enano en la Legión, siempre cure a sus subordinados, muy pocas veces a él. Detestaba que otras personas vieran sus cicatrices, dejándomelo muy claro una vez, provocando una en mi propio cuerpo. Desde ahí en adelante, ninguna otra enfermera quiso encargarse de él, al menos no tan íntimamente.

De ahí el motivo de su alteración.

Y seguramente, la estupidez por la que fue herido.

Escuché que tocaron la puerta. Termine de ordenar y de limpiar los artículos usados antes de contestar.

-Pase- Dije, con voz suave. No podía dejar la habitación hasta que Levi despertara, ya que a veces los soldados pierden la orientación o se sienten demasiado mal luego de los anestésicos.

A la habitación entraron Erwin y Hanji, algo más compuestos. Se notaba que cambiaron sus ropas antes de visitar a Levi. Les hice una seña para que se acomodaran en sillas al lado de la cama del Heichou.

-¿Cómo está el enano?- Preguntó Hanji, acomodándose las gafas. Ambos me miraban fijamente y solo suspiré.

-Se comportó como un niño de cinco años, pero estará bien. He terminado mi trabajo con él pero debo esperar a que despierte- Respondí, sonriendo – Afortunadamente sus heridas no se infectaron y no tiene fiebre, pero de todos modos usé la sangre-

-Bueno… no ha sido la persona más complicada que tienes en tus manos- Soltó Erwin de repente. Me escandalicé, nadie conocía _esa_ historia.

-Comandante…- Susurré.

-Oigan, está diciendo algo ¿Será que ya despertó?-

Hanji apuntaba hacia Levi, quien estaba al parecer, soñando. Me acerqué hasta él, sentándome en el borde de la cama para escuchar lo que decía. Tuve que acercar mi cara hasta su boca.

-No hagan eso, idiotas… ese aroma… la mocosa de mierda…- Susurraba. Creo que estaba despertando ¿A quién más llamaría mocosa de mierda? ¿Y que fue eso de reconocer mi aroma?

Despertó abriendo los ojos suavemente. Me alejé de él y vi cómo se sentó en la cama utilizando su mano libre. De pronto, esa mano fue a su cabeza, a su frente y luego a su boca.

-No creo que quieran ver esto- Solté, tomando con rapidez el cubo de basura que estaba al lado. Pobre Heichou, fue víctima del efecto secundario del sedante.

-Asco- Chilló Hanji girándose, para evitar ver como Levi vomitaba hasta las papillas que comió cuando bebé. Erwin se limitó a desviar la mirada en su silla.

Lo que es yo, solo palmeaba la espalda del enano y sujetaba el cubo. Años en ese rumbo de mi vida, ya había perdido el asco por todas las funciones orgánicas humanas.

Cuando Levi terminó su asunto, limpié su boca con un pañuelo y lo recosté nuevamente en la cama, para luego secar las pequeñas gotas de sudor que se formaron en su frente y tomar su temperatura corporal.

-Descanse una hora, Heichou. El malestar durará aproximadamente ese tiempo, quizás menos. Lo siento- Le dije, quitando suavemente la aguja que tenía conectada, ya que no había más sangre en ella.

-Vas a pagar todas las mierdas que hiciste y dijiste, mocosa…- Susurró, pero a pesar de su baja voz, los tres pudimos escucharlo perfectamente. Que amor de hombre.

Apagué la vela que estaba en la mesa de noche, invitando a salir a ambos acompañantes del enano. Nuestros caminos se separaron y tomé rumbo a la habitación donde estaba Gunter.

Para mi sorpresa, estaban los cuatro integrantes del equipo de Operaciones Especiales acomodados en varias camas dispuestas una continua a la otra. Hanna estaba conversando con ellos, cada uno con una taza de té en la mano.

-¡Sensei!- Dijo la joven rubia al verme, realizando el saludo de la Legión. Le devolví el gesto con una sonrisa y ella continuó con su trabajo.

-¿Cómo esta cada uno? ¿Qué están tomando, chicos?- Pregunté amablemente. Los hombres, alegres, respondieron al mismo tiempo que estaban bien. La única que solo sonrió fue Petra.

-Les di un té para no soñar, Sensei. Utilicé la dosis justa de la hierba para cada uno- Respondió Hanna.

-Bien pensado, Hanna. Puedes descansar por hoy, te he dejado todo el trabajo. Me encargaré desde ahora- Le dije, paseándome por la sala. Ella asintió y dejó las tazas de té en un mueble cercano, para luego retirarse.

-Buenas noches- Dijo despidiéndose.

Y luego mi mirada fue a ellos cuatro. Su expresión cambió cuando la joven abandonó la sala, por lo que me senté frente a ellos esperando que hablaran.

-¡_Chiyu-chan_! ¿Puedo entrar ahí?-

La voz de Hanji se escuchaba por fuera de la habitación. La cara de confusión en los cuatro pacientes me hizo reír.

-Ve a la habitación de Heichou y espérame ahí- Respondí.

-Sí, si ¡No me hagas esperar!-

Sus pasos se escucharon cada vez más lejos.

-Lo siento, chicos…- Murmuré suavemente. Ellos sonrieron.

-¿Chiyu… chan…?- Preguntó Petra, notoriamente confundida. El resto se estaba aguantando la risa, seguramente.

-Chiyu es la palabra para sanación en otro idioma, según Hanji… ella me apodó así cuando llegué a la Legión- Suspiré – Pero eso no es lo importante. Ahora si ¿Cómo se sienten?-

Silencio absoluto.

-Nos detuvimos al estar dentro de la muralla… la vimos luchar… ni un grito… ni una orden…- Dijo Gunter, mirándome fijamente. Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar de un lado hacia otro.

Ellos estaban totalmente inseguros de sí mismos.

-Primero que nada, su misión fue absolutamente un éxito. Hace años que el equipo de Levi-Heichou no regresaba completo a la base- Les dije. Sus expresiones se horrorizaron – Segundo, son años de práctica. Somos un equipo, luchamos por todos y por nosotros mismos. La coordinación se gana con la práctica, y más importante aún, la confianza entre ustedes como equipo. Aunque ni siquiera se conozcan entre si-

-¡Pero nosotros nunca habíamos fallado de ese modo!- Chilló Auruo, demasiado exaltado para mi gusto.

-No es lo mismo enfrentarse a los titanes de práctica que a los titanes de verdad. Es comprensible que sintieran miedo ahí y se descoordinaran… deben tener paciencia y animo en seguir con esto- Respondí.

-¡Pero…!- Dijo Petra, interrumpiéndome -¡Nunca lograremos luchar como ustedes!-

-Petra… cuando estés más tiempo aquí, te darás cuenta que luchar con los que has pasado una vida entera y luchar junto a nuevas personas, debe ser lo mismo para ti y serás igual de eficaz. Nosotros no hacemos esto porque somos la familia feliz de la Legión. Es nuestro deber. Nos entrenaron para eso-

Sus caras jóvenes e inexpertas me recordaron la juventud. Todas aquellas veces que otros debían salvarme de las garras de los titanes, cuidar de mí, alimentarme en la boca, curar mis heridas… Les faltaba demasiado por vivir aún.

-El Heichou…- Murmuró Erd.

-Él está bien. Y necesita de ustedes, así que ¡Animo!-

Ellos rieron, permitiéndome salir de ahí, para ir donde Hanji me esperaba. Seguramente el enano ya se sentía mejor y exigía la presencia de la _esclava, _como me había llamado una vez.

No toqué la puerta y simplemente entré. Hanji estaba sentada al borde de la cama y Levi seguía recostado.

-¿Qué sucedió, Hanji?- Pregunté, acercándome a la pareja.

-El maniático del aseo quería verte, _Chiyu-chan_-

-No me llames así ¡Ya estoy demasiado grande!-

-Cállense ¡Idiotas!-

Cierto. Tenía que revisar a Levi.

-Déjeme revisarlo, Heichou- Le pedí.

-Espera. La cuatro-ojos de mierda tiene que largarse antes- Soltó el enano, mirando fijamente a mi amiga, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No hay nada que no haya visto antes…- Respondió ella. No supe si reír o llorar ante eso ¡Qué asco!

-No quiero saber tanto. Hanji, por favor, ve a dormir. Mañana lo puedes visitar si quieres- Suspiré.

-¡Idiota! ¡Harás que la mocosa vea cosas donde no las hay!- Gruñó él, enojado.

Sí, claro. Pero ya no era ni niña, ni idiota.

-¡Buenas noches!- Gritó Hanji, ignorándolo, guiñándome un ojo. Por favor ¿Alguien podría ser más estúpidamente obvio?

Aunque si algo se traían ese par, que alguien me librara de saberlo. O peor aún, de verlos.

-Bien, Heichou ¿Qué es lo que necesita?- Pregunté, mientras revisaba sus heridas.

-Necesito un baño. Y quiero que me expliques como mierda hacerlo en esta condición- Gruñó nuevamente.

Espero que no haya notado que casi le escupo en la cara de risa. El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad pidiéndole ayuda a la mocosa de mierda ¡Inimaginable!

-Espere un segundo ¿Necesita hacer sus necesidades, o asearse? – Le pregunté, ya que la pregunta se me hizo algo ambigua. El soltó un tsk y miró firmemente cualquier cosa, menos a mí.

-Las dos cosas, mocosa-

-Entendido-

Y el silencio se apoderó de ambos, como si ninguno de los dos supiera que hacer. Lo miré fijamente unos segundos y sonreí. A pesar de todo, el enano había recuperado el color en el rostro, lo que era una excelente señal.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- Preguntó, ahora mirándome a los ojos. Podía ser realmente intimidante.

-Estaba pensando, Heichou. Lo primero, llenaré la bañera. Luego lo dejaré en el inodoro y cuando esté listo, me avisa para entrar y ayudarle a asearlo-

Solté eso con tanta fluidez y claridad que me extrañó demasiado la cara de horror de Levi.

-¿Qué?- Fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

-Heichou, si cree que puede hacer todo eso solo… está muy equivocado- Le dije, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Y quién demonios te crees…?-

Ese discurso de nuevo. No entendía el por qué tanto problema. Ningún paciente, en mis años de servicio, era tan problemático.

Gracias al cielo que Levi no enfermaba tanto.

-Me creo la jodida mejor medico dentro de las murallas. Y hará lo que yo diga porque el Comandante Erwin me dejó a cargo de usted y me matará si le ocurre algo-

Maldición. Que poca paciencia.

-Estas abusando de tu autoridad en este lugar, mocosa…- Soltó, mirándome.

-Buscaré a una enfermera capacitada que cumpla con sus peticiones. Si me disculpa…-

Basta. Ya era suficiente ¿Cómo podía ser un hombre tan jodidamente desesperante? Giré hacia la puerta y al tomar la manilla, nuevamente me habló.

-Lo haremos- Murmuró.

Al estar de espalda pude sonreír. Me lo imaginé no con su máscara de dureza, si no sonrojado como una quinceañera.

En silencio llené la bañera y junté varios jarrones con agua. Busque una esponja nueva, el gel de baño, todo lo necesario para dejar limpio al Heichou como nunca antes.

Lo ayudé a salir de la cama, llevándolo nuevamente como una princesa amargada. A pesar de ser solo un centímetro más alta que él, por los entrenamientos tenía la fuerza para cargar así a muchas personas. ¡Incluido Erwin!

El enano se tomó su tiempo en el baño. Mientras él estaba ocupado, llené la ficha que estaba al borde de la cama de Levi, para que Erwin no se molestara el día siguiente.

Seguramente todos estarían preocupados por el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

-¡Eh, mocosa!- Gritó. Entré nuevamente al baño y se veía estúpidamente divertido ahí sentado en el borde de la bañera. Seguramente no quería que lo encontrara sobre el inodoro todavía.

-Bien. Tengo que quitarle la ropa-

Su expresión de endureció al decir eso.

-¿Cómo están ellos?-

¿Eh? Por fin había preguntado por su equipo. Seguramente estaba demasiado estresado pensando en que lo vería desnudo en pocos minutos. Terminé de desabotonar su camisa y quitarla suavemente, antes de responder.

-Están bien, Heichou. Les di una pequeña charla hace un rato, estaban demasiado afligidos por lo sucedido. Son jóvenes con expectativas demasiado altas para ser recién llegados- Respondí, ahora quitando el pantalón del Heichou.

Él se tensó.

-Tal vez debería buscar a más gente- Respondió él.

-No lo creo- Respondí. Y me detuve, porque él estaba demasiado incomodo – Levi-Heichou, si prefiere, puedo llamar a un hombre para que haga esto. O puede intentarlo usted mismo si cierro los ojos… pero por favor, tranquilícese-

-Tu sabes el por qué todo esto, mocosa- Dijo suavemente.

-No las miraré y no haré preguntas como aquella vez. Se lo prometo, puedo vendarme los ojos si le hace sentir mejor- Le respondí, colocando una tela impermeable sobre las heridas, para que no se mojaran.

El bufó algo ¿Es que acaso me estaba insultando en francés? Pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza. Ese momento incomodo en donde hay que sacarle la ropa interior al Heichou es estresante.

Desde que comencé a ser más profesional en mi trabajo, nunca daba la mirada de análisis a la parte baja de los pacientes. Nunca. Porque era incómodo para ellos y para mí.

Pero Hanji metió demasiadas estupideces en mi cabeza.

Así que tomé aire y canté alguna canción mentalmente para terminar de quitarle la ropa y tomarlo nuevamente, para dejarlo descansar en el agua. Sobre todo él, que disfrutaba los baños más que ninguna persona en el mundo.

Y lo llené de gel de baño. Lavé su cabello y dejé que él terminara con otras partes.

-Heichou, dejare su ropa en la lavandería y traeré cosas limpias. Relájese, volveré en un momento-

Y salí disparada de ahí sin dejar si quiera que me respondiera. De camino me topé con Erwin, el que me citó en su oficina cuando todo eso terminara. A veces me daba algo de tristeza ver a un hombre tan vacío, consumido por su deber y su trabajo.

Ya con la ropa limpia del Heichou en una mano y una taza de té negro en la otra, me digné a volver. Coloqué un poco de la hierba al té para que pudiera descansar apropiadamente y aproveché de limpiar el cubo de basura en el baño, sin que Levi siquiera me notara un poco.

-Lo que haces es asqueroso ¿Cómo puedes aguantar?- Me preguntó, abriendo solo un ojo, mirándome fijamente.

-He perdido el asco por estas cosas, simplemente- Suspiré.

-Mocosa-

-¿Si?-

-Siento lo que pasó hace años-

¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso se estaba disculpando por mi propio error? Me giré para mirarlo, completamente sorprendida, a lo que él bufó.

-Heichou, aquello fue mi culpa. No lo conocía tanto y cometí una imprudencia- Le dije, ayudándolo para que se levantara de la bañera. Ya debía salir de ahí o enfermaría. Enjuagué su cabello y su cuerpo antes de que él volviera a hablar.

-Eras una mocosa inexperta. Ahora eres solo una mocosa-

Me quedé helada. Simplemente lo envolví en una toalla y lo llevé hasta la cama en completo silencio. Comencé a secarlo y a vestirlo suavemente, mirando hacia el techo para que no se molestara.

-Eso quedó en el pasado. Me alegro que ese accidente no haya pasado a mayores. Usted sabe que siempre estaré a sus órdenes, ya sea luchando a su lado o cuidándolo- Respondí alegremente.

Vaya liberación. A veces Levi podía ser genial.

-Esa fue una respuesta vergonzosa, mocosa- Agregó. Pero solo me hizo gracia – La cuatro-ojos dice que te dejé una marca- Me miró fijamente, ya con su ropa para dormir puesta.

Parecía un niño.

-Sí, pero me hice otra encima, así que ya no se nota ¡No hay pruebas de lo que pasó!- Le dije.

-¿Cómo?-

-En la cama-

Mierda. No debía decir eso ¡Sonaba pésimo! Maldita conversación fluida.

-¿Y se puede saber qué tipo de cosas haces en la cama como para dejarte una cicatriz más grande? Recuerdo perfectamente cuando entraste en pánico por mi reacción, se te cayó uno de los jarrones y te herí con una de las partes de esa mierda –

No, Levi… no quería recordar aquella historia. Era una niña, a penas diecisiete años. Aquella vez, tuve miedo de ti. Exageradamente mucho.

Y todo por mi inocencia. Fue una simple pregunta '_¿Por qué esa cicatriz es tan grande?' ._

-Me enterré un resorte del colchón. Fin de la historia-

Él notó mi molestia rápidamente. Le ofrecí el té para que por lo menos tuviera algo en el estómago antes de dormir.

-Pensé que tal vez Erwin te mordió ahí- Me dijo con su voz acida.

Ah, claro. Seguramente pensó eso porque la cicatriz estaba en la parte baja del pecho izquierdo. Pero ese no era el punto ¿Qué historia se estaba inventando el enano?

-Lamento desmentir la causa de sus sueños húmedos, Heichou. Descanse y mañana a primera hora estaré aquí para revisarlo nuevamente. Buenas noches-

Me despedí de él de la manera más amable que encontré. El aun seguía algo sorprendido por mi respuesta, pero rápidamente volvió en sí.

-Buenas noches, mocosa de mierda-

Cerré la puerta suavemente. Me encaminé hasta la oficina de Erwin. Toqué dos veces, como siempre. Me tomé la libertad de prepararle un café de camino, por lo que abrí lentamente la puerta al escuchar el '_pase_'.

-Le preparé algo, Comandante. Debe de tener mucho trabajo- Le dije, sonriendo, para luego tomar asiento frente a él.

-Algo… pero ahora que estas aquí, mi pregunta de siempre me distrae, _Chiyu-chan_\- Respondió con su agradable tono de interrogatorio. Me estaba jodiendo con ese apodo, al decirlo de manera burlesca.

-Han pasado años desde aquello. Lo que pasó es lo que dicen sus informes, Comandante- Respondí, desviando la mirada.

-En mis informes no aparece el por qué estuviste una semana encerrada en tu habitación, ._._._._. – Soltó.

\- La presión. Las hormonas. No lo sé-

-¿Qué fue realmente lo que sucedió?-

Su tono paternal se había ido bastante lejos. Colocó una de sus manos en mi mejilla, acariciándola suavemente.

_Aquellos vacíos se llenaban el uno con el otro._

-Está bien. Confesaré todo. Pero mañana ¿Si? Ahora estoy agotada por todo lo que sucedió, Comandante - Murmuré, sonriéndole.

-A pesar de todo sigues llamándome Comandante- Soltó, riéndose – Pero ten en claro una cosa. Si mañana no me dices por qué la Policía Militar prácticamente te secuestró dos semanas, me encargaré de sacártelo por las buenas o por las malas- Y depositó un suave beso sobre mis labios.

Si los demás se enteraran…

-Entendido- Suspiré, poniéndome de pie.

-No he dicho que se puede retirar aun, _Sensei_-

Ese tono. Me gustaba perderme en aquellos ojos azules, que me recordaban… el mar. Lo que me había explicado aquel abuelo hace años. La libertad.

Volví a sentarme. Me esperaba una larga noche junto al Comandante de la Legión del Reconocimiento.

* * *

Hola! Muchisisisisísimas gracias por los Favs, los Follows y mis dos primeros Reviews! Que por cierto, respondo de inmediato:

**Menomy **Gracias. Estoy algo acostumbrada al drama, así que me di una oportunidad (?) para darle un poquillo de humor a mi vida. Espero que te guste este cap!

**Paloma12314** Jajaja, tu review me hizo reír mucho! Como ya dije, quería probar un poco de humor en este fic. Y he leído Roulette y ME ENCANTA. Debo leer el otro también!

Respecto al LevixLector, lo desarrollaré de a poco. Tal vez suframos un poco. Y no me odien por esta actualización!

Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

A veces me sentía demasiado solitaria a pesar de estar rodeada de gente en la Legión. Muchas personas pasaron sus días a mi lado, algunas aún estaban ahí. Incluso tuve mi propia tropa de soldados.

Nunca nada fue suficiente para llenar aquel vacío que seguía atormentándome día tras día.

Era un poco irónico que pensara eso de Erwin. Y lo conocía tanto, que sabía perfectamente que él pensaba lo mismo de mí.

Quizás por ello terminamos haciendo _esto_. Por lo menos esperó a que fuera mayor de edad para declarar sus intenciones ¡Que escondido se lo tenía! ¡Y yo, joven e inocente, ni cuenta me daba!

Lo nuestro era casi un trato. Una palabra de amigos, sin compromisos, sin sentimientos de por medio. Algo que simulara llenar el vacío que llevábamos en nuestros corazones.

Por lo menos nos divertíamos.

Me removí incomoda en la cama, debía dejar de pensar o me saldría humo de la cabeza. Ya casi pasaban tres años desde este secreto. Aunque Mike lo olía a leguas, Hanji lo preveía y Levi bromeara con nosotros.

Erwin estiró su brazo, apegándome a su cuerpo. La cama seguía tibia y las sabanas revueltas entre nuestras piernas estaban logrando que me congelara.

Y asesinaran el momento de pasión vivido previamente.

De todos modos no quería abrir los ojos, porque mi cerebro decía que prácticamente no había descansado nada, así que me acomodé nuevamente en los brazos del hombre que intentaba darme un poco de calor en ese momento.

**. . .**

El sueño perfecto. Llevaba semanas sin poder dormir de esa manera, por lo que cuando desperté por culpa de la tenue luz que entraba por el ventanal, sonreí.

Me senté en la cama intentando escapar de la prisión en la que me tenía Erwin. Lo observé mucho tiempo antes de que mi cuerpo comenzara a funcionar. Su cabello rubio desordenado, daba risa. Y sus cejas.

Como reía cuando Levi le decía que él y sus cejas podían irse a la mierda.

Cejas… cejas… cejas… as… orugas.

Orugas.

¡Parecían orugas también!

-Buenos días-

-¡AH!-

Mierda. Que susto, joder. Erwin se desperezó antes de poder maravillarme con sus ojos azules y reírse de mi expresión de pánico.

-¿En que estabas pensando?- Me preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Orugas- Respondí sin pensar ¡Por favor, cerebro, es hora de despertar también! – No, digo, que debo ir a ver a los pacientes ¿Le molesta si me retiro, Comandante? –

Daba la impresión de que me gustaba mucho ese juego. Cielos, si mi madre me escuchara.

Él sonrió nuevamente, se sentó en la cama, me dio un beso de despedida y eso era todo. _La parte buena de la rutina_.

Solo me coloqué la camisa y el pantalón, tome todas mis cosas y corrí hasta mi habitación. Daba gracias que por lo menos todo eso estuviera cerca, ya que si alguien me atrapaba, era soldado frita. Ahí me duché y me vestí como el médico decente que todos consideraban que era.

Y entré en cada una de las habitaciones. Soldados dándome los buenos días, otros roncando aun. El equipo de Operaciones Especiales conversaba animadamente en la habitación, por lo que solo quedaba una persona.

Levi.

Toqué la puerta un par de veces, pero no obtuve respuesta. Entré sin permiso, ya que… bueno, podía hacerlo.

Pero me quedé plasmada en la puerta un buen rato. Al lado de Levi estaba un bulto, que se movía irregularmente.

-¿Levi Heichou?-

Lo único que me faltó fue toser exageradamente para que me notara.

-… No te enseñaron a golpear la puerta, mocosa inútil ¡Largo!-

Buenos días para usted también, líder amargado.

-He venido por su revisión. No me iré a ninguna parte- Sonreí. Esa sonrisa con la que digo que se hace lo que yo quiero. Me acerqué a la ventana y abrí las cortinas, para que la luz del sol entrara y me ayudara a ver quién carajo estaba metido en la cama del Heichou.

Me senté junto a él y el bulto desapareció. ¿Es que acaso se estaba…? No.

No.

¡NO!

Cuando volví en sí, noté que me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa? Tu cara…-

Maldición. Me había sonrojado.

-¡Nada! Ahora por favor, siéntese y déjeme mirar las heridas- Chillé, como una jovencita asustada. Un tsk y una mirada pasiva.

Como siempre.

Obedeció y me permitió mirar sus heridas, ya más calmado que el día anterior. Al quitar el vendaje, las heridas del Heichou estaban casi listas para sacar los puntos y dejarlas al aire libre para que cicatrizaran mejor, con ayuda de ungüentos.

-Todo en orden, Levi-Heichou. Mi diagnóstico es positivo, eso sí, tiene prohibido realizar cualquier tipo de ejercicio durante una semana. Si no, su recuperación durara más tiempo y no quiere eso ¿Cierto?- Le pregunté inquisitivamente.

Nada de ejercicio significa NADA DE EJERCICIO.

-¿Qué insinúas, mocosa?-

Esos ojos grises se volvieron plateados en un segundo. Que alguien le enseñe a disimular, por favor.

-Nada. Ha quedado lo suficientemente claro, a menos que quiera que se lo dibuje, o algo- Respondí, ácidamente. Escuché una risita bajo la cama.

Maldición.

-Haré lo que digas mocosa, pero ahora lárgate. Tráeme algo de comer, o ve a joder a alguien más ¿Así tratas a la gente aquí?-

Levi, eres el ser más despreciable que ha pisado las murallas.

-Entendido, Heichou. Puede terminar su asunto con Hanji, vendrán otras personas a cuidarlo durante su estadía aquí. Ha acabado con mi paciencia-

Ojalá el enano hubiera estado tras la puerta para sacarle la nariz con el portazo que di. Se podían ir todos al carajo oficialmente.

Caminé rápidamente por los pasillos del Centro de Salud para no escuchar la voz de mierda que venía tras de mí.

-Chiyu-chan…. ¡Eh, ._._._._.!- Me gritaba Hanji, al parecer, corriendo tras de mí.

-¿Qué quieres, Hanji?- Pregunté girándome bruscamente. Nuestras frentes se tocaron levemente, por la velocidad a la que ella venia corriendo. Di un paso hacia atrás, molesta.

-No te enojes, Chiyu ¡Perdón!- Soltó ella alegremente. De donde sacaba tanta energía esa mujer.

-No me enojo por lo que te traes con Levi. Me enojo porque estoy intentando cuidar del enano que tal vez nos saque de este encierro… Compórtate, mujer- Respondí, mirándola fijamente. Pero ella no me prestaba atención, como siempre.

-Chiyu-chan- Soltó, acercándose a mí.

¿Qué, ahora quería también algo conmigo?

-Maldición, Hanji…- Desvié la mirada, notoriamente nerviosa.

-Tienes un… ¡Tienes un chupetón en el cuello!-

Mi alma salió de mi cuerpo. Sentí como todo el calor de mi cuerpo desaparecía. Ni siquiera sonrojada, no, peor aún.

Muerta en vida.

-¡Seguro que me picó algo!- Grité.

Grité como una loca. Y eso fue lo peor, como si la loca cuatro ojos fuera tonta.

-… ¡Lo sabía, ._._._._.! – Esta vez ella me gritó. Pero me tomó las manos y me sonreía, se veía demasiado feliz para como asumir el notición que seguramente, tenía en mente – Jodido Er-

Para, maldición. Mi mano tapó completamente su boca, mientras ella tosía y se quejaba por la fuerza de mi acción. Cuando se calmó y de mis ojos salió fuego, ella asintió y se quedó callada.

-Podremos hablar de esto en otro momento- Le dije, girando nuevamente, para completar mis tareas diarias.

-Hablaremos- Repitió ella, sonriente como siempre.

Y me alejé de ahí para hacer de mi trabajo, una manera de no pensar. Hasta que Don Cejotas apareció para citarme en su oficina durante el almuerzo.

Aunque aquello no era para divertirnos. Era para torturarme con mis recuerdos.

Toqué la puerta dos veces. Entré y de mi boca salió un gran suspiro, por lo que Erwin me regañó con la mirada. Muchas veces le había mentido con contarle la verdad.

Pero esta vez de verdad lo haría.

-Soy todo oídos- Me dijo, extendiéndome una taza de café recién hecho.

-Bien… Erwin, tu sabes que jamás he sido demasiado abierta con mis asuntos… y ahora entenderás el por qué-

Su mirada se endureció. Y comencé mi discurso.

** ::: ~ **_Recuerdo_**~ :::**

Corría el año 843. Tres años como recluta en la Legión de Reconocimiento, a punto de cumplir dieciocho años en un día de crudo invierno para todas las personas residentes dentro de las murallas.

En aquellos años corría por los pasillos buscando enfermos a quienes ayudar. Y en cuanto salí por las grandes puertas del Cuartel de la Legión, La Policía Militar conversaba con el Comandante Erwin y con Levi.

Y de pronto ambos me dieron una mirada de terror. Uno de aquellos soldados, con su escopeta en las manos, se acercó hasta mí.

\- ._._._._. ._._._._. ¿Correcto?- Me preguntó.

-¡Sí!- Respondí, ofreciendo mi corazón, como me enseñaron.

-Acompáñanos-

-¿Eh?-

-Acompáñanos, mocosa-

Vaya. Eso no era una petición, era una orden. Solo miré a Erwin, quien asintió suavemente. Y de pronto Levi se acercó hasta mí con unas hojas en las manos, golpeando duramente mi pecho con ellas.

-Tienes trabajo, niña inútil- Me dijo. Y desapareció. La mano de uno de los soldados tomó mi brazo, mientras sujetaba aquellas hojas y de mala forma me metían a un carruaje.

Allí lo entendí todo.

Uno de los nobles se encontraba enfermo y necesitaban a alguien que lo salvara.

De hecho, era vida por vida. Si todo salía bien, volvía tranquilamente a la Legión con los beneficios que la Policía Militar y el noble me darían.

Si fallaba, me ejecutaban.

De pronto una lágrima cayó sobre aquellas instrucciones. Los soldados cuchichearon y rieron en mi cara, la cara de una joven que tenía terror por lo que sucedería.

Ningún nombre, ni localización, ni mayor información podrían ayudarme para por lo menos saber si podría huir.

Estaba jodida.

Ya de noche y dormitando en el carruaje, se detuvo estrepitosamente. Me hicieron una seña para que bajara y lo hice sin más.

De pronto, todos ofrecían su corazón, menos yo.

-El Comandante Nile Dawk te acompañara desde ahora en adelante- Susurró uno de los soldados, dándome un golpe en el hombro.

Con ese nombre, obligatoriamente debía ofrecer mi corazón. Pero él no se veía como el resto de los soldados, a pesar de su mirada dura, no parecía ser igual de turbio que los demás.

Caminé junto a él a solas, mientras todos los soldados tomaban diferentes rumbos. Entramos a una sala de estar tan lujosa, que daba un poco de miedo. Él se sentó al lado de una taza de té servida, mientras yo seguía de pie, asustada y hambrienta, para mi desgracia.

-He escuchado mucho de ti por medio de Erwin-

De pronto inicio una conversación demasiado casual, por lo que realmente me asusté más aún.

-Es un honor, Comandante- Respondí, tomando una posición militar, con las piernas algo separadas y las manos atrás.

-Siéntate-

-Sí, Comandante-

Y me senté junto a él, en el lado contrario de la mesa. Intentando mantener la compostura.

Para cuando el comenzó con su té, a la sala entró un jodido banquete demasiado grande para dos personas.

¿Por qué demonios no guardaban esas cosas y ayudaban a la gente que realmente lo necesitara?

-Come- Dijo nuevamente. Frente a mi descansaba un platillo de carne, ensaladas y arroz. Años sin probar la carne. La primera y última vez fue cuando Erwin aprobó mi solicitud del Centro de Salud.

Comí suavemente, fingiendo ser una señorita, sin parecer demasiado desesperada. Él sonreía y me observaba esporádicamente.

Y cuando terminé, abrió la boca nuevamente.

-La verdad, ._._._._. , es que no es un noble cualquiera quien necesita de tu ayuda. Es el Rey-

Mierda. Casi devuelvo toda la comida en dos segundos. Creo que palidecí y comencé a sudar excesivamente.

¿Era una broma?

-Entendido- Respondí, mirándolo fijamente.

-Hoy descansarás aquí. Se te ha asignado una habitación, mañana a primera hora el Rey te atenderá en su habitación para que lo revises. En la tarde nos darás una respuesta y te puedes ir en cuanto él se recupere-

Ninguna referencia a que si le pasaba algo, yo tampoco me iba de ahí. O tal vez saldría, pero envuelta en una manta y con un arreglo de flores y mi capa de regalo para mi madre.

-¡Si, Comandante!- Fue lo que pude decir, antes de que él se parara y una asistente me indicara el camino a mi habitación.

Desde ahí, creo que lloré hasta dormir y cuando me despertaron aquel día en la mañana, supe que era mi fin. La misma asistente me encamino hasta donde el Rey descansaba.

Y cuando entré ahí, mínimo dos de los soldados me apuntaron con sus armas.

Claro, por la fama que llevaba la Legión del Reconocimiento.

-Retírense- Soltó una voz gastada, demasiado mayor para lo que me imaginaba. Sin chistar las órdenes se cumplieron. Irónico, dejarlo solo con una niña.

Me acerqué hasta el para juntar mis manos y hacer una reverencia en la cual bajé casi toda mi espalda. Cuando volví a una posición normal, el seguía mirándome fijamente, inexpresivo.

-Buenos días, Señor- Le dije, como para romper la tensión que se había formado.

-Haz lo tuyo, mocosa- Respondió.

Como era de esperarse de un trasero que ha estado en la realeza toda la vida. Primero que nada, analicé la habitación. A su lado, en la mesita de noche, había un té de hierbas servido, aun humeante. Bajo eso, un cubo de basura, al parecer, recientemente usado.

Me acerqué a él, quitando las mantas.

Abrí su camisa para tocar su abdomen, puesto que se notaba que el dolor era estomacal.

-Señor ¿Cuántos días lleva con dolor de estómago? ¿Recuerda cuál fue el día en que comenzó a vomitar?-

-Casi cuatro. Y ayer en la noche fue el primero- Respondió sin problema. Pero en cuanto toqué la parte inferior derecha de su abdomen, su expresión cambió notoriamente. Toqué su frente, tenía fiebre, pero era algo leve.

-¿Alguna otra molestia, a parte del dolor focalizado?- Volví a preguntar, ya cerrando su camisa, para largarme de ahí y comunicar la urgencia de aquel problema.

-No-

-Bien. Por ahora, le recomiendo que no se levante de la cama. Todo lo que tenga que hacer, debe pedirle ayuda a alguien. Informaré de esto de inmediato-

Logré conectar las palabras, porque la vida de él, junto con la mía, peligraba.

-¿Puedes arreglarlo?-

-Si. Pero debo realizar una operación-

Su expresión cambió completamente, como si entendiera la gravedad del asunto. Algo, como una súplica, podía ver en su mirada.

-Ve- Me dijo.

Informar aquello al Comandante se volvió un caos. Primero, no me creía. Luego, se asustó. Decidimos que mi jodido informe se realizaría después de la operación, pero ya sabía las consecuencias si fallaba.

De pronto algo muy parecido a una de las salas de la Legión fue acondicionado como quirófano en donde se acomodó al Rey para comenzar a operar.

Pero tras de mí, cuatro soldados de la Policía Militar vigilaban que no hiciera ninguna estupidez. En la primera inyección, donde poco menos debía gritar para que era cada una, uno de los jodidos estúpidos disparó su escopeta.

La bala se incrustó en uno de las murallas. Y yo tenía el cañón ardiendo en la frente.

-Estaba probando que tu sedante fuera efectivo, mocosa-

Y se atrevió a reír.

Luego el mismo imbécil estaba haciendo arcadas al ver como extirpaba el apéndice.

Mínimo estuve dos horas allí dentro, con la presión del momento, pareciendo una gelatina. Ya más tarde me permitieron descansar, cuando el Rey estuvo bien.

Realizar el informe fue lo más simple de todo.

Y esperar que la herida cicatrizara y la evolución del hombre, calmó los ánimos.

Luego de dos extensas semanas donde olvidé lo que era dormir, el Rey me llamó ahora más tranquilo, sentado en una silla, observando la nieve caer desde un gran ventanal.

Cuando me hizo una seña para acercarme a él, pensé que me agradecería por lo que hice.

Que ingenua.

Me jaló del cabello, acercándome a él.

-Niña, nunca confíes en nadie, ni dejes que te hagan daño. Mírame, el hombre más poderoso dentro de las murallas y el único preocupado por mi salud, el Comandante de la Policía Militar. Algún día tú también estarás sola, nunca en tu vida encontraras aquello que llene el vacío, arriesgando tu miserable vida en La Legión de Reconocimiento. Destinada a estar sola por el resto de tus vidas-

Motivante discurso para una niña de esa edad. Lástima que se incrustó en mi corazón como una daga.

-Señor…- Chillé, asustada. El me soltó, indicando que me largara. Y lo hice.

El carruaje me esperaba, esta vez, para volver a mi lugar. El Comandante me miraba fijamente, notando algo, mientras me acompañaba en mi vuelta a la realidad.

-Al Cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento se enviará tu pago y recompensa. Por mi parte, agrego plena cooperación de mis tropas para lo que necesites. Pero solo para ti, ._._._._. –

Claro. Como si eso sirviera mucho.

-Entendido, Comandante-

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que cruzamos hasta que llegue al Cuartel. Ahí, me despedí realizando el saludo. La Legión completa me recibió, pero apenas pude llegar a mi habitación, me quedé ahí una semana exacta.

Pensar no me dejaba dormir, ni dormir me permitía pensar.

Estaba casi en un trance. A veces Erwin me visitaba y se quedaba en silencio, observándome. Hanji me hablaba y se enojaba porque no respondía.

Hasta que una noche, Levi tiró la puerta de mi habitación al suelo. Me cargó sobre su hombro y me lanzó en el césped cubierto de nieve.

La luna estaba llena.

-Eh, mocosa de mierda. Ya es suficiente- Gritó, furioso.

Mi mano subió, como queriendo atrapar la luna con mis dedos.

-¡Basta!-

De pronto, su mano golpeó la mía, bajándola hasta el suelo. Eso dolió. Luego comenzaron las patadas.

Escuchaba los gritos de Erwin, maldiciéndolo. Hanji intentando detenerlo mientras otros reclutas conseguían ponerme de pie.

Ya no se habla de aquello en la Legión. Los reclutas que lo vivieron ya están muertos. Y por otro lado, porque nadie entiende que siga, a pesar de los años, agradeciéndoselo.

Ese fue el regalo de cumpleaños que Levi me dió.

**** ::: ~ ****_Fin del Recuerdo_**__**~ :::****

Notoriamente Erwin nadaba en mis sentimientos. Me veía ridícula ahí, llorando, como una niña pequeña. El silencio fue nuestro aliado, mientras él me abrazaba, yo me dejaba hacer.

El Rey seguía teniendo razón.

Nada ni nadie llenaba ese vacío.

-Por eso tengo tanto resentimiento contra él. A pesar de todo, mató a todos los refugiados en esa misión suicida… Erwin, tuve su vida en mis manos…- Murmuré.

-Tranquila-

-El abuelo…-

-Aquel abuelo dijo que conocerías a su nieto-

-Si. Decía que era algo débil y torpe, pero que conseguiría estar en nuestras filas. Y me encargó una misión… entregarle ese libro-

Con aquella esperanza me mantuve con vida en la Legión.

**.**

**:::**

**.**

El año 850 llegó a nuestras vidas.

A veces me quedaba mirando fijamente un punto y recordaba aquella conversación. Años pasaron desde ese momento, por lo que ahora, me preocupaba de otras cosas mas importantes.

Emocionada por la próxima misión fuera de las murallas que me esperaba, el Líder Amargado me hacía enojar como solo él podía hacerlo.

-No. Tu no iras- Me dijo, rechazando mi solicitud.

Y con esas palabras, estampé la puerta en su nariz. Como lo deseé siempre.

* * *

_*Explicación*_

_La primera parte es la continuación del capitulo anterior._

_La segunda parte es un recuerdo._

_La tercera parte es la continuación del capitulo, situándonos ya en el año donde aparece Eren y esas cosas._

Hola! Les dejo un nuevo cap de esta historia tan kawaii desu nee... ok no. Gracias por los favs, los follows y los reviews! Me alegran el día !

**Loca Bionica **Gracias! Esa es mi misión, lograr que se rían un poco. Lamento este cap dramático, pero era para explicarles un poco el por qué la personalidad de... tí (?)

**Menomy **Jajaja La verdad, tenia dos capítulos listos. Así por si no les gustaba, lo dejaba ahí xD

**AnniM **Si, me gusta mas la idea de desarrollarlo de a poco, pero ya se viene!

**Paloma12314 **Claro, Cejotas metiendo sus Cejotas donde no debe! Siento si este no quedó tan gracioso, pero ya di mis explicaciones. Intentaré dedicar uno hasta que se hagan de risa (?)

Pues me despido.

Nos leemos en un próximo capitulo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

Un día desastroso debía terminar por lo menos con una noche divertida. Entre miradas cómplices en la cena, Erwin y yo tomamos el mismo camino hasta su habitación. Una de esas supuestas reuniones en donde los soldados comentaban que la pobre Sensei era esclavizada para encontrar curas para los soldados más graves.

Pero nada agradable salió de aquellos hermosos labios, distrayéndome de quitar su camisa de forma desesperada.

-Hanji- Susurró, mientras tomaba nuevamente mis labios.

El maldito cejas de oruga dijo _Hanji. _Abrí los ojos de forma exagerada, no por celos, si no por semejante descubrimiento.

Me largué a reír mientras volvía a abotonar su camisa, dejándolo ordenado y perfecto como siempre. Eso se acababa ahí en ese instante.

De pronto mi risa desapareció.

-Erwin ¿Te das cuenta que te has estado mintiendo a ti mismo todos estos años conmigo?- Solté de repente, bastante furiosa.

-Yo… lo siento… no quise…-

¡Agh! Como podía ser tan estúpido, maldición. Titubear de esa manera lo único que logró fue desesperarme más. Me arreglé un poco para salir de ahí y largarme, pero él me detuvo sujetando mi brazo izquierdo.

-Suéltame- Murmuré.

-No irás a ningún lado así. Tranquilízate, luego puedes salir-

-Y una mierda, Erwin. No tengo ganas de ver tu cara de estúpido ahora-

Pero eso hizo que solo endureciera el agarre y comenzara a hacerme daño.

-¡Deja de resistirte!-

-¡Para, maldición! Me dijiste Hanji. Eso significa algo, idiota-

Mi puño derecho se cerró y fue a parar en la mejilla del rubio, dejándolo en el suelo. Vaya, a veces podía tener mucha fuerza. Abrir la puerta de la habitación fue lo peor, Levi y Hanji estaban en la oficina del Comandante.

Mierda.

Escucharon todo.

-Chiyu…- Soltó Hanji, sonrojada.

-._._._._. , quédate ahí- Soltó Levi, frunciendo el ceño.

Pero simplemente corrí hasta mi habitación. En dos segundos me coloqué el equipo de maniobras, tomé un caballo y salí al bosque para despejar mi mente.

Ya era de noche y veía poco y nada, pero necesitaba eso.

Algo que me distrajera.

Escuchar el sonido del gas, las cuerdas enganchándose en los árboles y los grillos acompañando mi huida, dieron frutos como la terapia más efectiva del mundo. Ya no me sentía tan agobiada, pero debía encontrar una solución para esos dos.

O mejor no intentar meter la nariz donde no debo.

Avancé tanto que se me acabaron los árboles para trepar. Caí de mala manera al suelo, apoyando torpemente mi pie izquierdo, cargando todo el peso ahí.

Cuando estaba nerviosa podía ser realmente idiota. Gracias al cielo que el jodido lago donde pasaba las penas estaba cerca.

Caminé torpemente por el césped hasta llegar a la orilla de aquellas aguas cristalinas que me esperaban. Me senté, quitando la bota de mi tobillo dañado.

Ya se había formado un hematoma.

Me recosté mirando la luna. Ella siempre tenía las respuestas para todo el desastre que habitaba en mi mente desde que era parte de la Legión, y sobre todo, a falta de mi madre. Casi era inevitable intentar atraparla con las manos…

Mi madre siempre decía que entrar a la Legión de Reconocimiento sería demasiado sacrificado, que estaría rodeada de dolor y sufrimiento, pero que todo eso valdría la pena y encontraría mi motivo para seguir.

_Un algo y un alguien._

Algún día encontraría a alguien que realmente valiera todo ese sufrimiento.

-Oye, pedazo de mierda ¿Qué se supone que haces huyendo de esa manera?-

Levi me atrapó volando bajo, provocando de diera un respingo sobre mi misma. A pesar de los años, no entendía como una persona tan pequeña podía ser tan jodida.

De un segundo a otro estaba sentado a mi lado, esperando seguramente una respuesta.

-Heichou, ellos están juntos hace años, incluso antes de que yo llegara a la Legión… ¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta antes? ¿Por qué decidieron estar con otras personas en vez de seguir sus sentimientos?-

La cursilería más empalagosa del día salió de mi boca, inevitablemente sorprendiendo a Levi. Ya no tenía que intentar ocultar más que él tenía encuentros con Hanji.

-Seguramente porque son el par de idiotas más grandes con los que desgraciadamente tuve que encontrarme. Y si no te conociera, pensaría o que te enamoraste del Capitán Cejotas o que estas preñada, mocosa- Respondió.

Una risita salió de mi más profundo ser, sacando un chasquido de lengua del hombre.

-Erwin no es mi tipo. Y hace años inventé una inyección que inhibe el sangrado. La misma inyección que evita que usted sea padre, Heichou- Le dije, sentándome y mirándolo fijamente hacia los ojos.

Hizo una mueca de asco con la que reí más aún. Al parecer hablar sobre secreciones femeninas le provocó molestias en su interior.

-Eres como un libro abierto para nosotros. Te vimos crecer, mocosa. Te he visto como caes profundo en el lodo y como sales de ahí. He visto como pierdes tropas completas, como salvas vidas inexistentes. El dolor. Y te sigues riendo como una niña-

Mi sonrisa se apagó. Pensé que luego de mi experiencia con el Rey, ya nadie podía ver mis expresiones más sinceras.

-Levi…-

Joder. A la mierda el protocolo, su nombre se me escapó debido a sus palabras. El desvió la mirada, rodando los ojos.

-Te lo digo por si piensas que lo que pasó con esos imbéciles es motivo para hundirte en la mierda, no para que te enamores de mí, mocosa-

Ah, ahí estaba el humor faltante en sus palabras. Coloqué mi bota nuevamente en su lugar e intenté ponerme de pie, para mi mala suerte, haciendo el ridículo frente al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.

El día en que alguna mujer se enamore de Levi, tendría que crear el centro psiquiátrico de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

-¿Qué tienes, mocosa?- Preguntó, ayudándome a mantener el equilibrio.

-Me caí- Susurré, con las mejillas encendidas - ¡Pero no es nada! – Chillé.

-La tercera idiota del cuarteto- Suspiró.

No había que preguntar quién era el cuarto integrante. Desde el principio, siempre estuvimos los cuatro juntos.

-Lo sé. Y que me digan _Chiyu_ me hace la más idiota de los cuatro- Refunfuñé, esta vez, cojeando a su lado.

-Cada uno escogió un apodo para ti. Ganaba el más horrible… ya ves, la cuatro ojos de mierda y sus ideas de mierda-

¡Vaya! Esa historia no la sabía. Coloque una expresión que exigía que siguiera hablando. De pronto se detuvo, colocándose frente a mí, de espalda, agachándose un poco.

Ya habíamos llegado al bosque.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté.

-Sube- Ordenó.

Mejillas color carmesí en dos segundos. Como podía avergonzarme por un acto de camaradería como ese. Acaté la orden del Heichou, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

Como era apenas un centímetro más bajo que yo, con suerte me levantó del suelo. Pero el jodido enano tenía mucha fuerza.

De pronto el gas y las cuerdas apagaron el silencio que nos rodeaban.

-Hanji propuso llamarte _Chiyu_, que significa curación, por lo que haces. Erwin dijo _Pismire_, que significa hormiga, por lo jodidamente obsesiva con el trabajo que eres. Y yo solo pensé en _Le guérisseur des âmes_, pero nunca lo dije, porque era una estupidez apodar a la nueva soldado de mi tropa, que seguramente moriría a los pocos días. Nos tapaste la boca a muchos, mocosa de mierda-

Por favor alguien despiérteme de ese sueño. Escuchar a Levi hablar como una persona decente era lo mejor que me pasaba en mucho tiempo.

Pero de igual modo me incomodó su repentina sinceridad.

-Heichou ¿Qué significa _Le guérisseur des âmes_?- Pregunté imitando a la perfección el acento del ojigris. No me respondió en todo el camino.

De hecho me cargó en silencio hasta mi habitación, en donde me recostó sobre la cama y salió un par de minutos, volviendo con una adormecida Hanna.

-¡No era necesario despertar a Hanna por esto!- Chillé, quitando suavemente mi bota para que la joven pudiera ayudarme un poco. El chasqueó la lengua, sentándose en el único sillón que adornaba mi habitación.

-Nada de tonterías, Sensei. Si Levi-Heichou ha pedido mi ayuda debe ser algo complicado-

-Solo es un rasguño, Hanna-

-Entonces debo revisarla-

-Puedo hacerlo sola-

-._._._._. , ¿Puedes dejar que la mocosa trabaje tranquila?-

Vaya. Ahora la mocosa era Hanna, no yo. Eso me alegró un poco.

Cuando Hanna tocó la zona del tobillo puse el grito en el cielo, literalmente.

-Tiene un hematoma. No es un rasguño, es un esguince, ._._._._.-sensei – Soltó la joven saliendo de la habitación. Maldición, siempre la subestimaba.

-Nunca imaginé que rugieras de ese modo por solo un _rasguño-_ Comentó Levi, acentuando irónicamente la última palabra.

-No quería que usted se enterara. Así nunca podré salir de las murallas- Gruñí levemente mirando fijamente los ojos plata que me acosaban en ese minuto.

Hanna interrumpió nuestra conversación con una pequeña bolsa de hielo y una jeringa en la mano. Levi se puso de pie, dándonos la espalda, fingiendo que revisaba mis libros.

El enano podía ser una princesa cuando quería.

La inyección provoco que la zona se adormeciera y tal vez, todo eso sanara más rápido. Colocó el hielo sobre el hematoma, para después ayudarme a quitar la ropa para acomodarme y dormir.

Ni siquiera me percaté si Levi estaba mirando o no.

-Todo en orden. Mañana a primera hora estaré aquí. Descanse- Murmuró la rubia, arropándome en la cama. Como se daba vuelta el mundo, maldición.

-Gracias, Hanna- Murmuré de vuelta.

Levi caminó hasta la cama, sentándose en el borde de ella.

-La cicatriz es jodidamente grande- Soltó, mirándome fijamente.

¡Enano mirón! Me vio desnuda.

-Heichou, de verdad, no sé cómo creyó esa estupidez del resorte de la cama. Siempre fue así de grande, solo que usted, por la crisis del momento, no se dio cuenta-

Ya que estábamos con las confesiones, era mi turno de ser realmente sincera. Su expresión cambio de sorprendido a decepcionado en un par de segundos, como era de esperarse.

-Serás mentirosa, basura…-

-Es mejor que sepa la verdad. Y deje de sentirse culpable por eso-

El cansancio me estaba ganando, por lo que cerré los ojos.

-Mocosa-

-¿Si?-

-_Le guérisseur des âmes_ significa Sanadora de Almas-

Lo último que escuché fue el soplido que dio Levi para apagar la vela de mi habitación.

**.**

**…**

**.**

Nunca había escrito tantas solicitudes en una misma semana. Por lo menos le presentaba a Levi dos veces al día el por qué debía asistir a esa misión fuera de las murallas.

Erwin también se había cansado de decirme que no luego de mi lesión.

Con los puños apretados, caminé por el Cuartel de la Legión, maldiciendo al aire, golpeando fuertemente el suelo con mis botas.

El portazo al que ya todos se habían acostumbrado se repitió nuevamente, esta vez, en mi habitación. Golpeé la muralla con mis nudillos hasta provocarme heridas.

Solo eso me calmó.

Miré hacia todos lados, buscando algo que me distrajera. Aquel libro destacó por sobre los demás en mi biblioteca. Ese en donde aparecía la información del océano de fuego, continentes de hielo… el mar.

La libertad.

-Abuelo… a ti te importaría una mierda que él sea el más fuerte de todos… lo regañarías de igual modo por no dejar que salga de esta jaula… - Murmuré suavemente.

Aquel abuelo se encariñó conmigo por el simple hecho de protegerlo con mi vida… a él y a los refugiados, los niños que jugaron conmigo de pequeños… todos muertos por culpa del Rey. Sus palabras todavía resonaban en mi mente.

_'El… es un poco torpe. Pero tiene la fuerza de voluntad y la inteligencia suficiente para estar en tus tropas algún día. Dale esto a __**Armin**__.'_

El mocoso aun no aparecía, demasiado joven para estar en nuestras filas. Aunque deseo con todas mis fuerzas por lo menos cumplir con la tarea que su abuelo me dejó, ya que si quiera pude salvarlo…

-Eh, mocosa, llevas ese genio de mierda desde varios días ¿Acaso no has podido ir al baño?-

Levi no conocía el significado de la puerta cerrada. Simplemente la pateó para abrirla y sentarse en mi cama, observándome fijamente mientras devolvía el libro a su lugar, disipando mis pensamientos.

-Heichou… salgo a penas una vez al año de las murallas. Y a pesar de que mi cargo sea la curación… me uní a la Legión para luchar también- Le respondí, devolviéndole la mirada.

De pronto él se puso de pie, cerrando la puerta. Volvió a sentarse en mi cama y chasqueó la lengua.

-Suena como si tuvieras muchas ganas de morir. Pensé que tal vez te falta una parte importante de Erwin por ahí…-

Maldito enano sin filtro. Le dediqué una mirada de pocos amigos para luego cruzarme de brazos.

-Eso ha terminado. Y usted lo sabe- Susurré. Claro que él lo sabía.

Si el motivo de todo… era Hanji.

-Ahora estas más sola que una viuda en la cama, mocosa- Soltó, como si se creyera el bromista más gracioso de la vida. Rodé los ojos al ver su expresión. No estaba hablando solamente de mí.

Él había quedado en la misma situación.

-Necesito salir de las murallas, Heichou. Quiero investigar, necesito provisiones para mis medicamentos… y quiero que el aire golpee mi cara de vez en cuando-

Sinceridad ante todo. Tal vez eso funcionaria para que el maldito enano me llevara a la expedición.

-Te he dicho innumerables veces que ya hay soldados que se harán cargo de eso. Y entiende, mocosa de mierda, que eres más útil aquí que allá fuera-

Levi se puso de pie, encaminándose hacia la ventana. Pasó un dedo por el borde, seguramente para revisar si estaba sucio. Miraba fuera, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Puedo por lo menos acompañarlos hasta la puerta?- Susurré, algo apenada.

-Si intentas salir, te mato- Bufó.

Reí antes sus palabras, a veces me daba la impresión que tras tanto malos tratos, siempre ha intentado cuidarme. Qué tontería…

Sus ojos grises estaban sobre mí en ese instante.

-Entendido, Heichou- Respondí. Me coloqué a su lado, mirando la vieja biblioteca que me acompañaba todos los días, mientras él seguía observando fuera.

-¿Dolió?-

De repente su voz quebró el agradable silencio. Levi provocó en mi demasiados tipos de dolor. Tantos, que no tenía idea que cual hablaba.

-¿A qué se refiere?- Pregunté confundida.

-Que dijera su nombre-

Ah, _eso_. Nuevamente solté una carcajada. Me senté en la cama y él me siguió, como si luego de tanto tiempo quisiera saberlo todo.

-La verdad, no. Nunca me involucré sentimentalmente con Erwin más allá de la amistad que aún tenemos… Y la bofetada se la llevó por no ser sincero consigo mismo… y encerrarse en su mundo- Respondí, algo enojada.

Instintivamente miré mi mano derecha.

-La loca de mierda también lo hizo, varias veces, pero no le presté la importancia que tú le diste… -

¡Asombroso! Levi se estaba abriendo un poquito. Ahora que lo pienso… seguramente los cuatro estábamos buscando un refugio.

Aunque claro, hicimos una pésima elección de parejas.

-Tiempo al tiempo. Esos dos ya se darán el tiempo de hablar sobre ellos- Murmuré suavemente.

De pronto el me miró de una manera seria, como si quisiera decirme algo importante.

-._._._._. , vine por algo importante. Tienes que elegir una nueva tropa que te acompañe en las expediciones-

-No…-

¡No! Todo menos eso, Heichou… bien podía hacer ese trabajo yo sola. Los soldados que se dedicaban a la curación eran inexpertos fuera de las murallas y todos morían.

Siempre el mismo ciclo.

Los conocía, me encariñaba, íbamos a una misión, morían.

-Dos mocosos del ciclo 103 se ofrecieron voluntariamente. Tú debes elegir dos más-

Levi me dejó sola en la habitación.

A diferencia del equipo de Operaciones Especiales de Levi o el equipo de Investigación de Hanji, el equipo de Sanación, del que estaba a cargo, no era tan interesante para los reclutas.

Porque debían saber luchar y sanar al mismo tiempo. Era más difícil para ellos y todos querían salir y matar titanes.

Esa era la motivación de los jóvenes inexpertos.

Ninguno pensaba en todo lo que hacíamos tras las expediciones.

Esos jovencitos debían tener a penas dieciséis años, comparados con los veinticuatro que pesan en mi espalda en este momento. Hanna era el soldado del equipo de Sanación más antigua que quedaba, la que ha visto pasar a muchos reclutas junto a mí.

La rubia que estaba en mis pensamientos tocó la puerta, indicándome que debía ir al comedor. Seguramente Erwin juntó a todos los posibles candidatos ahí para que yo eligiera, como si fueran una prenda de ropa.

Aun seguía cojeando, no pasaba ni una semana desde mi accidente, pero ya podía mantenerme de pie por lo menos.

Llegue a duras penas al comedor. Ahí, todos realizaron el saludo de la Legión al verme entrar.

-Buenos días, jóvenes- Saludé, realizando el gesto también. Ellos sonrieron -¿Quiénes son los voluntarios?- Pregunté, tomando una ficha en mi mano para comenzar a realizar notas de cada uno.

-¡Nosotros, Sensei!-

Ante mí, sobresaliendo de los demás, un joven alto de cabello castaño y una jovencita de cabello anaranjado de la misma altura que su compañero, levantaron sus manos.

-¿Algún otro voluntario? No quiero obligar a nadie – Sonreí.

-Yo, Sensei- Soltó un muchacho de cabello negro azabache, un poco más pequeño que los anteriores.

-¡Yo!-

La voz chillona de una muchacha pelirroja invadió mis oídos.

-Entendido. El resto puede retirarse-

Solo con esa frase el comedor se vació. Los cuatro soldados se colocaron frente a mí en el orden en el cual decidieron unirse a mi tropa. Me senté mientras ellos se presentaban.

-¡Kaito Matsuki, tercer lugar en la tropa de reclutas 103!-

Según su ficha, el joven tenía diecisiete años. Su cabello era corto ordenado, sus ojos del mismo color que su cabello acompañaban su armoniosa cara, pero su nombre no denotaba ninguna apariencia oriental en su físico. Medía 1.68 y pesaba 65 kg.

-¡Adelein Wright, séptimo lugar en la tropa de reclutas 103!-

La joven tenía el cabello anaranjado largo amarrado en una coleta y sus ojos dorados resaltaban la belleza de su rostro, mirándome intensamente. Dieciséis años recién cumplidos, 1.68 de altura y 60 kg de peso.

-¡Eithan Prigman, quinto lugar en la tropa de reclutas 101!-

El pelinegro se veía algo más tenso que los demás, pero sus ojos de color violeta brillaron cuando le dediqué una sonrisa. Su cabello algo largo y desordenado llamó mi atención. Tenía dieciocho años, medía 1.65 y pesaba 61 kg.

-¡Irina Kozlov, primer lugar en la tropa de reclutas 100!-

¡Vaya! Incluso yo le dedique una mirada de sorpresa a aquella pelirroja. Las apariencias siempre me engañan, al parecer.

La joven tenía el cabello largo, un mechón cubría uno de sus ojos color azul, pero sonreía alegremente a sus compañeros a pesar de la mirada de sorpresa de los mismos. Ya tenía veinte años, medía 1.57 y pesaba 48 kg.

Me había quedado con los cadetes que estuvieron dentro de los diez mejores de su generación. Y que todos estuvieran vivos por lo menos más de un año en la Legión era buena señal.

Ya poniéndome de pie, comencé con mi primera orden del día.

-Bien, chicos. Vayan por sus equipos tridimensionales. Su verdadero entrenamiento comienza ¡Ahora!-

Los cuatro se miraron entre si, provocándome una leve risa. Pero salieron corriendo del comedor alegremente, como si su esperanza estuviera en ser parte del Equipo de Sanación.

Pero en mi mente dominaba todavía que el día de mañana, comenzaba la expedición de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

* * *

Hola! Como siempre agradezco sus reviews, los favs y los follows

Aclaro cosas respecto a los personajes nuevos:

Kaito: Inspirado en Kyon de Haruhi.

Adelein: Inspirada en Risa de Lovely Complex.

Eithan: Inspirado en Red de Pokemon.

Irina: Inspirada en Lucy de Elfen Lied.

Ahora, respondo reviews:

**Paloma12314 **ah no hueís po'. Ok no, en realidad no entendí que no entendiste, dejé una aclaración en el cap anteriors!

**Menomy **Animo! Sigue leyendo para que no te estreses (?) Gracias por tu comentario, me anima a escribir.

**MusicianWish **Pues si, estaban haciendo sus cositas xD Tu comentario me alegró el dia, en serio.

**abusesora-nya **Gracias! Espero que este cap te guste también!

**Princess Consuela Bannani **Creo que este capitulo respondió tu duda xD La verdad es que habia pensado otras formas, pero... creo que esta es la mas awkward que encontré xDDD

_Setsuna ''La Cobradora Zombie'' Cooper._

(Siento la tardanza, estoy literalmente enterrada en trabajo)


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

Con aquella demostración entendimos el por qué Irina logró tener el primer lugar en esos años. Habilidades físicas, psicológicas y trabajo en equipo perfecto era un resumen de lo que aquella chica podía lograr, aunque el resto del equipo no se quedaba atrás. Eithan y Kaito eran un poco más lentos que Irina con el equipo tridimensional y Adelein era demasiado descuidada con sus acciones.

Al volver del entrenamiento con los titanes de práctica, llevé a mi nueva tropa al comedor para que los pobres jóvenes comieran algo. Y de paso, lograr que se conocieran entre ellos.

Para mi buena suerte, el comedor se llenó de risas. Únicamente yo comía en silencio y sonreía esporádicamente, estudiando a cada uno de ellos.

Jodidas mañas que me enseñó Erwin.

-Eh, mocosa, debes ir en diez minutos a laboratorio de mierda ese que tienes-

La voz de Levi solo pasó a través del pasillo, sin que ninguno de los presentes pudiéramos verlo. Solo suspiré y mi tropa rio suavemente.

-Bueno, chicos. Como ustedes sabrán, el equipo de sanación tiene como misión despejar el peligro que provocan los titanes y ayudar a los soldados heridos. Cuando llegue el día en donde salgamos de expedición, la prioridad siempre será limpiar el camino y proteger a sus compañeros. Ya que han demostrado sus habilidades con el equipo tridimensional, ahora quiero ver cómo se comportan con los heridos y enfermos. Kaito, por favor ve por Hanna y dile que comenzaran su capacitación en el Centro de Sanación-

-¡Si, capitán!- Soltó el joven, poniéndose de pie rápidamente para cumplir con lo encargado. Extrañaba que me llamaran de aquella forma, pero me aterraba perder nuevamente aquellas vidas que se entregaban para salvar a otras. El resto del equipo siguió conversando conmigo, hasta que la joven rubia apareció junto con el soldado.

-¡Sensei!- Saludó Hanna, realizando el saludo de la Legión. Sonreí levemente mientras ella se acomodaba a mi lado.

-Hanna, ellos son la nueva tropa de sanación. Necesito que les enseñes todo lo que deben saber al estar dentro y fuera de las murallas-

La rubia me dedico una mirada entre emoción y tristeza, asintiendo.

-Entendido- Fue lo único que dijo.

-Ella es la segunda al mando en este lugar. Así que si yo no estoy por algún motivo, todas sus dudas van a Hanna ¿Correcto?-

-¡Si, capitán!- Respondieron los cuatro soldados al unísono.

-Tienen una hora de descanso. Luego irán con Hanna. Pueden retirarse-

Me quedé un par de segundos sola ahí, hasta que los famosos diez minutos pasaron. Baje suavemente las escaleras, sintiendo las ya menos dolorosas punzadas en mi tobillo. Levi tenía cara de pocos amigos, recargado en la puerta del laboratorio con dos tazas en las manos.

Me acerque para abrir la puerta, pero él negó con la cabeza, extendiéndome el té negro que seguramente, era para mí.

-Sígueme- Murmuró.

Que misterioso estaba el enano. Asentí y comenzamos a caminar.

Ahí fue cuando el panorama dejó de gustarme. Tomábamos dirección a la oficina de Erwin, por lo que me quedé estática al llegar a ese lugar.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacemos aquí, Heichou?-

Tal vez no podía verme a mí misma, pero tenía el ceño fruncido y lo miraba con cierto enojo incómodo. El soltó un _tsk _y abrió la puerta sin preguntar.

-Entra-

Obedecí simplemente. Ahí, en el escritorio, estaba Erwin sentado con un montón de papeles en las manos. Tras él, Mike mirando por la ventana. Hanji sentada a un lado y dos sillas esperaban por nosotros.

Erwin solo me hizo una seña con la mano para que tomara asiento, por lo que también le obedecí a él, dejando mi taza sobre el escritorio.

-._._._._. , Mike me ha informado de la selección de tu nueva tropa. Esta reunión es para afinar detalles por la misión que comienza mañana, a la cual asistirán tú y los nuevos miembros del equipo de sanación-

La voz de Erwin hizo que mi yo interno saltara de alegría. Pero el jodido Cejotas podía irse al infierno, ya que no sacrificaría a mi tropa por un capricho.

-Oye, Erwin…- Levi susurró, ciertamente desconcertado, pero sin demostrarlo demasiado.

Me puse de pie, por lo que la silla tras de mi sonó de manera desagradable.

-Lamento informarle, Comandante, que debido a sus constantes negativas para mi participación en la misión fuera de las murallas, la Tropa de Sanación tiene otras prioridades. He recibido una carta del Comandante Dawk refiriéndose a una posible epidemia de influenza en Trost, por lo que mañana iremos allá-

-Espera, Chiyu-chan - Hanji también se paró, abalanzándose sobre mí, intentando evitar que dejara la habitación.

\- ._._._._. , ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Preguntó Erwin.

Ya. Como si no lo supiera.

-No podré ir a la misión. Tengo que ir a Trost o gente inocente morirá- Respondí, saliendo disparada hacia mi laboratorio.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Era increíble que a pesar de los años, siguieran jugando de esa manera conmigo, con mis soldados y con nuestras vidas.

Realmente para Erwin éramos todos un puzle, que se completaba con cada uno de nosotros.

Comencé a escribir la petición para la aprobación de aquella misión que acababa de inventar. A pesar de que Cejotas siempre intentara darme en el gusto aceptando todo, debía pasar por el conducto regular para presentar aquello a los nuevos soldados.

Ni idea cuanto tiempo pasé encerrada. Salí del laboratorio cuando todo estaba bastante oscuro, por lo que corrí a la oficina de Erwin.

Toque la puerta dos veces, como siempre, entrando sin recibir respuesta.

-¿No crees que es demasiado tarde para la formalidad?- Preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

-Debo hacerlo, o pensaran que nos traemos algo- Solté con sarcasmo, sentándome frente a él.

-Esto está muy completo ¿Cenaste?-

-No. He estado encerrada toda la tarde-

-Come algo y ve a dormir. Mañana saldremos cuando salga el sol, todos juntos hacia Trost. Podrás informarle a tus tropas de esto directamente allá-

-Erwin, ellos aún no están preparados para salir de las murallas conmigo-

-Estas acostumbrada a realizar todas las tareas sola. Tener una nueva tropa alivianará la carga sobre tus hombros, que ya es pesada con todo lo que haces aquí-

Se quedó en silencio un minuto antes de firmar mi petición. Aceptada oficialmente por el Comandante Erwin Smith.

-Eres un amor. Te lo agradezco- Sonreí ampliamente.

-Eso de la influenza ¿Es lo que afecta a Levi en los inviernos?-

-Si. Hay algo así como una epidemia. Es contagiosa, ya ha muerto gente allá. Debemos detener eso antes de que se extienda más allá de Trost… y si a Levi-Heichou le afecta tanto, es por el modo en que vivió. A pesar de ser el más fuerte, tiene malas defensas. Por eso siempre lo estoy inyectando-

Erwin suspiró satisfecho.

-Recuerda siempre que mientras yo no esté aquí, tú te quedas a cargo de toda la Legión de Reconocimiento-

-Lo sé. Lo hago desde que cumplí veinte años-

El me miró con algo parecido a ternura, sonriéndome.

-Estaremos un mes fuera. Te dejaré un mapa con la ruta de la misión, si no volvemos en la fecha indicada, ve por nosotros con tus tropas. No es demasiado lejos, pero Hanji…-

-Ya se. Quiere investigar y atrapar titanes vivos. Adoro cuando lo hace-

-Así es-

-No les ocurrirá nada. Nunca me han abandonado de esa forma… y sabes lo rencorosa que soy- Bromeé, esta vez, tomando una mano de Erwin.

A pesar de todo, esas costumbres no se quitaban.

-Dejando el trabajo de lado, Chiyu… ¿Puedo confesarte algo?-

Le miré de manera seria, antes de soltar una carcajada.

-Lo escucho, Comandante-

-Hanji aún no es capaz de hablarme sin tartamudear…-

Mi risa se hizo aún más fuerte luego de aquella confesión.

-Es normal. Antes de ser una loca maniática de titanes, es mujer. Somos así, complicadas, supongo. Y no fue la manera de enterarse de lo que sientes… fui un poco bocazas, lo siento-

-No fue tu culpa. Estabas enfadada… aunque el golpe estuvo de más-

-¿No has intentado conversar con ella algo que no sea trabajo? Quizás, si quieres lograr algo, debes comenzar por ahí. Invítala a tomar un café, llévala a un bar de mala muerte, pero sin el estúpido uniforme de por medio-

-Las relaciones en la Legión…-

-… Están prohibidas. Pero es descarado de tu parte decirlo-

¡Punto para Chiyu, cero para Cejotas!

-Algo se me ocurrirá. Ahora, ._._._._. , recuerdo que Levi me pidió que te diera un mensaje. Me dijo que si te dignabas a aparecer por ahí, que fueras por él a su habitación. Creo que tenía una duda sobre un vendaje…-

-Es una broma-

-No. Lo decía bastante serio-

-Iré. No te desveles, Erwin. Nos veremos mañana, descansa-

-Igualmente, Chiyu-chan-

Me coloqué de pie, realizando el saludo de la Legión, para salir de ahí. Camine lentamente por los pasillos de la base, llegando a la habitación de Levi.

Curiosamente estaba muy cercana a la mía. Toque la puerta una vez.

-Petra, si eres tú, te he dicho unas jodidas diez veces que no sucede nada. Ve a dormir, mañana partiremos temprano-

La voz del Heichou se notaba cansada e irritada. Tal vez era mala idea molestarlo.

-Soy ._._._._. , Heichou. El comandante me informó que quería…-

-Entra-

Vaya. Eso me asustó.

Abrí la puerta suavemente. Para mi sorpresa, Levi estaba arriba de una silla limpiando su biblioteca. La habitación estaba completamente ordenada y al parecer, ese era el único detalle que quedaba para dejarla perfecta.

-Puedo volver en otro momento si le molesta mi presencia aquí-

-No. Ven aquí. No alcanzo hasta atrás-

Levi nunca mostraba debilidad por su estatura, pero esta vez, en vez de hacerme gracia, sentí incluso un poco de ternura. Claro que yo no era más alta que él, por lo que ladeé la cabeza un poco.

-Ah. Quiere subirse sobre mis hombros-

Caballerosidad destruida con aquella frase. Me acerqué y Levi colocó sus pies sobre mis hombros. Su paño creaba un ruido molesto sobre mi cabeza, indicando que estaba dejando aquel mueble más limpio que cuando fue incluso armado. Si algo describía las limpiezas de Levi, esa palabra era prolijo.

De pronto se quedó demasiado quieto.

-Mocosa. Cambio de lugares-

Dio un brinco a mi lado, indicando que me subiera sobre él. Que extraño era el enano.

Cuando miré allí arriba, le pedí que me acercara una vela. Entendí el motivo de su repentina delegación de tarea. Entre la madera, había un pequeño nido de arañas.

Y una demasiado grande me estaba casi mirando.

-La mordedura de esta cosa es mortal. Alcánceme algo con qué matarla-

-No me puedo mover-

Si me reía en ese momento, firmaba mi sentencia de muerte. Saqué un papel arrugado lleno de tinta de mi camisa y le di un golpe de puño a la pobre criatura.

No era mi especialidad asesinar a los animalillos en su hábitat, pero si Levi sentía la presencia de esa araña, era capaz de echarme de mi habitación y dormir él ahí.

Me disculpe mentalmente y dejé caer un poco de cera de la vela sobre la hendidura del mueble.

-Ya está. Dejaré esto en algún cubo de basura de otra habitación y volveré. Puede terminar si quiere-

Di el mismo brinco a su lado, quedando ambos a la misma altura, sintiendo que el esguince se resintió. Él no se movía, por lo que le limpié los hombros con mis manos, dando suaves golpecitos.

-No es necesario. Si ya está muerta, puedes tirarla por ahí- Apuntó al cubo de su habitación.

-Entendido- Obedecí. Me quede callada con la notoria molestia en mi pie. El dejó de mirar hacia arriba, terminó de limpiar y me dedicó una mirada gris de pocos amigos.

-Hanji casi se arrodilla y le baja el pantalón a Erwin para que te dejara ir a la misión. Y tú, mocosa de mierda, vas y dices que no-

-Si fuera ir a la misión… pero yo sola, aceptaba. Ellos siguen verdes, por decirlo de alguna manera. Tengo que entrenarlos y esperar que maduren-

El me indico con la mano que me sentara a su lado, en la cama.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa. Lo que quiero saber, que es lo que planeas en Trost-

-Sanar a la gente, obviamente. Usted más que nadie sabe que la influenza es grave si no se cuida a tiempo-

-¿Iras a reclutar más soldados?-

-No. Esa es tarea de Erwin… por cierto, me informaron que la tropa de reclutas 104 se graduó hace poco. Ojala se unan algunos-

-No son tan idiotas-

Fruncí el ceño. Aunque el enano tenía razón.

-Ya lo veremos-

De pronto él se colocó de pie, caminando por el lugar.

-No quiero que hagas ninguna estupidez. Tu pie aun no sana, deja que los mocosos hagan las tareas difíciles. Solo da las instrucciones que necesiten. Y las palabras que quieran escuchar-

-¿Se refiere a las palabras de ánimo?-

-No desvíes el tema, mocosa, pero si, a eso me refiero. Si cuando vuelvo, me entero de alguna estupidez que hiciste, dijiste o pensaste…-

-¡Heichou, ya no soy una niña!- Grité casi riéndome.

-No creas que no me doy cuenta que te llevas lo más pesado de los informes de la Legión de Reconocimiento-

-Me gusta hacer informes-

-No me interesa-

-También quiero que regresen sanos y salvos-

Había pillado al Heichou. A eso iba toda la conversación, ya que al pronunciar esas palabras, sus ojos se abrieron dejándome ver un poco de sentimiento en su expresión.

-Sí que eres entrometida, mocosa-

-Para mí, usted también es un libro abierto. Sé que tras esa mirada de dureza, hay un niño que lo pasó mal. Que hay un hombre que le teme a los bichos más que a los titanes. Que se preocupa de nosotros a su manera- Le sonreí- Y sé que diciéndome mocosa de mierda, es algo parecido a _me caes muy bien, Chiyu_\- Hice comillas en el aire, sacándole un _tsk_ que me hizo reír.

De pronto pegó su frente con la mía, en un movimiento bastante brusco.

Sus ojos plateados me intimidaron tanto que creí que lloraría frente a él.

-Por eso eres la maldita _Le guérisseur des âmes-_

-Pero me pasa la cuenta. Alguien también debe sanar la mía ¿No cree?-

Vaya manera de salvar el tema. Él se separó de mí, sorprendido. No se lo veía venir.

-Cuando descubras que hay alguien demasiado idiota como para querer a la que le gusta hurgar en el cuerpo de los demás…-

-¡No me gusta hurgar en el cuerpo de la gente! ¡Soy médico, Levi!-

De nuevo estaba riéndome como una niña. El volvió a sentarse junto a mí, con una mirada apagada e inexpresiva.

-Es hora de que te vayas, mocosa. A primera hora patearé tu puerta-

-No hay manera mejor de despertar que esa ¡Lo estaré esperando con el café servido!- Sonreí, poniéndome de pie.

-Es un trato-

Jodido Levi. Todo siempre estaba a su favor.

Me despedí con una seña de mano y cerré la puerta. Llegue a mi habitación con una sensación de calor que creía desaparecida de mi vida.

El enano podía ser persona cuando quería.

**.**

**:::**

**.**

Cuando descubrí que el sueño no sería mi aliado esa noche, luego de dormitar y despertar cada cinco minutos, encendí una vela y repasé el plan que llevaría a cabo en Trost.

Mientras la luna se escondía, preparé un par de tasas de té negro y las llevé a mi habitación. Luego de beberme las dos sin darme cuenta, tomé prestada una de las vasijas en las que hervíamos el agua y la llevé hasta donde leía mis documentos.

Tomé un largo baño y prepare mis cosas.

Después de varios minutos de aquello, la puerta de la habitación sonó estruendosamente.

-Pase-

-Mocosa ¿Estuviste toda la noche despierta?-

-Algo así. Siéntese-

El enano parecía enojado. Cerró la puerta tras de él con fuerza, colocándose tras de mí, leyendo brevemente mi informe.

-Tú misma dices que esto no es bueno para la salud…-

-Yo puedo decirlo. A que lo haga, es otra cosa- Reí, extendiendo una taza de té. Él la tomó gustoso, casi como si fuera un sedante natural.

-Todas las tropas están abajo. Incluida la tuya-

-Erwin les dio el…-

-Si. Él se lo entregó. Están extrañamente emocionados-

-Mejor así- Miré por la ventana, estaba amaneciendo- Es hora de partir, Heichou-

-Desde ahora en adelante no quiero que me digas Heichou. Yo no soy tu comandante, ni tu capitán, ni ninguna de esas mierdas-

Mi boca se abrió un poco, completamente pasmada ante aquello.

-Lo haré si deja de llamarme mocosa-

El entrecerró los ojos, fastidiado. Pero extendió la mano como si eso fuera un trato. Un trato demasiado estúpido, por lo demás.

-Entonces, idiota, es una promesa-

¡Maldito enano gruñón!

-Bien, Levi-

Como buena perdedora, debía reconocer mi derrota. Estreché su mano con energía mientras él bufaba y yo sonreía.

Cuando me dirigía a abrir la puerta, el la cerró tras de mí, dando un fuerte golpe, acorralándome tras ella.

Eso daba miedo. Mi mente dejó de funcionar cuando él comenzó a hablar.

-Aunque no lo creas, tras esta cara de mierda también está oculto lo que necesito. Algo que motive toda esta basura de ser el más fuerte, de matar compulsivamente las cosas que están allá fuera. También tengo deseos, quiero cosas, pero lo evito. Y tú, pedazo de mierda, sacas a relucir todo eso. Quiero volver aquí para pelear con la cuatro ojos de mierda, para matar de una vez por todas a Erwin… y también quiero sanar a la hurga-cadáveres de la Legión-

Congelada.

Nada mejor describía mi expresión en aquel momento. Mi corazón estaba al borde de un paro cardiaco y mi sangre se acumuló en mis mejillas.

Pero ¿A qué venia todo eso?

¿Tan necesitado de cariño estaba el enano de mierda ese?

¿Y por qué justo saco todo eso en ese momento?

Tal vez mi charla del día anterior lo motivó demasiado. Si, seguro que era eso.

-Levi-

Me calló con la mirada. Se acercó demasiado a mí, podía sentir el aroma de su cabello limpio, de la ropa, del té que acababa de tomar.

-No. Dirás algo cuando vuelva de esta misión-

¡Vaya! ¿Incluso me daba tiempo para pensar? ¿Pensar qué?

Me lanzó sobre la cama y salió dejándome aun congelada luego de semejante espectáculo. No me di cuenta cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

¡Había que detenerlas, no era hora de llorar por tonterías!

No, lo que pasó no eran tonterías. Tenía que pensar. Y mucho.

Salí dignamente a reunirme con mis tropas, tomando mi caballo y colocándome la capucha para que nadie me notara demasiado.

Aunque cuando llegamos a Trost, todos gritaban nuestros nombres.

Despedí con la mano a mis compañeros que salían en la misión fuera de las murallas, mientras yo guiaba a mi tropa, con Hanna incluida, para que fuéramos a una casona que Nile Dawk me prestó para que pudiéramos acomodarnos.

Con los soldados sentados en el comedor y la cabeza en otro lado, comencé a hablar.

-En el tercer piso hay tres habitaciones. La primera es para Adelein e Irina. La segunda para Kaito y Eithan. La tercera para Hanna y para mí. A primera hora saldremos a correr una hora, luego, comeremos. En la mañana haremos pasantía por el pueblo buscando a los enfermos y diagnosticarlos. Al mediodía almorzaremos todos juntos. Por las noches, si es que no tenemos alguna emergencia, estaremos libres ¿Entendido?-

-¡Si, Sensei!-

Adoraba esa alegría.

-Sensei ¿Qué haremos durante las tardes?- Preguntó Kaito, sonriente.

-Es una sorpresa ¡Mañana lo sabrán!- Reí.

-¡Si!-

Ellos se colocaron de pie, para ordenar las cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones, dejándome a solas con Hanna.

-El Comandante Erwin te notó extraña ¿Pasó algo?-

-Nada, Hanna. Estoy contenta de estar aquí-

-¿Los extraña?-

Los ojos plateados de Levi fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Si… Pero nosotros tenemos nuestro propio deber-

También ordenamos nuestras cosas. Pero al poner la cabeza en la almohada, supe que el sueño me esquivaría nuevamente.

* * *

Hola! Agradezco mucho sus favs, follows y reviews :3 Son las mejores! Sépanlo!

*Se va a dormir para trabajar*


	6. Chapter 6

*Setsuna termina la pausa dramática* Les pido disculpas de rodillas, en serio. Tal vez estas son buenas noticias para mi pero no para las que quieren actualizaciones seguidas. He comenzado mi vida de dormir-trabajar-estudiar-dormir.

Les prometo que haré lo que pueda.

Ahora dejo de joder y les permito leer este capitulo.

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

Eran las jodidas seis de la mañana y llevaba dos días sin dormir, por lo que mi ánimo y mi humor estaban bien enterrados en el infierno. Por lo menos había terminado el papeleo inútil de una semana de trabajo ¡Una semana!

Y ya era hora de despertar a los cadetes, para que salieran a correr o hicieran algo productivo que los alejara de mi aura maligna.

Cuando comencé a golpear las puertas de las habitaciones, escuché quejidos salidos del inframundo. Hanna, como buena cadete mía, ya estaba lista antes de si quiera llamarla, así que bajé rápidamente al primer piso para entregarle a cada joven la ruta del recorrido a realizar.

Ver las caras de odio de los jóvenes me hizo reír.

-El salir a correr será solo tres veces a la semana. Es para no perder la práctica- Murmuré. Ellos asintieron mientras Hanna repartía los papeles.

-Capitán ¿Estuvo despierta toda la noche?- Me preguntó Irina, con una expresión de compasión que me llegó al orgullo.

-Algo así- Respondí automáticamente, como siempre. Me palmeó en hombro en un gesto de compañerismo que logró que sonriera – El entrenamiento comienza ahora-

Abrí la puerta de nuestra casona, para encontrarme con tres jovencitos que parecían recién salidos de la cama.

-¡Sensei! – Chilló uno tomando una posición militar. Su cabello castaño revuelto me causó gracia. Pero lo más impresionante eran sus ojos aguamarina que parecían llenos de emoción y esperanza. Lo acompañaba una chica pelinegra con expresión aburrida, como la de Levi. Y junto a ella, un jovencito rubio, bastante asustado por lo que podía ver.

-Hanna, comiencen. Los encontraré en el camino-

-¡Si, Capitán!- Gritó toda mi tropa antes de comenzar a correr. Cuando se alejaron un poco, le devolví la mirada al trio de jóvenes que me observaban impacientes.

-Buenos días, soldados ¿Necesitan algo?- Pregunté, pensando que alguno de ello se encontraría enfermo.

Silencio absoluto. Vaya, que jóvenes más tímidos. Cerré la puerta de la casona, para comenzar a caminar en dirección a mi tropa.

Pero la mano firme de la joven pelinegra me detuvo.

-Eren desde niño quiere unirse a la Tropa de Reconocimiento, pero no sabe cómo decírselo con palabras, ._._._._.-Sensei-

Sonreí suavemente.

-¡Mikasa!- Chilló el joven rubio, como queriendo regañarla.

-No puedo creer que haya dicho eso- Murmuró el castaño – Armin ¿Estás seguro de que tú también vendrás? –

¡Alto ahí! ¿Escuché acaso Armin?

Me giré hasta el joven rubio, tomándolo por los hombros. Asusté al pobre chico, puesto sus ojos se humedecieron rápidamente.

-¡Soldado! ¿Su nombre es Armin Arlert?- Pregunté agresivamente. La joven pelinegra solo me miraba en silencio, mientras el castaño creo que refunfuñaba ya que mi atención se fue a su amigo rubio y no a él. El rubio mientras tanto, tartamudeaba.

-S…s… si- Soltó.

¡Por fin! Luego de muchos años, encontraba al pequeño del cual el abuelo me habló. Por su apariencia se denotaba una debilidad algo obvia, pero sus poros exhalaban inteligencia.

Sonreí ampliamente. Expresión que desapareció al ver a mi ex compañero, Keith Shadis, acercándose hasta nosotros.

Como olvidarlo. Ahora con menos cabello y la mirada más perdida que antes.

-Buenos días, _instructor_\- Saludé amablemente, realizando el saludo que nos caracterizaba. Él se limitó a cerrar los ojos y bajar un poco la cabeza, como si me odiara de toda la vida.

-Capitán – Soltó. Su mirada se posó sobre los jóvenes que me acompañaban – Se desviaron un poco, idiotas-

Vaya. Seguía con la misma actitud de mierda igualable a la de Levi.

-No pasa nada, ya vuelven contigo, Shadis. Cuando tengan un descanso vengan aquí. Los estaré esperando -

-¡Gracias, Sensei! – Gritaron los tres jovencitos, para salir disparados en otra dirección. Su instructor los acompaño sin antes dedicarme una mirada de pocos amigos, la cual ignoré para encaminarme hasta mi tropa.

**.**

**:::**

**.**

Jodidos. Se habían alejado bastante de mí, y ya comenzaba a aclarar, por lo que seguramente estarían en el camino de vuelta a la casona.

Mi mente trabajaba al mil por ciento y no era precisamente pensando en medicina. Mis neuronas se estaban atrofiando dándole una explicación a lo que el Heichou me dijo antes de partir.

Él quería sanar a la hurga cadáveres de la Legión.

_Quería salvarme._

Comencé a reír como una loca mientras corría. Las gotas de sudor que se formaron prontamente en mi frente, comenzaban a caer. Disimulaban la emoción que sentía en ese momento.

No la emoción de una quinceañera enamorada.

Si no la mezcla entre el terror y la curiosidad de solo pensar que Levi pondría su afilada mirada sobre mí.

Era completamente absurdo.

Ya. No era emoción, era una jodida crisis de pánico y en cualquier momento me daba un golpe en el suelo por ir corriendo distraída.

¡Basta!

Paré en seco para tomar un poco de agua. Limpié mi frente y sequé mis ojos. Estaba comportándome como una niña… pensando idioteces.

La humanidad estaba perdida y la inocente sensei pensando en sí misma.

Egoísta.

Comencé a correr más fuerte aun, hasta que divisé a mi tropa. Creo que el odio hacia mí misma motivó que los dejara atrás cuando ya pensaban que me habrían ganado en aquella carrera.

**.**

**:::**

**.**

El desayuno terminó de manera seria. Recorrimos un par de calles de Trost y el tema de la enfermedad iba mucho más allá de la _poca cosa_ que me habló Dawk.

Familias completas yacían en cama sin que nadie los ayudara. Por lo menos les dejamos algo de agua, frutas y pan.

Pequeños niños al borde de las alucinaciones a causa de la fiebre, jóvenes madres sin saber qué hacer, casi en las mismas condiciones que sus hijos. Ancianos que ni siquiera podían ponerse de pie.

Recuerdo ver vomitar a mi tropa en un par de ocasiones. Aquello era casi tan fuerte como ver a sus compañeros volver de las misiones fuera de las murallas.

Pero si los cuatro jóvenes no aguantaban eso… no aguantarían ver lo que se ve en la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Las mascarillas y los guantes nos hacían parecer seres salidos de otro planeta, disgustaba a los más serios y les divertía a los niños.

Ver a Kaito con bebés en los brazos intentando alimentarlos, a Adelein asistiendo un parto, a Eithan logrando que los abuelos sonrieran y a Irina realizando todas las tareas posibles a la vez, logró que pensara que ellos estaban hechos para el Equipo de Sanación.

Tuvieron su merecido descanso en cuanto las emergencias más graves fueron atendidas, por lo que volvimos a la casona a eso de las dos de la mañana.

Los cuatro reclutas cayeron rendidos en sus camas, por lo que mi compañera de cuarto y yo decidimos descansar.

Hanna preparó un té de hierbas antes de dormir, por lo que me acosó en preguntas. Ella era como un Erwin versión femenina, siempre investigaba haciéndose la idiota.

Y hacer té de hierbas era su ritual.

Por eso la quería tanto.

-Algo le sucede, ._._._._. – Me dijo, acosándome con sus potentes ojos azules.

-No sigas con eso, Hanna – Bufé de manera infantil. Colocó una taza de té en mis manos, mientras que ella se sentaba al borde de su cama.

-Te conozco hace años. Lo sé. Y no es por del Comandante… es algo mas – Entrecerró sus ojos. Reí.

-Encontré al chico de las historias del abuelo de nuestra misión… a la primera que te llevé – Murmuré, desviando el tema. Ella sabía muy bien que mi mal humor tenia nombre y apellido. Bueno, para ella, solo nombre.

Su expresión cambio exageradamente a una alegría indescriptible.

-¡Por fin! – Chilló.

-Nos ha costado muchos años… espero que devolverle los libros le traiga algo de alegría a ese jovencito. Era tal cual me lo describió, pero de igual modo tuve que preguntarle su nombre…-

-La crueldad de los nobles de este lugar no me impresiona…- Bebió un poco de té y me miró fijamente – Dejar morir a tanta gente para bajar la población -

Hanna suspiró, recostándose en su cama. Lo mismo hice yo y ambas apagamos las velas a nuestro lado, como si hablar de aquello nos enmudeciera.

Prontamente comencé a dormitar, sin antes recordar la mirada gris de aquel hombre que me apodaba como la sanadora de almas.

**.**

**:::**

**.**

Pasaron dos semanas antes de que el equipo completo se acostumbrara al ritmo sofocante de la misión en Trost. No eran titanes aterradores, pero a veces las personas podían llegar a ser jodidamente complicadas.

Olvidamos completamente lo que era dormir más de tres horas seguidas. A la casona llegaban civiles y no les importaba si eran las tres de la tarde o las dos de la mañana.

Y aunque esa fuera nuestra misión, ayudar a los civiles, comencé a notar la molestia en mi nueva tropa. Pobrecillos.

Tampoco supe de Armin y sus compañeros durante aquel tiempo. Y eso me tenía aún más nerviosa, ignorando por supuesto el problema enano-de-mierda y la-gente-esta-sanando-demasiado-lento.

Bien. Tenía que concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo…

-¡Auch!- Chillé. Recibí un golpe de puño en mi cabeza. Maldición.

-Concéntrese en lo que hace, Capitán –

La voz oscura de Eithan me distrajo de esos pensamientos egoístas. Cuando me giré para regañarlo, noté que los jarrones que estaba llenando con agua se rebalsaron. Idiota.

Me regañé mentalmente. El pelinegro aun me observaba, algo tenso, como siempre. Luego suspiró y se dio la vuelta.

Caminó hasta que lo perdí de vista.

Tomé ambos jarrones y los llevé hasta la habitación donde dormitaban los niños, de los cuales yo estaba a cargo por innumerables razones. La principal, mi paciencia.

Entré y les sonreí a los siete niños que estaban acomodados alrededor de una mesa algo pequeña para todos ellos. Llene todos los vasos con agua fresca y ellos bebieron encantados.

Cuando terminaron de juguetear, volvieron a sus improvisadas camas. Cambié paños ya secos y calientes por algunos húmedos y más helados, para que su malestar disminuyera. Curiosamente, a pesar de ser los niños los más afectados, ellos ya estaban mejor. Pero no podían ver a su familia, puesto que toda enfermedad volvería a incubarse y nuestra misión no terminaría jamás.

Los acuné y conté dos historias fantásticas antes de que se durmieran. Ya era lo suficientemente tarde como para que esos jovencitos siguieran despiertos.

Cuando volví al tercer piso de la casona descubrí que sí, era jodidamente tarde. La luz de la luna no alcanzaba a iluminar el pasillo donde estaba mi habitación. Entré suavemente y lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración profunda y regular de Hanna.

Ella seguía siendo una jovencita, por lo menos para mí. Casi como una hija.

Sonreí al ver su expresión de paz. Su posición en la cama parecía ser incomodísima, pero el cansancio a veces nos hacía dormir en los lugares y posiciones menos pensados.

Decidí que no era hora de dormir aun. No estaba cansada, a pesar de mis notorias ojeras, que ya no eran sutilmente grises, sino algo violáceas.

-Hanna, iré a patrullar- Le susurré al oído.

-Hmmm- Soltó ella – Si no vuelves en una hora saldré por ti- Susurró. Cayó de nuevo en profundo sueño, pero ella cumplía lo que decía.

Cambié mis ropas de militar por algo casual. Salir de civil era una de mis actividades favoritas porque así nadie me gritaba _¡Ahí va la sensei!_ en la calle.

Terminé con un pantalón azul marino, unos zapatos cómodos para trotar y una sudadera con capucha negra. Escondí mi cabello trenzado bajo la capucha y salí tranquilamente hacia las calles de Trost. Mi ánimo mejoró considerablemente.

Hasta que escuché un quejido en un callejón.

Arreglé mi ropa para que primero: No se notara que era una mujer. Segundo: No me reconocieran como la sensei, o la jodida metiche de la Legión, o como militar, lo que fuera.

Caminé sutilmente sin hacer ruido. Tramposos, eran dos contra uno. El chico atacado era joven… y estaba algo asustado… y sus ojos castaños brillaron bajo la luz de la luna…

¡Mierda, era Kaito!

Dejé de caminar y corrí para estamparles una buena patada en sus partes más íntimas a ambos hombres, suponiendo que lo eran antes de atacar. Para mi buena suerte, eran dos borrachos a penas conscientes de sus movimientos, pero uno tenía una navaja en la mano y mi recluta tenía un corte en la mejilla.

Los mato.

Sentí una furia irremediablemente heredada de Levi y literalmente los molí a golpes. En completo silencio, mi subordinado observaba como la pequeña sensei les daba golpes de puño, patadas y codazos a aquellos hombres.

Cuando comprendí que estaba canalizando mal mi energía, saqué mi propia navaja de entremedio de mis ropas.

Esa fue la señal para que ellos, tambaleándose, salieran huyendo de ahí.

-La madre que los parió…- Solté. Me giré hasta Kaito, quien pasmado, me miraba con una sonrisa.

Lo único que le faltaba era aplaudir mi hazaña.

-Eso fue genial, _amigo_\- Me golpeó el hombro suavemente, como los jóvenes suelen hacerlo. Joder, mi propio recluta era incapaz de reconocerme. No sabía si reírme de él o llorar por parecer un maldito hombre.

-¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí? – Pregunté, sacándome la capucha, para que el inocente dejara de pensar que era un camarada cualquiera.

Palideció y como pudo, realizó el saludo de la Legión.

-Sensei- Soltó.

-Si- Murmuré.

-Lo siento…- Murmuró, volviendo a una posición normal, apoyándose en una muralla. Me acerque a él y observé su pequeña herida.

No era nada grave, eso me dio tranquilidad.

No fui capaz de regañarlo. Se notaba a kilómetros que estaba cansado de la rutina en Trost y su relación con Eithan no era de las mejores, por lo que mi pequeño recluta estaba perdonado infinitamente.

Era entendible su estrés.

-Si vas a salir de nuevo debes avisarme- Dije amablemente – Y ten esto-

Le entregue la navaja. Tenía grabado encima el símbolo de la Legión, las alas de la libertad. Él sonrió agradecido.

-No sabía que la Legión de Reconocimiento portaba navajas. Pensé que bastaba con las cuchillas que llevamos a diario es suficiente- Soltó, encaminándose de vuelta a la casona. Lo seguí y caminé a su lado, volviendo a mi apariencia casi masculina.

-La Legión no porta navajas. Solo los soldados que la necesitan la llevan encima, bienvenido al club de delincuentes- Bromeé. El soltó una carcajada contagiosa.

Admirable. Nunca lo había escuchado reír.

-Nunca me imaginé que alguien como usted… podía… bueno, lo que pasó…-

¡Es adorable! Ahí estaba el Kaito normal.

-Jovencito, tengo veinticinco años. Desde los quince en la Legión ¿Eso te dice algo?- Suspiré. El asintió con respeto.

-Ahora entiendo por qué Adelein la admira tanto- Me dijo de repente. Me paré en seco, su voz, era como de jovencito enamorado que sigue a su princesa al fin del mundo.

-Oye ¿Entonces quisiste meter tu nariz en esto porque ella vino?- Pregunté duramente. Él se sonrojó, respuesta obvia.

-N-No… -

Era inútil.

-Da igual- Solté. Le palmeé el hombro, intentando reconfortarlo – Voy a meter mi nariz para ser su madrina de bodas-

Él se giró bruscamente, mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Yo le sonreí y rio como un niño pequeño. Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la casona sin hacer ruido.

Lo obligué a que se sentara un momento para curar su herida. Luego lo envié a dormir.

Era como su jodida madre. De los cinco.

**.**

**:::**

**.**

Aquella mañana Kaito y yo guardamos su secreto. Según mi versión, se había herido con una vasija rota. Todos quedaron conforme con eso.

A medio día más de la mitad de los enfermos estaba milagrosamente mejor. Nuestro ánimo mejoro considerablemente y comenzamos a enviar a algunos pocos de vuelta a sus hogares.

Mientras salía en busca de mi caballo para volver a la base de la Legión por más suministros médicos, mis ojos se iluminaron al ver la cabellera rubia de Armin.

El condenado había vuelto. Y con amigos incluidos.

Los saludé animadamente y secretamente los escabullí hasta la habitación que compartía con Hanna, asegurándome de que nadie nos escucharía ahí.

-Bien, jovencitos ¿Qué es lo que necesitan de mí?- Pregunté, ofreciéndoles una taza de té a cada uno. Ellos aceptaron gustosos.

-Primero que nada, Sensei, volveremos a presentarnos. Nunca pensamos que nos recordaría – Murmuró Armin, apenado- Yo soy Armin Arlert, ella es Mikasa Ackerman y él es Eren Jaeger-

-Por nada del mundo los olvidaría. Me pareció divertido ver como desafiaban a mi ex comandante- Reí. El rubio sonrió, la pelinegra asintió y el joven de ojos aguamarina alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido.

-Vinimos aquí porque sabemos que usted lleva muchos años siendo parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento- Agregó – Y queremos saber cómo es que podemos lograr entrar y sobrevivir-

Vaya. Directo al grano este jovencito. Sus amigos me miraban expectantes, como si tuviera la respuesta a todo. Me paseé por mi habitación con las manos en la espalda, antes de responder.

-¿Algún motivo en especial por el cual quieren ser parte de nuestras filas?- Pregunté, mirando a los tres fijamente.

Armin y Mikasa se quedaron en silencio, mirando sus zapatos.

-Yo… quiero matarlos a todos…- Murmuró Eren.

Venganza.

-Me parece que nuestros familiares corrieron la misma suerte ¿No, Eren?- Pregunté. Tal vez fui demasiado ruda, pero el joven asintió. Conocí a Carla Jaeger por medio de su esposo, el médico. Cuando era joven iba mucho a casa a cuidar de papá. Y él la llevo una vez para que cuidara de mí. Aunque en esa fecha aún no tenían al niño, por lo visto. Sabía su historia.

Devorada por titanes.

-Yo iré si Eren va- Soltó Mikasa. Otra pareja de enamorados, al parecer.

-Quiero la libertad… ver lo que mis padres no pudieron ver… _el océano de fuego_…-

Armin dijo las jodidas palabras mágicas. Eso comprobaba absolutamente que el niño era el nieto del abuelo del cual cuidé. Y demostraba confianza hablando de ese tema conmigo, a pesar de la mirada inquisidora de sus amigos.

Asentí.

-Bien. Cuando Erwin vuelva de su misión, serán reclutados. Ustedes deben venir a nosotros, no hay un secreto para entrar. Con suficiente motivación, podremos lograr algo de una vez por todas… Son valientes para tomar esta decisión, cualquiera elegiría cualquier basura que encuentren dentro de las murallas a unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Es admirable-

Ellos sonrieron mirándome un segundo.

-Sensei- Interrumpió Eren - ¿Por qué usted conocía a Armin?-

El rubio miró a su amigo desaprobando su pregunta, como si él quisiera realizarla de manera privada y personal.

-¿Te importa si le cuento a los tres?-

El rubio suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno… me enviaron como novata en aquella misión suicida… hace años… tal vez esperando que muriera ahí-

Ellos seguían mirándome fijamente. Armin palideció, entendiendo perfectamente a lo que me refería.

Y comencé a hablar frente a ellos.

Removiendo esos malditos recuerdos…

* * *

Siento que estoy dando demasiadas vueltas. Opino que Lectora-sempai y Levi deberían revolcarse pero ya! Aunque no se si sea buena idea. Gracias por los reviews, los favs y los follows.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII**

Comenzando el año 846, ya con algo más de madurez encima y un poco más dura luego de mi experiencia con el Rey, a pedido del mismo, fui inscrita contra mi voluntad para ser Capitán de una misión que personalmente consideraba un suicidio encubierto.

Con la ya pasada caída del muro María y el inminente colapso de gente sobreviviente en Rose, fuimos informados gracias a la Policía Militar por medio de una carta donde se me nombraba Capitán.

Como ya era costumbre, el comandante Erwin, el Heichou, Mike y yo dábamos vueltas en la oficina de nuestro superior. Levi tamborileaba los dedos sobre el escritorio, mientras Mike escuchaba en silencio y yo intentaba no llorar.

-Esto es una locura. Podemos entrenar a la gente, crear más soldados… no llevarlos al suicidio. No llevarte a la muerte, ._._._._. – Soltó Erwin, logrando quebrar mi fortaleza. Desvié la mirada hacia el suelo para que nadie viera mi poco manejo de emociones.

-Es una mocosa inútil. Casi muere cuando cayó María, por buscar a su madre- Murmuró Levi. Lo miré con odio.

-Son miles de personas… no hay nada que podamos hacer. Si no va, la ejecutarán- Agregó Mike.

Vaya. Como si eso me calmara.

Me puse de pie, golpeando el escritorio de Erwin con los puños. Si las órdenes del Rey eran matarme, con gusto le daría una lección. Regresaría con vida, pasara lo que pasara.

-¡Iré, maldición! No le den más vueltas. Son mis órdenes, las cumpliré y volveré. Lo prometo- Chillé.

Se escuchó un tsk y un suspiro proveniente de Erwin.

-Levi, Mike, pueden retirarse- Ordenó el comandante. Ellos obedecieron sin más, algo despreocupados para mi gusto. El rubio indico la silla a mi lado para que volviera a sentarme, pero negué con la cabeza.

-Comandante, le juro por mi vida que regresaré. Sé que es imposible que traiga a todas esas personas de vuelta… pero debo volver. Quizás es una venganza… gracias a mi hay menos bajas en la Legión. Están haciendo espacio, lo sé- Murmuré, mirando aquellos ojos azules que en cada misión me daban un poco de esperanza.

El esbozó una sonrisa tan leve como su ánimo en ese momento.

-Estarás dos días a campo abierto ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? No le bastó con un día. Está dando por hecho que todos ustedes morirán en ese tiempo. La zona debe estar plagada de titanes-

-No lo puedo evitar. Simplemente lo haré –

Intenté sonreír. Pero no salió nada más que melancolía de mis palabras.

Él se acercó hasta mí, colocando ambas manos sobre mis hombros. Me deslumbró un segundo con sus ojos y luego sentí su calidez sobre mis labios.

Me aferré un poco a ese recuerdo cuando ya montada en mi caballo, las puertas de Rose se abrían para darnos paso a una muerte segura. A mi lado, Hanna, mi nueva recluta, miraba hacia el frente con una expresión de terror indescriptible.

Su nombre también iba escrito en aquella maldita carta.

Los civiles tendrían que caminar a nuestro lado. No tenían más ayuda que pequeños cuchillos y varas de madera. Ni una escopeta, ni equipo tridimensional para los capacitados.

-¡Damos comienzo a la misión de reconocimiento fuera de los muros! ¡Avancen!- Grité. Mi caballo y el de Hanna salieron disparados, mientras la gente corría gritando tras nosotras.

Hanna se separó de mi junto a su caballo y a nuestro lado comenzaron a aparecer los primeros soldados, que si eran militares. En su gran mayoría, recién graduados y otros a los que se les vio huir en el caos de la Muralla María.

Ninguno de nosotros tenía expresión. Desaceleré para que los soldados me dieran indicaciones sobre qué había de camino. Aproveché de mezclarme en la multitud de civiles, quienes aterrados, disminuían la velocidad de su paso para no llegar tan pronto a su fatídico destino.

Particularmente posé la vista sobre un hombre ya mayor, quien estaba siendo literalmente abandonado por los demás civiles. Mi caballo caminó a su lado.

-Sé que esta pregunta es un poco estúpida, pero ¿Se encuentra bien, señor?- Murmuré, mirándolo fijamente.

-Estoy algo viejo para correr, _hija_\- Respondió con una simpatía que me conmovió. Era el primer civil que no me odiaba por tener que llevarlo a esa misión.

Una de las bengalas tiñó el cielo en ese momento. Los primeros titanes de seguro ya habían sido avistados y estábamos en una zona abandonada, sin muchos árboles, pero con casas abandonadas que nos servirían para trepar.

-Bien. Suba- Le ordene, deteniéndome totalmente. El titubeó y me miró algo extrañado. Como si estuviera bromeando.

-No… usted no puede hacer eso- Soltó.

Bajé a su lado. Preparé mi equipo tridimensional al escuchar el trote particular de los titanes que se aproximaban a nosotros.

-Claro que sí. Es una orden ¿Sabe cómo controlar un caballo? Necesitaré de su ayuda-

El asintió y le ayude a subir. Mi caballo galopo a toda velocidad esquivando titanes y pude observar como más de la mitad de mi gente moría.

-¡Hija! No hay forma de salir de aquí. Ríndase, jamás lograremos ver algo más allá de destrucción- Soltó el anciano, enfadándome.

-Y una mierda, señor. Aunque vuelva sin brazo o sin piernas, lo haré. Ahora galope esquivando a los titanes tal cual lo ha hecho. Lo esperaré adelante –

Sin dejarle responder, brinqué enganchándome a aquellos viejos techos abandonados. Hanna siempre comentaba que verme en el aire era casi igual que ver a Levi.

Aunque por mi estúpido temor, o lo que fuera, a las alturas, en ese minuto estaba sintiendo unas nauseas aterradoras y estaba en el cuello de un titán.

Era una oportunidad para intentar sobrevivir.

-¡Capitán!- Chilló la rubia recluta a mi lado.

-¡A tu derecha!- Solté, al ver a otro titán aparecer. Lo hizo trizas en menos de lo que pude parpadear, por lo que sonreí. Maté al mío también, y sin más gigantes en mi mira, volví a tierra firme.

Corrí junto a Hanna, puesto que perdimos nuestros caballos. Debíamos ahorrar gas porque ni siquiera teníamos la opción de recargar suministros.

El crepúsculo ya estaba cayendo ¿En qué minuto paso el día tan rápido? Solo seguí avanzando junto a mi recluta y llegamos hasta un rincón algo abandonado, donde se estaba armando un pequeño campamento.

-¡Capitán! Pensamos… - Soltó un pequeño soldado. Sonrió y nos invitó a una de las casas en pésimas condiciones que nos serviría de refugio esa noche.

-¿Qué tal?- Bromeé, devolviéndole la sonrisa. El caminó a mi lado con un pequeño papel en las manos.

-Somos veintiséis, Capitán. Todos los demás han muerto- Susurró.

Lo miré exaltada. Éramos miles, maldición.

-Hemos determinado los turnos para patrullar de noche. Usted y la cadete pueden tomar un descanso ahora y revisarlo después-

Se alejó de mí y Hanna caminó conmigo.

-Descansa. Ve a comer algo y búscame. Estaré caminando por aquí cerca- Le indiqué a la rubia. Ella asintió.

No era mi idea entrar a aquella casa y escuchar a toda la gente llorar, lamentarse u odiarme. Debía tener un pequeño segundo conmigo misma ya que obviamente, iba a morir antes de volver a las murallas.

Mi esperanza se derribó igual que todas las vidas de las personas que me acompañaron en esa misión. Saqué de mi bolsillo un papel arrugado que tenía dibujado una pésima versión de las alas que tenía en la espalda. Las Alas de la Libertad.

Me senté apoyando la espalda en un árbol. Las cuchillas sonaron de manera brusca.

_Chiyu-chan ¡Mátalos a todos!_

Esa era la letra de Hanji. Sonreí.

_Te esperamos de vuelta._

Simple y preciso. Erwin.

_Si no regresas de ese suicidio de mierda, juro que te golpearé como aquella vez._

Levi.

¿Por qué Levi se daba el tiempo siempre de firmar esas estupideces que inventaba Hanji?

Volví a sonreír, pero esta vez completamente rendida. Mis lágrimas no pudieron evitar caer, mientras arrugaba aquella hoja y volvía a guardarla en mi chaqueta.

-¿Hija?-

Salté y me moví rápidamente del lugar en donde estaba. Aquella voz sonó como la de mi padre y casi sufro de un infarto. Era el anciano.

Estaba vivo.

-Bien hecho, señor- Murmuré, tratando de comportarme.

-Gracias a su caballo, Capitán- Agregó el, sonriendo.

-Espero llevarlo de vuelta ¿Ha dejado a alguien en casa?- Pregunté, invitándolo a que se sentara conmigo.

-Mi nieto. Y sus amigos… pobres. Según Armin, uno de los titanes se comió a la madre de ese par. En Shingashina, cuando apareció el titán colosal.

Mi expresión cambio a una sorprendida.

-Mi madre también murió ahí. No sé cómo, pero no logré encontrarla. Nosotros estábamos fuera, en una misión de reconocimiento… igual a esta- Agregué.

-Ese jovencito Eren quiere ser uno de ustedes. Y su hermana adoptiva también. Supongo que Armin los seguirá- Rio.

Esa risa cansada me hizo sonreír.

-Espero conocerlos algún día. Entrenarlos. Ver las alas en sus espaldas, aunque no lo crea, es muy emocionante- Reí.

Cuando él iba a responder algo, un soldado no interrumpió.

-Eh, abuelo, debe volver dentro. Aun no es su turno. Capitán, la soldado Hanna Evans la busca-

Se giró y caminó, dejándonos pasmados.

-Señor- Le indiqué el camino de vuelta, mientras el suspiraba. Reí, caminando tras él.

Milagrosamente las veintiséis personas sobrevivieron aquella noche. Tomamos nuestros caballos para volver a Rose, mientras galopábamos de vuelta con el camino supuestamente limpio, las primeras bengalas comenzaron a teñir el cielo nuevamente.

El abuelo iba tras de mi nuevamente en mi caballo. Ya no había civiles corriendo, todos teníamos una pequeña posibilidad de sobrevivir con esos animales a nuestro lado.

-Joder… ¿Es que esas malditas cosas nunca se mueren?- Solté, totalmente irritada.

-Necesito que me haga un favor, Capitán- Murmuró de repente el anciano. Mi cuerpo se tensó sobre el caballo y los sonoros pasos de los titanes comenzaban a escuchar.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- Pregunté.

-Debes llevarle de vuelta un libro a Armin… lo traje porque… verás… están prohibidos-

Reí en mi lugar. El abuelo podía salir con cada cosa en el momento menos esperado.

-Por favor, si es de esos libros extraños… no…- Continué riendo.

-Habla sobre el exterior- Finalizó.

Oh. Dejé de reír.

-El… es un poco torpe. Pero tiene la fuerza de voluntad y la inteligencia suficiente para estar en tus tropas algún día. Dale esto a Armin-

Como estaba tras de mí, amarró una pequeña bolsa de cuero a mi cintura, que contenía solo un libro. A demás de eso, un pequeño libro de notas.

-Señor. Está pensando a morir, volveremos… estamos cerca, ya se puede ver Rose desde aquí- Grité, haciendo que mi caballo diera un giro brusco. Un titán nos seguía demasiado cerca para mi gusto.

-Es noble de tu parte pensar eso. Confío en ti, Capitán. Hazlo- Dijo.

-No… ¡No!- Grité. Ahora con tristeza.

-¡Hazlo!- Gritó por última vez.

Salté. Maté a cuatro titanes, traté de utilizar los árboles para equilibrarme y tomar fuerza para avanzar con el gas.

El caballo de Hanna logró entrar y pude escuchar gritos de sorpresa.

Cuando mi caballo estaba a punto de entrar a Rose, una de esas mierdas excéntricas saltó sobre él, por lo que no pude ver ni al caballo ni al anciano con vida.

Volví a gritar y a maldecir.

Estaba perdida. En ese minuto cerraron la compuerta de la muralla y yo seguía a una distancia considerable de ella.

Bajé hasta pisar la tierra y caminé hacia mi muerte. Uno de los caballos abandonados me vio y corrió hasta mí, por lo que tomé rumbo a Rose, para intentar cumplir mi misión.

Ya estaba demasiado cerca y podía escuchar los gritos de dentro de las murallas.

_Abre la maldita puerta, basura, aún queda alguien fuera._

_Imposible si hay titanes, Señor._

_¡Que abras la put…!_

_¡Heichou!_

_¡Levi, no hay nada que hacer!_

Reí.

El excéntrico estaba literalmente sobre mí.

Cuando estiró sus asquerosos brazos para seguramente, comerme, enganché mi equipo a la muralla y salté sobre él. Le enterré las navajas con tanto odio que me costó sacarlas de vuelta para subir a lo más alto de Rose y salvarme.

Cuando los soldados de la Policía Militar me vieron, la gran mayoría cayó de rodillas al suelo. Nile Dawk estaba ahí y pudo ver mi cara llena de sangre de titán en ese momento.

-¡CHIYU-CHAN!-

Ese grito inconfundible se escuchaba mientras subía la muralla con el equipo tridimensional. Tras ella, Hanna, Levi y Erwin la acompañaban.

Hanji saltó sobre mí como un titán, llevándome al suelo.

-Lo hiciste- Soltó.

-Lo hice- Repetí.

Volví a sonreír bajo el cuerpo de Hanji, mientras los demás trataban de quitármela de encima.

**.**

**:::**

**.**

Los pequeños soldados me escucharon atentamente, lo que me hizo sentir orgullosa. Era una hazaña digna de contar, por lo que me senté y bebí una taza de té.

-Como no sabía que te encontraría aquí, los libros están en mi habitación en la Base de la Legión-

-¡Podemos ir ahora!- Soltó Eren, enérgico.

-No es tan fácil, Eren. De hecho iba de camino hacia allá, pero no puedo infiltrar a tres niños ahí. Pueden esperar aquí si quieren- Respondí. Noté la cara de decepción de los tres jóvenes.

-Quedarnos aquí tampoco es tan seguro… el instructor nos encontrará- Murmuró Mikasa, apenada.

Armin estaba particularmente callado. Quizás no fue una muy buena idea contarle cómo murió su abuelo, sin prepararlo antes.

-¿Se escaparon?- Pregunté.

Ellos asintieron, logrando que riera.

-Volveremos otro día, Sensei. Esto es peligroso y puede traerle consecuencias a usted… y a nosotros- Agregó Mikasa, poniéndose de pie. Ambos jóvenes la acompañaron, Eren más molesto que todos, pero salieron de la habitación en silencio.

Ya en la puerta de la casona se despidieron y Armin me regaló una tierna sonrisa.

-Gracias, Sensei- Soltó. Ni idea de cuál de todas las cosas que le conté agradecía. Solo asentí.

-Los esperaré- Dije.

Ellos se alejaron cada vez más, hasta que perdí de vista sus siluetas.

Esta vez sí logré tomar mi caballo y dirigirme a la base de la Legión, para recoger suministros y la pequeña bolsa del abuelo. Mientras hacia ese viaje me dediqué a pensar en aquel enano gruñón que realmente, no me dejaba dormir.

Le daba demasiadas vueltas al tema y no lograba entender las palabras del todo. Levi tenia siempre una manera muy particular de decir las cosas y aquella vez, fue todo muy rápido y muy confuso.

Jamás en la vida pensé de _aquella _manera sobre él. El Heichou era eso, mi casi comandante, mi capitán en las misiones, el que me golpeaba cuando me comportaba como una niña, el que me salvaba de los titanes, el que se preocupaba de mi…

Oh.

Sacudí la cabeza.

Hanji me lo dijo en múltiples ocasiones.

_Chiyu, el enano te está mirando._

_Chiyu, el enano pregunta cómo te sientes._

_Chiyu, esto. Chiyu, aquello._

Ya. Nunca lo noté, si pasaba el tiempo pensando en que no descubrieran mi cercanía con Erwin.

Aquel viaje terminó entrando sutilmente a la casona, pidiendo ayuda para ordenar los suministros. Ya quedaba menos gente, pero mis reclutas seguían sin poder descansar. Los mandé a dormir en dos minutos, quedándome a cargo de los enfermos.

Lo merecían.

Una amable Hanna ignoró mi orden y se quedó conmigo en todo momento. Y cuando ya fue momento de dormir, murmuró algo curiosa.

-Hoy ha estado muy callada. Su tropa ha preguntado donde estaba y querían saber que era ese _entrenamiento sorpresa_ del que les habló cuando llegamos aquí-

Sus ojos se posaron sobre mí, ansiosos.

-Había conseguido permiso con Nile Dawk y Dot Pixis para que los reclutas pudieran matar a los titanes que se acercan a las murallas-

Ella se sorprendió, alzando ambas cejas.

-Eso es impresionante. Ellos le tienen mucha estima, sensei- Bromeó.

-No es estima, Hanna. Es cordialidad. Me están pagando aun lo que hice hace años- Solté abrumada. Ella asintió en silencio. A pesar de conocer la historia, sabía que no me gustaba hablar de ello.

-No se preocupe. Todo saldrá bien- Me dijo.

-Eso espero- Respondí.

Apagamos nuestras velas y dormimos en el más profundo de los silencios.

**. . .**

Días después, luego de que la última afectada por la influencia, una joven madre, se recuperara por completo, decidimos finalizar la misión y volver a la base de la Legión para continuar con nuestros estudios y entrenamientos.

Luego de varios minutos estrechando la mano de la gente más agradecida, mis cuatro reclutas me rodearon en un círculo demasiado cerrado para mi gusto.

-Sensei, Hanna nos contó sobre el entrenamiento… queremos hacerlo. Solo hoy y nos retiraremos como usted planeó- Soltó Irina. Sus miradas eran como las de cuatro cachorritos que deseaban ser mimados.

Suspiré con fuerza, puesto que la idea era un tanto peligrosa.

-Por favor- Murmuró Eithan.

Miré al cielo. Estaba completamente nublado y las nubes grisáceas, algo negras, me dieron la esperanza de que los titanes estuvieran más inactivos que de costumbre. Hice que mi equipo subiera a la muralla Rose y ante la mirada incrédula de los soldados, Dot Pixis se acercó hasta mí.

-Buenos días, muchacha- Soltó animado. Le sonreí.

-Buenos días señor. He venido a finalizar mi misión en Trost ¿Es posible aun?- Pregunté algo incrédula, esperando a que dijera que no. El anciano me sonrió y dio órdenes sin dejar que yo dijera nada.

A los diez minutos, luego que los soldados detuvieran las explosiones de los cañones, los titanes llegaron hasta la muralla inquietos, golpeando sus cabezas en contra del concreto frente a sus vistas. Mis soldados prepararon sus equipos tridimensionales y engancharon las cuerdas tratando de tener la mayor seguridad posible.

No fui capaz si quiera de mirar hacia abajo. Y cuando logre hacerlo, casi vomito en el regazo de Hanna.

Ella palmeó mi espalda hasta que mis nauseas pasaron. Me sentí realmente idiota en ese momento, pero era una reacción que mi cuerpo aun no era capaz de controlar.

Lograron su misión satisfactoriamente, sin ningún rasguño, por lo que mi tropa se retiró orgullosa del lugar.

Entre aplausos y gritos de aliento volvimos lentamente a la Base de La Legión. Ahí, ya más tranquilos, los reclutas durmieron hasta el fin de los tiempos, mientras yo escribía en la oficina de Erwin el papeleo y los informes de la misión.

Ni idea cuanto tiempo estuve ahí encerrada. Quizás dormité un poco sobre los papeles.

Fui interrumpida abruptamente por mi nueva tropa de Sanación y un soldado de las Tropas Estacionarias.

-¡Sensei!- Chillaron todos los jovencitos al mismo tiempo, logrando colocarme realmente nerviosa. Pensé que mi misión había fracasado ridículamente y debía volver a Trost.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté, poniéndome de pie.

-La muralla. Debemos ir ahora- Soltó Hanna.

-¿Qué sucede con Rose?- Volví a preguntar.

-El Titan Colosal ha vuelto. Destruyó la puerta de Trost… los titanes… están entrando… tal cual cinco años atrás…-

La voz quebrada del soldado de las Tropas Estacionarias hizo que mis piernas temblaran y caí sentada de vuelta en mi silla.

Aquello era imposible.

Sentí el mismo miedo que al perder a mi madre.

Sentí el mismo miedo por Erwin.

Por Hanji.

Levi.

Los seis salimos disparados hacia Trost en nuestros caballos. Ahí armaría un plan para evitar una segunda catástrofe.

Tenía que pensar.

No.

Tenía que vivir.

* * *

Hola. Espero que les guste este capitulo, lo escribí maratonicamente para ustedes. Los amo, agradezco sus favs, sus follows y sus reviews. Lo que es yo, sigo estudiando-trabajando-durmiendo, por lo que seguramente terminaré con humo saliendo de mi cerebro xD

Nos leemos en el proximo :3

Setchan ~


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VIII**

Caminar entre los soldados que veían aquella destrucción total me hizo desestabilizar el autocontrol que usaba en ese momento. Las casas, los cuerpos, los soldados gritando de un lado hacia otro.

Deseé que esa maldita tortura terminara en un instante.

La tropa de Sanación completa se enfocó en ayudar a los soldados y civiles heridos, mientras yo recorría entre los reclutas y demás militares, observando el panorama que nos esperaba cuando cruzáramos hasta Trost.

Algunos jovencitos recién graduados pensaban en abandonar. Era comprensible, tras cada alma en ese lugar había una familia esperando. No como la mayoría de los miembros de la Legión. Casi todos _por nuestra cuenta_.

Otros murmuraban la historia del _soldado-titán. _Por mi parte, no creería esa basura hasta verla con mis propios ojos.

De pronto a mi memoria regresaron aquellas conversaciones con Hanji, la que no estaba tan alejada de la realidad con sus teorías.

Al final, siempre todo volvía a la humanidad.

-¡Que suban los estrategas y la Tropa de Sanación! ¡Tenemos que pensar en un plan!-

La voz fuerte y segura del Comandante Pixis difumino mis pensamientos. El viejo era un jodido loco, pero demasiado inteligente para mi gusto. Es como si pudiera ver a través de mis ojos hasta llegar a mi cerebro, o algo así.

Subí a la muralla con ayuda del equipo tridimensional, pero mi tropa no aparecía. Sentí de pronto dos palmadas en mi hombro.

-Jovencita, pensé que estabas en la misión- Murmuró el comandante, saludándome. Realice el saludo de la legión y negué con la cabeza.

-El Comandante Erwin prefirió que entrenara a la nueva tropa de sanación. Ya están listos, pero no sé dónde están- Respondí sonriente. Saqué de mi chaqueta una de las dos bengalas que representaban nuestro color: Violeta.

Aquella bengala solo significaba una cosa para la Legión de Reconocimiento: _Necesitamos médicos aquí y ahora._

Al dispararla y que el color violáceo tiñera el cielo, rápidamente mi tropa comenzó a agruparse a nuestro lado.

Me distraje cuando Pixis comenzó a explicarle el plan a mi tropa. De pronto vi miradas de sorpresa y luego de aceptación. Kaito e Irina tomaron posiciones con otros soldados en el frente mientras que Adelein y Eithan se formaron en la retaguardia, esperando.

Hanna en todo momento se quedó a mi lado esperando instrucciones, hasta que el Comandante se volteó hacia nosotros.

Pixis volvió a acercarse a mí y susurró en mi oído.

-Tu cuidaras de Eren. No lo pierdas de vista- Hizo una pausa, sonriente- Evans, usted cuidará de ella-

Palidecí. No tenía idea aun de los nombres del soldado-titán y sus amigos, por lo que me sorprendió de sobremanera escuchar ese nombre.

Era demasiado tragicómico que fuera una coincidencia de nombres. Cuando Pixis me tomó por sobre el hombro, obligándome a caminar, me encontré con la rubia cabellera de Armin trazando una ruta. A su lado, Mikasa observaba atentamente y Eren se veía notablemente nervioso.

-Eren- Lo llamé. Los tres jóvenes se giraron hacia mí, sorprendidos. Ambos hombres esbozaron una sonrisa y Mikasa asintió, agradecida.

-Sensei- Respondió él, caminando hasta mi- Me alegra que haya venido. La Legión de Reconocimiento no me decepciona-

Ofreció su corazón, por lo que devolví el gesto de igual forma. Armin y Mikasa se unieron a su lado.

-Somos los últimos seis soldados de la Legión que están aptos para luchar. Daremos todo para defenderte, Eren, para que logres tu misión y recuperemos nuestro territorio. Estamos en tus manos-

Baje la cabeza haciendo una reverencia, demostrándole realmente preocupación y agradecimiento. Ya más tarde al pobre chico le tocaría explicar cómo demonios se transformaba en titán.

Lo importante ahora era luchar por la humanidad.

Dejas que las alas que llevo en la espalda, flameen. Luchar por nuestra libertad.

-._._._._. , al parecer debemos partir- Agregó Hanna.

Levante la cabeza y los tres jovencitos seguían con la cabeza gacha.

-Eren, Armin… Mikasa, confíen en ustedes mismos. Todo saldrá bien- Agregué.

-Gracias, Sensei- Respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Ellos se alejaron, para ajustar lo último del plan, colocarse bien los equipos tridimensionales y demás cosas. La Tropa de Sanación se juntó unos minutos antes de partir cerca del borde del muro que separaba la ciudad con el caos de Trost.

Miré hacia abajo, recordando mi casi superado miedo a las alturas.

-Si no fuera por ti, Hanna, no podría hacer esto- Sonreí.

-¿Usted le teme a las alturas, Sensei?- Preguntó Irina, notoriamente sorprendida. Asentí.

-Ha sido difícil olvidar mi miedo. Cuando me enlisté en el ejército y me enseñaron a usar el equipo tridimensional, caí varias veces en el bosque de práctica. Mi instructor en aquellos años me pidió abandonar, le conté de mi problema y me ayudó un poco a ignorar los mareos. Luego un amigo me ayudo a superarlo… y al final, Hanna se ha dedicado a erradicar todo indicio de estupidez en mi cerebro. Aunque hay veces que sigo sintiéndolo y no puedo evitarlo-

Ellos rieron, para mi suerte. Recordar a aquel instructor me hizo sentir algo cálido, apreciando mis memorias...

Y **_Farlan_**…

Cualquier quinceañera como yo, en esos años, se habría enamorado de _Farlan Church._ Un hombre con sus prioridades claras, serio cuando debía, divertido cuando hacía falta.

Suspiré.

-Espero que esta no sea nuestra última misión, Sensei- Murmuró Eithan, abrumado. Le palmee el hombro.

-Ni lo sueñes. Han pasado casi diez años y aun no muero. No lo haré ahora. Ni ustedes- Bufé.

-Es cierto. Usted lleva en la Legión todo este tiempo- Agregó Adelein, sonriente.

-Un poco menos que el Comandante Erwin, Mike y Hanji. Más que Levi Heichou. Hanna está aquí hace casi cinco años… hemos hecho un buen equipo- Suspiré.

-Esta es la primera Tropa de Sanación que está compuesta solo con los diez primeros lugares de cada generación. Somos fuertes, estaremos bien- Dijo Kaito. Él siempre decía lo adecuado cuando debía. Le asentí.

-Somos soldados y médicos. Si algo le llegara a pasar a alguno, solo utilicen las bengalas. No se arriesguen de más y nos veremos cuando todo esto termine, en el Cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento. No desvíen demasiado sus rutas y traten de matar a la mayor cantidad de titanes antes de sanar soldados. Así nos ira bien- Agregó Hanna.

La tropa entera comenzó a sentir nervios.

-Siéntanse aptos para tomar decisiones autónomas que sean beneficiosas en cada situación. Al contrario de los reclutas, ustedes están a mi cargo. Yo responderé por cada uno de ustedes. Sean prudentes- Comenté, antes de comenzar a caminar, porque Pixis estaba comenzando la misión- ¡Buena suerte!- Grité, corriendo hasta Eren.

-¡Si, Sensei!- Gritó cada uno de ellos, también acomodándose.

Cuando comencé a volar por los aires tras Eren, junto a Mikasa, era casi medio día.

Ya cuando el caos comenzó a ponerme nerviosa, estaba atardeciendo. Eren, en su forma de titán, perdió su autonomía, atacando a su amiga.

Armin tuvo que ser el cerebro de los tres, ayudando a Eren, dando resultado.

Pero el caos…

Cuando Eren por fin tomó aquella condenada roca en su hombro, pude mirar a otras y ver la destrucción de Trost. Los soldados muertos, mutilados y heridos. Igual que cuando era una niña.

Por lo menos ninguna bengala violeta había sido usada, tranquilizándome.

-¡Vamos a proteger a Eren con nuestras vidas, es una orden! ¡Muévanse!- Gritó uno de los soldados de las Tropas Estacionarias.

Salté hasta un techo seguro de una de las casas, llamando a Hanna.

-¡Hanna, ven aquí!- Grité. Ella se acercó con el equipo tridimensional, matando un par de titanes de camino.

Mire mis manos y sangre se evaporaba de ellas. Saqué de mi chaqueta la bengala violeta, llamando a mis soldados.

-¿Qué haremos ahora, Sensei?- Preguntó la rubia, notoriamente afligida. Los pasos de Eren resonaban por todo Trost y aún faltaba distancia para que sellara definitivamente la puerta.

-Eren es prioridad ahora. Nada debe evitar que cierre ese agujero- Respondí, agitada.

Estaba cansada.

Los primeros en aparecer fueron Eithan e Irina. El pelinegro estaba herido, tenía un corte en un brazo, por lo que se había sacado la capa y la chaqueta de la Legión. Irina seguía intacta, pero el sudor que corría por su frente mostraba todo el esfuerzo que estaba realizando.

Levante la manga de la camisa de Eithan para curarlo mientras esperábamos a Adelein y Kaito, esperando que Hanna planeara una nueva estrategia para cuidar de Eren.

-Sensei- Susurró Irina. Kaito estaba tras de mí, con los puños cerrados, afligido. Sus ojos estaban idos y un aura gris los rodeaba.

Creo que la situación lo había superado.

Se acercó hasta mí y extendió la mano derecha, abriendo el puño. Había una de las insignias de la Legión.

Adelein.

-¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?- Pregunté, recibiendo la insignia y tomando con ambas manos la fría mano de Kaito. El la cerró, como si estuviera buscando cariño.

-Un… un titán la pisó. Perdió el equilibrio del equipo tridimensional- Respondió de manera mecánica. Las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos, por lo que mi primer instinto fue abrazarlo.

-Tranquilo. Te necesitamos bien. Donde sea que ella este ahora, esta mejor. Descansando de esto- Murmuré.

Esa frase ya la había dicho antes, innumerables veces. La primera vez, a Levi.

-Usted bordara su insignia junto a las demás ¿Cierto?- Preguntó. Asentí.

-Lo haremos juntos cuando volvamos. Lo prometo- Respondí, rompiendo el abrazo. Pasó rápidamente las manos por su cara, volviendo a la normalidad. Sus compañeros le mostraron su apoyo y comenzamos a volar alrededor de Eren.

Aquello también lo hice por Levi. Bordar las insignias de los caídos en un mural en el Cuartel de La Legión. Esa vez, el necesitaba una razón para continuar y no pensar que había tomado malas decisiones.

Había estado muy ciega durante estos años, evitando mi verdadero sentir, ocultándolo con Erwin. Todas mis acciones siempre giraban en torno al bienestar de Levi.

Quizás fue la manera en la que lo conocí.

Y a través de los años, aquello fue incrementando.

-¡Sensei!-

El grito de mi tropa alertó que estaba volando distraída, literalmente. La palma de un titán me estampó contra un ventanal de vidrio, dejándome sema inconsciente en el suelo de aquella casa.

Mierda.

Dolía.

De todos los lugares donde podía caer, fue el más peligroso. Podía sentir los trozos de vidrio tras mi uniforme. Mi pierna derecha dolía como el infierno.

Ahora tenía un esguince a medio sanar en una pierna y seguramente, un poco de vidrio enterrado en la otra.

La adrenalina del momento me ayudo a sentarme luego de pocos minutos. Me saqué la chaqueta y mordí una de las mangas, mientras sacaba una pinza de mi bolsillo para extraer el vidrio incrustado.

Eran tres trozos jodidamente grandes para mi gusto. Al tirar de ellos, chillé como una niña pequeña. Envolví mi muslo con una venda por sobre las heridas, no podía seguir perdiendo tiempo. Al pararme y salir volando nuevamente, noté la tranquilidad de mi tropa.

Eren estaba por llegar a la muralla, pero se acumuló una gran cantidad de titanes en ese lugar, por lo que apuntando con mis cuchillas apunte hacia él.

-¡Chiyu!- La voz de Hanna inundó mi cerebro. Estaba apuntando a un titán, que tenía a Irina en una mano.

Volé hasta ella, incrustando mis cuchillas en el cuello de ese maldito. Hanna trato de cortar su brazo sin buenos resultados, Kaito cortó los dedos del titán mientras Irina gritaba para que la soltara.

Eithan se acercó volando también, sujetando de Irina cuando esta cayó sin poder usar el equipo tridimensional.

-¡Bien hecho!- Les grité - ¡Sigan así, cuidemos de Eren!- Sonreí. Mi cara y uniforme volvió a llenarse de sangre.

El muchacho lo logró. Cuando por fin escuchamos y vimos aquella roca cerrar el agujero, suspiré de tranquilidad. La alegría inundo mi interior.

Luego de tantos años, la humanidad triunfaba sobre los titanes.

-¡Tengan cuidado, limpien esta ciudad antes de retirarse!- Grité, aterrizando cerca de Eren. Corrí al ver a Mikasa gritando y a Armin sobre la forma de titán, que se estaba evaporando.

-Sensei, está herida- Murmuró la pelinegra a mi lado. Asentí y miré hacia arriba.

-¡El calor le ha dado fiebre! ¡Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí!- Gritó Armin.

Subí junto a él, intentando ayudar. Mi muslo resentido ardió cuando me arrodille al lado de Eren, intentando cortar lo que lo unía con esa bestia. Debía ignorar el calor sofocante y saqué una navaja de mi chaqueta, tratando de cortar.

-¡Por favor, Sensei!- Chilló el rubio. Guarde la navaja, puesto que algo tan pequeño era demasiado inútil.

-Voy a cortar. Nos caeremos cuando se separen. Eren está demasiado débil, trata que caiga sobre mi o sobre ti- Le dije. El asintió, me puse de pie y saque las katanas.

Como predije, los tres nos fuimos al suelo.

-¡Eren! ¡Armin!- Gritó Mikasa.

-¡Irina! ¡Eithan!- Esa era la voz de Hanna.

Cuando levanté la vista, dos titanes estaban sobre nosotros. Mi tropa revoloteaba a lo lejos y nosotros estábamos desprotegidos.

Cerré los ojos.

Escuché el ruido de unas cuchillas y cuando volví a abrir los ojos, ambos titanes estaban en el suelo. Alguien estaba sobre ellos.

Mikasa y Armin sujetaban a Eren.

Alguien sujetaba de mí.

-Sensei- Susurró. Kaito.

-Estoy mareada ¿Puedes ayudarme…?- Pregunté.

-Está sudando y está perdiendo mucha sangre, Sensei. Debemos irnos ya si quiere cumplir su promesa-

-No-

-Lo haré aunque usted no quiera- Gruñó. Me levantó en sus brazos.

-¿Quién es él?- Pregunté, apuntando a la persona sobre el titán. Una inconfundible voz de cabreo respondió mi pregunta.

-Oigan, mocosos… ¿Qué es lo que paso aquí?- Preguntó Levi, girándose hasta nosotros. Bajo del titán y se acercó hasta Eren.

Ellos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que hacer o que decir.

-Es… es una larga historia, Levi- Murmuré. El dejo de mirar al trio de jóvenes y abrió los ojos, tanto, que me asustó.

-Maldita…- Soltó, caminando hasta quedar entre ellos y nosotros.

Cerré los ojos.

De a poco, toda la Legión de Reconocimiento se hizo cargo de limpiar la zona.

-¿Por qué este mocoso te está cargando así?- Preguntó, sorprendiendo a los presentes como cambio tan bruscamente de tema.

-¡Heichou!- Soltó Kaito, nervioso – Esta herida – Respondió.

Levi soltó un _tsk._ Luego miró mi pierna. Sus ojos plateados se conectaron con los míos, asintió y le dio a Kaito sus últimas instrucciones.

-Llévala al cuartel. Cúrala, debe estar bien en la noche. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer… yo me encargaré de avisar a Erwin… y de este asunto- Apuntó a Eren con su cuchilla.

-¡Si, Heichou!-

-Gracias, Levi- Murmuré. El solo me devolvió la mirada. Sonreí, sentí una alegría tremenda al verlo.

-Sensei… gracias. Nos volveremos a ver, pronto- Armin interrumpió. Mikasa asintió y Eren, dentro de su condición, también lo hizo.

Kaito comenzó a correr conmigo en brazos y saltó, para usar el equipo tridimensional. Pude ver a parte de mi tropa revoloteando a través de los titanes, dando su último esfuerzo para limpiar ese desastre.

-Sensei… cierre los ojos- Murmuró de repente Kaito. Obviamente, no le obedecí. Me revolví en sus brazos, tratando de que me soltara. No iba a permitir que nadie más de mi tropa muriera y que por si fuera poco, trataran de ocultármelo.

-Suéltame. Debemos ir- Bufé, enojada.

-Pero…-

-Créeme, estoy mejor. Solo hagámoslo e iremos al cuartel-

El asintió. Sobre un muro que apenas se sostenía, me puse de pie para comenzar a recorrer por aire Trost.

-Allá están- Dijo Kaito.

Maldición. Irina y Eithan estaban rodeados de titanes, mientras que Hanna trataba de despejar el camino. Estaban solos luchando.

Apunté con mi katana para que Kaito entendiera rápidamente mi plan mental mientras comenzábamos a cortar cuellos.

Lo último que alcance a hacer antes de caer sobre un tejado, fue asesinar tres titanes.

Ver como Eithan era devorado por uno.

Ver como Irina era destrozada por otro.

Y todo se volvió negro.

**. . .**

Cuando desperté, estaba recostada en una camilla provisoria dentro del Centro de Sanacion. Mi habitación tenía mucha iluminación y al abrir un ojo, vi a Hanji, Mike y Erwin.

-¡Chiyu-chan!- Soltó mi amiga, con un grito tan agudo que me despertó completamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó Mike, afligido.

-Sorprendentemente bien- Me senté - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-

-Solo dos horas. Kaito te trajo y Hanna hizo las curaciones. Tenías vidrio incrustado ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?-

Erwin estaba enojado.

-Oye, Mike…- Murmuró Hanji. El rubio asintió y como si fuera una niña, acaricio mi mejilla, sorprendiéndome.

-Cuídate- Soltó.

Hanji me abrazó y ambos se retiraron.

-Erwin, yo…-

-Desobedeciste mis órdenes. Tu misión en Trost era acabar con una maldita influenza y volver aquí, para entrenar y enseñar a los soldados que se quedaron. Pudiste haber muerto-

Baje la cabeza.

-No podía quedarme aquí, sabiendo lo que sucedía. Fui de ayuda, defendí a Eren y cerró el agujero de la muralla. Mi tropa…-

Me quede en silencio. Mi tropa ya no existía.

-Exacto. Tu tropa ya no existe más, ._._._._. . Eran los soldados que más sabían de medicina y ahora-

Lo interrumpí con una mirada infernal. Jodido Erwin, a veces se olvidaba que trata con personas y no con cosas que a veces sirven y a veces no.

-Mi tropa murió cumpliendo la misión que yo les encargué. Es mi maldita responsabilidad, si quieres culpar a alguien hazlo conmigo, pero déjalos tranquilos ahora. Hanna y Kaito son lo suficientemente aptos para satisfacer tu necesidad de médicos- Respondí, bastante enojada. Mi muslo comenzó a doler.

-Lo siento- Dijo él. Tomé su mano, asintiendo.

-Lo sé. Solo no seas tan inhumano. Me duele, porque ellos también luchaban por ti. Fueron capaces de aportar en la primera victoria de la humanidad en años-

El levantó la vista, inundando mi mirada con aquellos ojos azules.

-Quizás no entiendas lo que trato de decir, pero no porque ya no duermas conmigo, significa que no me preocupe de ti. Eres importante, para la Legión, para el equipo. Para mí-

¿Se supone que aquello debía ser tierno? Comencé a reír. Que jodida forma de decir las cosas.

-Erwin, deberías ser poeta, con esa sutileza- Bromeé. Él sonrió.

-Podría ser peor. Podría ser tan malo, que Levi está esperando fuera para regañarte. Prepárate- Soltó, poniéndose de pie. Besó mi frente y desapareció de mi vista.

Aproveche mis segundos de soledad para buscar si es que había una ficha médica con mi nombre, porque tenía que ponerme de pie y huir del mundo si Levi me veía.

-._._._._. – Soltó. Me giré para verlo. Estaba notoriamente enfadado.

-Levi- Susurré. El apuntó la cama y yo me senté, como si fuera un cachorrito.

-Lo único que te pedí fue que no hicieras alguna estupidez. Y te encuentro aquí, malherida, en una misión suicida cuidando de un mocoso que es mitad titán-

-Por favor…- Rodé los ojos. Era suficiente.

-Si te mueres nadie va a continuar esa mierda de bordar las insignias. Y de verdad necesito que alguien lo haga, maldita-

Lo miré fijamente. Comenzó a caminar hacia mí, sentándose a mi lado.

-Esa es una excusa muy mala, Heichou- Reí. Maldición, olvidé el trato que tenía con él. Solo bufó.

-_ Le guérisseur des âmes- _Soltó él.

Cuando fui consciente de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, cerré los ojos. Los pálidos y fríos labios de Levi estaban sobre los míos.

Pude sentir su calidez a través de ese fino contacto, comprendiendo que realmente era alguien importante para él. Mi corazón se aceleró y mi mente se aclaró en ese momento. De pronto, colocó ambas manos en mis mejillas y cuando se separó de mí, puso su frente contra la mía.

-Eres una maldita mocosa de mierda y no estoy seguro si esto es una buena decisión. Pero….-

Joder, como se podía quedar callado en la frase más épica que me ha dicho. Era un idiota.

-¿Qué?- Dije, incitando a que hablara.

-Te lo diré después ¿Puedes ponerte de pie? Tenemos trabajo que hacer ahora con ese mocoso-

Lo odiaba. Era un maldito y si pudiera, lo golpearía hasta cansarme.

-Si. Vamos-

Levi pasó uno de mis brazos por sobre sus hombros y sujetó fuertemente mi cintura para mantenerme de pie.

Cuando salimos de la habitación, podía notar como los soldados nos miraban. Levi parecía que estaba marcando su territorio.

Sus pasos eran lentos y cada vez que me desestabilizaba, el me apretaba más contra su cuerpo. Cuando llegamos a destino, sentí una punzada en el estómago.

-¿Que… es… esto…?- Solté.

-Lo que tu tropa ayudó a realizar. Los capturaron. Vivos-

Ante mi vista, dos titanes estaban en cautiverio dentro de nuestras instalaciones.

A la distancia, Hanji se veía feliz. La misma felicidad que sentí yo, al saber que mi tropa hasta el final, fue la mejor.

* * *

Holaaaa por fin puedo actualizar! Ya tengo el siguiente cap listo pero me falta editarlo un poquillo. Como veran, ya vamos avanzando, pero volveré al pasado nuevamente para explicar como llegamos a que Levi ''sienta'', en resumen xD

Espero que les guste!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo IX**

Sawney y Bean fueron los hijos oficiales de Hanji durante esa noche. Los investigó a fondo, como la loca que era, sin siquiera descansar. Ella correteaba alrededor de los titanes sin ningún tipo de precaución, dejándome anonadada mientras Levi seguía sujetando de mí.

-Loca de mierda- Susurró de repente el ojigris. A mi mente volvió aquel recuerdo de Eithan e Irina, por lo que mi cuerpo se tensó y mis heridas comenzaron a doler demasiado.

Levi dejó esa expresión enfadada de lado y me miró con preocupación.

-Lo que menos quiero es ser niñera de estos titanes. Perdí a la mitad de mi tropa, Levi- Murmuré un poco apenada. Estaba siendo egoísta, puesto que esas dos cosas serían de mucha ayuda en nuestras investigaciones. Pero el recuerdo de mis soldados resquebrajados y comidos por aquellos seres me provocó nauseas.

-Mierda, aun no nos informaban las bajas de tu grupo... creímos que estaban todos en Trost. Ni Hanna ni el idiota de Kaito hablaron- Respondió. Me soltó suavemente, incluso, tomo distancia de mí.

Seguramente no sabía qué hacer ni que decir. Sonreí suavemente.

-No es algo de lo que tú debas preocuparte. Supongo que tuvieron sus propias bajas-

-Veinte-

El silencio se apoderó de mi boca. Le dediqué una expresión de horror a la tranquilidad con la que me hablaba, por lo que el simplemente se quejó con un _tsk_.

-Levi, ._._._._. , que bien que están aquí. Debemos salir con urgencia hacia el Tribunal Militar. Conseguí unos minutos para hablar con _el chico_-

La voz fuerte de Erwin interrumpió la incómoda atmósfera que se formó con Levi. Asentí, encaminándome sola hasta el carruaje que nos esperaba para partir. Dentro de mi conmoción y el hecho de esperar ahí sentada en absoluta soledad, saqué de mi chaqueta la insignia de Adelein. Tenía un poco de sangre, quizás de ella, quizás mía.

La observé varios minutos sin darme cuenta que ya estaba acompañada.

Hanna y Kaito estaban a mi lado, mudos igual que yo. Frente nosotros, Erwin y Levi solo escuchaban.

-Conseguí la de Irina y Eithan, Sensei-

De pronto Hanna disipó mis pensamientos, extendiendo hacia mí las insignias faltantes de mi tropa. Ni siquiera quise imaginar la rabia de ambos jóvenes en ese momento, para llegar al extremo de matar a los titanes, abrirles el estómago y rescatar a sus compañeros.

Era una práctica que se daba entre los grupos que estaban bien unidos.

-Hanna habló con los familiares de ellos. Vendrán mañana- Agregó Kaito. Lo miré con angustia.

-Nos despediremos de ellos mañana, como corresponde. Les mostraremos el mural a las familias. En cuanto lleguemos, bordaremos todo- Respondí, notoriamente afectada.

-Mocosos, si eso era lo que tenían que decir, ahora debemos irnos- Soltó de repente Levi, frustrándome.

-Levi… en unas dos horas volveremos, pueden continuar con sus obligaciones y nosotros los buscaremos en el Centro de Sanación ¿Entendido?- Dijo Erwin.

-Sí, Comandante- Respondieron ambos jóvenes, antes de bajarse del carruaje y que este comenzara a avanzar.

Miré al enano de mierda y al Capitán Cejotas. Tenía unas irremediables ganas de golpearlos hasta cansarme, a uno más que al otro, pero no podía hacer nada.

Atada de manos en aquella carrosa lo único que logré hacer fue derramar un par de lágrimas sobre las insignias de mis soldados.

-Estas considerablemente más afectada que otras veces, Chiyu- Comentó Erwin. El rubio me miraba con el ceño fruncido, extrañado. Levi se tensó.

-Han sucedido muchas cosas, estoy algo debilucha sentimentalmente- Respondí con ironía, dedicándole una mirada de _tu eres culpable_ a ambos. Luego suspiré y limpié mis lágrimas con mi camisa – Jamás una tropa de sanación recuperó todas las insignias- Agregué, guardándolas nuevamente en mi bolsillo.

Erwin observó a Levi por un corto tiempo, pero este no le devolvió la mirada. El enano fue según nosotros, el primero en abrir un titán para rescatar a su compañero.

_Farlan._

Por la expresión que los tres tomamos, supongo que las mismas memorias volvieron a nuestras mentes.

-Oye, Erwin, no le hagas recordar a Farlan, ya todos sabemos que la mocosa estaba enamorada de él- Gruñó Levi, molesto.

El rubio me dedico una mirada divertida, mientras el pelinegro se cruzaba de brazos.

Acaso eso eran ¿Celos?

No podía ser posible.

-Farlan fue el delincuente al cual Erwin me pidió capturar. Se volvió como un hermano para mí. Fin- Bufé.

De pronto recordé que luego de la muerte de Isabel y Farlan, Levi se volvió demasiado agresivo especialmente conmigo. Fue cuando volvimos de aquella misión cuando el maldito enano me hirió con una vasija rota.

En aquella época mi madre seguía viva, Erwin ni siquiera era comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, el centro de sanación no existía.

Y Keith Shadis me ofreció dos opciones: Seguir en la Legión como si nada. O abandonar sin ser juzgada y volver a casa, con mi madre, con un trabajo seguro en el mejor hospital dentro de las murallas.

Mi juventud en esos años prefirió seguir arriesgando la vida, obviamente.

-._._._._. ¿Estás bien? Tu pierna… ¿Duele?- Preguntó Erwin.

Inconscientemente recordar aquello logró que tomara mi muslo herido con fuerza, dolía intensamente, como lo que provocó Levi en mí.

El rubio estiró su brazo hasta juntar su mano con la mía, que estaba en mi extremidad herida. Los ojos grises apagados de Levi en ese momento me hicieron comprender algo.

Él sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando y desvió la mirada.

Creo que aún se sentía culpable.

**.**

**:::**

**.**

_Muchos años atrás… antes del caos, el miedo y que mi vida se pusiera de cabeza._

Keith Shadis por fin reconoció mis habilidades y luego de mucho joderlo, me envió a una misión decente, que no fuera limpiar los platos luego de cada almuerzo.

Cumplí mi primer año en la Legión de Reconocimiento y como las misiones fuera de las murallas estaban suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso, pasaba los días leyendo libros de medicina, practicando con titanes falsos y ayudando a Hanji en sus investigaciones.

La puerta de mi habitación fue golpeada dos veces antes de abrirse.

-¡Erwin Buntaichou!- Grité alarmada al ver la rubia cabellera de mi capitán. Él sonrió suavemente, cosa que casi nunca hacia. Luego negó con la cabeza.

-Te he dicho innumerables veces que soy solo Erwin- Murmuró, acercándose a mí con unos papeles en las manos. Se sentó sobre mi escritorio, mientras yo le admiraba desde el borde de mi cama.

-E… e… Erwin- Suspiré, avergonzada. Todavía costaba llamar por su nombre a todos. El extendió los documentos a mis manos.

Comencé a leer rápidamente, dibujos de tres sujetos, una leve descripción. Era una misión de captura en la ciudad subterránea.

Algo preciso, limpio y rápido.

-Sé que has estado ahí, cuando tu padre vivía- Comenzó a hablar de manera pausada, apuntando el dibujo de un joven bastante atractivo, sonriente, con un mechón de cabello que cruzaba su frente y vestido con una camisa blanca – Él es tuyo. Debes ayudarme a detenerlo-

-Sí, estuve allá varias veces. La falta de sol hace que la gente enferme más seguido- Murmuré. Mi padre, como buen doctor, a veces intentaba sacar a la gente de ahí. Pero el dinero precisamente no nos sobraba y en aquel mundo… no pudimos hacer mucho.

-¿Recuerdas algo que nos sea de utilidad ahí?- Preguntó, sacando pluma y papel. Traté de recordar cosas importantes.

-Bueno… ellos son criminales ¿No? La ciudad subterránea tiene muchos pasadizos. La gente se cuida entre sí como si se tratara de una familia uniforme. Supongo que lo más inteligente de nuestra parte seria rodear y no seguir directamente si es que logran huir, porque saldríamos perdiendo- Respondí.

El me miró por un largo segundo. Me sonrojé.

-Lo agregaremos al plan. Mañana iremos- Murmuró. Salió de mi habitación dando largos pasos, evitando el contacto visual conmigo.

_Fui muy obvia y muy estúpida._

Ya en la ciudad subterránea, las órdenes se daban con la mirada. Al primer criminar que avistamos fue a la chica, luego al castaño y por último al pelinegro.

Erwin y Mike lo dieron todo para capturarlo.

Mi objetivo era veloz, pero le faltaba un poco de táctica. Tropezó sobre un muro, por lo que logré cortar ambos cables de su equipo tridimensional mientras avanzaba.

-¡¿Qué demonios está mal contigo, mujer?!- Gritó, cuando caí sobre él. El castaño se removía de mi agarre, pero logré esposarlo mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo.

-Lo siento-

Eso fue lo único que logró salir de mi boca. En ese instante, el joven detuvo sus movimientos, como si entendiera que lo que yo hacía, era una orden directa.

Estábamos en una posición muy comprometedora y, al notarlo, el desvió la mirada. Tendido en el suelo con una chica sobre él logró colocarlo nervioso.

-¿Me harás daño?-

Aquello fue más un susurro que una pregunta, de igual modo negué con la cabeza. Me levanté del suelo y le ayudé a ponerse de pie, para comenzar a caminar hasta donde estaba Erwin.

Se escuchaba cerca.

-¿Hablaras en algún minuto?- Insistió. Asentí.

Seguimos nuestro camino. Las cosas estaban tensas, mi compañera logró atrapar a la chica, también esposada. Erwin y Mike interrogaban a un hombre.

Mike arrastró su cara por el barro. Y de pronto ambos lo dejaron en el suelo mientras caminaban en otra dirección. Me acerqué hasta él.

Sus amigos me siguieron como fuera, cayendo de rodillas a su lado.

-¡Aniki!- Chilló la chica, molesta. Me miró suplicante.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunté al hombre pelinegro. Saqué de mi chaqueta un pañuelo y comencé a limpiarle la cara con un poco de agua que tenía en una cantimplora amarrada a mi cinturón.

-¿Quién mierda eres tú?- Soltó él. Claro, seguía con la capa de la Legión puesta. Incluso la capucha.

Al quitármela, el levantó la vista. Pude notar que sus ojos grises destellaron, sin importar su cara de cabreo infernal.

-¡Oye! Yo la conozco- Volvió a interrumpir la chica - ¿Eres hija del _doctor_, no?-

Palidecí. Vine a este lugar casi en el último año de vida de mi padre, antes de enlistarme en el ejército.

-Creo que su cara lo dice todo- Murmuró el castaño.

-Suficiente charla. Nos esperan arriba- Solté de repente, ignorando a los tres. Ayudé al pelinegro a ponerse de pie y comenzamos a caminar tras Erwin.

**. . .**

Jodido trío.

Ni siquiera tuvieron que pasar un segundo de su vida por los tres años de reclutamiento, ni ceremonia de graduación, ni la inseguridad de elegir la rama militar que los definiría hasta la muerte.

En cuanto llegamos al cuartel general de la Legión, Shadis le asignó una habitación a cada uno, les entregó los uniformes, le pidió a Erwin que los probara en el campo y a mí que les hiciera su ficha médica.

Observarlos en el aire fue algo por lo poco, impresionante.

Sentí algo de celos al ser obviamente superada por los nuevos compañeros, pero no quedaba más que aprender y surgir junto a ellos, al contrario de mis colegas que bramaban en contra de los _criminales_.

-¡Oye, chica tímida! ¿Por qué lo haces tan bajo?- Gritó el castaño, abrumándome.

El maldito notó mi fobia a las alturas.

-Farlan, solo avanza- Gritó Erwin, asustándolo. El joven me dedico una sonrisa burlona y siguió su camino. A mi lado llego el rubio rápidamente.

-No es necesario que me defienda, Capitán. Eventualmente se enteraran- Suspiré.

-No es defenderte, no quiero que caigas- Respondió.

-Debo superarlo algún día- Repliqué. El solo bufó y subió a la altura del nuevo trio.

Seguí a Erwin esperando que si me caía, el me rescatara en sus brazos, literalmente. No debía mirar hacia abajo o caería, provocando un accidente innecesario.

Noté que aterrizaban en una rama del bosque de práctica y ya estaba temblando. A duras penas me reuní con ellos.

-Oye- Soltó nuevamente el castaño, sujetándome.

No.

Debía bajar de ahí o los vomitaría a todos.

Me solté del agarre y salté hacia el suelo con los ojos cerrados, hasta llegar a tierra firme. Apoye mi frente contra el árbol mientras con un brazo sujetaba mi estómago.

Temblaba, sudaba y estaba hiperventilando.

Típico, una crisis de pánico en el momento menos adecuado.

-¡._._._._._.!-

Mi nombre salió de la boca de Erwin, asustándome.

-Bien. Estoy bien- Tartamudeé. El palmeó mi espalda una vez y envió a todos de vuelta al cuartel.

-El Capitán la cuida demasiado… ¿No serán…?- La joven pelirroja interrumpió mi momento de miedo y casi me hace reír.

-Isabel- La regañó el pelinegro. Ella se calló en el instante.

-Los caballos están listos, Capitán- Murmuró Mike, calmado. El rubio solo me miró y negó con la cabeza, suspirando.

Me avergonzó.

-Todos a un caballo ahora- Soltó Erwin. Tomó mi mano y se encaminó conmigo, subiéndome a uno junto a él.

Sentí la calidez de su cuerpo, apoyando mi mejilla en su espalda.

Ya en el cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento, sintiéndome estúpidamente mejor, comencé con el análisis clínico de los tres nuevos integrantes. Ellos se sentaron alrededor de una mesa redonda, mientras yo les servía un poco de té para distender el ambiente.

-Primero que nada, están en libertad de realizar esta entrevista por separado o en conjunto y…-

-Solo has lo que tengas que hacer, mocosa. Hazlo rápido para poder largarnos de aquí- Murmuró el pelinegro. Sus compañeros estaban en completo silencio, los miré a ambos y asintieron.

Suspiré y saqué de un cajón tres jeringas y tres tubos, para comprobar el tipo de sangre que tenían. Eso serviría a futuro.

-Nombre completo- Susurré mientras escribía. Ordené tres hojas paralelamente para preguntar lo mismo y que respondieran, ahorrando tiempo.

Me sentí jodidamente intimidada por los ojos grises del pelinegro. Ignorando su expresión de odio, claro.

-Levi Ackerman- Soltó el ojigris.

-Isabel Magnolia- Murmuró la pelirroja.

-Farlan Church- Respondió el castaño, sonriente.

Llené los tubos con su sangre, comparándola en un suero para verificar el tipo sanguíneo. Escribí su fecha de nacimiento, edad, ciudad de origen y su apariencia física rápidamente. Medí peso y altura hasta que llegué a las preguntas incomodas.

-¿Inicio de actividad sexual?- Solté.

Isabel bajó la vista, notoriamente avergonzada.

_Si – No – Si._

-Deben saber que las relaciones sentimentales y sexuales dentro de la Legión de Reconocimiento están prohibidas- Agregué. Ellos asintieron.

-No los pueden vigilar a todos- Bromeó Farlan. Lo ignoré.

-Isabel ¿Fecha de los sangrados?-

Ella bajó su cabeza aún más. Farlan estaba por explotar de risa y Levi seguía igual de tranquilo que al principio.

-El último comenzó el veintidós de noviembre- susurró. Anoté eso y saqué de mi bolsillo una inyección.

-Bien. Esto, Isabel, es una inyección que lo inhibirá. Estarás incapacitada de tener hijos mientras la uses ¿Entiendes?-

Ella asintió y procedí a inyectarla.

-¡Oh! No dolió para nada- Murmuró la pelirroja. Sonreí.

-Me alegra. Y si, Farlan, no los podemos vigilar a todos. Pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar- Solté, mostrándole la punta de la aguja al castaño. Levi desvió la vista.

Farlan soltó una risita adorable.

Continué revisando ojos, oídos, bocas. Medí pulsaciones, respiraciones y toqueteé estómagos. Busque fracturas u operaciones previas.

-¿Alguna enfermedad o condición de la que deba enterarme?- Fue la última pregunta que realicé.

-Si…- Murmuró Farlan.

-Oye- Soltó Levi.

-Él es un poco débil en los inviernos- Murmuró el castaño apuntando a su amigo. Este soltó un _tsk_, sonido bastante particular.

-¿Síntomas?-

-Fiebre, nauseas, vómitos… dolor de cabeza. Eso es lo que recuerdo ahora- Volvió a responder Farlan.

¿Qué acaso Levi no podía responder por sí mismo?

-Tos, congestión y escalofríos. Y debilidad, supongo. Eres una jodida metiche, mocosa- Agregó el pelinegro. Reí.

-Influenza entonces, _Levi-san_\- Dije escribiendo en su ficha. Él se sorprendió por la manera en que lo llamé.

Debía mostrar un poco de respeto, puesto que era mayor que yo. No tanto así Farlan e Isabel, que lo eran solo un poco.

-Todavía no nos dices tu nombre, chica tímida. Y dudo que quieras que te haga este cuestionario- Soltó de repente el castaño.

Me sonrojé un poco.

-Mi nombre es ._._._._. ._._._._. , soy médico de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Tengo dieciséis años, viví en Shingashina hasta enlistarme en el Ejército. Pero eso ya lo sabían ¿No?- Murmuré.

Los tres asintieron.

-Tu padre siempre hablaba de ti en la ciudad subterránea ¡Y tenía razón! Te has vuelto muy fuerte. Y guapa- Chilló Isabel con energía, como si fuera mi amiga de toda la vida. Realmente no recordaba a ninguno de los tres, pero podía sentir un ambiente algo familiar con ellos.

-Lo lamento, sé que es mal educado de mi parte, pero no puedo recordarlos. Quizás era demasiado pequeña cuando fui hasta allá. El murió hace cuatro años- Agregué.

-No, no. Nunca te vimos… el solo… hablaba de ti. Te describía a la perfección. El doctor ._._._._. Tenía esa habilidad, con la que podías imaginar lo que decía. Nunca nos temió por vivir en la ciudad subterránea… nos ayudó siempre. Y sin cobrar nada a cambio- Comentó Farlan.

Sentí una punzada en el corazón, recordar a mi padre se hizo bastante emotivo.

-Pueden retirarse, la cena debe estar por comenzar. Y mañana es día de limpieza, así que coman bien y guarden fuerzas- Sonreí, invitando al trio a salir de ahí.

Me salté la cena esa noche. Encerrada en mi habitación, comencé los informes para Shadis y Erwin y así adelantar trabajo. Cenar con todos no me tentaba esa noche, menos después de lo ocurrido con el nuevo trio estrella.

Tocaron la puerta mientras dormitaba sobre mi escritorio.

-Pase- Balbuceé. La puerta se abrió y se cerró rápidamente.

-Es un poco irónico que nos envíes a cenar y usted no lo haga, _doc._\- Dijo Farlan, con un tono bastante sarcástico que me hizo reír.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer, Farlan. Y me incomoda un poco la nueva atracción de la Legión. Ustedes son estúpidamente buenos- Respondí, levantándome.

Al mirarlo pude notar que en sus brazos traía una taza de té y pan. Sonreí.

-Come. Tengo una pregunta que hacerte- Ordenó.

¡Maldición! Ellos eran muy dominantes, o yo demasiado joven, no lo sé. Solo obedecí.

-Lamento realizar ese examen. Para todos los que llegan es incómodo, pero son las normas- Dije al terminar mi té. El pan a medio comer lo dejé en la mesa.

-Te has disculpado todo el tiempo que llevo siendo soldado de la Legión de Reconocimiento- Bromeó él – Y la verdad es que fue divertido- Agregó.

-Lo fue para ti, no para tus compañeros- Respondí.

-De todos modos no es de ello a lo que vine a hablar. Aquello que pasó en el bosque ¿Fue un ataque de ansiedad?- Preguntó.

Palidecí. Que jodido observador era. Asentí, desviando la mirada.

-Le temo a las alturas- Dije sustancialmente.

-¿Y no sabes cómo controlarlo?- Insistió.

-Obviamente-

-Pero tu padre…-

-Él murió antes de que me enterara de esto- Finalicé.

Noté su mirada incomoda de disculpas.

-Bueno, por si no lo sabias, tengo un compañero obsesivo por la limpieza, que antes de controlarlo, tenía ataques de ansiedad. El doctor me enseño una técnica de respiración para manejarlo ¿Te gustaría aprender?-

Vaya. Me dejó aturdida con semejante discurso, al cual no pude negarme.

Desde ese minuto en adelante, la relación con Farlan avanzó satisfactoriamente. Era mi mejor amigo, como mi hermano, al cual admiraba.

Él se dedicó todo el tiempo con vida a enseñarme cosas. _Cosas buenas y malas_. Compartió alegrías y penurias conmigo, hasta que llegó el fatídico día.

Gracias a ellos, las misiones fuera de las murallas volvían a ser aprobadas.

Salimos fuera, libres, pero solo viví una de las experiencias más aterradoras de mi vida. Sobreviví a duras penas, gracias a Hanji, Erwin y Mike.

Lamentablemente Isabel y Farlan fallecieron en esa misión y Levi estaba destruido. Se distrajo mientras intentaba matar al titán que se comió a Farlan y fue herido en un brazo.

Al final aquel monstruo fue asesinado por mí. Y el pelinegro le abrió el estómago.

Sentí nauseas, pero sacó a su amigo de ahí. Levi observaba prácticamente aturdido mirando el cadáver de su colega, Erwin nos gritaba y comenzábamos a ser rodeados de titanes de nuevo.

Ambos en el suelo, con nuestros caballos alrededor mirábamos a los caídos.

-Levi-san ¡Levi-san!- Lo tomé por los hombros, tratando que espabilara para salir corriendo de ahí. El no reaccionaba y no me dejaba curar su herida.

-Detente, mocosa- Susurró.

-Debemos irnos, por favor. Vamos- Le rogué, pero seguía ignorándome. Tenía la impresión que quería cargar el cuerpo de Farlan y los restos de Isabel de vuelta al Cuartel, pero se nos hacia prácticamente imposible.

Recordé mi navaja y la saqué de mi bolsillo, cortando rápidamente las insignias que estaban en los uniformes de sus amigos.

Tomé la mano de Levi, entrelazando mis dedos con los de él. Y me eché a correr en dirección a un solo caballo, en donde lo obligue a subir tras de mí.

Fue la única vez que vi al enano tan jodidamente perdido.

Luego de aquel terror vivido, el realizar informes indicando las muertes y los diversos papeleos que debíamos completar, me dirigí a la habitación de Levi.

-Soy ._._._._. , vengo a realizar la curación de su brazo- Murmuré. El gritó desde lejos que solo entrara en silencio.

Estaba en la bañera, obviamente desnudo, pero no dejaba nada a la vista. En cuanto me acerqué, levantó su brazo izquierdo mostrando la herida a medio cerrar.

Comencé la sutura y el solo fruncía el ceño periódicamente. Estaba rodeado de jarrones con agua caliente, por lo que realmente confirmé lo que Farlan siempre dijo: Que estaba obsesionado con la limpieza.

-¿Qué harás con las insignias?- Soltó.

-Bordarlas. Hay un mural en la sala de estar del cuartel, en donde podemos poner un telar. Así dejar sus nombres y sus insignias, en representación de su aporte a la humanidad- Respondí rápidamente.

-¿Y en que minuto pensaste eso, mocosa?- Insistió.

Estaba muy hablador luego de lo vivido.

-No lo sé. Solo pensé en algo que nos sacara de ahí. Lo vi demasiado mal y…-

Me callé. Desde la posición donde estaba, podía ver una cicatriz jodidamente grande y poco agradable a la vista. Recorría desde la base de la nuca, hasta abajo, donde el agua permitía ver. Trazaba el recorrido de la columna vertebral.

Como si alguien hubiera querido partirlo por la mitad, literalmente.

-Levi-san… _¿Por qué esa cicatriz es tan grande?_-

La curiosidad mató al gato. Y casi me mata a mí.

Levi, dentro de su furia y frustración por la pérdida de sus amigos, se puse de pie, importándole una mierda el estar desnudo. Lanzó uno de los jarrones contra la muralla.

La bandeja con los artículos para la sutura se me cayó al suelo de miedo, porque él estaba caminando hasta mí. Inconscientemente el avanzaba y yo retrocedía.

De pronto, se agachó y recogió del suelo uno de los pedazos de la vasija… y me la enterró en la parte baja del pecho, trazando una línea irregular en mi cuerpo.

-Eso no te incumbe, zorra… ¡Largo! ¡Ahora!-

No recuerdo nada más. Ni quien suturó mi herida, ni cuando volví a mi habitación. Solo me contaron que dormí casi un día completo y Erwin molió a golpes a Levi por mi culpa.

Cuando desperté y vi en mi mesita de noche la navaja y ambas insignias, recordé que tenía que finalizar mi misión.

Así que las bordé donde había prometido, le dejé una nota a Levi en su habitación y esperé hasta que el apareciera.

-Mocosa- Fue lo único que escuché salir de su boca, antes de salir corriendo de ahí.

No permití que me hablara hasta la tercera parte terrorífica de mi vida… _el operar al Rey._

**.**

**:::**

**.**

Cuando volví en si sentí que estaba apretando con demasiada energía la mano de Erwin, quien me miraba preocupado.

Llegamos hasta el Tribunal Militar y a duras penas caminaba con ayuda de ambos hombres que me acompañaban. No pude contar cuantas escaleras bajamos, hasta llegar a una celda… poco amigable.

-Eren- Susurré.

El pobre chico estaba encadenado en una cama, rodeado de guardias.

-¡Sensei!- Chilló él, asustado. Sentí una pena terrible. Levi me empujo tras él y ambos comenzaron a hablar.

Debíamos sacarlo de ahí.

* * *

El capitulo quedó algo mas largo de lo normal ¡Espero que les guste! Por cierto, como siempre, muchas gracias por los favs, los follows y los reviews. Los leo siempre y me animan a seguir escribiendo :3

PD: Hice un cover para el fic (y es un spoiler (?)) ¿Les gustó? ¿O no se fijan en esas cosas?

Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo X**

Me acerqué hasta los barrotes de la celda, mirando a Eren con ímpetu. Los guardias trataron de alejarme de él, pero Erwin los detuvo con facilidad.

-Aléjese de él, Sensei- Dijo uno de los soldados de la Policía Militar. Le devolví una mirada con el ceño fruncido y éste bajó la vista.

-Déjame entrar con él, por favor- Le pedí. Negó varias veces con la cabeza.

-Todos los comandantes y el generalísimo deben estar aquí. Son las ordenes, usted podrá revisarlo, pero no ahora- Agregó otro soldado.

El castaño me suplicaba con la mirada. Sus ojos esmeralda estaban un poco opacos, pero brillaban bajo la luz de las velas que lo acompañaban. Fui removida de mi posición por Erwin, quien comenzó a hablarle desde mi lugar, mientras Levi me obligaba a sentarme un momento.

Mierda. No debí ponerme de pie tan rápido luego de la sutura. Pude notar unas pequeñas gotas rojas en mi muslo.

-¿Tienes alguna pregunta?- Dijo el rubio, de manera fuerte para que todos escucháramos. Eren me observó un corto segundo y yo asentí.

-¿D-dónde estoy?- Preguntó el castaño, notoriamente confundido.

-En un calabozo subterráneo. Actualmente estas bajo la custodia de la Policía Militar, pero hemos conseguido permiso para visitarte- Respondió. Levi se colocó al lado de Erwin, dejándome tras ellos.

El sacó de su bolsillo una llave y Eren se exaltó.

-¡¿Esa llave…?!- Soltó.

-Te la devolveremos más tarde, sé que es tuya. En el sótano de tu casa en Shingashina, el doctor Jaeger guarda el secreto de los titanes ¿Correcto?- Preguntó el rubio nuevamente.

-Sí, probablemente. Eso es lo que mi padre dijo- Respondió.

_Gracias, Eren. Gracias por cooperar con nosotros. _

-Tienes amnesia y tu padre está desaparecido… es muy conveniente ¿No?- Dijo Levi, de repente.

-Levi, hemos llegado a la conclusión que él no tiene motivos para mentir… maldición, lo ayudé a tapar ese maldito agujero…- Bufé.

-Hay muchas cosas que aun no conocemos, pero por ahora, creo que lo más importante es consultar tus intenciones-

Erwin era el jodido Comandante, así que Levi y yo nos callamos.

-¿Mis intenciones?- Preguntó Eren, aun aturdido.

El rubio le explicó rápidamente que debíamos retomar el control del Distrito Shingashina, en la Muralla María, sellar aun más puertas y que debíamos usar su poder de titán.

Eren bajó la vista, seguramente, estaba batallando con su mente en ese momento. El silencio se hizo presente, hasta que Levi interrumpió.

-Responde de una vez, basura. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?-

-Quiero unirme a la Legión de Reconocimiento y exterminar a todos los titanes, señor- Respondió Eren, segurísimo. Levi se sorprendió un poco.

Aquello me lo dijo también a mí. Quizás lo ha pensado desde la muerte de su madre.

-No está mal- Respondió el enano- Erwin, yo tomaré la responsabilidad de él. Infórmalo, pero que no lo malinterpreten. Si hace o dice alguna locura, lo mataré, ya que no confío en el. Soy el más adecuado para el trabajo… permitiré que te unas a la Legión de Reconocimiento- Finalizó, mirando fijamente al chico.

Este soltó un suspiro de alivio, enterneciéndome.

De pronto se escucharon aún más pasos provenientes de la escalera. A nuestro lado se unieron Nile Dawk, Dot Pixis y el generalísimo, Dalliz Zacklay.

El mayor nos miró a los tres… y sonrió.

-Comandante Erwin. Capitán Levi… ._._._._. Sensei- Saludó. Los tres asentimos.

-Señor- Dije, ofreciendo mi corazón. Esperando que no notara mi herida, comencé a hablar rápidamente- El chico necesita atención médica. Solicito su permiso para entrar a aquella celda-

-Jovencita… ¿No crees que es un poco peligroso…?-

-No, señor. Ofrecí mi vida a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Si le pasa algo, nos quedaremos sin muchas respuestas. Por favor-

Ya no estaba preguntando como un soldado formal. Estaba suplicando como una niña lo haría con su padre.

-… Bien. De todos modos, necesito hablar con los comandantes ¿Podemos ir todos a una sala? Los guardias cooperaran sin dudarlo y volverán a sus funciones cuando ella termine. Capitán Levi ¿Sería tan amable de acompañarla?-

El ojigris asintió y los guardias comenzaron a moverse. Quería saltar de alegría, pero debía mantener la compostura.

-Gracias- Le dije.

-Aprovecha tu tiempo con él. Esto no se repetirá, hasta el juicio. Tu comandante te lo explicará luego. Nos vemos-

Todos comenzaron a subir las escaleras menos Levi, los guardias y yo. Me dirigí a uno de ellos y le pedí que abriera la celda.

Siempre consideré a la Policía Militar algo extraña, pero estos jodidos hombres eran unos malditos.

-Levi, necesito que traigas agua fría y paños, algo de té y pan. Lo llevaré al baño para revisar sus heridas, entra ahí en cuanto llegues ¿Entendido?-

El pelinegro soltó un _tsk_ y los guardias me escoltaron hasta el aseo junto a Eren, aun esposado. No lo soltarían, seguramente. Levi se encamino a su misión mientras yo me encerraba con el castaño.

-Sensei- Soltó el joven, algo exaltado, emocionado u otra cosa más sentimental. Le revolví el cabello con una mano, sonriente.

-Sé que este no es el lugar más decente para comer, Eren, pero hazlo. No podré volver aquí hasta que Levi tenga tu custodia… y créeme, confío ciegamente en ello- Suspiré- En quien no confío es en esos hijos de…-

Eren soltó una risita, tomándome desprevenida. Lo miré fijamente esperando una respuesta.

-Está hablando igual que Mikasa, sensei-

Oh. También reí un poco.

-Lo siento-

-¡No! Usted ha hecho demasiado por mí…-

El castaño colocó una mano en su frente y comenzó a tambalearse. Alcancé a sujetarlo antes de que perdiera el conocimiento por unos pocos minutos.

Lo recosté en el suelo, quitándome la capa para que la usara de almohada. Toqué su frente, estaba ardiendo en fiebre y tenía unas cuantas manchas en su cara.

-Maldición… ¿Eren?- Pregunté, intentando que el chico lograra reaccionar. No podía desvestirlo y meterlo en la bañera, por culpa de las cadenas que sujetaban sus manos y sus pies.

Sujeté su mano. Esperar hasta que Levi llegara era lo único que podía hacer, ya que el chico estaba demasiado delicado para intentar alguna estupidez.

A veces olvidaba que muchos de los soldados no eran hombres, si no niños, como en este caso. Al igual que mi experiencia al entrar a la milicia, fue todo muy difícil. Se aprende rápido, pero ver caer a tus compañeros…

Incluso algunos mueren sin siquiera graduarse.

-Mocosa- Dijo Levi, a mi lado. En sus manos tenía una bandeja con todo lo que le pedí.

-Gracias- Respondí.

Comencé a trabajar. Coloqué paños húmedos en su frente y abdomen. Cuando la temperatura bajó, curiosamente de manera muy rápida, Eren abrió los ojos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Le pregunté con un tono de voz algo bajo. El chico solo asintió y observó por un segundo a Levi. O el pan que Levi tenía en las manos.

Dejé que el chico comiera en silencio hasta que logró ponerse de pie por sí mismo.

-Estaré bien, sensei- Dijo finalmente. Asentí, acompañándolo hasta la celda nuevamente. Ayudé a que se recostara en aquella cama mientras los soldados lo ataban. De cierto modo, él entendía que no podía quedarme todo el tiempo con él.

Ni siquiera quiso hablar conmigo para no hacerlo más difícil.

Levi y yo fuimos sacados de ahí de manera algo brusca, pero normal para ser la Policía Militar. Esperamos fuera del Tribunal Militar, en una banca junto a las carrozas mientras el pacifico sonido de la noche y la tenue luz de la luna nos acompañaban. El quiso que solo yo me sentara, mientras se paseaba incomodo desde un lado al otro.

-Aun no puedo entender como logras terminar así en cada misión que tenemos-

De pronto Levi difuminó el ambiente de paz, atacándome. Sus ojos grises estaban firmemente absortos mirando la ahora notoria mancha de sangre en mi uniforme. Solo suspiré, cubriéndome con la mano.

-Que ¿Soy demasiado débil o demasiado estúpida?- Bufé con molestia. La verdad no tenía ganas de pelear, pero si él lo quería…

-Quiero saber qué fue lo que realmente sucedió en Trost. La imbécil de Hanna mintió, dijo que te cortaste al sacar al chico del esqueleto del titán. Pero nadie es tan idiota para herirse así-

Ahora ya no estaba solamente mirando, si no que apuntaba con su mano. Hanna sabía a medias la historia con el Heichou y seguramente por eso prefirió decirle que aquellas heridas fueron mi falla y no que casi me mata un titán.

-¿Alguna vez usted se ha preguntado el por qué las relaciones entre soldados están prohibidas?- Le dije, mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos – Siempre pensé que era una regla por lo menos, inútil. Pero con el paso de los años fui entendiendo. Cuando en la lucha se ponen más sentimientos que cerebro… terminas así. Herido. De las dos formas, física y emocionalmente-

Levi estaba congelado frente a mí. No movía ni un solo musculo, escuchándome con atención.

-Mientras matábamos a los titanes que intentaban comerse a Eren, dimensione que todas mis acciones giran en torno a usted. Y me molesta terriblemente, porque de su parte no he recibido más que golpes, malos tratos y como si fuera poco, una jodida cicatriz-

Sin darme cuenta estaba de pie, frente a él, demasiado cerca.

-Me distraje un maldito segundo y un titán me golpeó con la mano, me caí sobre un ventanal. Pudo ser peor, Levi. Pude ser comida… o desmembrada o asesinada sin que tú lo vieras. Pero estoy aquí, un poco herida solo físicamente. Si no puedo salir ilesa de cada misión, es porque no soy la jodida soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Soy una más, del montón, que trata de salir fuera de las murallas-

Levi se cruzó de brazos e intentó abrir la boca. Continué hablando sin dejar que emitiera ningún tipo de sonido. Ni un _tsk_.

-Y antes de regañarme por salir lastimada, piense un poco que me enlisté en el ejército para dar mi vida por la Legión de Reconocimiento. No estoy jugando aquí, estoy luchando por mi libertad… por la suya, por la de mis compañeros. Intenté todos estos años no involucrarme con nadie… y usted me pide que piense… y sé que ese no era el momento, pero ¡No has salido de mi cabeza en días! Y estoy realmente cansada de todo esto… créame. Es difícil-

Volví a sentarme porque la jodida herida dolía como el infierno. Miré mis botas solo para no dirigirle la mirada a Levi.

Estaba cabreada.

-Mocosa… tu… todo este tiempo… eres una imbécil ¿Estas consciente de ello?- Murmuró.

Sentí que debía asesinarlo. Pero me encontré con una mirada de espanto impresionante… quizás solo vi esa expresión cuando sus amigos murieron.

Me aterró el solo hecho de ver a Levi vulnerable.

-No estoy diciendo que esto sea su culpa. No piense tonterías- Agregué, algo nerviosa.

Escuché un par de ramas crujir, así que automáticamente cerré la boca. En ese momento, Erwin interrumpió la conversación que tenía con el enano.

-Volvamos al cuartel. El juicio de Eren será en tres días- Dijo, con una voz calmada. Caminé como pude hasta la carroza.

Y en el Cuartel de la Legión, fui cargada por mi amigo rubio hasta una habitación del Centro de Sanación. Me quedé sola ahí varios minutos, hasta que Hanna apareció para ayudarme.

Con cuidado, me desvistió para dejarme solo con la camisa blanca puesta. Debió suturar nuevamente la herida, porque los puntos se abrieron por mi culpa.

-Sensei. Usted más que nadie sabe las contraindicaciones de una sutura- Murmuró, notoriamente molesta. Sus ojos se movían molestos de un lado hacia otro mientras suturaba, clavando aquella aguja en mi piel.

Si le comentaba que dolía, seguro me mataría.

-Fue algo importante- Respondí con simpleza.

-¿El chico está bien?- Preguntó ella, cambiando el tema. Asentí.

-El juicio es en tres días. Seguramente nos llamaran como testigos- Bufé. Ella terminó su trabajo, volviendo a vendar la herida.

-Eso seguro. Bien, esto ya ha terminado ¿La llevo a su habitación?-

Volví a asentir. Ella tuvo que cargarme hasta dejarme recostada sobre la cama de mi cuarto, la cual estaba especialmente fría esa noche. Volvió por mis cosas y cuando entró nuevamente a mi habitación, traía un té caliente en sus manos.

Las insignias se cayeron de mi chaqueta. Ambas las observamos fijamente.

-Las bordaremos mañana. Ahora usted y yo tenemos que descansar…- Suspiró ella, agotada. Le sonreí.

-Está bien, mamá- Bromeé - ¿Por cierto, donde esta Kaito?-

Hanna palideció. Al mismo tiempo lo hice yo.

-Él…- Soltó, nerviosa.

Mierda. Algo le sucedió.

-Dilo de una vez, Hanna- Chille.

-Cuando usted se fue, se desmayó. Estuvo catatónico un par de horas y tuve que internarlo. Está siendo vigilado por una de las nuevas reclutas- Respondió.

Suspiré aliviada. Catatónico no era tan malo como muerto o herido.

-Seguramente fue el estrés. Pasó por muchas cosas hoy… déjalo sin funciones hasta el día del juicio. Si quiere, que vaya a casa. Lo que sea-

-Se lo haré saber en la mañana, sensei. Una cosa más, traeré a una enfermera para que se quede aquí. Alguien debe vigilar que la herida no sangre… y usted debe dormir ¿Está bien?-

Negué varias veces con la cabeza. Lo menos que quería era ser una carga para los pobres reclutas.

-Lo haré yo, mocosa-

Vimos a Levi recostado en el marco de la puerta, con una actitud muy matona, por cierto. Hanna me sonrió, ya que él no podía verla.

Suspiré.

-Si sucede algo, solo grite, sensei- Soltó, antes de salir. Con un Levi bastante enojado en frente, creí que me esperaría una noche especialmente larga.

El ojigris ordenó rápidamente mi habitación. Dejó mi ropa donde corresponde y las insignias sobre mi escritorio. Hojeó documentos mientras yo bebía mi té, sintiéndome adormilada.

De pronto, salió. Aproveché ese momento para quitarme la camisa y ponerme la camiseta que usaba para dormir. Dejaba un hombro al aire y el clima estaba frio, pero no tenía nada más que hacer.

Levi volvió con una remera gris en las manos. Comenzó a desvestirse, en silencio, por lo que bajé la mirada.

-Oye- Soltó- Muévete-

Mierda. El jodido enano quería dormir en mi cama… conmigo.

-Levi, de verdad esto no es necesario. No creo que pueda estar despierta toda la noche para que te quedes conmigo. Puedes ir a descansar. Mañana puedes venir a visitarme- Solté, hecha un manojo de nervios. Él lo notó, pero insistió en que me moviera al rincón de mi cama.

Gracias al cielo que tenía el privilegio de dormir en una… grande.

-No me interesa si estas despierta. Voy a dormir aquí y es tu maldita obligación decirme si te sientes mal, para llamar a la idiota de Hanna- Respondió, molesto.

A penas logré moverme hacia el rincón. Cuando levanté la vista, él estaba solo con la camiseta y su ropa interior.

Me sonrojé.

-Esto es incómodo- Murmuré. Él se sentó a mi lado, invadiendo mi espacio personal de la cama. Me miró un largo segundo antes de decir algo.

-¿Prefieres que el maldito Cejotas esté aquí?- Preguntó. La sangre que tenía en las mejillas desapareció.

-Por supuesto que no ¿Tu prefieres que Hanji esté aquí?-

El frunció el ceño.

-Jamás dormí con ella-

Sonreí. Tenía los cojones de decirme aquello…

-… Literalmente- Agregó – Solo _hacíamos lo que hacíamos_. Siempre uno de los dos se largaba antes. Ese era el trato- Murmuró.

-Solo se revolcaban y ya- Suspiré, un poco molesta.

-Igual que tú con Erwin- Respondió, ágil. Volví a sonreír.

-Sinceridad ante todo, Heichou. Yo si dormía con él- Le dije de manera acida. Este soltó un gruñido de molestia.

-¿Cómo terminamos hablando esta basura?- Soltó, dándome la espalda. Cubrió su cuerpo con las mantas y se quedó en silencio un momento – Solo duérmete, mocosa-

Me pareció más una orden que una sugerencia. Sonreí, mirando su cabello algo desordenado. No tuve más opción que agradecerle mentalmente, mientras me recostaba mirando el techo de madera del cuarto.

La vela en mi mesa de noche se apagó. No había más que penumbra, por lo que comencé a dormir rápidamente.

** . . . . . .**

Desperté por culpa del dolor en la madrugada, ni siquiera la luz aparecía aun. Al abrir los ojos, noté una sensación de pesadez en todo mi cuerpo. Levi estaba acurrucado contra mí, con la cabeza en mi pecho, mientras respiraba suavemente.

Se suponía que él debía cuidar de mí…

Traté de moverme, pero todo dolía demasiado. Y era una crueldad despertar al enano en aquella posición. Parecía que no tenía un buen sueño en años, porque estaba literalmente muerto sobre mí.

Comencé a peinar su cabello con mis dedos, intentando que despertara de manera suave.

-¿Qué mierda sucede?- Soltó, con la voz ronca. Dio un gran suspiro, pero no se movió ni un solo milímetro.

-Si supiera que vas a reaccionar así, simplemente te botaba de la cama- Murmuré, enojada.

Hizo un ruido con su nariz, parecido a lo que un ser humano común denominaría: Una pequeña risa. Me sorprendí jodidamente _mucho_.

-¿Necesitas algo?- Preguntó.

-Nada. Que saques tu cabeza de mi pecho y darle los buenos días a _Levi junior_, que ataca mi pierna en este momento- Solté de manera ofuscada- Duele un poco, eso es todo- Él se tensó.

Comencé a reír a carcajadas.

-No te des tanto crédito. Pasa todas las mañanas- Respondió dándome la espalda nuevamente. Continué riendo.

-Lo sé. Soy médico- Le dije. El me ignoro totalmente, por lo que también le di la espalda. Comencé a dormitar lentamente, ya que estaba jodida y cansada.

Luego de unos minutos de semiconsciencia, sentí la cama moverse. Un calorcito agradable invadió mi cuerpo, hasta que aquella molesta sensación de _caerse al vacío _apareció. Me sobresalté.

Desperté totalmente solo para dimensionar que Levi estaba _abrazándome_. Quizás no de una forma demasiado pulcra y ordenada, ni tampoco como una pareja, si no como lo harían un par de compañeros en una misión.

Sonreí para mí misma, esperando que estuviera consciente de lo que hacía.

-Jamás he pensado que eres débil o estúpida. Solo creo que eres demasiado impulsiva… y eso es una mierda de aptitud en las misiones-

Se acomodó de tal forma para dejar sus labios rozando mi oído. Podía escuchar su respiración y no pude evitar estremecerme bajo él. No omití palabra, considerando que era su turno de hablar.

A pesar que él no fuera el mejor conversador del mundo y la mitad de sus frases fueran groserías.

-No eres más una mocosa, pero eso no evita que tengas la frescura de una quinceañera destinada a ser una _sanadora_. Le das paz a nuestros compañeros, a los que están en su lecho de muerte y a los que logran sobrevivir. Joder, ._._._._. , he visto muchos de los nuestros morir con una sonrisa en su rostro, por tu culpa…-

Maldito enano gruñón. Estaba logrando que me emocionara con sus palabras.

-En su momento, me entregaste esa tranquilidad… y yo… _ni siquiera fui capaz de confiar en ti_-

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Abrí mis ojos como platos y deshice nuestro contacto. Levi tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Se notaba a leguas que tenía una culpabilidad que no sabía cómo sacar. Traté de decir algo, pero aquella frase me enmudeció por completo.

-Fui un hijo de puta, lo soy ahora y lo seré en el futuro- Soltó.

En ese momento el Levi duro, amargado y poco elocuente no estaba en mi cama. Conmigo estaba el niño, quizás el adolescente Levi Ackerman maltratado, el que no sabía si sobreviviría al día siguiente. Un jovencito asustado, sin un norte fijo, sin siquiera con una motivación en su corazón.

Sentí que iba a llorar como una magdalena cuando mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. El me detuvo colocando ambas manos en mis mejillas.

Se sentó a mi lado y descansó su cara en mi hombro. Solo lo abracé en silencio, ya que él no movía su cuerpo, respiraba calmado y no tenía intención de seguir hablando. En ningún momento devolvió el gesto, seguramente, porque lo necesitaba más que yo.

Fueron diez años jodidamente largos, que jamás comenzarían desde cero. _Lo hecho, hecho está_.

_Los hitos, los recuerdos… las cicatrices._

Noté que los primeros rayos de sol entraban a mi habitación. No quería soltar a Levi, pero si alguien nos atrapaba de esa forma, tendríamos muchos problemas.

Problemas que no sabría resolver es este momento.

-Iré a mi habitación. Te espero en el comedor en una hora, se puntual, _maldita_\- Soltó, como volviendo a la normalidad. Quise detenerlo, pero mi pierna lo impidió. Estaba por llegar a la puerta pero se giró rápidamente.

Él notó que traté de dar un movimiento brusco, parando en seco. Volvió para acercarse a mí y golpear suavemente mi frente.

-Eres muy descariñado, Levi- Murmuré, entre avergonzada y molesta.

-No hagas idioteces. Sé que duele, lo veo en tu cara de mierda. Estas destruida-

Reí. Su ceño fruncido logró que me preocupara. Solo dejó un tenue beso fugaz en mis labios y se retiró.

Quise pensar que estaba siendo un caballero, pero reí aun más fuerte. Imaginarlo en ese plan… fue…

Maldición. Levi me estaba volviendo loca oficialmente.

* * *

Saludos, terrícolas. Me gustó este capitulo, no sé si Levi me quedó muy Ooc pero ¡Que mas da!... lo amamos ¿No xD? Espero que les guste, y como siempre, gracias por sus comentarios. Son las/los mejores...

Oh, y una cosa mas...

Quisiera preguntarles, si quieren *redoble de tambores* lemmon. La responsabilidad esta en ustedes.

_Nos leemos._


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo XI**

Tomé un baño lo suficientemente largo como para que me acusaran de desperdiciar los recursos… sentir el agua tibia, en aquel día que comenzaba a ser lluvioso, fue lo mejor que pudo suceder. Cuando mi piel comenzaba a arrugarse, decidí salir de la bañera para comenzar a vestirme. Me coloqué una camisa negra y los pantalones del uniforme, luego ajusté todas las correas del equipo tridimensional y terminé por ponerme una chaqueta limpia de la Legión.

Miré la hora. Aun me quedaban diez minutos respecto a la orden de Levi, pero de igual modo decidí bajar hasta los comedores.

Estaba llenísimo. Los soldados que volvieron de la misión fuera de las murallas comían con ímpetu, otros, estaban cabizbajos y jugaban con sus desayunos.

Levi estaba rodeado por su equipo de operaciones especiales, por lo que no quise interrumpir. Me senté en una de las mesas más pequeñas, junto a Hanna. Sorpresivamente Kaito estaba con ella.

-Buenos días- Saludé. La rubia sonrió, pero el castaño estaba fijamente observando su tasa de té. Tomé su mano en un gesto amigable, el dio un leve apretón.

Con eso me bastaba.

-Chiyu, tienes un rasguño bastante feo ahí ¿Fue por la caída?- Interrumpió Hanji apuntando mi mejilla, extrovertida como siempre. Se sentó con nosotros y también lo hizo Mike junto a Erwin.

-Sí, me comí tres kilos de vidrio en Trost. Hasta me salió por las piernas- Respondí, bromeando. Ella soltó una carcajada.

A la mesa se unió el equipo de operaciones especiales. Levi tomó el espacio contiguo a mí.

-¿Sensei, se encuentra usted bien?- Preguntó Petra, con una voz afligida.

-Lo estoy. Algo adolorida, pero bien. No se preocupen, estas cosas pasan ¿No?- Le respondí. Los cuatro asintieron.

-Deberías descansar hoy- Soltó Erwin, con una voz terriblemente enojada. Suspiré.

-No puedo. Hay cosas que hacer- Murmuré. Traté de huir con mi taza de té, pero el enano de un solo movimiento dejó mi trasero clavado en la silla.

-Solo cállate y come- Me dijo el maldito enano. Suspiré y bajé la cabeza, mientras mis colegas reían.

De pronto, Erwin se puso de pie, pidiendo atención. Diría las órdenes del día, mientras enumeraba interminables apellidos, dejó a cada uno de los soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento con una misión.

Le agradecí mentalmente, porque liberó de funciones a Kaito y Hanna. Y a mí, me encargó solo la actualización de las fichas médicas y realizar un informe sobre Eren.

Nuestro desayuno acabó en una agradable conversación, mientras varios de los soldados se encaminaban a sus labores, le pedí a Kaito que me acompañara hasta mi habitación, para comenzar el bordado de las insignias.

No me sentía del todo bien y quería dormir un poco más antes de comenzar a trabajar como esclava.

El chico me acompañaba casi en un estado fantasmal. Se veía realmente mal, pero ni siquiera aceptó visitar a su familia o desligarse de las funciones de la Legión por un día.

Me acompañó en cada minuto, observando cada puntada que daba en aquel telar. Levi se entrometió, entregándome también las de los soldados caídos en la misión fuera de las murallas. Las que no lograron recuperar, las reemplazo por nuevas, dejándome una lista con los nombres para que hiciera mi trabajo.

Él siempre quiso que cada soldado tuviera las alas sobre sus nombres, aunque no fueran las de su uniforme.

Cuando estaba terminando y comencé a bordar las de la Tropa de Sanación, Hanna se nos unió. Ella encendió un par de velas e incienso, dando unas pocas palabras.

Oré mentalmente por cada uno de mis soldados, dándole también algunas palabras de apoyo a Kaito. Supongo que esa fue su liberación, porque de pronto volvió a la normalidad.

Prontamente llegaron los familiares de los soldados, los cuales nos observaban con miradas de tristeza y resignación. No hicimos más que darles nuestras condolencias, entregarles los cuerpos para que les dieran un final digno.

Y que por fin, luego de vivir en esta basura de mundo, descansaran en paz.

Kaito y Hanna salieron a montar en caballo un momento, mientras yo tomaba rumbo hasta mi pequeño laboratorio, para terminar los jodidos informes.

La cajonera donde guardaba las fichas de cada soldado que ingresaba o dimitía a la Legión de Reconocimiento era por lo menos dos veces más alta que yo, por lo que con ayuda de una escalerilla tomé todas las fichas.

Gracias al cielo que se me ocurrió ordenarlas por orden alfabético. Terminé las veinte que me entregó Levi, puesto que Erwin había adelantado casi todo el trabajo. Solo quedaban las mías.

Con tinta roja escribía Fallecido y con tinta negra, una observación al final de la hoja, junto a mi firma. Le daba un aire de formalidad que a Erwin le gustaba.

_Irina Kozlov, fallecida (Trost). Desmembrada por titanes, contusiones por todo el cuerpo. Extremidad inferior derecha y superior izquierda perdidas._

_Eithan Prigman, fallecido (Trost). Mordido por titanes, creando una hemorragia fatal en diferentes puntos de su cuerpo._

_Adelein Wright, fallecida (Trost). Golpeada por titanes, contusión severa en cabeza y tórax llevándola a una muerte instantánea._

Terminé el condenado informe sobre Eren y se lo entregué a Erwin, ordené todas mis cosas y fui hasta mi habitación.

Dormir era lo que necesitaba.

**…**

El cerebro humano era jodidamente increíble y molesto. Lo único que deseaba era dormir pacíficamente sin que nadie ni nada me molestara, al estar cansada por mis heridas. Lo único que conseguí fueron un par de pesadillas de mierda en las cuales todo, literalmente todo, moría.

Era un terror constante.

Y fui idiota, olvidando la maldita hierba para no soñar.

Coloqué la almohada sobre mi cara y gruñí. Quise enviar todo al demonio, conmigo incluida, pero ya no quedaba más que asumir e intentar distraerse de otra manera.

-Oye, ._._._._. – Susurró una voz a mi lado.

Asumí por esa voz que no estuve sola en mucho tiempo. Quizás Levi estuvo ahí desde el principio.

-¿Si?- Murmuré, aun con aquella cosa en mi cara. Él me la quitó de encima, dejando que el ahora despejado cielo y su luz entrara directo a mis pupilas. Soltó un tsk y se acomodó a mi lado.

Abrí los ojos lentamente. El enano me observaba directamente mientras un rayo de sol le daba directo en la cara.

¡Tiene que estar bromeando! Me senté rápidamente y con una mano, abrí sus parpados en un movimiento algo brusco.

Sus jodidos ojos no eran grises aburridos, eran de un gris azulado escandalosamente hermoso.

-Saca tu mano de mi ojo, mierda- Soltó, obviamente enojado. No pude evitar soltar una risita mientras lo miraba sorprendida.

-Eres sorprendente, Levi. Nunca dejaras de sorprenderme- Le dije. El desvió la mirada, incomodo.

Maldición. Soné como una jovencita enamorada.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, mocosa? ¿Estas drogada?- Preguntó, alejándose de mí.

Reí, su comentario era muy acertado. Podíamos no tener carne, sal a un precio absurdo, escases de casi todo… pero siempre inventaban drogas.

-Siempre pensé que sus ojos eran insufriblemente apagados, Heichou. Cuando lo conocí, lo vi de ese color… pero ahora…- Murmuré. Él se sentó sobre mi escritorio.

-En aquel lugar no existía la luz solar, mocosa- Respondió.

Pero nunca en mis años de conocerlo, vi bajo esa mirada afilada un color tan majestuoso. Siempre recordé con el gris la empuñadura de una espada, el filo de las katanas del equipo, el cielo cuando está triste. Algo duro y melancólico.

Ahora podía ver el hielo de las montañas, alguna laguna… quizás el mar. Aquel color reflejaba una paz absurda.

_Mi paz._

_La paz de Le guérisseur des âmes._

El jodido motivo del que mi madre me habló estaba frente a mis ojos. Era de carne y hueso, tenía nombre y apellido.

Tuve que volver a recostarme y ocultar mi expresión con las mantas de mi cama. La cara me ardía como si tuviera fuego en ella.

¿Qué demonios estaba mal conmigo?

Sentí un vacío abrumador. Yo _no amaba a Levi_. No todavía, por lo menos.

Un par de besos y una noche a mi lado durmiendo no quitarían el miedo que he sentido por él todos estos años. Él ha hecho muchas cosas que no cualquier persona aguantaría, no en una vida normal. La milicia desvirtuó todos mis pensamientos de _mujer_.

No soy una persona sumisa, ni quiero recibir órdenes de un esposo jodido. No quiero estar encerrada en casa mientras cuido a mis numerosos hijos, ni deseo depender de alguien.

No me gusta rendir cuentas, ni salir con un horario limitado.

Y por sobre todas las cosas, no quiero que mi compañero de vida salga, sin saber si volverá a casa sano y salvo.

Siempre _he estado sola_. Así es más fácil.

_Soy yo la que cuida de los demás_.

-No le des más vueltas, mocosa- Dijo Levi, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos ¿Es que acaso el jodido enano leía mentes?

Colocó un dedo en mi ceño fruncido, realizando una leve presión. Me tentó la idea de golpearlo, pero simplemente suspiré.

-Estoy un poco malhumorada, Levi ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunté, molesta.

-Eres patética ¿Acaso estas estreñida? ¿Te está afectando la sequía sexual?- Gruñó. Salió de mi habitación dando un portazo parecido a los míos.

Era un imbécil.

Cuando decidí salir tras él, ya no estaba en el pasillo. En cambio, Erwin y Mike me observaban confundidos cuando me los topé.

-Levi dijo que iría al pueblo contigo- Murmuró el comandante, confundido. Mike olfateó por sobre mi cabeza, sonriente.

-Tiene su aroma por todo el cuerpo- Dijo el capitán.

-¿Por qué iría conmigo al pueblo?- Pregunté, ignorando la frase malsonante de mi colega. Ellos se miraron entre sí.

-Creo que estamos faltos de té y café. Iría por suministros… pero se encerró en su habitación- Respondió Erwin.

-Iré entonces ¿Hay algún problema en que lo haga sola?- Murmuré, avergonzada. Quise que la tierra me tragara.

Levi podía ser muy infantil.

Erwin solo me entregó el dinero para comprar, me palmeó el hombro y siguió caminando junto a Mike. Me vestí acorde a la ocasión, ajustando mis correas en el uniforme y con la capa cubriéndome la cabeza, salí del edificio para ensillar a mi caballo.

También tomé un poco de dinero ahorrado para ver qué clase de estupidez podía comprar en el pueblo. A pesar de salvarle la vida al Rey, no me pagaron demasiado. Pero servía para emergencias y para sobrevivir.

Tras el galope de mi caballo hasta llegar al distrito próximo, se escuchaba un eco cercano. Ni siquiera quise mirar atrás, era más que obvio que el enano gruñón me estaba siguiendo.

Dejé a la yegua que me acompañaba en una tienda cercana, en donde vendían comida de caballo. Allí los cuidaban también en un establo.

Al salir, Levi estaba ahí.

-Oye, mocosa- Soltó, furioso. Pague a la señora que dirigía el lugar, quien nos observaba divertida.

-Que- Solté con sarcasmo.

-Paga por mi caballo también- Dijo antes de salir. Suspiré.

-Levi-Heichou no está de humor hoy- Comentó la señora, ya mayor, que me acompañaba. Su voz rasposa pero de infinita ternura me provocaban una confianza ridícula. Ella tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

-Él nunca está de buen humor- Bufé. Soltó una carcajada - ¿No hay problema si tardo un poco más hoy?-

-No, jovencita. Estoy aquí hasta que se ponga el sol. Luego todos los trabajadores se van- Respondió con una sonrisa abrumadora.

Asentí y salí tras Levi, no antes sin ofrecerle mi corazón a la amable mujer. Él estaba apoyado en una muralla, aburrido.

Miré mi reloj de bolsillo, eran pasadas las dos de la tarde y mi estómago empezaba a rugir de manera poco femenina.

-Heichou- Lo llamé. El me observó un segundo con el ceño fruncido, como si me regañara mentalmente- Oiga, usted me llama mocosa también. Seamos justos- Murmure.

-Es difícil cambiarlo cuando he estado un mes fuera- Bramó. Le sonreí.

-Entonces… Levi… tengo un poco de hambre ¿Quiere ir a comer antes de volver?- Le pregunté.

Su expresión dejo de ser tensa. Incluso sus ojos dejaron de estar tan afilados… se sorprendió.

-¿Estas invitándome a una cita, basura de mierda estúpida e imprudente?- Soltó. Reí con más ganas ante su respuesta.

-Somos compañeros, Heichou. No malinterprete mis palabras. Solo un inocente almuerzo de camaradas ¿Acepta?-

El dejó escapar un tsk, desviando la mirada. Asintió.

Lo guié por el pueblo, mientras algunas miradas se posaban sobre nosotros. El miedo y el respeto que evocaba Levi, la amabilidad y agradecimiento que evocaba yo.

Aquel lugar estaba algo escondido, pero servían una comida deliciosa.

Nos quedamos solos en un callejón. Bajamos una pequeña escalera y la mini taberna apareció ante nosotros.

Estaba llenísima, pero nada que el dinero no pudiera comprar. Nuestros uniformes dejaban de importar ahí, siempre y cuando te comportaras como una persona normal que no delatarías lo que sucedía a tu alrededor.

Una chica amable nos encaminó hasta una mesa privada, alejada del ajetreo del bar. Tras unas cortinas, una mesa para dos nos esperaba.

Ese sector era exclusivo para soldados de cualquier rama del ejército.

-¿Lo mismo de siempre, sensei?- Preguntó la chica, dejándome en evidencia. Levi me observaba inquisitivo, creo que más tarde debería darle muchas explicaciones.

-Levi, el _yakimeshi _que preparan aquí es exquisito ¿Quieres?- Le pregunté. El asintió, evitando cualquier tipo de contacto visual con la chica.

-Dos _yakimeshi_…- Comenzó a escribir ella.

-Una copa de vino para él. Una con agua para mí- Finalicé.

-En seguida-

Se retiró.

-¿Qué demonios estas tramando, mocosa?- Preguntó, notoriamente molesto.

No sé qué cara coloqué, pero él dejó de fruncir su ceño.

-Nada, la verdad. Solo… solo olvídelo. Si quiere puede irse- Suspiré.

Maldición. El enano era muy jodido.

-Solo espero que sean limpios- Murmuró.

Oh. Le sonreí.

-No puede enfadarse porque un soldado lo invita a salir un momento de la rutina. Debería agradecerlo, siempre vengo aquí sola- Comenté.

-¿Y qué hacías para llegar ahí? Esta jodidamente escondido- Respondió. ¡Gracias, cielo! El Heichou encendió su modo conversador.

-El dueño de este lugar tenía problemas con el tabaco. Fumaba mucho y estaba destruyendo su calidad de vida… y sus pulmones. La enfermedad era progresiva, pero alcancé a detenerla a tiempo. Dejó el mal hábito y de a poco se solucionó-

Nuestro pedido llegó a la mesa. Miré al ojigris, quien observaba la comida con ímpetu. Aquello olía como los Dioses.

-Eres entrometida, mocosa- Suspiró.

-No lo soy. Soy observadora- Respondí, apuntando el vino. Lo vi beber un par de veces. Y creo que aquello era el elixir de la madre tierra, porque Levi tomaba expresiones orgásmicas cuando lo tenía cerca.

Comenzó a comer sin siquiera realizar un brindis. Joder, el enano llegaba al borde de ser mal educado. Cuando comió el primer bocado, se congeló.

Bajé la vista y sonreí. Si, la comida era espectacular.

Y él podía ser el jodido hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, pero la cocina no era lo suyo.

Lo único que faltaba, era que la leche se le incendiara.

-Esta mierda ha superado tu _omuraisu_ y lo ha enviado al infierno- Murmuró, mientras comía. Sonreí, porque al menos le gustaba la comida que preparaba. Comencé a comer a una velocidad prudente, para no demostrar que moría de hambre.

Esperé a que terminara primero. Todavía no había tanta confianza.

-Me alegra que le gustara, Heichou- Dije, por fin al terminar – Por cierto, si quiere una cita conmigo, usted debe invitar la próxima vez- Reí.

Un tsk y una mirada de odio. Adorable.

Cuando la chica volvió a nosotros para preguntar si deseábamos algo más, ambos negamos con la cabeza. Le pagué a la joven y salimos de ahí en silencio.

Fuimos hasta la jodida tienda donde vendían el té y el café. Levi no me dejo ver nada, ya que según él quería volver pronto al Cuartel porque quería salir conmigo de nuevo.

No dio explicaciones.

En la entrada del cuartel me dejó esperando aun arriba de mi yegua, a cargo de su caballo también, mientras él dejaba los suministros en la cocina. Salió de ahí con una vasija para calentar el agua y una caja pequeña, seguramente llena de té.

Nos dirigimos hasta el lago, que estaba cerca del Cuartel de Investigación, pero nadie iba ahí. Amarramos nuestros caballos a un árbol y comenzó a hacer fuego con un poco de madera para calentar agua.

Cuando terminó de hacer té, ambos nos sentamos en el césped. Estaba algo húmedo, pero no era molesto con el reciente cambio de clima.

Aun así, ya comenzaba a atardecer.

-Hay algo que siempre he querido saber, ._._._._. – Soltó, con la taza cubriéndole la boca. Miré hasta su dirección confusa, por su repentino quiebre de silencio.

-¿Algo medico?- Pregunté, de manera ingenua. El negó con la mirada.

-Necesito saber por qué no me dirigiste ni una sola miserable palabra en casi dos años- Respondió, luego de un minuto de duda. Me sorprendí.

¿Debía explicarle que la gente normal no ataca con objetos corto punzantes a otras?

Maldición, él no se refería a eso.

-Usted me daba miedo, Heichou- Fue lo único que logré decir en varios minutos. El me observaba, sus ojos grises suplicaban una respuesta más profunda – Tenía dieciséis años, nunca sucedió nada parecido a aquello. Me sentí traicionada, quise ayudarlo y salió todo mal…-

Levi asintió.

-Luego entendí que usted estaba solo viviendo en un mundo completamente nuevo. Usted me dirigía la palabra y yo solo asentía o negaba, porque temía joder todo. Traté que mi paz en la Legión durara lo más posible. Lo comprendía, pero el habla simplemente no salía cuando usted estaba cerca. _No confiaba en usted_-

Arranqué un poco de césped con mis manos, estaba nerviosa y el parecía decepcionado.

-Luego sucedió todo eso con el Rey… y entonces fue cuando me sacó del trance. Desde ese minuto me sentí un poco protegida por usted. Sentí que quería ayudarme, tal cual lo intenté yo años atrás-

Me recosté. El siguió en la misma posición.

-La relación entre nosotros jamás ha sido fácil. Como el perro y el gato… usted es el gato- Suspiré. El soltó un leve tsk. En cambio, dejé escapar una carcajada nerviosa.

-¿Has leído alguna vez sobre el tigre y el dragón, mocosa ignorante?- Soltó. Asentí – Tú eres el tigre- Dijo.

Reí nuevamente.

Oh.

El tigre y el dragón. Ellos se complementan. _No pueden vivir uno sin el otro_.

-Finalmente terminé confiando en usted cuando Auruo lo hirió… se comportó como un gatito mimoso respecto a la primera vez. Le pedí que hiciera algo, lo respetó. Aceptó mi tratamiento como médico… eso es mucho decir de usted- Suspiré.

-Yo confío en ti desde que vi esas insignias bordadas con los nombres de Isabel y Farlan. Fue exactamente como lo describiste. No te importó que haya hecho una estupidez... solo cumpliste tu palabra, mocosa. Eso es valorable para alguien quien vivió en la oscuridad mucho tiempo- Respondió. Se recostó con ambas manos tras la nuca, observando el cielo.

La luna estaba sobre nosotros.

-Mi madre puso el grito en el cielo cuando decidí enlistarme en el ejército. Más aun cuando volví a casa con las Alas de la Libertad en la espalda, Heichou. Ella siempre me dijo que encontraría un motivo para sobrevivir en este mundo… Ella está muerta. Mi padre lo está. No tengo hermanos ni más familia… las experiencias han hecho que me encierre en un cascaron de cristal… pero ahora…-

Mierda. Era una jovencita sentimental aburrida y ridícula.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Levi.

-Usted tendrá que ayudarme a encontrar un dragón. O transformarse en uno- Reí. Él se quedó en silencio, volteándose hasta mí.

Nuestras caras estaban excesivamente cerca. Sus ojos grises eran la ventana a mi paz. Los miré anonadada mientras él dejaba un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja.

-He notado como miras la luna, mocosa. Esa jodida bola de luz allá arriba tiene muchas respuestas…-

Asentí.

-Lo sé. He hablado con ella más que con cualquier otra persona-

-¿Recuerdas cuando dije que no sabía si esto era una buena decisión?- Preguntó. Acortó aún más el espacio que nos separaba. Nuevamente tenía sus labios en mi oído.

Como si supiera que aquello era el punto débil de cualquier persona.

-Lo recuerdo- Balbuceé.

-Es una buena decisión- Soltó. Sonreí.

-No sé cómo domar un dragón, Levi-

-¿Es que acaso quieres morir, mocosa? No tengo problema en ensuciarme las manos con tu sangre…-

Reí bajo su contacto. Él se separó de mí, poniéndose de pie. Tuvo que ayudarme para que yo lo hiciera también.

Llegamos hasta el árbol en donde descansaban nuestros animales y guardamos todo lo que tomamos prestado de la Legión. En cuanto iba a subir a mi yegua, lo impidió con una mano.

Me acorraló tras un árbol, como si fuera su presa.

-Espero que estés preparada para lo que sucederá cuando volvamos-

Aprisionó mi boca con la suya, dejando atrás aquellos tenues contactos sin sabor, de labios fríos y pocas esperanzas. Pude sentir su calor a través del uniforme, dejándome a su merced en pocos minutos.

Levi me arrastró hasta un caballo, obligó a que me subiera y tomamos marcha hasta el Cuartel de la Legión.

Bufé, porque siempre las cosas ingeniosas para responder aparecen demasiado tarde.

_Un soldado siempre está listo para la guerra, Heichou._

* * *

Voy a responder los reviews, porque se los debo. Como siempre, gracias por sus comentarios, favs y follows

**LadyVampelle**

*Abrazo virtual navideño* Pues muchas gracias, he reído mucho con tu entusiasmo xD Pero me agrada. No me creo la gran jodida escritora (vamos, que mis inicios están aquí y son PESIMOS) pero bueh. Me encanta alegrar a un par de personillas, siempre que alguien te lea, hay motivos para escribir.

** RochiiR.C.R **

¡OH! Hola. No me odies por tener pausado Luces, estoy con crisis ahí xD ¿Te gusta este fic? DIME QUE SI PLS

** Yaoi Fujoshi**

La verdad es que seeeeeeeeeeeh para que estamos con cosas jajaja

**Aidil **

Esa es mi traba. Odio las palabras vulgares y grotescas cuando se refiere a s.e.x.o… no quiero que esto termine en un Cincuenta Sombras de Levi. Deben matarme antes.

**Monkey D. Ivy**

Nada podemos hacer con el OOC. Dudo que Isayama escriba en fanfiction… pero debemos fangirlear un poquillo.

PD: Yo también soy lectora compulsiva de fanfics en la noche xDD

**Koisshi Saotome**

Gracias! Espero que te guste este capítulo.

**NekoNazyro **

Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Al final todas amamos a Levi… hace un tiempo con un amigo convencimos a una amiga que no ve anime a que le diera una oportunidad…

Ella lo ama. En serio xD

**CrossedWings **

Te amo infinitamente. Hay comentarios que me llegan por mensaje, no por aquí. Que debería hacer un OC en vez de Reader.

Que.

Pongo.

Muchos.

Puntos.

Pero en fin. Yo creo que al final, debes leer lo que te gusta y no joder xD Siendo amateur no hay mucho que exigir. Lo básico, supongo.

** leonhardtrose**

Bebé Levi *w* Hay que escuchar la voz del pueblo. No todo es lemmon en esta vida xD

**...**

Lo del lemmon me salió espontaneo, para que sepan. Sí, he escrito. No sé si les gustará. No me gustan las palabras pene… o vagina… o la empotró salvajemente… NO.

Soy sutil. Más de lime.

Y he leído buenos fanfics que se arruinan con malos lemmon.

Al final mi súper encuesta ha terminado en 3 SI y 2 NO. Eso me hace sentir que están muy jodidamente divididas y no quiero incomodar a nadie, menos que dejen de leer.

Tengo dos ideas;

Dedicarle un capitulo al lemmon que no afecte para nada la historia, y subir de inmediato el siguiente con contenido (Así, si no quieren leer, lo saltan) Y si no les gusta, podemos enterrarlo y quemarlo y fingir que nada paso.

O subirlo en otro lado (como Tumblr, por ejemplo) para no arruinar el tema aquí.

Y espero que hayan pasado una bonita Navidad y tengan un muy buen Año Nuevo!

Eso. Me despido, porque en Chile son las 4:05 y su servidora tiene que trabajar mañana (a las 8:00)

Déjenme sus comentarios!

_Setchan._


	12. Chapter 12 - Extra

Este capítulo contendrá **exclusivamente lemon/lime,** por lo que si no eres mayor o no te agrada el género, puedes continuar con el siguiente. **Esto no afectará para nada** la historia del fanfic.

Solo sucumbí ante mis deseos y los de las lectoras sempai.

* * *

**Capitulo XII - Extra**

El Cuartel General de la Legión de Reconocimiento estaba silencioso y apacible. Levi caminaba delante de mí, sujetando con fuerza mi mano derecha. Daba cortos pasos entre los pasillos donde estaban las habitaciones de los soldados rasos y tuvimos que subir numerosas escaleras, que daban a las nuestras.

Las velas que iluminaban el camino estaban apagadas a esa hora. No se escuchaba ningún alma en las diferentes direcciones a las cuales mirábamos.

Llegamos a mi habitación, el enano abrió la puerta con suavidad, extendiendo una mano para que yo entrara primero.

Deseé mentalmente que aquello de _espero que estés preparada _fuera solo el calor del momento. Levi me dejaba un poco nerviosa cada vez que tocaba mi piel, quizás entre la inseguridad que me provocaba la situación o solamente la idiotez del momento.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Tomó la llave que colgaba desde la manilla y nos encerró.

_Santo cielo, ayuda…_

Se sentó en el borde de mi cama, observándome fijamente. Se relamió los labios, tomando una expresión bastante sugerente. Sonreí para mí misma.

Gracias a Dios que la luz en mi habitación era tenue, la luna siendo interrumpida por tímidas nubes, que ocultaban el enrojecimiento de mis mejillas.

-Ven aquí- Soltó, de repente. Sin sacarme los ojos de encima, cruzo las piernas. Me acerqué a Levi, quien me quemaba con su mirada gris.

Quitó mi capa y mi chaqueta, lanzándolas sobre el escritorio. Sacó mis botas e hizo lo mismo con él.

Nos observamos mutuamente, en silencio.

El camino que estábamos llevando era entorpecido por aquellas correas, por lo que tomé las de él y comencé a desabrocharlas. Levi me miraba impaciente, como si quisiera cortar todo aquello con una navaja y terminar de una vez por todas.

Nuestras correas ya estaban en el suelo para cuando me di cuenta que su respiración se había acelerado. El hombre tenía sus necesidades y debían ser satisfechas.

Logré quitarle el estúpido pañuelo del cuello, la camisa y los pantalones entre tímidos besos en la comisura de sus labios. Su torso fornido y pétreo me sorprendió un poco, a pesar de verlo varias veces antes, en los entrenamientos. Aquellos músculos bien marcados imploraban ser tocados.

Su ropa interior estaba ceñida a su cuerpo, de un color negro como la noche, que marcaba la despierta virilidad del hombre que me acompañaba.

Las cicatrices que adornaban la mayor parte de su cuerpo me exigieron ser atendidas. Dejé tenues rastros de mis labios por cada una de ellas, logrando que Levi tensara su cuerpo y comenzara a soltar algunos gemidos.

Dentro de su urgencia, comenzó a quitarme el resto de la ropa. Supuse que a su vista, el sujetador deportivo del uniforme y el cortísimo short que traía puesto no serían de su agrado.

_Me equivoqué._

Lo quitó con paciencia, dejándome expuesta. Se quedó de rodillas un buen rato frente a mí, sin realizar ningún movimiento. Luego comenzó a subir para apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro, donde comenzó a morder aquella zona, mi clavícula y el lóbulo de mi oreja, dando pequeñas lamidas que causaron estragos en lo más profundo de mí ser.

Su aliento cálido recorría mi cuerpo, logrando erizarme por completo.

Quise protestar por la lentitud con la que quitaba mi ropa, pero fui acallada con los labios del ojigris sobre los míos. Su contacto hizo que me olvidara del mundo, de la inminente muerte que nos esperaba siendo soldados de la Legión, del temor a que nos descubrieran, todo.

Su lengua jugueteaba con la mía en un baile experto, mordiendo suavemente mis labios. Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo en un éxtasis absoluto, pidiéndome más.

_Rogándome por más_.

Se recostó sobre la cama, empujándome sobre él. Sus pupilas ya estaban dilatadas y respiraba entrecortado, dejando salir leves jadeos de sus labios.

Me coloqué a horcajadas sobre él y moví mis caderas sobre su ropa interior.

Se estremeció bajo mi cuerpo y se le escapó mi nombre en un suspiro. Traté de mantener la compostura para no devorarlo en ese mismo instante, deteniendo mi movimiento.

Él protestó, clavando ambas manos en mis caderas. Sus ojos grises se conectaron con los míos, dejándome ver que _necesitaba todo de mí_.

Me deshice de su ropa interior como pude, bajando la vista.

_Madre mía._

Dudé un poco antes de hacerlo, pero mis bajos instintos estaban desatados en plenitud. Mi vientre ardía y podía sentir la humedad que Levi provocaba en mí con su simple toque.

Retrocedí para quedar a la altura de su masculinidad y deleitarme con ella. Saboreé cada centímetro del Heichou, quien sujetaba con fuerza el cobertor de mi cama. Logré que gruñera como un animal deseoso, lo que me hizo sentir poderosa.

Una de sus manos fue a parar en mi cabeza, exigiendo profundidad. Marcó un ritmo de movimiento que al parecer lo estaba llevando al cielo.

-Detente- Murmuró. Levante la vista, su cabeza estaba hacia atrás y su espalda arqueada.

-Créeme, tampoco quiero que esta fiesta termine tan pronto- Respondí, en caso que esa fuera su preocupación. Continué dándole placer dejando que mi lengua recorriera toda la extensión de su miembro, succionando y lamiendo, provocando gruñidos guturales en Levi.

-No seas insolente, mocosa- Gruñó, logrando dejarme bajo su cuerpo en un movimiento bastante rápido y limpio. Sonreí y él se enfureció más.

-Lo seré siempre, Levi. Déjalo ya- Murmuré.

Aquello encendió la llama en sus ojos. En ese mismo instante, comenzaba la batalla campal del tigre y el dragón para fundirse en un mismo ser.

De rodillas sobre mi observó la totalidad de mi expuesto cuerpo. Noté como sus ojos brillaban y su expresión cambiaba en cada momento que encontraba una pequeña marca o una cicatriz.

Sus ojos bajaron hasta la que él mismo había provocado, en la parte baja de mi pecho izquierdo, que se extendía de forma diagonal en dirección a mi espalda. Dejó un camino con su lengua sobre ella, estremeciéndome.

-._._._._._. – Murmuró, deteniéndose. Abrí los ojos para ver qué demonios quería.

-Si te detienes ahora voy a matarte y limpiaré los muebles con el estúpido pañuelo que usas siempre- Le dije, para distraerlo. Él hizo un ademán de sonrisa contra mi piel, ocultándola de mi vista. Pude sentir como su cara se movía contra mi cicatriz.

-¿Lo ves ahora? Por esto es una buena decisión toda esta basura… _me haces sentir vivo_, mocosa de mierda-

No pude responder a ello. Subió hasta mi rostro, besándome de nuevo. Sus manos se movían nerviosas sobre mí, posándose una en mi pecho y otra en mi cadera.

Logró que gimiera bajo él con sus movimientos, pasando sus dedos de manera sutil en mis áreas más sensibles. La yema de sus dedos quemaba mi piel por donde fuera que él tocara, por lo que me rendí bajo sus manos expertas.

Succionó uno de mis pechos, dando leves mordiscos mientras una de sus manos bajaba hasta mi feminidad, abriéndose paso hasta mi interior.

-Mierda- Solté. Jugueteó con mi botón femenino, enviando oleadas de éxtasis a todo mi cuerpo. Arqueé la espalda bajo él para profundizar el contacto.

Levi sabía dónde y cómo tocarme. Sus dedos se movían agiles, dejándome a su merced en pocos minutos. Cada toque que él lograba activaba los engranajes de mi cuerpo y mente, sintiéndome en el paraíso y con cada segundo que pasaba, necesitaba más de él.

-Eres mía, ._._._._. – Dijo. Quise pensar que no era cierto… pero en aquel momento, lo era.

-No soy un objeto- Logré decir. Un brillo autentico pasó sobre sus ojos.

-No estoy seguro de ello- Respondió. En un hábil movimiento, bajó hasta mi cadera. Mordió mi monte de venus y aprovechó mi posición para saborearme.

Su lengua surcó por mi centro de placer, mientras que sus dedos no dejaban de moverse dentro de mí. La sensación era simplemente exquisita, noté como mi respiración se aceleraba más aun por culpa de sus habilidades.

-Levi… por favor…- Gemí. Mi corazón se iba a salir de su lugar en cualquier momento si él no detenía todo eso de inmediato.

-Eres mía– Murmuró, sus labios contra mi feminidad no impidieron que escuchara aquello. Intensificó sus movimientos, rodeando mi botón con sus dientes.

Iba a morir en cualquier momento.

-Lo soy- Chillé.

Mi interior se contrajo por completo, liberándome en una descarga eléctrica que noquearía a cualquier ser humano viviente. Podía sentir como los dedos de Levi aún se movían, imitando el palpitar de mi cuerpo.

-Lo eres, _guérisseur des âmes_. Me importa una mierda tu opinión- Respondió, recostándose a mi lado. Me observaba absorto mientras yo trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Maldito enano posesivo y dominante.

Seguía en el cielo cuando las manos de Levi se posicionaron en mis caderas. Él se sentó en la cama y me llevó sobre él, levantándome como si fuera una pluma.

Se introdujo en mi interior de un solo movimiento. Gimió en mi oído y yo le clavé las uñas en la espalda.

-Mierda, ._._._._. – Gruñó contra mi hombro.

Comencé a moverme sobre él. La habitación se llenó de jadeos y gemidos de placer, mientras lográbamos un perfecto vaivén de caderas. Sus manos recorrían mi espalda, por mi parte mis manos se aferraron a sus fornidos hombros.

El suave roce que daba mi pecho contra el suyo me hizo perder la cordura. Mordí su cuello en un intento desesperado para sentirlo más cerca, logrando que él me aprisionara más contra su cuerpo.

-Levi…- Suspiré. Su nombre se me escapó como una auténtica súplica, y el incrementó la velocidad de su movimiento.

-Me encanta completamente el sabor de tu cuerpo, el aroma de tu piel… puedo ver el deseo en tus ojos, ._._._._._. . Quiero ser el único que recorra cada centímetro tuyo-

Esta vez nos llevó a ambos al éxtasis. Mi nombre salió de su boca en un gruñido intenso, liberándose en mi interior. Mi corazón desbocado latía al mismo ritmo que el suyo, por lo que me abrazó y me recostó sobre él en la cama.

Traté de moverme un poco, pero fui capturada nuevamente en sus brazos. Me sujetaba firmemente, como si no quisiera dejarme ir, o temiera que me escapara.

Seguíamos _siendo uno_ en la penumbra de la habitación. Él no tenía ninguna intención de separarse de mí, por lo visto.

¿Dónde quedaba su obsesión con la limpieza, cubiertos de sudor y otras cosas más en una cama que ni siquiera era la de él?

_Tenía que estar muy embobado conmigo…_

-Oye, no te duermas- Susurró en mi oído. Joder, que manera de matar el momento. Se separó de mí, recostándome a su lado.

-Estoy agotada- Suspiré. Asumí que era la perdedora de la batalla, puesto que mi muslo comenzaba a doler por la herida. Agradecía que él no quitara la venda que protegía la sutura, pero de igual modo luego de tanto ajetreo se resintió un poco.

-Eres aburrida- Dijo. Acaricie su cabello, algo húmedo por el sudor. Sus ojos reflejaban autentica tranquilidad, pero seguía siendo Levi.

-Te prepararé la bañera ¿De acuerdo?- Pregunté, desviando la conversación. El ojigris solo frunció el ceño, sacándome una sonrisa. Terminó por asentir.

Vaya, como si no lo conociera.

Pasé por sobre él, caminando torpemente hasta el baño. Abrí la puerta y me apoyé en la bañera mientras comenzaba a calentar agua. Encendí un par de velas para iluminar las cercanías, dejando caer una al sentir una punzada en la pierna.

No era el minuto para que esa condenada herida doliera, por lo que dejé escapar un gruñido.

-¿Qué demonios…?-

Levi, aun desnudo, entró al baño para ver que sucedía conmigo. Entreabrió la boca y volvió a lamerse los labios.

¿Es que acaso el jodido enano no se cansaba nunca?

-Lo siento- Susurré, intentando volver a la cama para descansar. Impidió mi camino, atrapándome con un brazo, acorralándome tras la puerta.

Se aferró a mí en un abrazo, dejándome sentir su dureza contra mi vientre. Sonreí e intenté alejarlo mordiéndole el hombro, pero tuvo el efecto contrario.

Gimió. Y aquello envió una señal a mi centro de placer.

Dejó un rastro de besos desde mi cuello hasta mis labios, estremeciéndome. Me levantó en sus brazos, logrando sacarme unas risitas, en cambio él parecía bastante serio.

_Levi seguiría haciéndome suya hasta cansarse._

* * *

¡Hola! No me odien. Si no les gusta, les juro que eliminaré esto. Tuve un pequeño bloqueo pero espero seguir como siempre. Gracias por su atención *huye*


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo XIII**

_Vagos recuerdos y sensaciones recorrían mi mente. Estaba soñando, eso seguro, pero mi afán de investigación y quizás una leve simpatía con el masoquismo logro que continuara en aquel viaje._

_Montada en mi caballo, la lluvia comenzaba a mojar mi cabello. Erwin cabalgaba a mi lado, en mi primera expedición fuera de las murallas._

_Ya estábamos de vuelta y la tropa se dividió en dos para rodear a un titán que apareció en mi camino. Mi Comandante, Shadis, ordenó que saltara de mi caballo y usara el equipo tridimensional._

_Erwin jamás se separó de mi lado. Yo le sonreí, para tranquilizarlo._

_Mi capitán nunca devolvió aquel gesto, porque el titán se comió a uno de nuestros compañeros, Moisés._

_Grité de dolor y rabia, maldiciendo en cada idioma que conocía. Mi mente no se calmó hasta que mis katanas estuvieron clavadas en el cuello de aquel ser._

_Al realizar ese movimiento, escuché un leve crujido, como cuando en nuestras charlas durante el almuerzo comíamos almendras o nueces._

_De la boca del titán cayó el brazo de mi compañero. Sentí unas horribles nauseas, algunos de mis compañeros no pudieron evitar devolver todo lo comido anteriormente._

_Shadis me observaba a la distancia, paralizado. Erwin fue más rápido y recuperó la extremidad de Moisés._

_Volvimos dentro de las murallas. Los niños nos observaban con admiración, los adultos más consientes con recelo. La madre de Moisés fue la primera en aparecer y no fuimos capaces de darle si quiera tranquilidad o comprensión._

_Cabizbaja sobre mi caballo sentí que no valíamos nada. Lo que hacíamos, era para nada._

_Éramos inservibles._

_Inútiles._

_A la distancia pude observar los cálidos ojos de mamá, horrorizada. Aquella fue también la primera vez en la que mi propia madre no quiso acercarse a mí debido a mi estúpida decisión._

_Unirme a la Legión de Reconocimiento._

_**. . .**_

Me removí nerviosa en la cama, sentía que mi cuerpo ardía y unas pequeñas gotas de sudor se formaban en mi frente.

Levi me estaba observando, algo asustado. Pude notar su expresión gracias a los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana. Su torso desnudo y su cabello revuelto me trajeron de vuelta al presente, mientras intentaba sentarme.

-Fue una pesadilla- Logre decir, mientras frotaba mi cara con las manos. Pestañee varias veces antes de poder acostumbrarme a la luz.

-Me di cuenta- Bufó. Su voz algo ronca me hizo reír – Me despertaste, idiota-

Maldición. Como si tener pesadillas fuera mi culpa.

-Entonces no vuelvas a dormir aquí- Le dije entre risas. Volví a recostarme y él soltó un tsk, poniéndose de pie.

-Aquí estoy más tranquilo- Soltó.

Me escondí bajo las mantas, aun no cabía en mi cabeza como un hombre como él podía ser tan bipolar, porque no me quedaba otra palabra para describirlo.

A veces daban ganas de matarlo, otras, de acurrucarlo como si fuera un muñeco de felpa.

Escuche a lo lejos el correr del agua, lo que significaba que Levi prácticamente se aguantó toda la noche para tomar una baño nuevamente. Por mi mente paso la idea de acompañarlo, pero luego recordé que debía limpiar mi herida en el muslo y quitar los puntos.

Me vestí rápidamente y dejé una nota sobre mi escritorio. Sería demasiado sospechoso que ambos fuéramos los únicos en no aparecer en el desayuno, o en nuestras respectivas tareas diarias, por lo que decidí recorrer el Centro de Sanación mientras mi mente divagaba.

Eso hasta que a mi cerebro llegó una leve notificación: El juicio de Eren.

Encerrada en mi laboratorio, escribí hojas y hojas de el por qué el chico debía quedarse en la Legión, quizás más como un sujeto de experimentos que un soldado. Planteé cada uno de los pros y los contras de aquella situación, incluyendo mis experiencias más cercanas a él.

La puerta fue tocada dos veces y se abrió sin autorización.

-No deberías estar aquí. Ve a descansar-

La voz rasposa de Erwin sacó una sonrisa en mi ser. No tenía la almohada pegada en la cara, pero a leguas se veía la mala noche que pasó. Invité a que se sentara mientras no despegaba mi mirada de las notas.

-No estoy ejercitándome. Estoy sentada en una posición de descanso y tengo mucho jodido trabajo si quieres que el chico se quede aquí- Respondí de manera automática. El gruñó por lo bajo.

-Por lo menos quítate el uniforme, las correas deben lastimar las cicatrices ¿No?-

Fruncí el ceño. Aquello sonó tan estúpidamente mal que ignoré por completo el comentario.

-Lo haré cuando sea hora de almorzar- Suspiré.

-Ya es hora de comer. Por eso vine a buscarte… Levi y Hanji han preguntado por ti varias veces-

¡Maldición! Mi horror fue tan notorio que Erwin suspiró.

-No me di cuenta…-

-Lo he notado. Vamos-

-Solo cinco minutos más-

-Sabes perfectamente que eso es una mentira, ._._._._.-

Como me conoce este hombre. Asentí.

-Bien-

Y caminamos juntos por el edificio. A mi lado llegaban soldados preguntándome como estaba, otros distantes pero igual de preocupados. Erwin me llevo hasta el comedor, en donde los soldados ya comían pacíficamente. Nuestra mesa habitual nos esperaba con un muy enojado Heichou y una muy animada Hanji molestándolo.

Traté de pasar entre ellos como si fuera un fantasma, para que no me notaran. Comencé a comer en silencio mientras no despegaba la vista de mi plato.

-Mocosa-

Mi cubierto cayó al suelo al escuchar la voz de Levi. Sumida en mis pensamientos, lo recogí pidiendo disculpas con la mirada.

-¿Estas algo abrumada, no?- Soltó Hanna, palmeando mi hombro. Levi me observaba impaciente, sentado frente a mí.

-Estaba muy concentrada mientras trabajaba. Mi mente aún sigue allá- Sonreí levemente.

Hanna y Kaito sonrieron, mientras que Hanji entrecerró los ojos. Mi amiga la casi ciega no dejaba escapar ningún detalle.

La manzana que mordía solo porque tenía que hacerlo, no acababa nunca. Me levanté cuando los demás reclutas dejaban el comedor, y de paso, le hice una seña a Erwin indicando que continuaría trabajando, por si nadie me encontraba.

Acomodada nuevamente en mi escritorio, seguí anotando cosas en mi pergamino. Deseé que todo aquello fuera lo suficientemente creíble como para que Eren no fuera juzgado, si no entregado a Levi.

Aunque si me ponía a pensar… quizás la muerte serian mejores que los azotes.

-Oye- Susurró Levi, a mi lado. Di un respingo sobre mi misma, frunciendo el ceño. Extendí la mano para que tomara asiento en uno de mis sillones.

-Estoy por terminar- Solté, con una voz algo enojada. El bufó en su lugar.

-Confiaré plenamente en tus habilidades de parloteo para que consigas la custodia del pequeño mounstr…-

Le di una mirada de los mil infiernos. Que imbécil podía llegar a ser.

-Eren es un niño, Levi. No tenía idea de su… _poder_-

-Ese niño al que tú llamas, podría asesinarnos a todos si se sale de control- Respondió de manera acida.

-Lo conocí mientras estuve en Trost. Él quiere asesinarlos… como nosotros-

Su expresión cambió. De cierto modo sentí que me entendió un poco. Dio un paseo por mi laboratorio, curioseando mis cosas.

-Que es…-

-¡No abras mis libros, si los vomitas voy a golpearte!- Chillé. Un aún más pálido Levi observaba mis libros de medicina, algunas de mis anotaciones y mis dibujos.

El sonido al cerrar el libro hizo eco en mi oficina.

Y me largué a reír.

**.**

**:::**

**.**

Nunca vi tanta gente aglomerada en el Tribunal militar. Y a pesar de mis previas experiencias en este lugar, el ambiente era jodidamente tenso.

A diferencia de Erwin, Mike, Hanji o incluso Levi, mi lugar privilegiado en el apartado de los testigos me tenía horriblemente nerviosa. Eren ni siquiera estaba de pie, como todos los seres humanos son juzgados normalmente.

Estaba encadenado.

Como un animal.

A mi lado, Mikasa y Armin cuchicheaban nerviosos. Mi paciencia estaba un poco lejos, esperando que aquello terminara de manera rápida y favorable para el chico y nosotros.

Luego de ver al pequeño enano gruñón darle una poco sutil paliza a Eren, mis puños se cerraron mientras el generalísimo me interrogaba.

-Las pruebas dicen, ._._._._. Sensei, que el chico a golpeado a su mejor amiga y hermanastra, Mikasa Ackerman ¿Es esto correcto?-

-En defensa de Eren, puedo decir que fue una mala maniobra y una irresponsabilidad de parte de la chica. A pesar de que todos los que estábamos ahí confiábamos plenamente en el chico, subirse a la cabeza de un titán y hacerle señas no es algo muy inteligente. Creo que Eren no logro reconocerla, puesto su importante cambio fisiológico. De hecho, si usted mira al joven en este momento, su expresión claramente denota que no recuerda aquel momento- Respondí.

Armin me dio una mirada rápida, sorprendido, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. Mikasa no lo vio desde ese punto, al parecer, con una mirada pensativa.

Eren me observaba implorante.

-¡Esta mujer no sabe nada! No puede considerar esto- Chilló un sacerdote, en el bando del frente.

Intenté lucir ofendida para no largarme a reír.

-Recuerdo que por obra y gracia de usted, señor, no pudimos fortificar las murallas. Su acción ha logrado que gente inocente muera. Gente que está dentro de estas sagradas murallas- Respondí.

Erwin me dio una mirada de regaño a la distancia.

-¡No seas insolente, blasfema!- Volvió a gritar.

-Como estaba diciendo – Solté, ignorándolo olímpicamente – Puedo asegurar que de todas las personas que se encuentran en este lugar, solo yo conozco en un grado avanzado el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano. Y gracias a mi colega, Hanji Zoe, podré investigar cuales son las similitudes y diferencias con un titán. Por esto puedo defender a Eren Jaeger en este juicio. Más adelante ustedes podrán juzgar al chico, cuando les presentemos las pruebas y no se basen en rumores y suposiciones, sin mencionar que la gran mayoría de ustedes no estuvo en Trost con nosotros. Si Eren hubiera querido, yo estaría muerta. Luché junto a él sin un rasguño provocado por su parte-

El cuchicheo aumento de sonido mientras el generalísimo pedía orden.

Luego, Erwin intervino y su don de la palabra nos dio tranquilidad.

-Me he decidido- Dijo Dalliz Zacklay con una voz realmente reconfortante – La tutoría completa del soldado Eren Jaeger, es transferida al capitán Levi y al comandante Erwin Smith. La Legión de Reconocimiento completa se hará responsable por lo que el chico haga o no haga en su forma de titán. Por otro lado, solicitaré semanalmente un informe detallado por parte de las capitanas Hanji Zoe y ._._._._. ._._._._. En beneficio a la humanidad –

El lugar se llenó de gritos de descontento por un lado. Y un suspiro de alivio por otro.

Mikasa tomó mi mano y la apretó firmemente, mirándome con ojos cristalinos. A su lado, Armin me dio las gracias. Todos se pusieron de pie y fui llamada por mi comandante, no pudiendo ignorar su orden.

-Sensei- Murmuró la pelinegra – Gracias- Suspiró.

-Somos muchos los que intervenimos en esto, no me des todo el crédito. Cuidaré de él en tu ausencia, por si eso te preocupa – Sonreí. Ella se sonrojó.

-¿Cuándo podremos volver a verla? ¿Y Eren?- Murmuró el rubio.

-El reclutamiento a la Legión es en una semana más. Ustedes deciden, a Eren no podremos sacarlo de nuestra base, no por ahora- Respondí rápidamente – No se desanimen, trataré de verlos antes para darles noticias, pero en este momento debo irme-

-Gracias- Dijeron ambos. Caminé con dificultad hasta una sala tras el Tribunal, donde mis compañeros esperaban.

Eren estaba sentado en un sillón, algo magullado. Acerqué un poco de alcohol y un apósito en mi mano. Pude notar como Hanji tenía una tela con algo en sus manos.

-Esto puede doler un poco- Solté, mientras lo curaba. Eren estaba inmóvil y cuando terminé, coloqué una mano en mi pierna.

Aun dolía.

-Podremos jugar nuestra mejor carta en el momento apropiado. Tu dolor nos dio la victoria- Soltó Erwin, con una expresión de tranquilidad envidiable. Extendió la mano hasta Eren, quien lo miró sorprendido – Te lo agradezco. Esforcémonos desde hoy en adelante-

-¡Sí!- Respondió el castaño, enérgico. Levi me hizo a un lado en el sillón, sentándose al lado del joven.

-Eren-

-¿Si?- Respondió, nervioso.

-¿Me odias?- Preguntó. Sonreí mirando a Hanji, quien hizo un ademán _de que le pasa al enano_.

-No… fue necesario, supongo- Suspiró. Reí un poco.

-Pero pudiste evitarlo, Levi- Murmuré, fingiendo enfado.

-Hasta le sacaste un diente- Agrego Hanji, exhibiendo la pieza dental del chico. Levi desvió la mirada.

-Agradece que ._._._._. no abrirá tus órganos y la loca de Hanji no te disecará- Dijo el pelinegro, fastidiado.

-¡Jamás haría eso! … oh, espera- Bromeé. El castaño me miró alarmado.

-¡Nosotras no somos como ellos! No mataríamos a Eren…- Suspiró Hanji.

Ambas nos pusimos de pie y le pedimos a Eren mirar en su boca. Como un niño pequeño, el castaño primero bufó y luego hizo lo que le pedimos.

Hanji me dio un golpe en el brazo.

Yo asentí.

-Le…- Solté.

-Su diente ha crecido otra vez- Dijo Hanji.

Mike y Erwin se acercaron para ver, mientras Hanji buscaba un par de pergaminos para describir aquello. Eren bajo la vista, notoriamente incómodo.

Le palmeé el hombro.

-Tranquilo. Por una parte, es nuestro deber. Y por mi parte, quiero mantenerte seguro- Suspiré.

El chico sonrió.

-Los carruajes han llegado. Pueden retirarse ahora- Soltó un chico, soldado de la policía militar. Todos asentimos.

Delante de todos, Erwin y Mike conversaban de lo ocurrido. Un poco más atrás, Hanji le hacía preguntas incomodas a Eren.

Por mi parte, caminé junto a Levi en un incómodo silencio.

-Tener que cuidar al chico será como preocuparse de un bebé. Una sola falla y nos vamos todos al infierno- Comenté, esperando alguna respuesta que no fuera un monosílabo. Escuché un tsk.

-Necesitaremos aprender a confiar en él. Y lograr que los demás lo hagan, si no…- Bufó.

-No te preocupes- Sonreí – Lo lograremos-

-Siempre con ese optimismo absurdo, _mocosa_…-

-No sea negativo, _Heichou…-_

Me dio una mirada de regaño gélida como solo él podía hacerlo. Luego, tomo mi mano y le dio un apretón, sin quitar la vista del frente.

¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

. . .

Cuando llegamos al cuartel, Levi fue el guardia de Eren en todo momento. No lo dejaba solo ni para respirar los primeros días.

Le asignó una habitación en el sótano, puesto que ahí no recibiría luz solar en caso de emergencia. El chico no daba señales de sentirse deprimido o abrumado, por lo que continuamos con nuestras vidas de cierto modo normal.

El día en que me tocó ir con Erwin para reclutar soldados recién graduados a otra ciudad, me sentí igual de nerviosa que el primer día.

Me trajo recuerdos agridulces, pero que llenaban mi corazón en aquel momento.

-Voy a llorar si nadie quiere unirse- Murmuré a Erwin. Él me sonrió, a su modo, calmándome. Comenzó a hablar de manera fuerte, estábamos en algo parecido a un escenario, por lo que la altura me daba ventaja para reconocer ciertos rostros familiares.

-Soy el comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, Erwin Smith. Me acompaña la capitán y médico ._._._._. ._._._._. . Estamos aquí ya que hoy ustedes decidirán una facción militar. Y queremos persuadirlos para que se unan a nuestras tropas. Ustedes conocieron el terror de los titanes en los pasados días, durante el ataque. Descubrieron lo mínimas que son sus fuerzas y lo que puede lograr un soldado especializado. Sin embargo, esta batalla nos llevó a una victoria para la humanidad y la esperanza de conocer la verdad. Eren Jaeger arriesgo su vida en nuestro beneficio, demostrando ser nuestro aliado. Con su ayuda, no solo logramos detener un ataque. Si no que también obtendremos información valiosa sobre los titanes. Creemos que en el sótano de su casa, en Shingashina, se encuentran varios secretos sobre ellos-

Los jóvenes se miraban entre sí, sorprendidos, sin darle crédito a las palabras de mi comandante. Era mi turno de continuar hablando.

-Confiamos plenamente en sus habilidades, pero debemos retomar la muralla María para lograr nuestro cometido. Con los recientes incidentes, el trabajo que hemos realizado durante cuatro años se ha perdido. Debemos abrirnos camino nuevamente, para de una vez por todas, terminar con esta pesadilla. Seré sincera con ustedes, desde aproximadamente cinco años es obligatorio el aprender lo básico en medicina. Al principio, cuando ingresé a la Legión de Reconocimiento, el noventa y cinco por ciento de nuestras tropas, moría en misión, por una gran falta de coordinación en cuanto a medicina. Al día de hoy, esto ha disminuido considerablemente, de manera que puedo asegurar el éxito de esto si se ejecuta con la responsabilidad que merece-

Erwin asintió. Lo miré, para que el siguiera.

-Los soldados que decidan unírsenos participaran en la misión fuera de las murallas, que comienza en un mes. Suponemos que un treinta por ciento aproximadamente no regresará con vida. Y que durante un par de años, varios mueran en el camino. Pero los que logren sobrevivir, se convertirán en los mejores soldados dentro de la humanidad- Hizo una pausa, algo dramática luego de soltar semejante información – Los que aun deseen arriesgar su vida por la humanidad, pueden quedarse-

Ofrecí mi corazón, entre todos, interrumpiendo a Erwin.

-_Pregúntense a ustedes mismos si serían capaces de ofrecer un corazón vivo por la humanidad_-

El colocó una mano en mi hombro.

-Es todo. Los que quieran unirse a otra facción, pueden retirarse-

Más de veinte soldados no quedaron en aquel lugar. Temerosos, algunos incluso llorando, nos observaban implorantes. _Ellos realmente no querían morir_.

Erwin ofreció su corazón, sacando respuesta en todos los jóvenes. Al día siguiente, todos los nuevos reclutas de la Legión de Reconocimiento comenzarían a ser entrenados.

Esa noche tuve la misma pesadilla.

Esta vez, con Eren, Armin y Mikasa como acompañantes.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Estuve algo desaparecida, espero que sigan leyendo este fic xD Pues para contarles un poquito, tuve un pequeño bloqueo (dah) y la verdad es que tengo todos mis otros fics en paro, no sé que pasa, creo que debo estar volviendome loca (?) pero hoy tuve un golpe de inspiracion.

Muchas gracias por sus siempre kawaiis y animadores reviews, favs y follows.

Cualquier duda o consulta me contactan~

_**Set(la loca)-chan**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo XIV**

_Cabreado como el infierno._

Aquello poco describía la expresión de Levi, al escuchar a Erwin dando las instrucciones para nuestra nueva expedición fuera de las murallas. Los reclutas ni siquiera llegaban al cuartel y nosotros, por lo menos los más antiguos miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento, ya teníamos designadas nuestras tareas.

Erwin, Hanji y Mike irían al frente de todo. Un poco más atrás, Levi y el equipo de operaciones especiales, incluyendo a Eren, cabalgarían en el centro, en una de las zonas más seguras. Y mi tropa de sanación, dividida en este, centro y oeste.

Lo que daba como resultado, que en cualquier escenario estaría sola.

Y eso, por lo visto, había enfadado mucho a Levi.

Luego de repasar una última vez el plan, cada uno volvió a sus actividades diarias. O por lo menos esa era mi idea.

Todo estaba muy tenso, luego del ataque a los titanes capturados. Aquellos significaba solo una cosa: el enemigo estaba entre nosotros.

-Ven conmigo-

Un pequeño ladrido salió de los labios del enano, asustándome. Lo seguí mientras tomábamos dirección hasta el pequeño invernadero de la Legión. Casi siempre aquel lugar derrochaba calma y soledad, por lo que comenzó a gritarme casi al entrar ahí.

-¡Qué demonios está sucediendo ahora!- Chillé, abrumada. Su ceño fruncido y sus puños cerrados me hicieron pensar que me golpearía.

-Tienes que encontrar una maldita manera para no ir a esa estúpida misión, ._._._._._. –

Sus ojos grises gélidos me congelaron.

-Y tú necesitas parar con esto- Respondí, inconsciente de mis palabras.

-No estoy bromeando, mocosa. _Vas a morir ahí fuera_-

Directo en el orgullo. Sentí como los colores eran drenados de mi rostro, absolutamente pasmada.

-¡Confía en mí, maldito enano malhumorado! No soy tan idiota como tú crees. Sé el riesgo que asumiré valiéndome por mi misma en esta misión… pero… es mi deber. Soy un soldado más, no como tú, claro, pero con una gran responsabilidad en mi espalda-

-Esta vez no será como antes. Erwin va en serio…-

-¡Lo sé! Pero debes calmarte un poco-

Maldición. Era yo la alterada, él ya estaba menos tenso.

-La última vez que confié en alguien,._._._._._. … –

Oh. Su expresión cambio a una melancólica, por supuesto que lo sabía.

-No soy Farlan o Isabel, Levi. Soy solo yo…. entiendo cómo te sientes. También he perdido a mi familia, a mis amigos, a mis reclutas…-

Que conversación tan horrible. Me senté en el suelo, encogida. Levi pateó un par de cubetas antes de acompañarme.

-No podré cuidarte siempre ¿Lo sabes?- Murmuró, muy cerca de mí. Asentí.

-Eren es muy parecida a ella… ¿Es por eso que estas así de enfadado? – Susurré.

Un _tsk_ y un golpe en mi hombro. Reí un poco, observándolo. Su cara estaba muy seria para mi gusto.

-Esto se está escapando de mis manos, mocosa-

-Ni si quiera trates de controlarlo, Levi. Lo que pasará, pasará. Ponte en mi lugar, si fuera yo la soldado perfecto y tu un simple capitán medico ¿Cómo te sentirías?-

El enano no fue capaz de despegar la vista de sus botas. Trató de responderme varias veces, pero nada salía de sus labios.

-No menosprecies tu trabajo, es asqueroso, pero útil-

Reí con ganas.

-Has salvado mi vida como yo he salvado la tuya. Fin-

Sonreí. Sacar, o mejor dicho, intentar sacar algo del dolor con el que Levi cargaba sería imposible. Pasarían años y miles de catástrofes antes de que él tuviera una paz interior agradable.

Tomó mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

Mis ojos se reflejaban en los de él, algo cristalinos por la tristeza que irradiábamos. Su mano libre fue a parar a mi mejilla, dándome un poco de calor. Luego se deshizo de la distancia entre nosotros, besándome suavemente, sin prisa ni apuro.

Aquello se volvió tan _necesario. _¿Por qué demonios teníamos que escondernos?

Oh mierda.

_Mierda._

-Así que… maldito enano malhumorado ¿Eh?-

Su voz distrajo mis pensamientos, logrando que sonriera. Suspiré y agache la cabeza, esperando el regaño.

-Es para que te hagas una idea de cuánto me agradas- Murmuré. El nuevamente chasqueó los dientes.

-¡Sensei!-

Maldición, la puerta del invernadero se abrió. La ya conocida voz de Eren aún se escuchaba lejana, por lo que Levi luego de ponerse de pie, extendió una mano para ayudarme.

La cara del castaño cuando nos vio fue un poema.

-La mocosa se cayó, Eren ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-

Vaya, que manera de salir del paso. Sacudí mi ropa mientras el chico hablaba con Levi.

-El equipo lo busca, Heichou. Debemos irnos… y Ness está buscándola, Sensei-

¡Cierto! Los reclutas. Debía dar mi clase de primeros auxilios tres veces a la semana y Ness sería el capitán de uno de los nuevos grupos.

-Gracias, Eren- Sonreí – Nos vemos en la cena-

Realicé el saludo de la Legión, el chico lo devolvió enérgico mientras Levi lo sacaba de ahí. Caminé por el verde ambiente de los jardines de nuestra base, encontrándome con mi colega.

Los chicos ya estaban ahí. Rostros familiares que me alegraron.

-Para quienes no la conocen, ella es ._._._._._. Sensei. Ella tendrá varias de las respuestas a sus dudas medicas- Sonrió, con su caballo tras él. Los reclutas me saludaron educadamente, sobretodo Mikasa y Armin.

-¡Vaya! Que gusto verlos- Solté de manera alegre. Ellos sonrieron también, presentándome a sus compañeros. Se veían bastante animados, dejando de lado el hecho de unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

-¿Cómo esta Eren, Sensei?- Preguntó la pelinegra. Reí, se demoró bastante en preguntármelo.

-Muy bien, siendo entrenado por Levi-Heichou y el equipo de operaciones especiales. Están en una pequeña tarea hoy, pero deberían volver al atardecer- Respondí enérgica.

-Este ha sido su sueño desde niños…- Agregó Armin, pensativo.

Los encaminé hasta un salón antiguo, entregándole hojas de papel y lápices para escribir. Ellos me miraban atentos, entre deseosos y nerviosos por comenzar aquella nueva etapa de sus vidas. Era comprensible el ambiente cierto tenso de ese lugar, puesto lo vivido tan poco tiempo atrás.

-Primero que nada, sean bienvenidos a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Creo en ustedes y confío en su valentía, después de aquel motivante discurso del Comandante Erwin- Reí y ellos también- Nada de lo que se dijo esa noche, fue una mentira. Queremos que ustedes estén preparados para lo que viene, de todas las maneras posibles-

-Sensei ¿Qué nos puede decir sobre la próxima misión?- Preguntó un chico, de cabello castaño claro.

-Pues… ¿Jean, no? – Él asintió – Estos últimos días nos hemos enfrentado a una catástrofe que nos ha entregado nuevas herramientas para investigar. Su compañero Eren Jaeger ha abierto un mundo de preguntas y respuestas para nosotros. Como Legión, es nuestro deber educarnos. Esto será una práctica para ustedes para lo que se viene-

Hablar mucho y decir poco es una de mis habilidades heredadas de Erwin. Esperaba que con eso quedaran conformes y no preguntaran nada más.

-¿Y dónde está él?- Preguntó nuevamente el castaño.

Joder. Que insistente.

-Como habrán leído en el periódico de la ciudad o quizás, oyendo rumores entre sus colegas, la custodia de Eren fue entregada a Levi-Heichou. Por lo que muy alejado de él no lo verán. Ellos tienen sus propias tareas- Respondí, algo cabreada.

-¡Sensei! ¿Podemos solo continuar?- Gritó Mikasa, levantando la mano. La expresión de Jean cambio totalmente.

Quizá comenzaba a entender un poco…

-Bien. El pequeño tutorial de primeros auxilios es obligatorio desde ahora. Nuestra lógica es _ayuda y serás ayudado, _si no conoces lo básico, o tu compañero tampoco, mueres. Es simple. Quiero que pongan mucha atención y sean muy metódicos para que esto funcione. Cuando vean los resultados, agradecerán esta información-

Y así comencé con mi aburrido discurso. Las primeras clases siempre eran las más básicas, como tomar la temperatura y el pulso, reconocer los signos vitales, cómo actuar ante una emergencia. El tratamiento de heridas, contusiones y como detener hemorragias. Reaccionar a los accidentes comunes.

Más adelante se pondría más difícil. Les enseñaría el tratamiento de esguinces, fracturas o luxaciones. Que hacer frente a un compañero en shock, quemado, intoxicado, por lo que aprenderían a medicar y a suturar. Finalmente, lograrían usar perfectamente su botiquín, sabrían utilizar el vendaje y como transportar a los heridos.

Y quizás, si lograban sobrevivir lo suficiente, serian entrenados como médicos oficialmente.

Finalmente, una clase de seis horas con un solo descanso terminó por agotarlos. Por lo menos todos lograron un nivel aceptable de aprendizaje.

-Sensei-

Hanna y Kaito entraron en el salón, silenciosos. Se sentaron a mi lado un minuto mientras los reclutas terminaban de escribir los apuntes escritos en el pizarrón.

-El Heichou la está buscando- Murmuró Kaito. Asentí.

-Y Ness quiere entregarle el uniforme a los reclutas. Nosotros terminamos la ronda en el Centro de Sanación por ahora- Suspiró Hanna.

-Siento dejarles todo el peso del Centro… pero… ustedes también pasaron por esto- Reí. Ellos asintieron.

-No se preocupe, Sensei. La mayoría de los soldados ya ha vuelto a sus funciones normales. En el centro de sanación solo quedan colegas en recuperación- Agregó Kaito. Sonreí aliviada.

-Bien, chicos… esto es todo por hoy. Ellos son Hanna Evans y Kaito Matsuki, ambos médicos y miembros de la Tropa de Sanación. Ellos los acompañaran con Ness, quien debe hablar con ustedes ahora-

Recibí sonrisas de agradecimiento que llenaron un poco mi corazón. Todo el mundo se retiró de ahí, mientras ordenaba un poco el salón para las clases siguientes.

-Mocosa ¿Terminaste de aburrir a los reclutas?-

En algún momento de mi vida, llegué a pensar que Levi sería amable conmigo. _Que idiota fui…_

-Heichou…- Suspiré. El cansancio salía por mis poros.

-Oye ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó acercándose a mí. Volví a sentarme.

-Hacer esto una y otra vez por los últimos diez años me pone melancólica. Recuerdo a cada generación a la cual le he enseñado esto, siendo una adolescente… ahora un poco mayor – Reí.

-Suenas como una anciana pensando en retirarse-

-¡Eso jamás! – Grité.

Comencé a reír aún más fuerte, como una loca, digna discípula de Hanji. Levi, de manera brusca, llevó mi cabeza hasta su hombro. Podía sentir sus dedos acariciando mi cabello, mientras susurraba en mi oído lo imbécil que era.

_Si pudiera, le pediría a todas las entidades que gobernaban mi vida… que aquello no terminara jamás._

**. . .**

Ya de noche, luego de la cena de bienvenida a los reclutas, fui hasta mi habitación para tomar un condenado baño y dormir hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Para mi mala suerte, con el pijama a medio poner, alguien tocó la puerta. Me coloqué rápidamente una sudadera y un pantalón cómodo y abrí.

Era Armin, en solitario. Qué raro verlo así.

-Pasa- Le dije. Cerré la puerta tras de él, se veía algo incómodo y nervioso. Observó mi cuarto, lo pude notar sorprendido – Es la ventaja de ser capitán. Tengo mis propias cosas- Bromeé, para romper la tensión.

-Esto es increíble- Murmuró. Sus ojos azules hipnotizados en mi biblioteca, llena de libros con portadas falsas. La mayoría estaban prohibidos.

-Sé que tengo algo que te pertenece ¿Estás listo para esto?- Le pregunté. Sus ojos infantiles llenos de dudas me conmovieron.

Al final, asintió.

-Han pasado muchos años desde lo sucedido en Shingashina… pero él fue el que al final, cuidó de los tres- Rompió el silencio, abrumado.

-Lo sé. Me contó toda la historia. Siempre soñaba con el día en el cual encontraba al pequeño rubio del que me habló. Siento que he sobrevivido todos estos años gracias a él, en el fondo, me dio un motivo más. Verlo a él, intentando sobrevivir frente a todo y a todos por sus nietos… fue simplemente admirable- Le dije, mientras revolvía mi armario buscando la pequeña bolsa de cuero con el libro de notas del abuelo. Cuando por fin la encontré, saqué el libro de mi armario y le entregué todo con una mirada maternal.

Armin recibió las cosas, tembloroso, comenzando a hojear sus cosas. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas varias veces, pero nunca se quebró frente a mí.

-Gracias por esto, Sensei…-

-Ni lo digas, pequeño – Acaricie su mejilla, sonriendo – Fue un placer con el abuelo. Y lo será contigo, estoy segura. Para lo que necesites, estaré aquí ¿Entendido?-

-¡Sí!- Ofreció su corazón frente a mí. Devolví el gesto y él se retiró de mi habitación.

**.**

**:::**

**.**

_Por el amor a los titanes._

Cada día el nerviosismo aumentaba, porque la misión fuera de las murallas se acercaba más y más. Era un día sin clases que entregar, por lo que Hanji me llevó a una de las misiones especiales de Eren, cerca del cuartel antiguo de la Legión.

-Dije que te mataría si no podía contenerte en tu forma de titán. Pero eso solo te haría mucho daño, pero eso depende de las habilidades del escuadrón. La idea es cortar y sacarte del cuello del titán… por lo que tendríamos que cortarte los brazos y las piernas-

Levi definitivamente era un amor de hombre. Dibujando en uno de los pizarrones, con unas dudables habilidades artísticas, le explicaba a Eren que hacer en caso de que llegara a descontrolarse siendo un titán.

-Espere, por favor. No sé cómo sucede eso… ¿Hay alguna otra forma…?-

Eren y su mirada de cachorrito asustado me provocaba querer asesinar a Levi, pero este solo le devolvía gélidas expresiones de cansancio.

-¿Acaso no quieres peligro?-

-No es eso lo que quiero decir…-

-Entonces decídete. Nosotros lo haremos también… el único peligro es que nos mates a todos, así que no te preocupes-

-Entiendo-

Que sutil. Hanji tomó mi mano, sonriente.

-Entonces… ¿Podemos experimentar? Chiyu y yo estamos listas- Soltó.

-Espera, Hanji- Murmuré.

-Los riesgos son muy altos, pero eso no significa que no podamos hacer pruebas- Respondió el pelinegro.

-¿Puedo organizarlo yo?- Volvió a preguntar mi amiga cuatro-ojos.

Maldición, todos estaban asustando el chico.

-Eren… si no entiendes algo, solo pregúntamelo. O aprende a entenderlo mientras eres un titán… cualquier riesgo lo valdrá- Le dije. Este solo asintió nervioso, sin siquiera imaginar lo que vendría.

El chico terminó en un pozo estúpidamente profundo, que supuestamente detendría su forma de titán, en caso que llegara a transformarse.

-Te avisaremos por medio de una bengala para que te transformes ¿Entendido?- Gritó Hanji, alejándose en su caballo.

Todos arriba imitamos su movimiento. La tropa completa de Levi, Hanji y yo cabalgábamos alrededor del pozo esperando el momento.

Pero nada ocurrió.

-¡Eren! Hemos terminado por hoy- Gritó Levi, a la distancia.

-¿Paso algo?- Preguntó Hanji, acercándose al pozo. Dirigí mi caballo hasta ahí, corriendo con mis compañeros.

Eren estaba arrodillado, lleno de sangre, con una expresión destruida.

No lo dude ni dos segundos y salté ahí abajo, con ayuda del equipo tridimensional. Escuché el regaño de Levi a la distancia pero no me importó.

-No puedo transformarme- Susurró. Le pedí que se afirmara de mi espalda para sacarlo de ahí.

Lo senté en una pequeña mesa y comencé a curar sus heridas. Eren se veía tan ido que mi corazón se destruyó de inmediato.

-Cielos, Eren… lo siento tanto. Lo intentaremos otro día ¿Si? Ahora cálmate, por favor… ¿Sientes que comienzan a sanar?- Murmuré, nerviosa. El negó con la cabeza.

-Si no puedes transformarte en titán, la idea de sellar el muro María queda descartada. Te lo ordeno, has que suceda- Bramó Levi. Sus ojos grises se conectaron con los míos.

-Largo de aquí- Le dije al enano. Este soltó un_ tsk_ y se alejó de mí, con Petra tras él.

Eren me observó un segundo y solo asintió.

-Voy a preparar algo de té- Murmuré, ahora con la mirada divertida de Gunter, Erd y Auruo sobre mí. Repartí tazas a todos, incluso al enano.

El maldito siguió regañándome frente a Petra.

-No me desautorices frente al mocoso, ._._._._._. –

-No seas un imbécil con él, Levi. Es un niño, dudo mucho que sepa cómo manejar su condición-

En silencio, la chica nos observaba nerviosa.

-No actúes como una madre sobreprotectora-

-No actúes como un padre abusivo-

Las chispas imaginarias saltaban entre nosotros. No sabía si largarme a reír o golpear al enano en su parte baja.

De pronto escuchamos una explosión y fuimos rodeados de vapor. Maldición. Levi tomó mi mano y corrimos hasta Eren, quien logró medio transformarse en titán.

Pero el problema no era él, si no sus compañeros decididos a matarlo.

-Levi Heichou…._._._._.-sensei… - Tartamudeó el chico castaño.

-Cálmense todos ustedes- Murmuró Levi, extendiendo una mano, observando a su tropa.

Inconscientemente saque las katanas de su lugar en mi equipo, defendiendo a Eren. Ellos gritaban, Levi gritaba, todo se volvió caótico.

Y de pronto Hanji apareció volviendo el ambiente algo cómico, gritando de emoción por ver la carne de titán expuesta. Saltaba de un lado a otro en una alegría que solo ella era capaz de soportar.

Hasta que Eren se soltó del titán, cayendo a un lado. Camine hasta él, palmeándole la espalda y tocando su frente.

Estaba ardiendo, igual que aquella vez.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó Levi.

-Nada bien…- Respondió automáticamente el joven. Saqué de mi bolsa una cantimplora con agua y un paño, mojándolo y colocándolo en su frente.

-Recuéstate y respira lentamente. Voy a dormirte y nos iremos a casa ¿Bien?- Le pregunté.

-Sensei…- Asintió. Su respiración se normalizó, saqué una jeringa y le inyecté un sedante. Se durmió a los pocos minutos. Y el pequeño piquete que dejé en su brazo desapareció al instante.

Esa era una buena señal.

-Vamos- Gruñó Levi, dando la orden de volver.

Viajé en una carreta junto a Eren, sin despegar mis ojos de él. En cuanto volvimos al cuartel, lo recosté en una cama en el Centro de Sanación y comencé la vigilia.

Pobre chico, viviendo toda esa mierda para, sin siquiera estar seguros, liberar a la humanidad. La anestesia duró menos de lo promedio, sin siquiera tener efectos secundarios.

Quise pensar que solo estaba despertando de un mal sueño.

-¿Ya hemos vuelto?- Preguntó, algo confundido.

-Si. Estas en el Centro de Sanación ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mejor- Respondió – Fue como dormir una siesta- Sonrió.

-Bien, ponte de pie, te acompañaré al comedor-

-¿Usted ha estado aquí…?-

-Si-

Asintió en agradecimiento y lo lleve con sus amigos, para que se distrajera. A la distancia, noté que el equipo de operaciones especiales me miraba curioso.

Y decidí que esa noche no comería.

Ni siquiera fui capaz de quitarme la ropa, solo me quité las correas de encima y me lancé sobre la cama. La puerta se abrió en un movimiento rápido y se cerró del mismo modo.

-No trates a los reclutas como niños, estamos en el ejército, no en una sala de maternidad- Gruñó Levi, recostándose a mi lado.

-¿Podemos solo olvidar lo que pasó hoy? Si sigues mencionándolo, voy a llorar- Le dije.

-Lo sé. Pude verlo- Suspiró – Hanji tuvo una pequeña reunión con ellos, les explicó la mierda que pasa con él, así que entendieron algo. Serían muy idiotas si no-

Sin mi permiso, tenía algo de su ropa escondida en mi armario. Se vistió para dormir y me obligó a hacer lo mismo, de una manera brusca.

Volvimos a acomodarnos, esta vez bajo las mantas.

-Se darán cuenta si seguimos así- Murmuré contra su pecho. Podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza. Él se removió, mirándome fijamente.

-¿Eso te preocupa?- Preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

-Si alguien malintencionado se entera e informa al Tribunal, ambos podemos ser expulsados del ejército. Eso es lo que me preocupa- Suspiré, volviendo a mi posición inicial. Me atrajo contra sí.

-Hay algo que quiero que sepas- Murmuró, notoriamente adormecido. Asentí – _Nunca lamentaré esta decisión. Jamás_-

Lo abracé fuertemente, con un nudo en la garganta.

Por la mañana seria el día. El día de la quincuagésima séptima expedición fuera de las murallas.

Sonó como una horrible despedida y tenía tanto que decir, pero preferí callarlo.

_Te vi sonreír, Levi. He visto tus expresiones más puras desde que comenzamos esto, cosas que no veía desde la muerte de tus amigos. Quiero y necesito ello por más tiempo, aunque sean recuerdos si es que algo llega a romperlo._

_Quiero que sepas, enano, que yo tampoco lamentaré esto. Jamás._

_También quiero que sepas..._

_Quizás…_

* * *

Pues si. Quedé muy sentimental con el segundo ova de Levi (vamos, lo leí en el manga... pero ... escucharlo... fue horrible). Me hizo llorar como una nenita, lo asumo. Espero que esto vaya bien encaminado.

Agradezco siempre sus comentarios :D

Son los mejores!

Setchan.-


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo XV**

La voz firme de Erwin anunciando el inicio de la misión, el fuerte galope de los caballos a mi lado, el grito de los soldados intentando dar ánimo los unos a los otros.

Mi vista estaba fija en el radiante cielo azul, mientras el aroma a hierba fresca inundaba mis sentidos. Mi caballo galopaba fuertemente al frente de la formación, antes de separarme de Kaito y Hanna, quienes estarían a cargo de los flancos izquierdo y derecho respectivamente.

Nos juntaríamos nuevamente en el bosque de árboles gigantes, y por órdenes del comandante, no debería romper mi formación a su lado hasta llegar al primer punto de control.

El condenado cejas de oruga cambió mi posición a último minuto, por lo que nadie conocía mi ubicación en la formación. Ni si quiera Levi. Y me contó que sospechaba de algún infiltrado en el ejército, que sería aliado de los titanes. Una idea loca por donde se le mirara, pero si realmente existía alguien, debíamos capturarlo.

Eso significaba que serviría de apoyo en algún minuto de la misión y aquello lograba que mis piernas temblaran.

-¡Oye, Chiyu!- Gritó Hanji, muy cerca de mí. Comenzó a hablar muy rápido y no le entendí nada, gesticulaba con el cuerpo y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Luego volvió a gritar muy fuerte - ¿Qué demonios te traes con el enano obsesivo?-

Palidecí al instante. Hace años que no escuchaba a reír a Erwin de esa manera, y Mike solo desvió la mirada con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando?!- Pregunté. Por todos los cielos ¿Es que esta era una conversación para una misión de esta importancia? Todos potencialmente moriríamos allí fuera ¿Y esa era la consigna del día?

Estúpidos. Los odié a todos.

-¡Debes contármelo todo!-

Pensé en una manera para evitar el tema. Dios, no me daban un minuto de tranquilidad, no era mi intención negar lo que pasaba con Levi, no con ellos, pero aun no era el momento.

Menos aun cuando todo lo que puedes decir o hacer, puede ser utilizado en tu contra, literalmente.

-¡Nos vamos a casar!- Le respondí a modo de broma. Ella rio aún más fuerte y luego me observó dudosa ¿De verdad se lo estaba creyendo? - ¿Estás loca, Hanji? ¡Que tornillo se te zafó esta vez!-

-Vamos, Chiyu ¡No somos idiotas!-

Estaba confirmado: Hanji era una persona completamente fuera de sus cabales.

-¡Eso es porque tú y Erwin pasan tanto tiempo juntos, que me he quedado sin amigos!- Grité de vuelta. Ella frunció el ceño y el rubio aludido me observó con desaprobación. Mike seguía en silencio, como siempre.

Hanji trató de replicar, pero fuimos interrumpidos por uno de los soldados de apoyo.

-¡Comandante! El flanco derecho ha sido aniquilado completamente. La formación se ha desviado un poco, ya que hay un titán anormal de quince metros que nos sigue de cerca-

Mierda. Erwin asintió y el chico volvió por donde vino, dejándonos aún más nerviosos. El ambiente de bromas desapareció al instante.

-¡Hanna!- Chille. No podía estar muerta.

Entramos al bosque y mi comandante les dio un par de órdenes a otros soldados, quienes partieron rápidamente a su misión, pero de mi mente no podía salir la chica rubia que prácticamente era como una hija para mí.

Llegamos al primer punto de control en absoluto silencio, sin demasiados titanes de por medio. Rápidamente las primeras carretas con suministros aparecían frente a nosotros, comenzando a armar las trampas gigantescas para los titanes. Los soldados que se desocupaban escondían las carrosas y los caballos entre los árboles, para hacer parecer que el camino en medio del bosque estaba vacío.

Mientras ayudaba a conectar un par de cuerdas, sin siquiera mirar al suelo, fui llamada por uno de los soldados.

-¡Sensei! Ha llegado el primer grupo de heridos. Solo _una_ de gravedad- Soltó, llevándome con él.

Tres soldados que cayeron de sus caballos, con raspaduras en sus caras. Dos chicas con ataque de pánico.

Y _Hanna._

-¿Es la única del flanco derecho?- Pregunté a un soldado. El negó con la cabeza.

-La mayoría murió. Más atrás vienen los cuerpos y, según la información que pasaron, un pequeño grupo del lado derecho pudo reagruparse en otros sectores de la formación- Suspiró, notoriamente abrumado – Ness… Ness fue asesinado- Agregó.

Mierda.

-Ella fue…- Balbuceó la rubia.

-Ve por instrucciones ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunté al chico. Este asintió, por lo que le palmeé el hombro y subió a la copa de los arboles con su equipo. Me subí a la carreta de madera y vi a mi recluta, ciertamente destruida.

Sangre por todos lados.

-Era una mujer… se parecía a Eren…- Volvió a hablar.

-Tranquila ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?- Le pregunté, arrodillándome frente a ella. Toqué su cuerpo en busca de lesiones o heridas, pero nada saltaba a la vista tan fácilmente.

-Quince metros. Pateó mi caballo y caí- Se quejó.

-Mierda… - Bufé, hecha un manojo de nervios. Una caída demasiado fuerte estaría formando hematomas dentro de las próximas horas. Nada que pudiera ver en el instante. Toqué su nuca, ella se quejó considerablemente.

Era una contusión.

-Estoy algo mareada-

-Necesito que estés muy quieta y no intentes levantarte. Te daré algo para el dolor. Debes decirme que sientes en todo momento ¿Esta bien?-

Ella asintió. Le inyecté un anti inflamatorio y seguí buscando heridas para curar. Mientras hacía aquello, el flanco izquierdo llegó, notoriamente más numeroso que el anterior.

-¡Sensei!-

La voz de Kaito. Suspiré de alivio y le pedí que cuidara de Hanna y los demás soldados, puesto que pronto pasaría por el centro el escuadrón de operaciones especiales de Levi.

Sujetada desde la rama de un árbol, esperaba impaciente el momento. Comenzamos a escuchar los pasos de un titán corriendo, seguro que era del que todos hablaban.

-¡._._._._._.! – La voz de Erwin me asusto – Toma tu caballo ¿Escuchaste eso? Es la bomba de sonido de Levi. Sea lo que sea, está tras Eren, necesito que lo escondas. Te quedarás a cargo del escuadrón unos minutos ¡Ahora!-

No pensé, solo lo hice.

En menos de cinco minutos, escuché los disparos de las trampas. La tierra dejó poca visibilidad, pero estaba cabalgando tras Eren.

El chico me miró suplicante. Estaba aterrado.

Y para que hablar de Levi. Jamás se imaginó que el apoyo suicida de su tropa… seria yo.

-Avancen otro poco, aten los caballos y cambien al equipo tridimensional. Irán sin mí por un momento, ._._._._._. está a cargo del escuadrón. Cuando estén lo suficientemente alejados, escondan a Eren –

Saltó de su caballo y volvió a donde aquel titán estaba atrapado. Ate a la bestia junto a la mía, rogando para que todo aquello saliera bien.

-¡Erd! Tus iras al frente. Rodeen a Eren, protéjanlo. Yo iré atrás- Grité. Ellos obedecieron sin chistar, mientras planeaba mentalmente que hacer con el chico.

-Acaso… ¿Llevaran a ese titán vivo?- Me preguntó Eren.

-¿Lo ves? Este es el poder de la Legión de Reconocimiento- Gritó Gunter.

-No nos subestimes, idiota- Bromeó Auruo. Petra solo me observaba sonriente, incrédula.

Cuando la conversación se volvió menos agradable, los hice callar. Cambiamos al equipo tridimensional mientras nos alejábamos del centro del bosque, a un lugar más oculto, mientras un rugido absurdamente fuerte alertó mis sentidos. Paramos en las ramas de unos árboles mientras el equipo volvía a su modo amigable, serenos por cumplir la misión.

La bengala de retirada me llamó la atención. Comenzamos a movernos nuevamente, mientras las historias graciosas volvían a animarnos.

-Te recuerdo Auruo, que Petra y tú se orinaron en su primera misión ¡Y Sensei tuvo que cuidar de ustedes!- Erd comentó esto mientras utilizábamos el equipo tridimensional, lo que ciertamente trajo esos recuerdos a mi mente.

-¡No le digas eso, o perderá el respeto por mí!- Chilló Petra. Eren me miró alarmado, solamente asentí.

-Les he dicho que eso pasa…- Murmuré.

-¡Sensei, no lo arruine más por favor!- Gritó Auruo.

-Paren ya con esto ¡Estamos fuera de los muros!- Gritó Gunter.

Seguimos en silencio, hasta que escuchamos el sonido de otra bengala.

-Esa debe ser de Levi Heichou ¡Nos reuniremos con él!- Ordené, esta vez cambiando de dirección. Gunter disparó otra bengala, dejando clara nuestra posición.

El sonido del gas de mi equipo llamó mi atención. Seguramente no quedaba demasiado, a pesar de ahorrar lo que más pude, sin posibilidad de recargar ni una vez.

-¿Levi-Heichou?- Preguntó Gunter, mirando hacia un lado.

Una figura con nuestro uniforme, estaba siguiéndonos.

-No es el- Solté. Tenía las katanas desenfundadas… Santo cielo - ¡Cuidado! ¡Retírense!- Grité.

Demasiado tarde. Aquel soldado atacó a Gunter en un movimiento bastante preciso. El resto del escuadrón retrocedió un poco, solo Eren desobedeció mi orden.

-Sensei- Chilló el joven ojiverde - ¡Esta muerto!-

-Mierda, Eren ¡Avanza!- Grité, empujándolo adelante. El escuadrón entendió mi idea, escoltando al chico de aquel soldado - ¡Protéjanlo, es una maldita orden!-

-Ven por mi ¡Te mataré!- Gritó Petra, desesperada. Giramos hasta ver a la figura misteriosa.

-No… ¡Es el femenino!- Chillé.

Maldición. Seguramente el rugido era de ella, quien escapo de la trampa. Se transformó en titán frente a nosotros, sin darnos tregua para huir.

Su misión era jodidamente clara.

Tener a esa cosa corriendo tras nosotros, ciertamente no dejaba que pensara de manera tranquila. Y fue aún peor, cuando Eren colocó una mano cerca de su boca.

-¡No lo hagas! Nosotros cuatro la mataremos- Soltó Erd. Asentí.

-¡Eren! Largo de aquí. Alerta a Levi, Erwin, Mike, todos los que encuentres. Es tu prioridad ¡Obedece!- Chille.

-Yo también pelearé- Dijo el chico.

Mierda… no es hora para pelear por esto. El titán corría cada vez más cerca de nosotros.

-Solo confía en nosotros ¡Vete!- Gritó Petra.

Eso le hizo despertar. Tomó distancia de nosotros, mientras comenzábamos la batalla con el titán femenino.

Petra y Auruo la cegaron, mientras Erd y yo intentábamos cortar sus músculos. El titán se desequilibró y golpeó un árbol, mientras continuábamos atacando.

Hasta que la maldita bajó uno de sus brazos.

El cuello seria el siguiente foco. Hasta que Erd enganchó las cuerdas ahí…

Lo mordió.

Pateó a Petra contra un árbol, de igual modo lo hizo con Auruo.

_Todos muertos._

_Era el final para mí también._

Aquellos momentos pasan de forma tan lenta, que mi mente ni siquiera alcanzó a procesar la rapidez de su movimiento contra mí. Tomó una de mis cuerdas, enganchadas también en su cuello.

Me impulsó con fuerza hasta el cielo.

_Literalmente estaba volando._

Escuché una segunda explosión, de seguro ese era Eren.

Sentí como la velocidad con la que era empujada hería cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Las ramas y las hojas se incrustaban en mi uniforme. Hasta que salí de ahí.

Suspendida en el aire, con poco gas, equipo tridimensional algo dañado y solo un recambio de katanas, no me dejaban la suficiente esperanza para intentar salvarme.

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba sobre el bosque.

Flotando como un pájaro. Un pájaro con miedo a las alturas.

¡No era momento de estúpidas fobias! Miré el bosque, calculando la distancia entre el suelo y mi cuerpo. Comencé a bajar, también de manera lenta.

Necesitaba una manera de protegerme, o moriría solo del impacto al tocar el suelo. Cubrí mi cabeza con la capucha de la capa, encogiéndome lo que más pude. Casi en posición fetal, me entregué a mi fatídico destino.

En carne propia viví aquella sensación de ver la vida en un segundo o la luz al final del túnel. Incluso escuché que alguien me llamaba, pero aquella voz estaba quebrada, sumida en dolor… no era algo agradable de escuchar.

Rocé nuevamente todas las hojas y las ramas.

Mi cuerpo dolía como el infierno.

Un momento de lucidez y adrenalina me hizo pensar de manera decente. Enganché mis cuerdas a los árboles, a modo de detener un poco la velocidad de mi movimiento. Funciono a la perfección, sin mencionar que casi me azoto contra el suelo, volviendo a subir donde mis cuerdas estaban sujetadas.

En ese viaje de vuelta, una condenada rama se incrustó en mi brazo izquierdo, un poco más arriba del codo, como si fuera una estaca.

Bueno, aquello era mejor que morir como un trozo de carne golpeado en la tierra.

_Piensa, Chiyu, piensa._

Bien. Estaba suspendida en el aire, mi equipo aun funcionaba, por lo visto. La rama estaba literalmente atravesando mi brazo, comenzando a sangrar.

Debía quitarla o moriría de igual modo.

Curiosamente no dolía tanto, hasta que se me ocurrió jalar de ella.

_Uno… dos… ¡Tres!_

Rama fuera. Ahora, debía tocar el suelo. Caer poco a poco. No quería desaprovechar el poco gas que quedaba en mi equipo, por lo que me balanceé moviéndome de un árbol a otro.

Llegué hasta la zona más abierta, donde el titán femenino se transformó frente a mí.

Había una pequeña tropa, buscando cuerpos ahí.

Creo que hice mucho ruido al caer al suelo e intentar ponerme de pie. Aquellos chicos corrieron hasta mí.

-¿Sensei?-

Gracias al cielo.

-¡¿Armin?!- Chillé, como una adolescente. Él sonrió suavemente, luego palideció al ver mi brazo. Jean y otros soldados estaban con ellos. El chico rubio tenía un vendaje en la cabeza.

¿Es que acaso todos estuvimos a punto de morir?

-Siento tener que decirle esto, pero Levi Heichou la dio por muerta y desaparecida. Nos prohibió volver sin su cuerpo- Comentó Armin mientras tomaba una ficha en su mano, tachando todo lo escrito.

A mi mente se vino la imagen del enano descontrolado igual que cuando pasó lo de Farlan e Isabel. Era aquella historia repitiéndose una y otra vez, en esta ocasión, con el escuadrón de operaciones especiales. Solo suspiré y asentí, conocía perfectamente la posición de Levi respecto a los cadáveres de los soldados. _El cuerpo es solo eso, no cambia nada, de igual modo está muerto._

Estaba siendo egoísta, a su modo.

-Necesita ayuda- Soltó el castaño, apuntándome. Jean, considerablemente más alto que Armin y yo, me cargó hasta una de las carretas.

-¿Novedades, chicos?- Pregunté, mientras iba en la espalda del recluta.

-No sabemos del todo que sucede… Mikasa pasó por aquí primero que nosotros. Luego, apareció Levi Heichou. Ambos volvieron con Eren… y nos enviaron a buscar los cuerpos- Respondió el rubio, observándome nervioso. Me informaron rápidamente sobre el rescate de ambos pelinegros, enfrentando al titán femenino.

-¿Él está bien?-

-Sí, Sensei. Esta inconsciente, por usar el poder de titán-

-El titán femenino tenía sus prioridades muy claras. No se cansó hasta que pensó que todo el escuadrón estaba muerto…- Suspiré, mirando mi herida. No era tan grande, pero necesitaba ser suturada.

-¿También la atacó?- Preguntó Jean, comenzando a limpiar mi brazo. La carreta comenzó a moverse en cuanto la tarea ahí se terminó.

Volveríamos a las murallas por fin.

-¿Alguna vez jugaron con nieve? Bueno… ella me lanzó tal cual…-

Ellos maldijeron. Les devolví una mirada de tranquilidad.

-Sensei… ¿Debemos?... – Preguntó Armin, apuntando mi herida.

_Por supuesto que deben, niños._

-Les enseñé a suturar. Háganlo. Confío en ustedes- Murmuré. Armin movía las manos nervioso, mientras que Jean rodó los ojos y sacó los implementos necesarios.

Comenzó a trabajar como un experto. No dolía más de lo que debería, por lo que me asombró su habilidad. En cambio el chico rubio solo observaba atónito.

-¿Esta bien?- Preguntó Jean. Asentí.

-Muy bien. Ahora, vuelve a limpiar y envuelve mi brazo con vendas. Debe quedar un poco apretado-

Realmente _necesito_ a este chico en la tropa de sanación. Él hizo lo que le pedí, mientras Armin sacudía mi capa y mi chaqueta, recargaba de gas mi equipo y reponía algunas de las katanas.

Terminó por vestirme, como si él fuera el médico y yo la paciente.

Estaba atardeciendo y más adelante podía ver el primer y único descanso antes de regresar. Me sentía algo incomoda viajando al lado de los cuerpos de mis colegas, no por el hecho de estar muertos, si no porque _casi fui una de ellos_.

Su vida fue entregada a favor de la humanidad, y realmente, no sabía si estar con vida era algo bueno o malo.

Los caballos comenzaron a detenerse. Fuimos el último grupo en llegar al punto de reunión, por lo que me bajé de la carreta y busqué a Kaito y Hanna para verificar que estuvieran bien. En cambio, al primero que encontré fue a Eren.

Me subí hasta donde él estaba, mientras lo revisaba.

-¿Eren?- Le pregunté. Absolutamente adormecido, ardiendo en fiebre y con las marcas extrañas en su rostro. También su uniforme estaba algo húmedo y tenía un aroma extraño.

-_Kaito Sensei_ ha dicho que lo dejemos tranquilo. Dice que estará bien… _si el enano hubiera cuidado mejor de él…_-

La voz abrumada de Mikasa estaba tras de mí. Aquello de Kaito Sensei sonó tan jodidamente bien, que reí un poco. Los cachorros crecieron, ya podría retirarme si quisiera. Me giré hasta mirarla fijamente a los ojos, ella se sorprendió.

-Tiene razón, estará bien. Y si quieres culpar a alguien por lo que pasó, hazlo conmigo. La tropa estaba a mi cargo. Se nos pidió morir por Eren si era necesario- Solté.

Me alejé de ahí. No me sentía del todo bien para darle explicaciones a una jovencita notoriamente enamorada sin ser menos cruel, por lo que caminé entre los soldados.

Hasta que encontré a mis reclutas. Kaito estaba cabizbajo, sentado al lado de Hanna, tomando su mano. La rubia seguía recostada, al parecer cuidaron bien de ella.

-_Kaito Sensei_\- Solté, con un tono burlón. El chico me dio una mirada, ciertamente aterrorizado. Luego vi su cabellera castaña moverse de manera rápida, abalanzándose sobre mí.

Me abrazaba fuertemente, sujetando mi cabeza contra su hombro con una mano, mientras que con la otra me acercaba a sí.

-Oímos que estaba muerta- Susurró. Su agarre cada vez era más fuerte.

-No vas a creer lo que me pasó- Sonreí. El gruñó.

-¡Nos dio un jodido susto de mierda!-

Cielos. Pasó de sorprendido a olímpicamente enfadado en menos de dos segundos.

-Lo siento ¿Estas bien? ¿Y Hanna?-

-Estoy perfectamente. Hanna trató de ponerse de pie, así que verifiqué que todo estuviera bien y la dormí. Y estas últimas horas he estado de un lado a otro, como usted lo haría-

Asentí. Kaito me liberó de sus brazos y pude ver más de cerca a la rubia. Estaba dormida, su expresión me daba tranquilidad.

Me quité la capa y la coloqué en su nuca, a modo de almohada. Y fui regañada por Kaito por mis notorias marcas de sangre en el brazo. Hui de él, gritándole que todo estaba bien, buscando esta vez a Levi.

Le pregunte a un soldado, quien apuntó a un árbol bastante alejado del improvisado campamento en el que estábamos. Su silueta familiar me hizo querer correr hasta él y abrazarlo muy fuerte, pero en cuanto llegue a su lado, fui frenada por su rostro horrorizado.

Con las insignias de su equipo en las manos, no despegaba la vista de ellas.

Recordé aquello que me dijo tiempo atrás.

_Si te mueres nadie va a continuar esa mierda de bordar las insignias. Y de verdad necesito que alguien lo haga, maldita._

-Las bordaré en cuanto volvamos. Tengo un brazo lastimado, pero algo puedo hacer todavía-

Abrió la boca, sorprendido. Sumido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera notó que esta frente a él. En ese minuto, sus ojos grises opacos se conectaron con los míos, y por un segundo, volvieron a ser algo azulados.

Ni él ni yo necesitábamos decir algo.

Noté que cojeaba cuando me llevó hasta donde estaba su caballo, sentándome delante de él, mientras nuevamente comenzábamos a movernos.

Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en mi espalda.

Levi necesitaba descansar de todo esto en algún momento. Y todo se volvió peor aun cuando volvimos a las murallas.

Completamente desacreditados, con bajas absurdas y una gran cantidad de recursos malgastados, nada más al llegar a nuestra base, fuimos citados a un nuevo juicio.

Esta vez, para entregar a Eren.

* * *

¡Hola, querid s! Bueno, como ya habrán calculado estoy llegando al final del animé x3 y la verdad no sé si he hecho spoiler o algo, pero me gustaría preguntarles si quieren que siga la linea del manga, o me invente algo tragikawaii para desde aquí en adelante.

También, siempre agradecerles los 57 favs, los 50 follows y los 83 reviews que han dejado a lo largo de esta historia. Significa mucho para mi, siempre leo sus mensajes hermosos.

Nos leemos en el próximo.

_Setsuna._


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo XVI**

Completo silencio en el Centro de Sanación. Ningún soldado estaba demasiado mal, a excepción de Hanna, por lo que junto a Erwin los enviamos a todos a descansar, salvo soldados que se ofrecieron para cuidar de sus compañeros. Mi recluta estaba siendo vigilada por una pequeña chica rubia, Christa Renz, mientras nosotros terminábamos de trabajar.

Caminaba junto a Kaito con Levi en la espalda. Lo cargaba porque era un maldito enano bastardo, no siendo capaz de comunicarse conmigo. Salían chispas de mis ojos al enterarme con mayor detalle de su lesión en el pie. El enano solo se removía incomodo de mi agarre, por lo que le enterraba las uñas de vez en cuando para que dejara de joder.

-Si no es una fractura grave, me encargaré de que lo sea- Bufé, como una maldita loca. Escuché un tsk y el castaño que me acompañaba rio a mi lado.

Llegamos hasta la habitación de Levi, recostándolo en su cama. Le quité la mayor parte del uniforme, dejándole solo la camisa y su ropa interior puesta. Y el estúpido pañuelo.

Su pie derecho estaba jodidamente hinchado y con hematomas.

Comencé a palpar. No se sentía todo demasiado alejado de su lugar, y sus huesos no estaban quebrados al parecer, pero caminar kilómetros sin avisarme era un motivo para cortarle la pierna.

Sin duda, tenía un esguince en el tobillo. Levi iba tocar su pie, le golpeé la mano.

-¡Ni se te ocurra frotar! Ahora, enano, harás lo que yo diga. Kaito va a sujetarte y lo que haré dolerá como el infierno. Solo serán un par de segundos, mientras verifico que no tengas el hueso quebrado… luego inmovilizare y vendaré ¿Entendido?-

Levi y Kaito me miraban perplejos. Mi ceño fruncido y mis mejillas sonrojadas daban señales confusas, pero el pelinegro solo asintió, como un niño. El castaño se subió a la cama, colocándose contra el enano en una posición divertida y comprometedora.

-A la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos…- Murmuró Kaito.

Esta vez palpe más fuerte. Levi gruñó. Y cuando comencé a mover… Por el amor a los titanes. Jamás en mi vida escuché tantas groserías juntas.

-¡Mierda, mocosa, termina de una vez!- Soltó.

-¡Ya casi, tranquilo, _cariño_!-

¡Mierda! ¿Pero qué estupidez acababa de decir? Espero que Kaito no haya escuchado eso. Maldición, los alaridos de dolor de Levi me descolocaron completamente.

_Listo_. Después de involuntariamente torturar al enano, vendé su tobillo e improvisé una férula para que aquello no empeorara más.

Kaito me observaba inexpresivo. Sabía que si abría la boca, se condenaba. Solo salió de ahí indicándome que estaría con Hanna en caso de que necesitara más de su ayuda.

Tomé las almohadas y mantas de mi habitación y las llevé con Levi. Elevé su tobillo, coloqué hielo y lo cubrí para que se durmiera.

-Mocosa…-

Me miraba con sus ojos afilados entrecerrados. Limpié el sudor de su frente, y al tocarlo noté que estaba un poco afiebrado.

-Lo siento tanto…- Murmuré. Ya más tranquila y con el corazón en la mano por ver, escuchar y sentir el dolor del enano, me senté a su lado mientras acariciaba su pecho por sobre la camisa.

-Grité tu nombre muchas veces…-

¡Aquello no fue mi imaginación!

-Lo escuché, pero no estaba en condiciones para responder. Cuando estés mejor te lo contaré ¿Si?-

-Aun así…-

¿Aun así? Fruncí el ceño. Levi no se escuchaba bien. De hecho, cerró los ojos. Era comprensible que estuviera cansado, pero no lograba seguir la línea de la conversación.

-_Moriste_. Y nunca logré decírtelo…-

¿Qué?

-¡Levi, reacciona! Estoy aquí- Grité. Tomé una de sus manos, colocándola en una de mis mejillas, para que pudiera sentir el calor que emanaban.

-Te traté como la peor basura existente en estas cuatro paredes, te discipliné a mi modo, te golpeé, no confié en ti como debería… y en el fondo, me perdía en tus ojos de mierda, en tus palabras… Quería que algún día fueras para mí, mocosa. _Te amaba_, guérisseur des âmes, y me conformé con mirarte desde lejos porque sabía que esto sucedería…-

_¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! _

-._._._._. – La voz de Erwin me dio el jodido susto de mi vida. Quizás cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, espiando como las ratas.

-¡¿Qué mierda estas esperando, Erwin?! ¡Ve por unas malditas compresas con agua, Levi esta alucinando de fiebre!- Grité, enfurecida. El rubio solo obedeció.

Palmeé las mejillas del pelinegro, pero no reaccionaba. Seguramente se desmayó de dolor y la fiebre lo consumía más y más mientras los segundos pasaban.

Cuando mi comandante volvió, hice lo que más pude para calmar el malestar del enano. Aún seguía balbuceando, pero ya no se le entendía nada.

-_Chiyu_, debes controlarte- Soltó, sentándose en una silla a mi lado. Mientras yo seguía en la cama, el rubio me miraba inquisidor.

Colapsada, comencé a llorar como una chiquilla. Erwin trataba de calmarme, pero mi jodido brazo dolía, ver al enano así dolía, la misión fracasada dolía, las perdidas dolían…

-Esto es una mierda- Murmuré. Él sonrió, tomando mis manos.

-Levi estaba tan abrumado cuando me informó que estabas muerta… dudo mucho que haya despertado de esa pesadilla. Tu misma lo escuchaste ¿_Crees que él no tiene sentimientos_?- En silencio, solo asentí como si estuviera siendo regañada por mi padre – Ni siquiera notó que tienes un agujero en la chaqueta del uniforme. Y que ese agujero traspasa tu camisa y tu brazo-

Se me olvidaba a veces que mi comandante era un jodido observador innato.

-¿Tu sabias todo esto?-

Asintió.

-Levi y yo no somos tan valientes como crees. Ambos huimos de nuestra verdad. Creo que ha pasado los últimos años conteniéndose ante ti. Se lo que se siente-

-Creo que esto debe parar ahora. No puedo permitir que él esté tan jodidamente preocupado por mi bienestar. Maldición, Erwin, hay cosas gigantes allá fuera que nos comen ¿Qué clase de vida le puedo entregar a Levi?-

-Le estas entregando _el motivo_. ¿Acaso tu no…?-

-Si lo diré algún día, me gustaría que fuera él quien lo escuchara, no tú. Nos hemos hecho demasiado daño entre todos ¿No crees que ya es suficiente…?-

-Lo creo. La primera vez que nos acostamos, pensé en no herirme a mí mismo. En el fondo pensaba en Hanji, y sabía que Levi jamás se abriría contigo… terminé deduciendo que como no teníamos sentimientos de por medio, sería más fácil ¿Imaginas enfrentar un juicio por _enamorarte_? ¿Qué la gente que no está en el ejército puede formar familias y vivir _tranquilas_?-

Quizá la palabra tranquilas no era la adecuada, pero entendía su punto. Y estúpido Erwin, utilizando a los soldados como piezas de ajedrez y a sus amigas como objetos sexuales.

-En el fondo, no tenemos derecho a ser felices. Nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma al ejército-

-Exacto. Si alguien se enterara de tu relación ahora, en el peor de los casos, el Tribunal Militar decidiría cuál de los dos debe salir de la Legión. Por donde lo mires, te quedas sola. El ejército fue creado con otros fines… llevamos años luchando para que esto cambie, pero al parecer, los soldados somos solo eso-

Él solo planteó la idea. Mi mundo entero estaba colgando de un pequeño hilo gracias a algo tan normal como _encariñarse_ de alguien.

A mi mente se vino sin duda la pareja más antigua e icono de la Legión de Reconocimiento: Mike y Nanaba. Nosotros lo sabíamos y los protegíamos, como si fuéramos una gran familia. Esos pequeños detalles no pueden ser negados a un grupo de personas que no saben si volverán con vida de una misión.

Petra y Auruo dimitirían si fuera necesario. Planeaban casarse, aun no tenían una fecha, pero ellos se querían.

La esposa de Erd fue soldado de la Legión. En cuanto se conocieron, ella dimitió luego del año obligatorio que se debe estar en alguna rama del ejército, para que no se considerase como _huir _y la ejecutaran.

Incluso mis padres. Ella, soldado de la Policía Militar. Él, medico de las Tropas Estacionarias. Dejaron el ejército, teniendo que empezar una vida desde la nada misma.

_Demonios…_

Erwin se retiró de la habitación. Observé a Levi, quien seguía gimiendo cosas inentendibles, delirando de fiebre. Me tomé el tiempo de cambiar todas las compresas de agua y el hielo de su tobillo, pero no quería dejarlo demasiado solo.

Sería una noche muy larga de vigilia. Tomé uno de sus libros y me acomodé a su lado, en la cama. Comencé a hablarle, eso pareció tranquilizarlo.

Leí horas en voz alta. Me detenía solo para preparar café o cambiar de posición y estirarme un poco. La fiebre bajó considerablemente y a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, el enano despertó.

Abrió los ojos y me observó fijamente. Tenía su capa puesta, porque la noche estaba helada, y me había movido a una silla, llevando las rodillas a mi pecho.

Estaba jodidamente incomoda pero por lo menos así no me dormía ni pasaba frio.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Y porque apestas a tierra y a hierbajos?- Gruñó. Su tono de voz me hizo reír.

El maldito enano estaba muy convencido de mi muerte. Pero la limpieza ante todo.

Me quité la capucha, dejando mi cabello moverse libremente. Sus ojos se abrieron más aún.

-Apesto a tierra y a hierbas porque cierto enano de mierda no ha permitido que haga nada más que cuidarlo-

-._._._._._. – Mi nombre, sin ningún adjetivo, ni una grosería, ni un apodo. Aquello me devolvió un poco a la realidad.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Necesitas algo?- Le pregunté, poniéndome de pie. En cuanto me acerqué a él, su mano derecha fue a mi mejilla instintivamente.

-Mi pierna duele. Y necesito que estés aquí. Ahora-

Apuntó a su lado en la cama. Incluso se movió un poco, sin quitarme la vista de encima. Suspiré.

-¿Así está bien?-

Solo me recosté a su lado. Ni siquiera fui capaz de sacarme las botas, ni de quitarme las correas, ni la capa. El solo levantó las mantas a su lado y me dejó descansar con él.

-Voy a permitir que entres sucia a mi cama solo porque _necesito_ que estés aquí. Mañana limpiarás todo ¿Entendido?- Murmuró. Volví a soltar una risita. Tuvo la mala idea de tocar mi brazo izquierdo, logrando que chillara como un animal herido.

¿Realmente su mente estaba bloqueando ciertos recuerdos?

Levanté un poco su capa, mostrándole el ensangrentado uniforme que aún no era capaz de quitarme. El me dio una mirada horrorizado, como si acabara de unir el rompecabezas.

-No es nada grave-

-No puedo recordar ni una maldita mierda de lo que pasó contigo ahí fuera-

-No sucedió nada conmigo allá fuera-

-Pensé que estabas muerta, mocosa ¿Dónde carajo estabas?-

Maldición. Dejó de estar tranquilo, mirándome de una manera demasiado amenazante. Ni siquiera quise evitar el tema.

-Protegí a Eren con mi vida, vi a todos morir ante mis ojos, igual que él. El titán femenino fue rápido, tomó una de las cuerdas del equipo con las manos y me lanzó al cielo, literalmente. Perdí la noción del tiempo, no sé cuánto estuve suspendida en el aire, ni cuanto demoré en caer, ni como logré salvarme. Tú sabes perfectamente cuantas veces hemos vivido el mismo terror, así que por favor, no le des más vueltas. _Quiero que estés tranquilo_-

Levi alzó una ceja con ese comentario. Sus ojos grisáceos no estaban del todo húmedos, pero daba la impresión de que tenía unas ganas de llorar contenidas hace mucho tiempo. Solo lo abrace, en silencio, esperando que se desahogara, o mejor, que se durmiera tranquilo.

-Mierda, _guérisseur des âmes-_

Su voz totalmente quebrada.

-Por favor, Levi. Debes estar tranquilo, continuaremos nuestras vidas, como lo hemos hecho desde siempre. _No nos queda otra opción_-

-Debiste entrar a la Policía Militar. Eres una maldita suicida ¿Para qué jodiste tanto tres años en esa mierda de entrenamiento?-

-Para sanarlos-

-Eres muy estúpida, mocosa-

-Me lo has dejado muy claro desde que me conoces-

Enmudeció, escondiendo su cara en mi cuello. Pude sentir algo sutilmente húmedo, por lo que ni siquiera fui capaz de contenerme a mí misma.

Lo acompañé en silencio.

-El otro día soñé con tu madre-

¿Qué?

-¿Aun la recuerdas?-

-Si. Era una jodida vieja loca, pero se parecía mucho a ti-

-Mi madre te adoraba-

-Me recibió en su casa sin siquiera conocerme. De seguro me quería más a mí que a ti, mocosa mal agradecida-

-Fue una buena semana-

Hizo una pausa. Luego, me observó fijamente a los ojos.

-Ella me dio su bendición, lo notó todo, no se cansó hasta sacarme toda la información posible. Le pedí que no te contara nada-

Ahora era yo quien estaba a punto de largarme a llorar ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Levi _conteniéndose_?

-Ya no tienes que continuar ocultándolo. Deliraste, lo dijiste todo y no me diste tiempo ni de sentarme. Eres un jodido idiota-

-Si estaba delirando, no cuenta-

Esta vez me sacó una risa bastante sonora. Luego lo miré un par de minutos, comenzó a quedarse dormido suavemente. Lamentablemente, el sueño me venció, por lo que comencé a soñar con aquella semana de locos en casa.

Pensar, que aquella oportunidad, fue la última vez que la vi con vida.

**.**

**:::**

**.**

Año 845. Erwin no permitió que mi trasero se moviera de aquella silla por lo menos durante seis horas. Escribíamos y escribíamos pergaminos con la misión fuera de las murallas que comenzaría en aproximadamente diez días. Mi mano comenzaba a temblar, hasta que el rubio me dedicó las primeras palabras que no eran de trabajo, alegrándome.

-Quiero que vayan a ver a sus familias, tenemos más que claro que no muchos volverán de esta misión-

Santo cielo, asentí.

-Mamá ha estado enviándome muchas cartas ¿Recuerdas la vez que vino?-

El frunció el ceño.

-Tu madre es una persona…-

-Caótica-

El asintió, yo reí.

-Solo quería conocerte. Siempre le hablo de ti-

-Si vas a verla, envíale mis saludos-

-¡Lo haré! ¿Dónde iras tú?-

-Visitaré la tumba de mi padre, y debo hacer un par de cosas también. Todos los miembros de la Legión tenemos donde ir, menos…-

El aludido entró sin siquiera anunciarse a la oficina del comandante. Los ojos grises del Heichou se posaron en mi un segundo, luego chasqueó los dientes en dirección a Erwin.

-Me quedaré aquí- Soltó.

-¿Y si va conmigo?-

Inocente pregunta. El pelinegro frunció el ceño, luego el rubio sonrió.

-Sería de gran ayuda. El cuartel completo saldrá, si Levi se queda, eso significa que yo también debo quedarme-

-Le enviaré una carta a mi madre ahora mismo. Seguramente mañana tendremos respuesta, pero en realidad, dudo que haya problemas-

Levi no emitía palabra, estaba en su lugar, pasmado, mientras hacíamos planes para él sin consultarle.

-¿Estás de acuerdo?- La voz profunda de Erwin me intimidó.

-Si no queda otra opción, lo haré- Murmuró, notoriamente incómodo. No tenía ese clásico tono enojado, sino más bien, se escuchaba incluso tímido.

Mi cara de sorpresa era kilométrica. Mi relación con Levi mejoro bastante cuando decidí volver a hablarle después de lo sucedido, obviamente, aun me sentía temerosa, pero creí que de ese modo pagaría un poco mi deuda con él. Porque realmente me comporté de una forma estúpida.

Erwin asintió y continuó escribiendo. Me levanté y fui hasta mi habitación, para comenzar a escribir la carta.

_Mamá:_

_¡Adivina quién ira a visitarte! Sí, yo. Imagino tu cara de alegría, o de decepción esperando que fuera el comandante Erwin. _

_La mala noticia (para ti, creo) es que el motivo de mi visita es que en un par de días saldremos fuera de las murallas, para realizar una misión de reconocimiento habitual. Nada fuera de lo normal, pero como ya se hizo costumbre, nos dan unos días de vacaciones, por decirlo de alguna manera._

_También, quisiera pedirte un favor. Llevaré un invitado ¿Esta bien contigo? Es Levi-Heichou, tú conoces su historia, detestaría que estuviera solo durante estos días._

_Si aceptas, estaríamos viajando mañana en la noche, llegando durante la mañana a casa._

_Di que sí, por favor._

_Chiyu._

Mamá conocía mi apodo, incluso a veces ella me llamaba de esa forma.

Envié la carta lo más rápido que pude, recibiendo respuesta al día siguiente. Su letra se veía temblorosa, preocupándome, pero el contenido de aquella hoja me avergonzó hasta el infierno.

_Hija:_

_¡¿Acaso estás jugando con tu vieja madre, trayéndole al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad a casa?! ¡¿Estás diciendo que lo conoceré en persona?!_

_Viaja ahora mismo pequeña, por favor. Los esperaré con un banquete exquisito._

_Lamento mis cortas palabras, pero correré al mercado a comprar lo necesario para recibirlos. Dile que no se preocupe por nada, que es bienvenido el tiempo que él desee._

_Ansío su llegada. _

_Mamá._

Mientras cabalgaba con Levi al lado, ya de camino a mi casa, le mostré aquella carta. Me miró con cara de _qué clase de loca escribió esto_, yo solo suspiré. Nuestro equipaje era abultado, ya que llevábamos ropa, un par de regalos de la ciudad para Mamá y teníamos puesto el uniforme y el equipo tridimensional, en caso de emergencia.

De noche hicimos una pequeña parada en un pueblo diminuto, para tomar una siesta, comer y alimentar a los caballos.

Ya de día, amaneciendo, llegamos a Shingashina.

Mi casa estaba algo alejada del centro del distrito, solo con dos otras casas más a los lados, en la cima de una pequeña colina, nada difícil de subir.

El prado verde que vio mi infancia me dio la bienvenida. Noté que mi madre tenía un caballo nuevo, por lo que amarré al mío y al de Levi junto a él.

Tomamos nuestras cosas y toqué la puerta.

Ni siquiera me saludó, solo se abalanzó sobre mí, cayéndonos ambas al suelo.

Santo cielo, que mujer más expresiva y animada. Deseé que aquello estuviera más presente en mí. Cuando Levi le ayudó a ponerse de pie, sus ojos se iluminaron.

El enano le extendió la mano, para saludarla.

Ella lo envolvió en un abrazo más educado que el mío.

-Mamá, basta por favor- Murmuré, roja como un tomate por la vergüenza.

-Jovencita ¿Es que acaso no vas a presentarme?-

-Mamá, si lo sueltas podré presentarte-

Ella se alejó, dando un paso atrás, juntando ambas manos en su pecho. Los años pesaban en ella, no era demasiado mayor, pero pequeñas arrugas se formaron en su frente y sus manos. Tenía puesto su delantal blanco, su cabello amarrado en una coleta y vestía un suéter y unos pantalones cómodos.

-_Levi Ackerman. _Es un gusto, señora. Y gracias por su hospitalidad- El volvió a extender la mano, paciente.

¿Quién es él y que hizo con el bastardo maleducado?

-._._._._._. ._._._._._. , el placer es absolutamente mío, Capitán. ¿Entramos? –

Un hogar normal, como cualquier otro. Aunque absurdamente limpio, porque Mamá seguía siendo médico. Adornos por doquier, escritorios y estantes con libros médicos. En algunos rincones, retratos que inmortalizaban a Mamá y Papá, en algunos aparecía yo, de bebé, otra más grande, luego solo Mamá y yo.

Lo más notorio era el aroma a hierbas, clásico de mi madre inventando cosas, eso sí disgustaría a Levi.

Pero su cara decía otra cosa.

-Hija, llévalo a su habitación. Les prepararé el desayuno-

Mi madre pasó fugaz por nuestra vista, moviéndose rápidamente de un lugar a otro. Acompañé a Levi a la habitación de invitados, que estaba junto a la mía.

-Lo lamento mucho, Heichou. Ella… siempre ha sido así- Murmuré, dejando las maletas de Levi en el armario. La cama era amplia, adornada con un cobertor bordado por ella.

-¿Crees que le moleste si tomo un baño ahora?-

¿Es que acaso el enano no me escuchaba? Estaba muy raro desde que le ofrecí venir conmigo. Negué con la cabeza varias veces.

-La entretendré. Tiene un cuarto de baño para usted solo, está ahí – Apunté a la puerta que estaba a los pies de la cama – Si necesita algo, solo llámeme. Bienvenido a nuestro hogar, espero que se sienta cómodo-

El soltó un _tsk,_ por lo que salí de la habitación. Mi madre me pidió ayuda en cuanto volví con ella, por lo que apenas pude quitarme el equipo y la capa del uniforme.

Mientras cocinaba con ella, realizó el interrogatorio.

-¿Cómo has estado, hija?-

-Muy bien, mucho trabajo, creo-

-¿Y el comandante?-

-Atareado. Te ha enviado saludos, te recuerda muy bien-

-¿Y _Hanji-chan_?-

-En su mundo. Quiere venir a visitarte de nuevo, pero esta vez no se dio la oportunidad-

-¿Hay algo de lo que deba enterarme entre el capitán y tú?-

¡¿Qué?! Madre, detén esta mierda antes de que me vuelva loca.

-Nada-

-No lo mencionaste durante dos años, hija… si sucedió algo…-

-Tuvimos una discusión muy horrible, eso fue todo-

A mi madre no se le escapaba una. Ella apretó los labios, sabía que mentía, pero no podía contarle que Levi me hirió y luego de dos años me molió a golpes el día de mi cumpleaños, por si fuera poco.

Cuando volví en sí, noté que estaba preparando comida para un batallón completo. En pequeñas porciones, pero eran demasiadas cosas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, _mocosa_?-

Cuando me giré, mi mandíbula se salió de su lugar, literalmente. Levi, con el cabello húmedo peinado hacia atrás, con una camisa blanca y una chaquetilla negra y pantalones del mismo color, sin su tonto pañuelo y con un muy, _muy _jodido buen aroma, aparecía nuevamente ante mí y mi madre.

Ella me golpeó en el hombro.

-Hija, cierra la boca por favor-

-¡Mamá!-

Le pedí al Heichou que llevara un par de cosas a la mesa mientras regañaba mi madre en la cocina. Lo acompañamos luego de unos minutos, mientras le servía el té a Levi y Mamá.

Sabía perfectamente como le gustaba aquella bebida al jodido enano.

-¿Hay algo especial que quiera comer, Capitán, o esto está bien para usted?- Le preguntó mi madre.

El pelinegro me miró, luego a mi madre y le soltó en un perfecto tono de niño bueno:

-Esto se ve exquisito, gracias-

¿Gracias? ¡¿Gracias?! A mí me hubiera mandado a la mierda en menos de dos segundos.

Y comenzamos a comer. Como extrañaba la buena mano de mi madre cocinando, desayuné gustosa y me di el tiempo de comer cada una de las cosas que estaban en la mesa. Levi engullía cada pastelillo que encontraba, o degustaba el pan con mermelada casera, o comía variadas frutas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Usted preparo cada cosa?- Preguntó el enano, al terminar de comer. Yo tenía la mitad de una tostada en la boca.

-Así es. Preparo mermeladas caseras, pasteles y ese tipo de cosas dulces. A veces chocolate, también. Pero ahora está todo muy escaso, así que he pedido algunos _favores_-

-Nos haces parecer mafiosas- Agregué, con la boca llena. Poco señorita de mi parte, ella me regañó.

-Hay personas que no pueden permitirse pagar una consulta médica y vienen aquí en vez del hospital en el que trabajo, a pesar de no cobrar por hacerlo, la gente se siente en necesidad de entregar algo por el servicio. Algunos me dan dinero a modo de pago, otras personas me dan cosas-

-Es el mal llamado _devolver la mano_\- Agregó Levi. Mi madre asintió.

-Una vez un noble nos trajo carne por el buen diagnóstico de Mamá- Murmuré. Ella suspiró, él se sorprendió.

-Quizás usted probó un poco. Hice un estofado de carne para alimentar a las personas que viven en la Ciudad Subterránea-

-Con unos _amigos_, si…-

Maldita nostalgia. Mamá le sonreía al Heichou, él colocó una mano en el respaldo de la silla, se reclinó un poco y sonrió levemente.

_Hijo de la grandísima…_

Alguien mató el momento al golpear la puerta. Llamaban a Mamá, ella se levantó de la mesa rápidamente.

-Lo lamento, pero debo retirarme un momento. Seguramente ese es el aprendiz del hospital, así que iré un momento ¿Estarán bien?-

-Seguro- Respondí sonriente. Levi asintió. Ella me abrazó sutilmente y besó mi cabello, a Levi le tocó solo el abrazo. Que jodida mujer más cariñosa.

Y nos dejó solos.

Baje la vista, en menos de una hora mi madre me avergonzó como quiso frente al Heichou y el seguramente estaría incómodo y…

-Mocosa, basta de darle vueltas al asunto-

Oh. Jodido enano lector de mentes. Se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a llevar los platos sucios al fregadero, por lo que detuve su acción.

-Déjelo. Lo haré enseguida-

-De los dos ¿Quién limpia mejor?-

-Usted es el invitado-

-Piensa que estoy _devolviendo la mano_. Ahora siéntate y observa como se hace-

Hice lo que él me pidió. Se arremangó la camisa y comenzó a lavar todo con una experiencia y eficacia insuperable.

Mientras más lo miraba, más fuerte me palpitaba el corazón.

Parecíamos…

_Parecíamos una jodida pareja de recién casados._

* * *

Hola, mis hermosas y hermosos (si es que hay xD) lectores :3 deben saber que me he enamorado oficialmente de todos ustedes, así que les envío mucho amor y abrazos a la distancia. Son los mejores y mas kawaii y pues ya no se que decir.

Respecto al capitulo, bueno, obviamente esta es una parte y luego viene la continuación del como diría una amiga '' pos aquí conociendo a la suegra'' xDD. Saldrá en poco tiempo, porque estaba MUY JODIDAMENTE MOTIVADA escribiendo cuando me di cuenta de que había excedido mi numero de palabras promedio por capitulo.

So...

Espero que les haya gustado.

Ahora, respondo rápidamente sus comentarios:

**Yuno Otonashi ** No, no. No tendría sentido para mi matarnos xD Y pues como tu dices, Isa La Yama me tiene con un trauma que ningún psicólogo me quitará, por lo que puedo decir, que a nadie que no le corresponda morir morirá por ahora xD

**Koisshi Saotome Ackerman** Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, que también es muy hermoso, creo :3

**Aidil ** Insisto, no queremos morir (?) con tragikawaii me refería a que todo vaya muy bien... luego muy mal... ya sabes. Ese tipo de cosas.

**Apailana **Gracias! Un abrazo para ti también :'D El enano siente, de eso estoy segura.

**littlechess **¿Es en serio? yo al principio me sentía algo insegura escribiendo esta historia... pero creo que ha evolucionado bien. Muchas gracias.

**Hopeless-hikari **Aquí esta el siguiente! Y espero que te guste. Y si, el jodido manga esta que arde.

Así que ya saben. Vamos poniéndonos al día con el manga de SNK para evitar spoilers innecesarios. No digan que no lo advertí :D

_Setchan._


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo XVII**

Observarlo así, limpiando tan meticulosamente y notar que aquello le hacía muy feliz, logró sacarme una sonrisa absolutamente sincera.

Cuando terminó, se giró hasta mí secándose las manos con un paño.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- Gruñó.

-Siempre me ha gustado verle limpiar- Le respondí de manera sincera. Él se sentó nuevamente en la mesa conmigo, con una expresión de no saber si seguir hablando o no.

-La que se hacía llamar mi madre, no era capaz de limpiar un solo centímetro de la casa en donde vivíamos. Y eso me incluía. Crecí en una pocilga asquerosa, por eso tu Padre me conoció. Fui un crío lleno de infecciones hasta que pude independizarme-

Levi jamás mencionaba a su madre, a menos que fuera medio borracho y se le escapara un poco sutil _prostituta de mierda_ sin ningún tipo de cariño en sus palabras. Y menos hablar del padre.

-Papá me llevaba allí para educarme desde pequeña- Comenté. El pelinegro desvió la mirada, incomodo.

-Cuando nos enteramos de su muerte, _el doctor_ le había dejado suficiente medicina a Farlan para mí, que duró años. Hasta que nos llevaron a la Legión, en donde estabas tú -

-Como usted diría, somos muy metiches-

Levi asintió, provocándome una risa.

-Deberías cambiarte de ropa. Iré a recorrer tu pueblo- Soltó, de repente, poniéndose de pie.

-¡Espere! ¿Cree que puede ir por ahí solo? ¿Sabe al menos como llegar?- Chillé. Él solo asintió, así que saqué de mi bolsillo una llave de la casa, para que pudiera entrar.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Le estoy dando una llave. Así podrá moverse libremente si no desea estar aquí- Murmuré, algo apenada.

-No es eso lo que…-

-Sé que no es lo que quiere decir. Pero puedo entender si en algún momento Mamá le hace sentir incómodo y quiere ir a matar a alguien- Reí.

El pelinegro recibió la llave y la guardó en su chaqueta y volvió a asentir, saliendo de la casa, dejándome absolutamente sola. Tomé un baño también y revisé mis cosas para ver que ropa podía usar. Al parecer Mamá compró cosas para mí, estaban encima de la cama, así que decidí usar una camisa a cuadros roja y negra, junto con unos pantalones grises.

Recorrí el lugar para saludar a los vecinos, entreteniéndome durante horas. Luego caminé sin rumbo hasta llegar a un bosque bastante alejado, donde la gente solía sacar madera, recostándome en la sombra agradable que los arboles me brindaban.

Mi mente fue directamente hasta Levi. ¿Por qué demonios cambio tanto su apariencia? ¿Por qué se veía tan bien? ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera?

Mierda.

¡¿El maldito enano quería _cortejar_ a mi madre?!

Volví a mi casa dando grandes zancadas, dispuesta a encarar a Levi para que relevara sus verdaderas intenciones. Al entrar, los encontré conversando sobre _alguien _en la mesa, al parecer terminando de comer.

Era una jodida idiota. Los observé largos minutos antes de darme cuenta de que parecían madre e hijo. Levi _necesitaba _una figura así, y seguramente no tenía idea de cómo comportarse con ella o conmigo.

No quise parecer maleducada, así que tosí para anunciarme.

-¡Donde estabas, hija! El Capitán lleva un buen rato esperándote. Casi va por ti-

-Caminando, Mamá- Respondí de una manera arisca. No me sentía de humor para regaños absurdos, así que fui hasta mi habitación y me lance sobre la cama.

Nadie me molestó, por lo que dormí una siesta especialmente larga aquel día. Desperté cuando el sol casi ya no entraba por mi ventana, así que busqué a mi madre por la casa.

-¿Estas bien?- Soltó con su voz de inocente. Asentí, disculpándome un poco por mi actitud.

-Creo que estoy algo estresada- Respondí.

-El bar está abierto hoy ¿Por qué no vas con él?-

_¿Qué clase de madre haría ese comentario?_

-No sé si le gustarán esos lugares, Mamá-

-Esta fuera, alimentando los caballos. Pregúntaselo tú misma-

Me empujó hasta fuera de la casa. Levi tenía la costumbre de dejar que su caballo lamiera el dorso de su mano, parecía que así se comunicaban el uno con el otro.

Cuando me vio, frunció el ceño.

-¿Esa es la actitud normal para tratar a tu madre, mocosa?- Dijo, con un tono ciertamente enfadado.

-Lo siento. Esto me tiene realmente confundida… - Suspiré, ayudándolo. Los caballos relincharon fuertemente, asustándome.

-Créeme ._._._._. que tampoco estoy en el paraíso. ¿Cómo demonios crees que se siente una persona que _no tuvo una madre _conociendo a _una real_? –

-¡Lo que menos quiero es que se sienta incomodo aquí, Heichou! – Le grité. Al parecer fui demasiado ruda porque el frunció el ceño y retrocedió – Ni tampoco pretenda ser alguien que no es. Lo conozco hace años y sin importar lo que haya o no pasado, Mamá y yo le ofreceremos un hogar con nosotras-

Me crucé de brazos. Él estaba sorprendido.

-¿Tanto te preocupo, basura?- Murmuró. Podía entender que el enano estuviera algo sensible y quizás afectado por todo lo que sucedía, pero _¿A este extremo? ¿Qué sucedía con Levi?_

-Obviamente- Respondí de manera simple, él desvió la mirada y rodó los ojos – En realidad quería preguntarle algo, porque lo veo muy nervioso y eso me pone nerviosa a mi _¿Quiere salir esta noche?_ Hay un bar, aquí cerca y…-

Maldición. Me escuchaba a mí misma y parecía que estaba invitando a una cita al enano ¿En qué minuto esto se volvió tan estúpidamente raro?

Para mi sorpresa, el asintió.

-Come algo y vámonos, iré a asearme- Se miró las manos, donde el caballo le lamió y me dejó hablando sola nuevamente.

No le obedecí, sino que también tomé una ducha. Me vestí acorde a la ocasión, con colores más oscuros para no llamar tanto la atención.

Cuando volví a verlo, seguía viéndose tan jodidamente bien como en la mañana. Endemoniado enano. Tomé un pequeño pastel que había sobre la mesa y lo comí rápidamente.

Mamá nos despidió agitando su mano desde la puerta. Levi caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, como si no estuviera interesado en absoluto por lo que nos esperaba.

Llegamos hasta una casa de muy buena apariencia por fuera. Toqué la puerta y un hombre grandulón abrió y me observó fijamente.

Él me conocía, seguramente.

-Hola, _guapa _¿Hay buen clima, no crees?- Preguntó. Estúpidas claves.

-Sí, pero mi _amigo y yo _siempre salimos con un _paraguas_\- Le respondí. Sonrió y nos dejó entrar, encaminándonos hasta unas escaleras que daban a un subterráneo.

-Ya sabes el camino. _Que tengan una buena velada_\- Soltó. Asentí, a pesar de su frase con doble sentido.

Bajamos hasta llegar con una chica, que nos guió hasta un rincón apacible en el bar. Un sillón para dos personas y una mesa pequeña en frente con solamente una vela encendida que la adornaba. El resto del lugar era de lo más normal, con muchas butacas para sentarse, un espacio en el centro, parecido a un escenario y sin mencionar que estaba repleto de parejas y grupos de amigos.

El bar tenía tenues rastros de aroma a tabaco, alcohol y otras cosas. A Levi no pareció molestarle en absoluto nada de ello, pero cuando se sentó a mi lado, me interrogó.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso de allá arriba?-

-Es algo así como un código. En nuestro caso, damos a entender que somos soldados pero que no abriremos la boca ni ellos tampoco –

-¿Desde cuándo bebes?-

-Desde que entré al ejército-

Frunció el ceño. Quizás quería regañarme, pero no podía ocultarle la verdad. A cambio de eso, le sonreí.

-¿Qué puedo traerles esta noche?-

Una jovencita, demasiado diría yo, tenía papel y lápiz en sus manos y nos miraba con una sonrisa amable. Observé a Levi un segundo.

-Whisky- Respondió el pelinegro.

-Una botella de whisky y un vaso para mi amigo, una botella de gin, jugo de naranja y un vaso para mí-

La chica me dio una mirada divertida y asintió, retirándose. Levi en cambio, se sorprendió.

-No te ayudaré si te emborrachas demasiado- Soltó.

-No sucederá nada- Respondí con una amplia sonrisa.

Nuestras bebidas llegaron mientras teníamos una interesante plática sobre trabajo, pero en cuanto Levi comenzó a beber, toda seriedad se desvirtuó.

Jamás lo vi así. Ni siquiera en las pequeñas reuniones que se formaban en la Legión de Reconocimiento. Con las mejillas enrojecidas y la botella con menos de la mitad del licor, el enano estaba en un éxtasis absoluto a mi lado.

A media noche unos chicos le pidieron una frase a cada uno de los presentes para inventar una canción y animar el ambiente.

Levi sin quitarme los ojos de encima, soltó algo que me dio vueltas en la cabeza toda la noche.

_Encontrémonos fuera de los muros, en algún lugar que no esté marcado en los mapas._

¿Aquello significaba algo especial para él?

En cambio la mía fue más simple y predecible. Un toque melancólico que dejaba más que obvio mi condición de soldado.

_¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? Es doloroso para mí, porque nadie quiere morir tan rápido._

Mi botella estaba vacía para cuando Levi decidió que era suficiente y no podía tolerar más. Le sonreí plácidamente, demostrándole que no estaba tan mal como él.

-Mocosa de mierda…- Arrastrando las palabras intentó ponerse de pie, cayéndose sobre mí. No pude contener mi risa, ayudándolo.

-¿Esta demasiado mal?- Pregunté. Lo sujeté contra mi cuerpo, para que se apoyara en mí.

De manera lenta subimos las eternas escaleras. Fue ahí donde sentí el primer mareo producto del alcohol, nada demasiado grave, comparado con Levi.

-No…-

Todo su cuerpo decía lo contrario. Ya en la calle, caminamos a su paso, tambaleándonos en todas direcciones.

-Heichou. Súbase a mi espalda o jamás llegaremos a casa- Solté.

-¿Estás loca, ._._._._._.?- Me dijo de repente. Supongo que sí, un poco.

-Estoy hablando en serio-

-Te bebiste una botella completa… ¿Cómo…?-

-Tengo buena resistencia ¿Subirá o debo cargarlo como a una _princesa_?-

-No seas insolente, basura-

-Lo siento…-

Tuve un ataque de risa en medio de la noche. Verlo así era tan gracioso, despeinado, con la camisa medio abierta. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?-

Y como arrastraba las palabras. Gracias al cielo aun podía entenderle.

-Siendo sincera, arriesgándome a la paliza de mi vida… usted-

Soltó un _tsk_. Vencido y borracho como el infierno, dejó que lo cargara hasta casa. Tuve que golpear la puerta, no siendo capaz de apuntarle al agujero donde va la llave de mi propio hogar, por lo que mi madre en medio de carcajadas y preocupación abrió.

Nos vigilaba de cerca. Creo que jamás, al igual que yo, imagino a Levi así. Le hice una seña para que esperara mientras recostaba al enano en su cama.

-Quédate aquí, ._._._._._. – Murmuró de repente. Me observaba fijamente mientras le quitaba las botas para meterlo bajo las mantas y acunarlo como un bebé.

-Lo haré, Heichou- Suspiré. Era una jodida mentira, pero mi experiencia me enseñó a jamás pelear con un ebrio.

-Ven aquí-

Mierda. Su voz… estaba ronca.

¿Qué demonios pensaba el enano?

Me acerqué un poco a él, como pidió. Sus manos agiles me dejaron a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, estremeciéndome.

_Jodido enano pervertido ¿Acaso quería violarme o algo así?_

Y mi madre mirando desde el marco de la puerta con un jodido ataque de risa… en vez de ayudarme.

-Levi, esto no es correcto- Murmuré. Estaba demasiado cerca de él, un poco más, y mi nariz chocaría con la de él.

-Me importa una mierda, _guérisseur des âmes_. Lo haremos y ya-

Hijo de puta. Pensé en golpearlo hasta que se me cayeran las manos, pero fui paciente y entendí su condición.

-Entonces, cierra los ojos-

Inventé una voz lo más seductora que encontré. Mi madre se calló, por fin, mirando atenta mis movimientos.

Y en cuanto el enano cerró los ojos, comenzó a roncar de manera exagerada. Suspiré cuando escuché a mi madre volver a reír, mientras terminaba de arropar a Levi para que estuviera cómodo.

-Hija, eso fue muy…-

Nos dirigimos hasta la cocina, en donde ella me preparó un té.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso, Mamá-

-Fue divertido- Soltó.

-El Heichou estaba absolutamente fuera de sí. Él no es así, te lo puedo asegurar-

-Lo tengo más que claro, _Chiyu. _El Capitán necesita distraerse del universo en el cual está viviendo. Quizás esta no es la forma, pero sé que requiere de alguien para _escapar_-

-¿Hablas del _motivo_?-

-Él ya lo tiene, hija. Pero está cuidando del motivo más que de sí mismo. Eso será peligroso en el futuro, porque el Capitán es ser humano igual que tu o que yo. La carga de ser el más fuerte, de la perdida de sus amigos, su pasado…-

Mamá se veía demasiado preocupada. Al parecer tuvo una extensa conversación con Levi mientras no estaba.

-Levi Heichou ha cuidado de mí y yo de él durante todo este tiempo, que ya no recuerdo cuantas veces ha pasado. Lo vigilaré de cerca, no estés preocupada, Mamá- Suspiré. Ella palmeó mis mejillas como una madre regañaría a su hijo, mientras me enviaba a dormir.

Esa noche no fue demasiado tranquila. Al recostarme pude escuchar como Levi vomitaba hasta el alma en varias ocasiones, por lo que estuve con un ojo abierto la mayoría de la noche. Luego escuché a Mamá en la mañana llevarle un té y seguramente un medicamento, antes de ir al hospital.

Me levanté pasado el mediodía, en búsqueda de algo para comer. La juventud todavía estaba de mi lado, por lo que no sentía ningún malestar a parte de un leve dolor de cabeza _ganado _con justificación.

El cuerpo endemoniado de Levi salió de su habitación dos horas después. Me miraba con una expresión entre odio profundo y ganas de asesinarme, yo le devolvía sonrisas tímidas de lastima.

-¿Qué demonios fue lo que hicimos anoche, ._._._._._.?- Su voz rasposa por la mala noche me hizo reír.

-Bebimos un montón - Respondí, ofreciéndole té. El aceptó a regañadientes.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso-

Oh. ¿Levi de verdad pensaba que _dormimos_ juntos?

-Santo cielo, Heichou, estamos en casa de mi Madre. Lo cargué durante todo el camino y lo arropé en su cama. Nada más ni nada menos- Gruñí, ciertamente espantada.

Él asintió, se veía aliviado.

-_Necesito una ducha_\- Se quejó – Pero…-

-Use mi habitación. Limpiaré enseguida-

Podía imaginarme el desastre en el cuarto de baño de Levi.

-_Lo siento_-

Su voz era tan sincera. Solo reí en mi lugar, me coloqué un pañuelo en la nariz y guantes para comenzar a trabajar.

Era increíble como una persona así de pequeña creara un caos tan grande. Dejé todo reluciente y luego de lavarme las manos por casi media hora, comencé a cocinar.

Preparé una sopa para todos. De reojo pude ver como Levi se paseó por su habitación y la mía con solo una toalla atada a la cintura.

Para cuando terminé, serví sopa para los dos, ya que Mamá aun no aparecía. Encendí la chimenea y me acomodé en el sillón que estaba frente a ella, dejando ambos tazones sobre una pequeña mesa.

Levi se sentó a mi lado. Comió en silencio sin siquiera dirigirme la mirada, y cuando ambos terminamos, se puso de pie rápidamente para limpiar los platos.

Pensé que iría a su habitación, por lo que tomé un libro de medicina y comencé a leer atentamente. El enano volvió a sentarse a mi lado, esta vez con una manta en las manos.

-Detesto el frío- Murmuró, sentándose.

-Yo también, por eso encendí la chimenea- Respondí, sin desviar la mirada. Pasados los minutos, Levi estaba cada vez más cerca de mí, seguramente, dormitando.

-Isabel siempre hacia esto con Farlan cuando el frío era demasiado en el subterráneo- Murmuró. Apoyó su cabeza en mi regazo, sorprendiéndome. Se recostó totalmente en el sillón, cubriéndose con la manta – Nunca entendí a esa mocosa estúpida, ni por qué me decía hermano… Y esos dos idiotas creían que no me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellos… -

Cerré el libro y lo dejé a mi lado. Apoye mi brazo en su hombro, dándole leves palmaditas, como si fuera un niño.

-Usted tiene esa apariencia de hermano mayor, supongo que Isabel necesitaba alguien que la encaminara. Y Farlan era… bueno, Farlan. La mitad de las chicas de la Legión iban tras él- Reí.

-La mocosa era demasiado animada para el estilo de vida que tuvo antes de encontrarnos. Fue maltratada por su familia- Me confesó aquello, sorprendiéndome.

-Los tres tenían una historia oscura allá abajo- Agregué.

-Lo tuyo tampoco es un cuento de hadas-

-Pero viví bien. Jamás me pasó nada, ni sentí hambre, ni frío. Mi vida cambió cuando Papá murió frente a mis ojos, sin poder hacer nada cuando tenía doce años. Siento culpa aun-

Levi se tensó, pude notarlo. Sentí como su mano tibia se juntaba con la mía.

-_Eso es algo que tenemos en común_-

Luego su respiración volvió a ser normal, casi lenta. Se había dormido.

Nuestros días juntos volvieron a ser calmados luego de eso. Mamá insistía en bromear con nosotros, regañándome y regañando a Levi como si fuéramos hermanos.

Y lloró desconsoladamente cuando tuvimos que despedirnos de ella. A mí me abrazaba como si no quisiera dejarme ir, a Levi, le tomaba las manos y le balbuceaba cosas.

-Hija… vuelve, por favor- Murmuró. La abracé fuertemente y besé su cabello, como ella haría conmigo.

-Lo haré. Vendré cuando pueda, no te sobre exijas demasiado. Cuídate y te enviaré una carta cuando regresemos-

Ella asintió. Me subí a mi caballo y esperé a que se despidiera del enano. Escuché muy poco de las palabras que cruzaron. Mamá termino abrazándolo de igual modo, no sé si incomodándolo, pero sabía que él no era precisamente fanático de aquellas muestras de afecto.

Cuando salimos fuera de las murallas, ella estaba ahí. Nos despidió con gritos de aliento y esperanza.

Para mi mala suerte, cuando volvimos, no pude encontrarla por ningún lado. La muralla destruida, los titanes caminando cerca de mí ya no existente casa, ni rastros de sangre que me dieran alguna pista.

Con ayuda de una pequeña tropa, estuve durante minutos buscando.

-_Chiyu_, debemos limpiar esta ciudad y ayudar en la evacuación- Gritó Hanji, cabalgando cerca de mí.

-¡Maldición, Hanji, es mi madre!- Grité de vuelta, con lágrimas en mis ojos. Corrí por sobre los escombros de mi casa.

Vi un retrato de Mamá, Papá y yo.

Mis piernas fallaron, cayéndome al suelo. Las katanas tintinearon a mi lado.

_No quedaba nada. _

_Estaba sola._

_-_¡._._._._._. , cuidado!- Volvió a gritar Hanji.

_-_¡Mocosa inútil, sal de ahí ahora mismo!- La voz de Levi se escuchaba lejana…

_¿Por qué?_

Fue ahí cuando un titán me golpeó. Estuve semiconsciente durante horas, sin poder emitir palabra, sintiendo mi cuerpo destrozado.

Recuerdo varias palabras que se dijeron a mi lado.

_Necesitamos ayuda. Está demasiado mal._

_Si no encontramos a alguien que sepa lo mismo que ella, morirá._

_¡Leeré sus libros! ¡Lo lograremos!_

_Mierda mocosa… ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿Recuerdas cuando me ofreciste un hogar? Ahora yo seré tu familia. Todos nosotros._

**.**

**:::**

**.**

-Oye, ._._._._._. –

Levi me movía de un lado a otro, observándome con preocupación. Abrí los ojos y me costó un poco orientarme. Sentí que estaba cubierta en sudor.

El sueño alegre terminó en pesadilla.

-Lo lamento- Murmuré – Se supone que debía cuidarte-

El negó con la cabeza.

-¿Mal sueño?- Preguntó. Asentí.

Me puse de pie de manera lenta. Sentía que estaba algo mareada, seguramente por la pérdida de sangre, pero nada grave.

Debía limpiar esa condenada herida o se infectaría.

-Tomaré un baño, volveré enseguida ¿Necesitas algo?-

-Hazlo aquí- Soltó. Parecía más una orden que una sugerencia.

-Bien. Iré por otro uniforme, este está destruido- Suspiré.

Salí de la habitación de Levi y el cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento estaba literalmente vacío. Ni siquiera los nuevos reclutas aparecían.

-¡Sensei!-

La voz de Kaito me asustó.

-¿Qué tal, Kaito? ¿Cómo esta Hanna?-

-Ella está bien. Aun no despierta, pero es mejor que la dejemos descansar ¿Usted cómo está?-

-Bien. Me cambiaré, o las suturas se infectaran. Pasé la noche vigilando a Levi-

-El Comandante Erwin me dijo que tuvo alucinaciones por la fiebre-

-Si. Pero ya está mejor-

-Que bien. Por cierto, la Mayor Hanji ha pedido que no use el uniforme el día de hoy. Tendremos un receso por lo que pasó- Suspiró – Y el Comandante quiere reunirse con usted y Levi Heichou en un par de horas-

-Pude notar que no hubo campanadas hoy-

-Sí, el Comandante Erwin lo pidió-

Erwin estaba jodidamente preocupado por todos, a su manera.

-Estaré en el comedor en una hora más. Búscame ahí, por favor, si necesitas ayuda-

-¡Si, Sensei!-

Y se alejó de mí. Entré a mi habitación y tome lo primero que encontré. Volví rápidamente con Levi, quien desobedeciéndome, estaba de pie con la bañera lista para ser usada.

-No puedes caminar aun- Solté, algo enfadada. El chasqueó los dientes y le quité la férula del pie, luego el vendaje. Terminó de desvestirse el solo y le ayudé a que se metiera en el agua caliente.

Lo observé largos minutos.

-¿Qué esperas?- Me dijo. Volví en sí. Me quité la ropa y el vendaje del brazo, no le permití que mirara demasiado y lo acompañé.

Se sentía tan a gusto…

No nos tardamos demasiado. Levi a duras penas podía caminar, por lo que fui su muleta humana la mayor parte del trayecto.

Ya en el comedor, absolutamente vacío, le preparé un té y me senté a su lado. Él, siempre en la cabecera, como estábamos acostumbrados.

-Pon tu pie aquí. Así dolerá menos-

Apunté a mi regazo, el solo obedeció. Me observaba en silencio y tomó mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

-También te duele- Murmuró. Asentí con una sonrisa.

A los pocos minutos entró Eren al comedor, pero Levi ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo por separarse de mí.

-¿Quieres algo, Eren?- Le pregunté, con intención para ponerme de pie. El negó rápidamente.

-No se preocupe, puedo hacerlo yo mismo- Respondió. Y volvió con una taza de té para mí también.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Insistí.

-Bien. Es el poder de titán… hace que sane más rápido- Suspiró. Luego nos observó incomodo a mí y a Levi.

-¿Qué tienes, mocoso?- Gruñó el pelinegro.

El castaño, un poco dudoso, apuntó a nuestras manos unidas. Y luego sonrió un poco.

-Levi Heichou está adolorido y me está quebrando la mano en este momento- Comenté de manera inocente.

-No digas basuras, ._._._._._. . La mocosa es mía, fin del asunto, no digas una palabra de esto a nadie o me encargaré de matarte ¿Entiendes?-

Me sonrojé y el castaño también.

-¡No se lo digas de esa forma!- Chillé.

-¡Levi Heichou y ._._._._._. Sensei!- Soltó, como si no pudiera creerlo.

-Basta- Murmuró Levi. Ambos asentimos, avergonzados, por lo que Levi me soltó, solo dejando su pie lesionado en mi regazo – Están tardando. Erwin y sus malditos me están haciendo esperar… La Policía Militar llegara primero, seguramente está _estreñido_ de nuevo-

Reí suavemente, Eren sonrió.

-Heichou, está muy conversador hoy- Le dijo el castaño.

-No seas idiota, soy una persona muy conversadora-

Luego de eso, se quejó y tocó su pierna. Le miré alarmada, masajeando suavemente para intentar calmar su dolor.

-Lo lamento. Si hubiese decidido bien aquella vez, esto no…-

-Te lo dije. Nadie conoce los resultados-

Dicho esto, Erwin, junto a Mikasa, Armin y Jean entraron al comedor. Eren se puso de pie de inmediato, Levi y yo obviamos la formalidad.

-Disculpen la demora- Soltó Erwin.

-No… ¿Muchachos?- Preguntó Eren, confundido.

-Hemos identificado quien probablemente sea el titán femenino. Lo capturaremos esta vez- Comentó el comandante, sentándose a mi lado. Los demás chicos se acomodaron en las sillas libres- La operación comenzara en dos días. Tendrá lugar en Stohess, ya que pasaremos por ahí para ir a la Corte. Es la última y única oportunidad que nos queda, si no lo logramos, tendremos que ceder a Eren y será más complicado aún atrapar a quienes planearon destruir los muros-

Le entregó un papel a Levi y otro a mí, mientras explicaba el plan a los nuevos cadetes.

Mierda. Al parecer el titán femenino fue compañera de Eren y los demás.

-El nombre de la chica es _Annie Leonhardt-_

Eren se alteró al escuchar ese nombre. La misma expresión que tomé yo al continuar leyendo el documento.

La letra de Erwin era demasiado clara para no entenderla.

_Desde hoy, ._._._._. ._._._._. es parte del equipo de Operaciones Especiales, siendo Capitán junto a Levi Ackerman._

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Agradezco sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior, son las mejores!

_Setchan._

PD: Si hay alguien aquí que esta leyendo Luces, sepan que fui a ver Avengers AOU y ha matado todos mis shippeos y mi inspiración para la continuidad con el fic xD Inventaré algo para no defraudarlos, pero fue un golpe directo en mi kokoro :(


	18. Chapter 18

Mierda, _la mocosa_.

Puedo sentir un sabor desagradable y amargo subiendo por mi garganta. Maldición, el equipo… _mi equipo_, aniquilado por completo.

Me detuve sobre el árbol donde yacía el cadáver de Petra. Jodido mocoso ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? ¿De verdad cree que el solo lo lograra?

Los mejores cuatro soldados… dieron su vida por él.

Aunque quizás… sean cinco.

-._._._._.- Su nombre se me escapo de los pulmones como un último aliento. Su voz cálida no me responde.

Ella no responde.

_Está muerta._

-¡._._._._._.!- Un segundo intento desesperado fluye desde mi interior. Nada.

Jodida mocosa, aparece, dime que estás jugando, que te estas escondiendo para darme un disgusto y luego calmarme.

Solo como tú sabes.

No ahora, _guérisseur des âmes. No cuando estás haciendo efecto en mí._

* * *

**Capitulo XVIII**

Erwin hizo una seña con su mano en dirección hacia mí, indicando que debíamos salir un par de minutos de aquella reunión. No fue capaz de llevarme hasta su oficina, si no que apoyo la espalda en las heladas murallas de piedra del cuartel.

-¿Hanna y Kaito están listos?- Preguntó.

Cielos, me atrapó por sorpresa.

-Ella tiene más experiencia. Él aprende rápido, así que sí. Ambos- Respondí. Siento orgullo de mis polluelos, por decirlo de alguna manera.

-Bien. Ellos tomaran tu lugar. No puedes distraerte siendo la sensei mientras esto dura- Soltó, sorprendiéndome.

-No es una distracción, Erwin. Es mi jodido trabajo- Bufé.

-¿Cuál es el diagnostico de Levi?- Volvió a preguntar, ignorándome. Me crucé de brazos.

-Tiene que descansar por lo menos un mes en cama, porque el dolor no le dará tregua. No en un tiempo-

-Eso es algo que ambos sabemos que no hará. Por eso serás capitán junto a él. Si no atrapamos a la chica mañana, dentro de las murallas, lo haremos fuera. Eventualmente tendremos que salir más pronto que tarde… es por esto mi decisión. Y él, en estas condiciones, será más una carga que un apoyo-

-Estoy a tus órdenes. Lo sabes-

Levi me asesinará.

-Hablaré con él. Sea lo que sea que está pasando entre ustedes, no debe afectarlos. Los necesito atentos, fuertes y decididos. Como siempre-

No pude evitar sentir mis mejillas hervir. Estúpido Cejotas.

-Le reitero, Comandante, que estoy a sus órdenes-

Esta vez soné como un animal gruñendo. El me ignoró, hablándole a un soldado que pasaba de camino. No alcancé a escuchar del todo, pero el rubio me invitó a entrar nuevamente en la reunión.

Armin hablaba enérgico, mientras Jean y Mikasa tomaban notas en un papel. Eren parecía estar en otro mundo, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Cuando volví a sentarme al lado de Levi, sentí su mirada grisácea gélida jodidamente enojada.

-Bien. Si ya está todo claro, me gustaría que cada uno de ustedes guarde sus anotaciones. Habrá aquí una reunión con algunos soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento en un par de minutos. Esto es estrictamente confidencial, menos lo que hablaré cuando estemos todos-

Rápidamente el bullicio entro al comedor de la Legión. Erwin, siempre claro y conciso, presentó nuestro plan para el día de mañana. También, nombró a Hanna y Kaito como los nuevos médicos del equipo. A mí, como la nueva capitán, dejándome al mismo nivel que Levi. Luego de eso, dio sus últimas instrucciones y el comedor se vació.

Observe a Levi. Su ceño fruncido ya no denotaba enojo, si no, dolor.

-Vamos. Debes descansar- Solté, ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara.

-A la tuya- Murmuró, sin ánimos de pelear. Le ayudé a caminar hasta mi habitación sin ser vistos y entramos rápidamente.

Lo acomodé en la cama y me senté a su lado, mirándolo para que soltara alguna palabra.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo?- Fue lo único que logre decir. El suspiró como si mi pregunta fuera la mayor estupidez de la vida.

-Lo que haremos es jodidamente peligroso, mocosa. Y yo estoy destinado a estar postrado en una carrosa de mierda cuidando del mocoso, mientras tu…-

-Son mis instrucciones. Así me siento todo el tiempo cuando tú sales fuera de las murallas y yo me quedo aquí cuidando de las hierbas-

Mi tono fue lo suficientemente desagradable para que el reaccionara.

-Duele mucho. _No sé qué hacer_-

Mi corazón se encogió. Jamás lo había escuchado así.

-Creo entenderte, Levi. Por favor, haz el tratamiento que te indiqué. Entre más rápido sanes, menos preocupaciones tendrás-

-¿Por qué debes vestirte como hombre?- Soltó, con una mirada confundida.

_Ah, eso._

-No responderé. O tu viejo y cansado corazón sufrirá un infarto- Sonreí. Frunció el ceño nuevamente.

-¿Ese es tu juego, basura?- Gruñó.

-Si no te cansas de esto voy a sedarte durante una semana ¿Entendido?- Bufé. Su expresión cambió y comenzó a divagar sobre mis informes y la misión de mañana.

No sería gracioso explicarle a Levi que sería un señuelo. Según Armin, la chica entiende todo a pesar de su forma de titán. Ella cree que estoy muerta, por lo que la sorprenderé y seguramente me seguirá.

Sera una buena forma de intentar capturarla.

Entrada la noche, me escabullí para conseguir algo de cena y té para Levi y para mí. Era tranquilizante tenerlo en mi habitación sin tener que estar presionados a que nos descubran. Su actitud era algo diferente a la habitual, pero seguía siendo el enano gruñón de siempre.

Las horas pasaban y ambos no podíamos conciliar el sueño, hasta que decidí dar por terminados mis informes y recostarme a su lado.

El repasaba sus instrucciones.

-Necesito que me quites esa mierda del tobillo. Vamos a dormir-

Asentí. Un gruñido salió de su garganta al tocarlo y luego de arroparlo como a un niño, me metí a la cama solo quitándome los zapatos.

-Te daré tu espacio. Eres libre de despertarme si te golpeo el pie o algo así- Murmuré, tensa.

El me observó confundido. Apagué la vela a mi lado y miré el techo durante un tiempo.

Y a los pocos minutos, lo tenía acurrucado contra mi durmiendo. Sonreí.

Aquella mañana fue caótica. Ayudé a Levi a vestirse como un hombre decente, parecía un novio directo a su matrimonio. Aunque el traje le quedaba algo grande.

En cambio el me ayudó a vendar mi pecho y a trenzar mi cabello, para luego ocultarlo bajo una peluca.

Si. Parecía un hombre, pero mi voz me delataba.

Antes de salir de la habitación, tomé a Levi por el hombro.

-No hagas ninguna estupidez- Suspiré, citándolo. El enano se giró inundándome con su mirada plateada llena de nerviosismo.

-No mueras, ._._._._._. –

Sonreí y negué varias veces con la cabeza. Luego de eso, me besó por un largo minuto y abrió la puerta para subirse al condenado carruaje, con Jean disfrazado de Eren.

**.**

**:::**

**.**

Puedo ver a esa pequeña hija de puta por sobre el tejado donde estoy escondida. La maldita no quiere entrar al túnel.

¿Por qué…?

No. La bengala. La explosión.

¡Mierda!

-¡No dejen que se mueva de esta área, avancen!- Grité a unos cuantos soldados que estaban a mi cargo. La mayoría estábamos ocultos bajo nuestra capa de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Vi a Mikasa revoloteando sobre ella, pero luego cayó a un costado de las calles. Mi tropa trataba de detenerla de cualquier modo.

-¡Cuidado con las cuerdas!- Volví a gritar. Demonios, ella es inteligente.

Me enfoqué en los tendones de sus tobillos para intentar que cayera al suelo. A mi ataque se unió una malherida Mikasa, con el odio saliendo por sus poros.

Los soldados que luchaban a mi lado caían uno a uno, por la experiencia de la titán. De pronto escuche la voz de Jean.

Maldición ¿Tan rápido?

-¡Oye, Annie!- Grité. Ella detuvo sus movimientos de inmediato, girándose hasta mirarme fijamente. Corrió en mi dirección mientras me quitaba la capa y la peluca, lanzándolas al viento -¡Creo que te faltó alguien la última vez!- Me encargue de quedar frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos – Voy a ser la que te asesine ahora, sin fallar-

Tal como se predijo, la titán comenzó a correr en mi dirección. Delante de mí volaban Armin junto a Jean, mostrándome el camino.

Sentí el roce de sus dedos en varias ocasiones, pero no logró capturarme. Antes de ello, fue inmovilizada un par de minutos por Hanji y su tropa.

Maldición. Mi brazo malherido hormiguea, quizás por la sobrecarga de fuerza realizada. A mi lado se unió Kaito mirándome preocupado.

-Capitán- Soltó. Frunciéndome el ceño, me masajeó el hombro herido.

-Sensei- Respondí. Sonreí para calmarle, inútilmente – Vamos, Kaito. No puedo darme el lujo de descansar ahora-

-Solo no haga fuerza innecesaria. Hanna me regañará si le sucede algo-

Oh. La nueva Sensei oficial de la Legión tiene su carácter. Logro divisarla desde mi posición, en un trabajo considerablemente más calmado. No puede moverse demasiado por la contusión, pero está haciendo su trabajo.

Ella me observo un segundo, sonriendo, hasta que el ruido que hizo Annie en su forma de titán me asusto. Se liberó de las trampas, comenzando a correr hacia el centro de la ciudad.

-¡Todos tras ella!- Grité, alejándome de Kaito de forma brusca. La seguí en compañía de Jean, Armin, Mikasa y Hanji, cada uno dando su mejor esfuerzo para detenerla. La chica pelinegra fue la que más daño intento causar, siendo golpeada por Annie.

-¡Mikasa!- Chilló Armin, girando la cabeza hacia atrás. Su expresión de terror me distrajo.

-Avanza, Kaito se encargará de ella- Le dije para calmarlo. El chico a su lado asintió, apoyándolo también.

La titán se detuvo cuando escuchamos la segunda explosión. Eren apareció corriendo tras nosotros, golpeándola fuertemente, incluso lanzándola al suelo. Comenzaron a luchar y a correr, cuando di la señal para acercarnos a ellos.

-Al parecer esta vez tiene el control- Murmuró Hanji.

-Si. Pero hasta ahora, Eren no ha vencido al titán femenino- Agregó. Las memorias en el bosque de árboles gigantes regresaron a mi mente.

-Ahora que se transformó, debe prepararse para luchar- Jean interrumpió a su amigo.

-Esta vez necesitará dar mucho más- Agregué, casi en un murmuro.

Mientras seguíamos avanzando, lograba ver la destrucción que ambos titanes dejaban en la ciudad. Realmente esta misión era un todo o nada.

-Buntaichou, si siguen así, destruirán la ciudad entera- Comentó un soldado, dirigiéndose a Hanji.

-Son órdenes de Erwin. Prepárense para capturarla- Respondió.

Todo avanzaba con más y más destrucción. Eren y Annie luchaban, desmembrándose y destruyendo todo a su paso, hasta que la titán comenzó a correr hacia la muralla, intentando escalar.

Atónita desde mi lugar en aquel tejado, sin siquiera parpadear, solo empujé a Mikasa para que me acompañara.

-Los dedos, al mismo tiempo. No sabemos si podrá usar la habilidad que Levi y tú me comentaron- Le dije mientras estábamos en el aire. Ella asintió, dirigiéndose a la mano derecha de Annie, mientras que tomaba un impulso para cortar la contraria.

El cuerpo de la titán caía en cámara lenta, cuando Mikasa se posó sobre ella. Por mi parte, salté hasta el suelo, corriendo en dirección a ambos titanes.

-Eren ¡Eren! ¡No lo hagas, maldición!- Grité desde mi lugar. El chico tenía todas las intenciones de matarla y comerla. Era absolutamente entendible, pero no. Necesitábamos respuestas.

Cuando quise saltar para intentar impedir la acción de Eren, un pequeño y enojado remolino pasó por sobre mí. Era Levi, quien sacó oportunamente al chico del cuerpo del titán.

-No te comas a un testigo valioso, idiota- Refunfuñó, clavando sus katanas en la carne del gigante. Le ayudé a dejar al chico en el suelo, mientras esperábamos a que reaccionara.

Su cara tenía aquellas marcas rojizas nuevamente, cuando toqué su mejilla para verificar, me quemé un poco.

Mikasa y Armin corrieron a su lado, arrodillándose. La chica de inmediato iba a tocarlo.

-Espera un poco. Puede ser peligroso, está ardiendo- Le dije, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Kaito apareció a mi lado, con una cantimplora y algunos apósitos que servirían. Hanna se unió a nosotros, recordándome sutilmente que si Erwin me veía así, tendría problemas.

Asentí, caminando en dirección a la cristalizada forma de Annie.

Observé su expresión de dolor. Pero fue inevitable desear asesinarla. Como lo hizo con muchos de los nuestros, casi conmigo misma.

-Mocosa-

La voz de Levi, con evidente preocupación, interrumpió mis pensamientos. Nadie estaba demasiado cerca de nosotros, por lo que pudimos conversar libremente.

-Te dije que no podías usar el equipo- Solté, desviando el tema. No quería que él se preocupara por mí. Soltó un tsk, apuntando mi brazo herido.

Comenzó a cojear, alejándose de todos los que estaban aquí. Lo seguí, hasta que se detuvo tras uno de los edificios, en donde se sentó tocando su pierna por sobre el uniforme.

-_Lo sé_\- Logró decir. Me senté junto a él, colocando su tobillo sobre mi regazo. Quité su bota de la manera más suave y saqué una inyección desde la chaqueta de mi uniforme. El me observó de manera desaprobatoria.

-Tengo un pequeño problema para seguir instrucciones- Murmuré, inyectando el área. Él se quejó, por lo que le tomé una mano.

-Cejotas lo dejó muy claro- Agregó, dándome un apretón para luego soltarme.

-Era para mí. No llevo nada sobre medicina encima, no podía fallar en mi primera misión como capitán- Le sonreí de manera tranquilizadora.

Gruñó. Luego soltó un suspiro.

-Estas jodidamente pálida ¿Fue la altura?-

Negué con la cabeza.

-Ella me siguió en cuanto me vio. No he parado de temer por mi vida hasta ahora- Respondí de manera sincera. Luego pensé en la altura…

_¿Cómo podía ser posible…?_

-Oye, ._._._._._. ¿Qué es lo que pasó?-

-El miedo- Solté.

-Mierda, mocosa, dilo ya-

-_No lo sentí_-

Su expresión cambió a una de confusión, iba a responderme, pero éramos buscados por algunos soldados. Volví a colocarle la bota y le ayudé a ponerse de pie, para caminar hasta la chica. Eren estaba despierto en los brazos de Mikasa, mientras Jean golpeaba con una katana el cristal que envolvía a Annie.

Todo esto mientras las formas de titán de ambos se evaporaban, quedando solo los esqueletos.

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Llegaste aquí para no decir nada, Annie? ¡Sal! ¡Sal y termina lo que empezaste! Oye… esto no es justo, Annie ¡Annie!- Jean gritaba desesperado, colapsado por todo lo vivido. Volvería a golpear el cristal, cuando Levi lo detuvo.

-Déjalo. Es inútil – Le dijo, tomando su hombro. Sorprendiéndonos a todos, el chico se tranquilizó con el gesto del Heichou.

-¡Hagan una red con los cables! ¡Lo ataremos y llevaremos bajo tierra!- Gritó Hanji. Varios soldados asintieron, comenzando a correr.

-Capitán- Murmuró Armin, a mi lado, apuntando a Eren. El chico se desmayó nuevamente, me acerqué para comprobar sus signos vitales.

-Maldición…- Solté. Con Hanna y Kaito a mi lado, no lográbamos descifrar que demonios sucedía. Lo más lógico era el agotamiento por la fiebre, pero era peligroso tener al chico sin atención – Esperen un minuto, me haré cargo de esto-

Caminé en dirección a Nile Dawk, quien me observaba aun con su escopeta en las manos.

-._._._._._._. –

-Comandante, solicito su autorización para llevar al soldado Eren Jaeger a las instalaciones de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Está en riesgo y necesita atención inmediata-

-Dígame que es una broma, capitán- Soltó.

-No jugaría con esto. El chico puede morir en cualquier momento y nada de lo que sucedió aquí habrá dado respuestas. Algunos de sus soldados más capacitados pueden acompañarme y quedarse en mis instalaciones, si gusta-

Mi mirada era tensa. Exagerar la condición de Eren es una buena herramienta para conseguir permiso.

-Mis soldados irán cuando su comandante de las explicaciones al caso en una reunión. La soldado Hanna Evans, tengo entendido, es la nueva médico. Ella puede llevarlo mientras esto se soluciona. Usted se quedará aquí y nos ayudará con la reconstrucción de la muralla y los civiles heridos. _Es lo menos que puede hacer_-

Que hijo de puta. Asentí, ofreciendo mi corazón y corriendo en dirección a la rubia, le dejé las instrucciones.

-Hanna, intérnalo. Revisa todo lo básico, lleva a Kaito para que ayude. Los alcanzaré en la noche, debo quedarme ¿Entendido?-

-Sí, capitán- Respondió la chica, sonriente.

Por lo menos Dawk tuvo la decencia de llevar al chico en un carruaje hasta el Centro de Sanación. Con esa preocupación menos, me reuní con nuevamente con él.

-Tendremos que formar un campamento con los sobrevivientes, verificar que estén bien y usar como refugio los edificios que no fueron destruidos. Eso lo harán mis tropas, ._._._._. . Espero que usted pueda fortificar la muralla lo más rápido posible- Soltó el comandante. Asentí.

-Lo haremos ahora. Si hay alguna emergencia médica, no dude en llamarme-

Las tropas se dispersaron al igual que el vapor que emanaban los titanes, observé desde mi lugar los agujeros que Annie hizo en el muro.

Mierda.

No podía ser…

Utilicé mi equipo para ver más de cerca y mi mente aun no acababa de procesar. A la vista de todos, lo que parecía ser un titán dentro de la muralla me observaba fijamente. Saqué una cuchilla y comencé a moverla frente a él, quien la seguía con los ojos.

Aquello era absurdamente peligroso.

-¡Hanji!- Grité. Ella se sorprendió al igual que yo cuando llegó a mi lado – Busca al Pastor Nick e interrógalo por esto. Traeré telas para provisionalmente cerrar los muros, no podremos construir aquí…-

-Hasta la noche, sí. Si se despierta, podría romper la muralla desde dentro. Mantenme informada, Chiyu-

Ella salió disparada, al igual que yo, buscando a alguien que me ayudara. Para mi buena suerte, Armin, Mikasa y Jean seguían por el lugar. Los envié a buscar tela oscura mientras yo conseguía algo con que sujetarla.

Fue un atardecer caótico. Las bajas eran enormes, muchos civiles muertos y pocos heridos hicieron de mi tarea algo fácil.

-._._._._._. Heichou – Soltó Mikasa. Sonreí por la manera en la que me llamó. La chica estaba destruida, podía verlo a simple vista. Con ambos jóvenes tras ella, esperaban instrucciones. Eran casi los últimos miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento que seguían en el lugar.

-Vayan a descansar, buen trabajo, chicos. Tengo todo cubierto aquí, aunque si pudieran enviar a alguien con un caballo para mí, se los agradecería-

-Sí, Capitán- Los tres asintieron ofreciendo su corazón.

Para mi sorpresa, en menos de una hora Jean volvía con dos caballos, pidiéndome que por favor le dejara ayudarme.

-_Necesito dejar de pensar ahora_\- Fue lo que me dijo. El chico coopero con los heridos, mientras yo me ocupaba de los más graves.

Cuando anocheció, los únicos soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento éramos Jean, Hanji, Moblit y yo. Con cuidado quitamos los telares y sellamos la muralla con materiales firmes, notando que el titán ya no nos seguía con la mirada.

Le informé a Dawk el término de nuestras actividades, para volver al cuartel de la Legión. Estaba cansada y mi brazo comenzaba a doler de nuevo.

Moblit y Hanji tomaron un caballo, mientras el otro Jean lo controlaba conmigo tras de sí. Recorrimos el camino en completo silencio, solo quebrándose hasta llegar. Era jodidamente tarde, por lo que todos se dirigieron a dormir, menos yo.

-Jean- Detuve al soldado mientras este caminaba a los dormitorios – En la alacena del comedor hay una caja metálica con hierba para no soñar. Tómala junto a un té y ve a dormir. Descansa- Murmuré.

-Gracias, Capitán. Igualmente – Respondió el chico automáticamente. Ya para eso había perdido de vista a Hanji y Moblit, por lo que fui al centro de sanación.

Estaba helado.

-¿Dónde está Eren?- Pregunté a una de las enfermeras. Apuntó a la escalera que daba al subterráneo. Bueno, era obvio.

Abrí suavemente la puerta de la única habitación disponible en ese lugar. Me encontré con Hanna y Kaito haciendo anotaciones, con una expresión de preocupación.

-Capitán- Soltó Hanna - ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Estoy bien. Logramos reparar la muralla, la Policía Militar está a cargo ahora ¿Cómo esta él?-

-Inconsciente desde que llegamos. Las marcas en su cara aun no desaparecen y está algo afiebrado- Respondió Kaito – Mikasa lo cuidó mientras nosotros tomábamos un descanso, así que hare guardia toda la noche y Hanna lo hará de día- Agregó.

-Buen trabajo, chicos. Si necesitan algo, no duden en decirme. Siempre puedo escabullirme sin que Erwin lo note-

-Le diremos. Ahora descanse, por favor – Hanna me invitó a salir amablemente. Asentí, caminando rápidamente hasta mi habitación.

Cuando entré, había un bulto convenientemente acurrucado en mi lado de la cama. Sonreí para mí misma, mientras me desvestía para tomar una corta ducha. Mientras esperaba que la bañera estuviera llena, me acerqué hasta la ventana, abriéndola.

Tenía que sacarme esa maldita duda de una vez por todas.

Miré hacia abajo. _Nada_.

-No puede ser…- Solté, en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

Ninguna sensación de mareo, nausea o terror. Aquello no tenía explicación, ni lógica. Una fobia no termina de un segundo a otro, al menos eso creía.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, ._._._._._.? – La voz ronca de Levi hizo que diera un respingo. Me giré hasta observarlo, negando con la cabeza.

-Sigue durmiendo, tomaré un baño y enseguida te acompañare-

Soltó un tsk, asintiendo, volviendo a recostarse. Quizás debería contarle aquello más tranquila, o cuando estuviera absolutamente segura de que el miedo desapareció totalmente.

En menos de diez minutos estaba de vuelta, levantando las mantas y recostándome al lado de Levi. El ojigris se giró para mirarme fijamente, frunciendo el ceño.

-Es tarde- Murmuró.

-Lo es. Terminamos nuestras órdenes y volvimos- Respondí.

Silencio absoluto, aunque él se notaba algo nervioso. ¿Qué demonios sucedía?

-Esto no acabará jamás, _guérisseur des âmes. _Se pondrá más jodido desde ahora- Murmuró.

-Estas asustado, Levi- Le dije, abrazándolo suavemente, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los acelerados latidos de su corazón. El negó varias veces, acariciando mi cabello.

Creo que estaba tratando de convencerse a sí mismo. Se quedó dormido rápidamente, seguramente sumido en pensamientos irreales pretendiendo que vivíamos en un mundo tranquilo sin cosas gigantes que nos comen.

Cuando me giré para apagar la única vela que alumbraba mi habitación, noté que sobre la mesita de noche había un papel y dos anillos de oro que se me hicieron muy familiares.

Era una carta de mi madre para Levi, junto con los anillos de matrimonio de Mamá y Papá.

Solté un gemido de sorpresa, llevándome las manos a la boca.

El enano…

_¡¿El maldito enano estaba planeando casarse conmigo?!_

* * *

Hola! Debo decirles nuevamente que las/los **AMO, **gracias por aguantar mis pausas melodramáticas y poco kawaiis, créanme, escribí este capitulo a sentaditas como en dos meses. Estoy trabajando en un banco y oh god, why. Todo sea por el cochino dinero, para que algún día pueda conquistar el mundo.

Déjenme sus comentarios y porque no, ¡Reclamos, ideas y sugerencias! Se los agradecería un montón.

PD: Soy de Chile y mientras publicaba esto hubo un temblorcillo. Es una señal.

_Setsuna._


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo XIX**

Me llevé ambas manos a la boca ahogando un pequeño grito, para luego girarme en dirección a Levi y moverlo para que despertara. Me importó una mierda lo sucedido en aquel día, Annie, el titán dentro de la muralla, Eren y demás.

En ese momento necesitaba una _respuesta_.

Y una muy buena, por lo menos.

-¿Qué?- Susurró entreabriendo los ojos, gélidos sobre mí. Apunté a mi mesita de noche – Léela- Gruñó, ignorándome absolutamente.

¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

-¿No dirás nada, enano de mierda? No puedes dejar dos argollas de matrimonio a mi lado sin que piense que te volviste loco-

Oh. Maldición, eso fue demasiado rudo. Boca antes de cerebro, típico de mí cuando me asustaba.

-Idiota. Lee la maldita carta-

Tome el papel entre mis manos, casi temblando. Sentí la mano de Levi sobre mi espalda, como en un extraño signo de apoyo. Tenía la caligrafía de mi madre y la fecha escrita era de la semana en que ambos nos quedamos en casa, antes de que ella muriera.

No sé qué clase de expresión tomé en aquel minuto, pero el enano se asustó. Comenzó a tratar de calmarme, mientras las lágrimas humedecían mis mejillas. Por supuesto, traté de leer la carta con un nudo en el estómago.

_Capitán Levi:_

_Lo que usted me ha comentado ciertamente me inquieta. Y para ser sincera, me lo imaginaba, puesto la última visita que recibí fue precisamente él. Cuando lo conocí, era un jovencito serio, totalmente opuesto a su compañera Hanji. Mi hija siempre los ha traído aquí, como a usted, porque cree que necesitan de una familia._

_Lo siento, no quiero volver a incomodarlo con esta conversación._

_Sus actitudes eran diferentes. Más cómplices, quizás más íntimos. Y si lo que usted cree es cierto, debo preocuparme. No es lo que una madre quiere para su única hija._

_Porque créame, Capitán, que no estamos hablando de un enamoramiento._

_Es un escape._

_Igual que el suyo._

_No me entrometeré porque no me incumbe. Usted es mayor, ellos también y Chiyu es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones._

_Tengo la intuición de que usted vivirá más que yo, por lo que me gustaría dejarle las argollas que me unieron a mi esposo, para que se las entregue cuando llegue el momento. Sé que suena algo apresurado, pero nunca se sabe. Me encantaría que fuera usted, sin intenciones de incomodarlo, por supuesto._

_Hay algo, Levi, que quizás puedo ver y ustedes aún no. _

_Siéntase libre de venir cuando desee. Espero que su viaje sea próspero y regresen sanos a casa._

_._._._._._._

Cuando logré recuperarme, comprendí que mi madre estuvo más de cinco años preocupada por lo que hacía o no hacía en la Legión de Reconocimiento. Sentí culpa.

-¿Qué es lo que creías?- Susurró Levi, levantándose a duras penas. Tomó las argollas entre sus manos y las depositó en las mías.

-Han pasado muchos años desde esta carta- Murmuré. Sus ojos plateados me intimidaban, siempre tan cercanos.

-Es el momento,._._._._. –

-¿Por qué ahora?-

-Porque ahora no cometerás alguna idiotez-

Levi se refiere a Erwin. Que no cometeré esa estupidez con el Capitán Cejotas, si no… con él. El enano estaba tenso, como si esperara alguna respuesta.

Partiendo por la base en que ni siquiera estábamos en una relación formal, y siendo parte del ejército nos expulsarían, quedaba mucho camino por recorrer. Esto es demasiado repentino para que mi cerebro no lo considere una presión absurda.

-Bien. Las guardaré, no es sano que tome una decisión con todo lo que ha sucedido-

-Buena elección-

Silencio. Su expresión de relajó, y acercando sus labios a los míos, nos recostamos suavemente.

Hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

-_Chiyu_-

Por todos los cielos ¿Es que acaso tenía el poder de invocarlo con el pensamiento?

-Espera un momento ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-

-Ponte el uniforme y ve al establo. Un equipo y un caballo esperan, debes partir ahora-

Mierda. Levi gruñó.

-Cinco minutos- Respondí.

Los pasos de Erwin se alejaron enérgicos, como si estuviera planeando algo. Salté de la cama y comencé a vestirme lo más rápido que podía, mientras el enano me miraba literalmente nadando en furia.

Creo que era más posesivo de lo que pensaba.

Guarde las argollas en mi armario, para luego despedirme de él.

Me sorprendió, puesto que cojeaba en dirección a una silla, donde su ropa descansaba. Sacó su estúpido pañuelo blanco y lo ató en mi cuello como una pañoleta.

-Aun es de noche, mocosa de mierda- Murmuró, desviando sus ojos plateados.

-Gracias- Apoyé mi frente contra la suya.

-Ten cuidado- Agregó.

¡Vaya! De resignación a aceptación. Era un avance considerable.

-Lo haré. Nos vemos, intenta descansar-

Gruñó y se recostó.

No fui capaz de seguir alargando esa conversación, por lo que simplemente salí de mi habitación en un movimiento rápido. Corrí hasta el establo, donde dos caballos y Erwin, con una inquieta expresión me observaba.

-Kaito y tu irán donde está el resto de la 104- Soltó.

-¿Tienes dudas?- Le pregunte. Eso significaba solo una cosa…

-No las tengo. Estoy seguro que hay más, entre ellos. Quiero que lleves una escopeta y si alguien siquiera da señales o se transforma frente a ti, mátalo. No podemos seguir arriesgándonos-

¡Mierda! ¿Acaso el comandante estaba loco? Le di una mirada aterrada, a lo que el suspiró.

-Es una acusación muy fuerte, Erwin-

-Solo haz lo que te ordeno, ._._._._._. –

Santo cielo. A mi lado, Kaito con una escopeta en sus manos se unió a la conversación.

-Todo listo, Comandante-

-Bien. Tienen el mapa, nos uniremos eventualmente- Agregó, como si predijera el futuro.

Kaito asintió, entregándome el arma. Ambos subimos a nuestros caballos y avanzamos en dirección a nuestro destino, dejándome guiar por mi recluta. La noche estaba helada y comenzaba a sentirme agotada, puesto de mi nulo descanso.

-Ese pañuelo… ¿Es de Levi-Heichou?- Preguntó el castaño, abrumándome.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Kaito- Gruñí. Torció el gesto, sorprendido.

-Lo siento, _Capitán_-

Lo siento también, Kaito, pero no es el momento ni el lugar para conversarlo. Llegamos a la base prontamente, siendo recibidos por Mike y Nanaba, quienes nos obligaron a descansar para tomar el siguiente turno de vigilancia.

Subimos la escalera de la pequeña torre, fijándonos en cada persona que se encontraba en el lugar durmiendo. La tropa de reclutas 104 no portaba uniforme ni equipo, llamando mi atención. Si Erwin tan solo me explicara qué demonios es lo que sucede…

Llegamos a una habitación solitaria, en donde acomodamos nuestras cosas. Y con cosas, me refiero al equipo tridimensional y nuestras capas.

Había solo un saco de dormir en un ambiente desolado que me provocaba nostalgia.

-Todo suyo. Dormiré aquí- Kaito, sin siquiera mirarme, apuntó a una esquina de la habitación, al lado de una ventana.

Asentí y me recosté, quitándome solamente las botas. Mi brazo dolía poco, pero el frio era un mal aliado esa noche. Dormité unos momentos debido al cansancio y levante la cabeza para observar a mi recluta, quien tiritaba con mi capa y la suya puestas a modo de manta.

-Kaito, supervivencia básica. Ven aquí, hay espacio para los dos- Murmuré adormecida.

El joven titubeó un poco antes de pararse.

-No creo que sea correcto…-

Reí un poco.

-Necesito tus extremidades intactas en caso de batalla, no te preocupes- Sonreí. Imitó el gesto y se quitó las botas para acomodarse a mi lado, primero dándome la espalda, luego girándose para abrazarme como si fuera su fuente de calor personal. Se sentía agradable, pero el pobre chico estaba congelado.

-Gracias- Murmuró.

-Lamento lo de hace un rato. Es de Levi, creo que te harás una idea…-

-Creo que se complementan bien- Soltó. Reí.

-Es así. Pero complicado ¿Me guardarás el secreto?-

-Por supuesto. De hecho…-

Oh. Eso no se escuchaba demasiado bien.

-¿Si?-

-Hanna y yo…-

¡¿Qué?! Me giré bruscamente, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Sus cejas arqueadas me daban a entender que lo había asustado.

-¿Es enserio?- Le pregunté suavemente.

-Si. Las cosas se dieron de esa forma y…-

-Felicidades. Me alegra por ustedes- Respondí, abrazándolo. Correspondió el gesto tímidamente.

-Pensamos en retirarnos cuando todo esto termine- Murmuró. Mi corazón dio un brinco.

-¿Realmente crees que esto algún día terminara?-

-Lo creo. Con gente como Levi-Heichou, el comandante Erwin, usted, Mike… Lo lograremos-

Sin despegar mi cabeza de su pecho, me estremecí. Noté que mi recluta respiraba suavemente, dormido absolutamente. Me costó un par de minutos más, pero logré acompañarlo en aquel viaje.

**. . .**

Unas extrañas vibraciones me quitaron el sueño abruptamente. Mi recluta aun dormía, podía verlo ya que la luz entraba por la única ventana de la habitación. Me levante rápidamente y acomodé mi equipo, lista para la batalla.

Nuevamente ese sonido inundó mis oídos.

Mierda, eran pasos.

-Kaito, levántate- Solté. El recluta suspiró y adormecido, me obedeció. Luego las vibraciones aparecieron, asustándolo.

-Titanes- Dijo. Asentí.

Ambos corrimos hasta donde estaba Mike. El rubio miraba el horizonte, perdido en sus pensamientos, olfateando.

-Rose tiene una brecha, están entrando. Vamos a dividirnos en escuadrones para amenizar el ataque- Soltó. Ambos asentimos, siguiendo sus movimientos.

Todos los soldados estaban en caballos, incluidos nosotros. Comenzamos a avanzar cuando avistamos a los primeros titanes y Mike, desviándose, me gritó.

-¡Estas a cargo del escuadrón sur!-

-¡Mike! ¡Regresa!- Chillé. Lo que hacía era un suicidio, pero Kaito me obligó a avanzar. Tal como me lo ordenó, fui capitán del Escuadrón Sur. Connie Springer nos guiaba aterrado al lado de sus compañeros, puesto que era el que conocía el terreno.

Llegamos prontamente a su pueblo, encontrándonos solo con desolación. El chico de inmediato fue hasta su casa, llevándose una sorpresa.

El pueblo vacío, ni una gota de sangre y un titán sobre su tejado.

-¿Connie?- Preguntó un chico rubio, Reiner, si bien recordaba.

-¡Alimenten a los caballos y busquen sobrevivientes, avanzaremos en unos minutos!- Grité. Camine rondando en círculos, con Kaito tras de mí.

-Capitán, pronto anochecerá. Necesitamos encontrar un lugar seguro para pasar la noche-

Mentalmente e intentando ubicarme, asentí.

-El Castillo Utgard está por aquí. Deberíamos encontrarlo antes de anochecer- Respondí.

Aquel Castillo era como un mito urbano. Solamente los soldados más antiguos de las distintas ramas de la milicia lo conocían, sin motivo aparente, se hablaba como si no existiera. En esta ocasión nos serviría de ayuda, o todos moriríamos automáticamente.

Con el crepúsculo persiguiéndonos, comenzamos a movernos. Kaito apuntó hacia delante, indicándoles la edificación a los soldados, dándole algún tipo de esperanza.

Algunos sonrieron, otros no tenían expresión.

Encendimos las primeras antorchas antes de llegar al Castillo. En el lugar, atamos a los caballos y con la gran mayoría de soldados reunidos, conformamos nuevos escuadrones y turnos de vigilancia. Mis soldados comían a gusto mientras Kaito vigilaba a los reclutas de la 104.

-Capitán, de camino, cuando nos reunimos, encontramos a Mike… solo conseguimos esto, los titanes nos rodearon y…- Una chica comento esto mientras Nanaba tensaba su expresión. Sacó de su chaqueta una insignia ensangrentada y me la entregó.

-Entendido- Fue lo único que logré decir, sintiendo una punzada en mi corazón.

-Hay otras más, y algunos están desaparecidos- Agregó otro soldado.

-Tomare notas de ello ahora. Lo próximo que debemos planear, es el cuidado especial con los reclutas. Supongo que Kaito los cuidará… ¿Alguien más?- Pregunté, observándolos a todos.

-Lo haré- Soltó Nanaba, poniéndose de pie.

-Bien. El resto se turnara para vigilar desde la azotea en caso de presencia de titanes. Tengan los equipos listos, estaré arriba-

Dicho eso, le palmeé el hombro a Nanaba y salí disparada hacia la zona más alta del castillo.

Me apoyé sobre una fría piedra y comencé a mirar hacia abajo. Mi cabeza daba vueltas no por mi extinta (al parecer) fobia, si no, aquel dolor de perder nuevamente un compañero cercano. Mike era un hombre callado, pero siempre estaba ahí.

_Prefiero la sensación de miedo antes que esto… vamos… es insoportable… _

-¿Capitán?- Me gire hasta la voz que me llamaba - ¿._._._._._. , Estas bien?-

Kaito camino hasta mi lado, temeroso, con una extraña expresión de no saber qué demonios hacer. Asentí varias veces, volviendo a mi posición inicial.

\- _So ist es immer_ \- Fue lo único que logre responder, sacando de mi cabeza los horribles recuerdos de mi paso por la Legión de Reconocimiento.

-Adelein y yo vivíamos a dos casas de distancia. Nos criamos juntos, entramos al ejército juntos y cuando ella decidió ser parte de la Legión… la acompañé. Ella fue como la hermana que nunca tuve, ._._._._._. . Y cuando murió…-

Asentí, porque creí que estaba siendo egoísta, preocupándome de mi misma cuando tenía a una tropa a la cual proteger.

-No estás solo. Y lo sabes- Murmuré. El afirmo mis palabras con una sonrisa.

-Creo que usted y Levi Heichou también deberían darse una oportunidad. Él es, a pesar de todo, un buen hombre- Soltó, colocándose a mi lado, sonriente.

-Dices eso porque no lo conoces. Cambiarías de opinión si ese enano te diera una paliza-

-Lo creo. Si el hecho de mencionar su nombre la hace sonreír de esa manera, es un buen hombre. Lo lograremos, sensei, seremos libres y podremos vivir como siempre hemos querido. _Sin miedo_-

Sus ojos castaños inundaron los míos, aclarando un poco mis pensamientos. No fui consiente de mi sonrisa estúpida hasta que él lo menciono, así que le golpeé el hombro en un gesto de compañerismo. Soltó una carcajada, pero a los pocos segundos, sus ojos se llenaron de terror.

-Ve y despiértalos a todos. Los quiero aquí en menos de un minuto ¡Rápido!-

-¡Si, Capitán!-

Los titanes se aproximaban hacia nosotros en carreras irregulares según el sonido de sus pasos. Cuando todos mis soldados estuvieron en la azotea, di las instrucciones para el ataque. Debíamos cuidar de los reclutas sin equipo tridimensional, por lo que si muchos de nosotros moríamos, ellos también.

-Un golpe y vuelven aquí. Si hay algún excéntrico, no sabremos en que minuto seremos atacados. Sean cuidadosos, es extraña tanta actividad, sobre todo a esta hora-

Asintieron, y de un minuto a otro, todos comenzamos a revolotear alrededor de aquellos monstruos. Hasta el amanecer me di cuenta que los únicos soldados vivos que seguíamos luchando éramos Kaito y yo. Logre rescatar algunos tubos de gas y pocas cuchillas, pero mientras los minutos pasaban, más débil me sentía.

Los cinco chicos de la 104 observaban atónitos la situación. Connie Springer tenía en sus manos mi escopeta, a esas horas sin municiones, luego de intentar asesinar algunos titanes.

Kaito y yo volvimos a la azotea sin aliento, luego de varias horas de asesinar titanes sin parar. Tenía que planear algo para salvarlos a todos y no fallar en el intento.

-Capitán… este es nuestro último amanecer…- Soltó Connie.

-Si esta torre llegara a colapsar eventualmente, los chicos se sujetaran a Kaito y las chicas conmigo. Intentaremos huir con el poco gas que nos queda. No podemos seguir luchando sin cuchillas- Les dije. Ellos me observaron dudosos durante varios minutos, como preguntándose qué estupidez tenía en la cabeza.

Luego comenzaron a hablar, mientras el castaño y yo nos sentábamos en el suelo para recuperarnos un poco. Mi brazo herido estaba absolutamente resentido, si seguía moviéndome, no podría luchar.

-Connie ¿Tienes esa navaja aun por ahí?- Preguntó la chica más alta, Ymir. Me perdí la mayor parte de lo que hablaron. Solo fui consiente cuando ella se lanzó hasta los titanes, transformándose en una de ellos.

-Pero qué demonios…- Murmuró Kaito, aterrado.

-Tranquilo. Ella ya nos habría matado si quisiera- Susurré. Christa la miraba y le gritaba desde la azotea, hasta que detonó la palabra clave.

-¡Escapemos, Ymir! ¡Destrúyela!-

Con esas palabras, la titán se dirigió hasta nosotros. La observó largos segundos hasta que gruñó:

-Si quieren vivir, sujétense-

Sus cuatro compañeros saltaron a ella, mientras Kaito me afirmaba fuertemente de la cintura e imitaba a los jóvenes. Casi en estado de trance, logre ver como aquella torre se derrumbaba y los titanes se acercaban a nosotros, ahora en tierra firme.

La chica rubia le gritaba a su amiga hasta que un remolino casi invisible pasaba por sobre nosotros ¿Acaso era…?

-¡Mikasa!- Gritó uno de sus compañeros.

Gracias al cielo. Llegaron en el momento preciso.

-¡Chiyu! ¡Kaito! ¿Están bien?- El grito de Hanji me estremeció y sonreí al verla a mi lado, extendiendo la mano, para que me subiera a su caballo. A un costado, Armin hacia lo mismo con Kaito.

-Por supuesto que no- Le respondió el castaño, sacándole una carcajada.

-No siento el brazo, Hanji. No tenemos cuchillas ni gas, estuvimos a punto de morir si no fuera por la chica…-

-Así que habían más de ellos…-

-Si. Pero creo que es como Eren. Nos ayudó- Hanji asintió

-Sobre eso, Chiyu… sospechamos de Bertholdt Fubar y Reiner Braun ¿Has notado algo extraño entre ellos?-

Palidecí. Fruncí el ceño antes de responder.

-No, estuvieron la mayoría del tiempo juntos y…-

Mierda. Que idiota fui.

-¿Si?-

-A Reiner se supone que lo mordió un titán, aunque en ningún minuto nos dejó mirar a mí o a Kaito… quizás porque la supuesta herida estaba sanando demasiado rápido-

La castaña asintió, mientras el resto de la Legión exterminaba a los titanes. La zona se despejó y me detuve a ayudar a Ymir, quien estaba bastante malherida.

Junto Armin improvisamos una camilla y volvimos a la muralla, en donde los soldados se reencontraron y comenzaron a conversar nuevamente. El rubio cambio el vendaje de mis heridas mientras cuidaba de la chica titán. Sus extremidades dejaron de sangrar y el vapor salía de sus poros, siendo esa una buena señal. Coloqué un pañuelo húmedo sobre su frente para controlar su fiebre, mientras uno de sus compañeros colocaba su capa a modo de manta, cubriéndola.

Me alejé un poco del grupo y prontamente Hanji llegó a mi lado, molestándome.

-Al enano no le hizo gracia que salieras un día antes que nosotros. Estuvo insultando a Erwin hasta la última vez que lo vi- Bromeó, sacándome una sonrisa.

-No está acostumbrado a que esto sea al revés- Le respondí, guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Si! ¡El maldito está muy enamora…!- Su expresión se tensó y apuntó con la mirada a Eren, Reiner y Bertholdt. Se veía todo muy tenso.

Mikasa desenfundó sus cuchillas e hirió a ambos chicos.

Nos llenamos de vapor y dos titanes hicieron aparición, atacándonos.

El Colosal y el acorazado.

-¡Aléjense de las murallas!- Grité, intentando mantener la calma. Pero sin visión y con el titán colosal sobre la muralla se hacía casi imposible.

-¡Prepárense para atacar!- Esta vez fue mi compañera quien gritó.

Intentamos derribar al colosal en un par de ocasiones, pero el vapor que emanaba era demasiado dañino para todos. A unos metros de nosotros, Eren era arrastrado por Reiner, ambos en sus formas de titán.

-Hay que matarlos, ahora, sin excepciones- Solté.

-¡Si, Capitán!- Gritaron los soldados a mi lado.

Pareciera que esta historia se repetiría por siempre… pero debemos detenerla. Somos capaces, tenemos las herramientas, saldremos ilesos.

Lo lograremos.

_No más miedo._

* * *

Hola! He revivido gracias a las esferas del... no. Lamento estas pausas dramáticas, pero mi tiempo esta en niveles negativos. Espero que les agrade este capitulo y nos leeremos en el próximo. Dudas, quejas y sugerencias, como siempre, aquí los leeré.

Siempre gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows, os amo!

Setchan.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo XX**

_¿Aquello es… la cabeza del titán colosal?_

-¡Todos, cúbranse y agáchense!- Gritó una voz lejana a mí. En menos de dos segundos, tenía a Kaito sujetándome y prácticamente cubriéndome con su cuerpo. Armin, a mi lado, intentaba sujetarse de mí.

Le tendí la mano cuando una ráfaga de vapor y tierra nos golpeó. Los tres, semiconscientes, logramos levantarnos para ayudar a los soldados heridos.

Miré por la orilla de la muralla, pero solo había un gran agujero en la tierra y algunos titanes intentando subir. De los chicos-titanes, ninguna señal. Ni siquiera estaba Ymir.

Algunos soldados nos informaron que Eren y la chica fueron secuestrados, por lo que me dediqué a reorganizar a los soldados y envié a uno de Las Tropas Estacionarias para que buscara a Erwin y le informara lo sucedido. Con Hanji y Moblit tendidos a un costado, sin conciencia, supuse que los que tendríamos que salir fuera de las murallas seriamos muy pocos. Y perderíamos mucho tiempo, puesto que en ese lugar de la muralla no se encontraba una compuerta para que los caballos avanzaran fuera.

Necesitaba volver a la base de la Legión y reponer mi equipo, bastante desgastado luego de la batalla en el castillo Utgard. Dejé a cargo un segundo a Armin y con ayuda de Kaito, reuní a los soldados.

-El resto de la 104 debe volver a la base conmigo y prepararse para seguir a los titanes. Kaito, tu irás por los soldados que se encuentren aptos para batalla en el Centro de Sanación. Yo me encargaré de los suministros y lo necesario para salir fuera de las murallas. Tenemos poco tiempo ¿Entendido?-

-¡Si, Capitán!-

Bajamos de las murallas con ayuda de los equipos tridimensionales y afortunadamente, algunos soldados de las Tropas nos prestaron sus caballos.

No estaba totalmente segura de lo que me proponía hacer, pero cuando llegamos, todos los soldados actuaron por su cuenta.

-¡._._._._._.! – La voz de Erwin me llamaba. Me detuve antes de entrar, frenando mientras corría.

-¡Comandante, he organizado algo a las tropas! Esperamos instrucciones- Solté, agitada.

-No esperaba menos de ti. Supongo que no descubriste a los titanes hasta que todo esto sucedió- Murmuró, caminando a mi lado. Nos dirigíamos hasta mi laboratorio, en donde guardaba las alforjas listas con suministros.

-Así es. La verdad, Ymir me salvó de la muerte. En ningún momento se dispuso a atacarnos… pero ellos dos…-

-Jean está igual que tú. Le ordene que alistara un par de cosas y se reuniera con sus compañeros. Irás como capitán junto a ellos, no lo olvides-

Asentí. Erwin salió disparado en otra dirección, dejándome sola nuevamente. Uno de los soldados recogió los suministros y los llevó a una de las carretas mientras me dirigía a mi habitación, para cambiar mi equipo y uniforme.

Ahí, revolviendo todas mis cosas para encontrar un mapa, la puerta se abrió y cerró rápidamente.

-_Mocosa_-

¡Levi! Ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza visitar al enano en medio del caos.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunté, mientras ajustaba las correas. Él me observaba irradiando furia por sus poros.

-No. _Quiero ir_\- Soltó. Me giré bruscamente para regañarlo, pero palidecí al verlo. Miraba al suelo, sujetando su pierna adolorida y una pequeña pero visible lágrima le corría por la mejilla.

-No mires hacia abajo- Le dije, acercándome a él. Puse mis manos en sus hombros y solo con ese gesto levantó la cabeza – Estaremos bien. Recupérate, te necesitamos. Por favor- Susurré.

Se veía notoriamente colapsado. Limpió su rostro y asintió, como un niño pequeño. Lo abrace, ya que muchas palabras no servirían en aquel momento. Sentí sus manos en mi espalda y cabello, atrayéndome a su cuerpo con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarme ir.

-_¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? Es doloroso para mí, porque nadie quiere morir tan rápido- _Susurró en mi oído. Aquella frase…

Tantos años atrás.

-_Encontrémonos fuera de los muros, en algún lugar que no esté marcado en los mapas-_ Le respondí, como si aquello fuera un pacto.

-Se cuidadosa, estaré esperando aquí a que regreses- Agregó, ya más tranquilo. Asentí, y definiendo los últimos detalles, salí hasta la entrada de nuestro cuartel.

La mayoría de los soldados estaba sobre sus caballos, listos para partir. Una cabellera rubia y ojos azules como el cielo se abalanzaron sobre mí, sorprendiéndome.

-¡Capitán! ¿Es hora de iniciar la misión?- Preguntó Hanna, notoriamente recuperada. Y pensar que existían soldados que preferían esconderse dentro de las murallas, mientras que ella estaba dispuesta a dar su vida.

-Antes de cualquier cosa, quiero que camines hasta esa esquina sin marearte. Lo notare, Hanna- Le respondí. No podía ser tan irresponsable y dejarla salir con una contusión a medio sanar. Ella asintió, ofreciendo su corazón, pero fallando a medio camino al tambalearse.

-Ella solo saltó de la cama, Capitán… usted la conoce más que yo- Murmuró Kaito. El castaño se veía preocupado cuando la rubia volvió a nuestro lado, con una sonrisa de resignación.

-Hanna, Kaito… ustedes son los nuevos _Sensei _de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Quiero que se queden aquí y tengan listas unas cuantas salas de recuperación. También un quirófano en caso de emergencia. Ayúdenme a cuidar de Levi, también. Eso es lo que se me ordenaría a mí en esta situación ¿Lo comprenden? Solo pediré que uno vaya a la muralla y espere a que regresemos, pero eso puede ser unas cuantas horas más tarde. No sé qué es lo que sucederá allá fuera-

Ellos se miraron entre si sorprendidos. Luego, ambos ofrecieron su corazón y agacharon la cabeza en señal de respeto. Sonreí, puesto que aquel gesto de algún modo lleno mi pecho de orgullo y esperanza.

-¡Si, _Sensei_!- Respondieron al unísono.

-Bien. Creo que debo partir… _confío en ustedes_\- Les dije.

Subí al caballo que me prestaron mientras un soldado acomodaba las alforjas tras de mí. Partí antes que la mayoría puesto debía atender a los chicos que estaban en la muralla. Los soldados de la 104 me hicieron compañía y todos llegamos a la muralla rápidamente.

Lo primero que hice fue repartir algunas alforjas. Principalmente confié en Armin, Jean y Christa, demostrando ser los más habilidosos durante el progreso de las clases. Coloqué una alrededor de mi cintura y guardé una para Erwin y Mikasa, quien aun inconsciente ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Me dedique a cuidar de Hanji y Moblit cuando vi por fin a los caballos galopar sobre la muralla. Mi amiga recién daba señales de estar recuperando la conciencia, por lo que insistí en que se quedara quieta, ya que estaba lesionada al igual que Mikasa. Según Kaito, la chica tenía una fractura. Aunque ella ya estaba lista para luchar por Eren.

-¡Déjame ir, Chiyu! Esto es importante… es… es…-

Obviamente al sentarse tan rápido se mareó. La obligué a recostarse mientras balbuceaba odio en mi contra.

-Ya no decido quien se queda y quién no. Son órdenes de Kaito- Murmuré, evitando la culpa y sonriendo irónicamente.

-¡Maldito mocoso inteligente!- Volvió a gemir.

-Vamos. Solo recupérate pronto- Solté.

Afortunadamente las tropas se reunieron a nuestro lado, y haciendo uso del mapa que empaque, Hanji dio sus últimas instrucciones, absolutamente rendida.

-Hay un pequeño bosque de árboles gigantes por aquí. Aunque dudo que él este escondiendo sus pasos, estarán cansados. Necesitaran tomar un respiro antes de llegar a su destino, por lo que aseguro que llegaran ahí. Tienen tiempo hasta al anochecer ¡Serán capaces de alcanzarlos!-

Erwin pidió que los caballos fueran acomodados fuera de las murallas. Para mi sorpresa, soldados de la Policía Militar y las Tropas Estacionarias nos acompañarían en aquel suicidio asistido.

Avancé con la 104 tras de mí. Obviamente nos guiamos por los pasos del titán acorazado, pero galopamos horas antes de siquiera encontrar rastro de los jóvenes. Al entrar en el bosque, un destello nos recibió.

Ellos sabían que íbamos tras ellos. Alguno se transformó en titán para huir.

-Todos ¡Divídanse! Rescaten a Eren y tráiganlo de vuelta- Gritó Erwin, levantando una de sus cuchillas.

-¡Luchar no es la prioridad, solo rescátenlo y regresaremos!- Le dije a mi tropa.

Salté de mi caballo porque la forma de titán de Ymir aparentemente se comió a Christa. Para seguirla, intenté enganchar mis cuerdas en su cuerpo, fallando miserablemente. Avancé por el bosque al ver que Eren estaba amordazado en la espalda del titán acorazado.

Mi mente canturreaba que Eren era la prioridad cuando Erwin desvió la formación para llevar a los titanes hacia Reiner. Ciertamente, en mi mente existía solo la venganza con ese muchacho Bertholdt por la muerte de mi madre.

Galopando al lado de mi Comandante nos encontramos de frente con el titán acorazado.

-¡Dispérsense nuevamente, dejen que los titanes lo ataquen!- Volvió a gritar el rubio.

Aquella era nuestra oportunidad.

-¡Avancen y ataquen!- Le grité a los soldados. Estábamos jodidamente cerca de Reiner cuando perdí de vista a Erwin.

-¡Comandante!- Gritó Jean.

-¡Avancen!- Respondió. Cuando me giré para mirar lo que sucedía, hice que mi caballo girara bruscamente y rompiera la formación.

-¡Erwin!-

-¡Avanza, ._._._._._. !-

No lo hice. No podía aguantar ver a mi amigo siendo cercenado por un titán. Le clavé las condenadas cuchillas en el cuello a esa aberración y ambos nos fuimos de bruces al suelo.

-¡Mierda! ¡Monstruo asqueroso!- Chillé levantándome para ayudar a Erwin. El vapor les quitó visibilidad a los titanes que corrían a nuestro lado. El rubio, tendido en el suelo y sin su brazo derecho me descontroló.

-¡Chiyu, he dicho que avances! ¡Hay una misión que completar!- Bramó, golpeando la tierra con su brazo izquierdo.

-¡No jodas y cállate! ¡Aprovecharé los segundos para salvarte la maldita vida!-

Con mi navaja corté parte de mi capa para frenar el sangrado e intentar cortar la circulación en la parte superior del brazo, nada más detallista porque si no salíamos de ahí nos iban a comer vivos a los dos.

Le ayudé a que se levantara y subimos a un caballo, sentándome frente a él. Avanzamos rápidamente a vista impresionada de los demás soldados.

Cuando vimos que Mikasa rescataba a Eren, retrocedimos rápidamente. Erwin les gritaba a los soldados y yo dirigía la formación para no sentirme demasiado inútil. Absolutamente devastada, solo sentí que algo nos cayó encima y nuevamente nos caímos al suelo.

-Chiyu ¡Chiyu!- Gritó el rubio, zarandeándome en el suelo. Mi cabeza dolía un poco. Me llevé la mano a la sien izquierda, un pequeño hilo de sangre corría por ahí.

-Seré el cuerpo, Erwin. Guíame. Tenemos que salir de aquí- Murmuré, poniéndome de pie. Apuntó a nuestro alrededor, rodeados de titanes. Todos los soldados con alguna de aquellas cosas a punto de matarlos, incluso nosotros.

Uno especialmente grande me miraba fijamente.

-Salta y mátalo, ._._._._._. . Eres una de las mejores cadetes que ha tenido la Legión de Reconocimiento. Si vamos a morir, hagámoslo con honor. No nos rendiremos jamás-

Me sentí como un títere, pero lo logré. Corrí de un lado a otro protegiendo a los soldados, asesinando titanes como me lo ordenaba Erwin, pero llegado a un punto, mi cuerpo dejó de reaccionar.

Volví con mi Comandante cuando vi a Eren protegiendo a la chica pelinegra. Pareciera que estaba conversando con el titán que tenía al frente. Por lo menos a nosotros ya no nos rodeaban más.

-Erwin- Murmuré. Sus ojos azules se conectaron con los míos – Gracias por no permitir que abandonara esta basura. Y lamento no poder hacer nada por ti en este caso. Estuvimos realmente cerca gracias a ti-

Negó varias veces con la cabeza y con su brazo izquierdo ofreció su corazón.

-Esto no ha terminado aún-

Me dijo esto cuando notamos que los titanes se alejaban de nosotros. Todos se dirigían a atacar al titán acorazado, nos ignoraban absolutamente mientras Eren gritaba descontrolado.

Esa fue la señal de retirada.

Volvimos a la muralla a duras penas y peor aún, con la noche acompañándonos. La euforia de Erwin debido a lo sucedido se estaba terminando y de camino se desmayó varias veces.

Ni siquiera esperé una camilla y haciendo uso de los entrenamientos, lo subí a la muralla con ayuda del equipo tridimensional.

-¡._._._._._.! – Gritó Hanna, quien estaba ayudando a los soldados que iban llegando – Kaito está en el Centro… ¡Comandante Erwin!-

Tendimos en el suelo al rubio un momento, mientras la chica le prestaba los primeros auxilios. Comprobó los signos vitales de Erwin y realmente, todo estaba mal.

Si no lo atendíamos pronto, moriría. Una de nuestras carretas esperaba a los soldados más graves, por lo que ni siquiera pedí permiso y lo acomodé en ella.

-Erwin-

El rubio abrió los ojos a duras penas.

-Está bien, Chiyu. Lo logramos- Susurró.

-Juro por mi vida que te sacare de esta. Trata de mantenerte consiente, por favor. Un último esfuerzo-

Asintió, tratando de enfocar la vista en mis ojos.

-Aun estas sangrando-

Ni siquiera sentía la herida. Ya sería tratada más tarde.

-He probado tantas medicinas en mi cuerpo que supongo que soy inmortal o algo-

Intentó sonreír, pero no lo logró. Cerró los ojos.

-¿Hemos llegado?-

-Si. Estamos en la entrada del Centro-

Era cierto, pero su voz de cansancio me tenía al borde de las lágrimas. Kaito nos esperaba en la entrada con una camilla.

-¡Chiyu! ¿Quién es…?-

La voz de Hanji se apagó de inmediato al verme junto al castaño cargar a Erwin y correr por el Centro de Sanación. Nos seguía de cerca realmente impactada, no se esperaba que todos termináramos de aquella manera.

-Si logras estar tranquila necesito que nos ayudes. Seremos solo los tres y hay que salvarle la vida por las buenas o por las malas- Le dije. Ella asintió varias veces.

-A tus ordenes- Soltó. Nos desinfectamos las manos y cambiamos nuestro uniforme por el de médicos, que estaban estériles para realizar la sutura de Erwin. Kaito intentaba frenar el sangrado de mi cabeza, pero acabo con el poco animo que me quedaba en ese minuto.

-¡Después! Es soportable. Erwin es la prioridad ahora. Seamos precisos- Chillé. Hanji se sentó a su lado, tomando su muñeca para verificar su pulso con un reloj de bolsillo. Kaito le quitó la camisa dejando su torso desnudo mientras yo le quitaba la improvisada venda del brazo.

La sangre goteaba enérgica, dificultando mi misión.

Limpié la zona con una solución antiséptica y acomodé la piel para que pudiéramos cerrar la herida. Kaito cauterizó algunas zonas de donde salía demasiada sangre cuando Hanji interrumpió nuestro trabajo.

-Chiyu ¡No hay pulso!- Gritó. Kaito elevó el brazo herido y con ayuda de algunas mantas, los pies de Erwin.

Me posicioné sobre él y comencé la maniobra de reanimación. Él lo dijo. Esto no terminaba aquí.

-¡No seas un jodido mentiroso, Cejotas! ¡Despierta!- Le grite, como si eso lograra enfadarlo y me golpeara suavemente la cabeza, como solía hacerlo.

Mis manos presionaban con todo mi peso el pecho de Erwin. Luego, a vista de Hanji tuve que realizar respiración de boca a boca, pero dudo que a ella le molestara eso en ese momento.

Aumenté la fuerza por que el maldito no reaccionaba.

-¡._._._._.! – Hanji repetía una y otra vez mi nombre en un susurro abrumador.

-¡Erwin! – Volví a gritar.

Mientras comprimía su pecho observaba su brazo. La sangre daría un gran salto si Cejotas recuperaba el pulso.

-¡Sensei, ya está!- Gritó Kaito.

-¡Ha vuelto!- Gritó casi de inmediato Hanji.

Parecía un milagro. Un poco de sangre cayó al suelo y logramos continuar con la sutura. El pecho de Erwin se movía lento, pero esa simple respiración devolvió el alma a mi cuerpo.

Envolví el muñón con vendas y me senté a su lado, cansada y perpleja. No duré mucho en esa posición, porque Hanji se abalanzó sobre mí.

-Gracias- Susurró. Vi como Kaito sonreía y ahora él comprobaba los signos vitales del Comandante.

No supe que responder. Aquello era simplemente mi deber, el hecho por el cual me uní a la Legión de Reconocimiento. La entendía absolutamente y admiré su habilidad y su capacidad para estar tranquila en aquellos momentos de crisis.

Movimos a Erwin a una habitación para que descansara luego de que las variaciones en sus signos no fueron un problema. Una de las enfermeras haría vigilia esa noche, porque Hanji también estaba lesionada.

Los tres salimos del Centro de Sanación y absolutamente toda la Legión de Reconocimiento nos estaba esperando.

-¡Sensei! ¿Cómo se encuentra el Comandante…?-

Fui tentada a responder, pero le di una mirada a Kaito y el asintió, nervioso, respondiéndole a los soldados.

Se escuchó un suspiro de alivio universal.

-Pueden descansar por ahora. Mañana se informarán los pasos a seguir- Logré decir. Ellos asintieron, ofreciendo su corazón, y se retiraron.

Nos dirigimos hasta una de las fogatas, en donde debíamos quemar el uniforme médico que estábamos utilizando.

Me quité el pañuelo del cabello, la mascarilla y los guantes. Kaito tuvo que ayudarme con la bata, porque se ataba por la espalda.

-Esa herida no ha parado de sangrar, ._._._._. – Soltó Hanji, mirándome de medio lado. Kaito asintió y sacó de su alforja lo necesario para curarme.

-Supongo que es algo superficial porque… ¡Mierda! ¿Qué crees que haces, Kaito?- Chillé.

-Es profunda, Capitán. Lo lamento – Susurró, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Suturó al aire libre como si fuera algo tan simple. Luego colocó un apósito sobre la herida, ya que no era demasiado grande como para vendar por completo mi cabeza.

-Vamos a descansar. Mañana tendremos mucho trabajo- Soltó Hanji, colocando las manos en su cintura mientras caminaba. Kaito y yo la seguimos y nos despedimos a medio camino.

Subí las escaleras. Se escuchaban murmullos desde mi habitación, por lo que extrañada, entré.

Levi, Eren, Jean y Armin tenían una extenuante platica en mi cuarto. Parpadeé un par de veces porque no entendí nada.

-Volveré en otro momento- Les dije. La situación era tan absurda que pensé en la pérdida de sangre de mi cuerpo seria la culpable de mi imaginación.

-Espera, mocosa. Siéntate ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó el pelinegro, deteniéndome con su voz. Eren se levantó y tomándome de la mano, me guió hasta la cama, en donde estaban sentados, menos Levi, quien ocupaba el sillón.

-¿Qué es esta reunión secreta?- Murmuré. Pero la atención de ellos estaba en otra cosa.

Mi uniforme manchado de sangre seguramente. Fue un mal día para las camisas blancas.

-Ellos me están informando de lo que sucedió fuera- Respondió Levi – Eren me encontró aquí y les pedí que vinieran-

Bien, Levi. Confirmando la relación que teníamos con los reclutas. Suspiré y asentí, rendida, escuchando lo vivido previamente. Cuando terminaron, hubo un segundo de silencio.

-Por un momento me recordó a Levi Heichou, Sensei- Murmuró Eren, a mi lado. Lo miré extrañada, ya que no entendía del todo a donde se dirigía la conversación.

-Ella se movía rápida por el aire, asesinando a los titanes que estaban demasiado cerca de nosotros- Agregó Armin, sonriente.

No lo recordaba del todo, pero si ellos lo dicen…

-Sufrí un golpe en la cabeza. Supongo que luego de tantos años juntos, he copiado sus movimientos involuntariamente- Reí. Ellos también.

-¿O sea que ya puedo retirarme?- Preguntó el pelinegro, con cierto aire de satisfacción.

-No. Absolutamente no- Respondí de manera rápida.

Parecíamos un grupo de amigos conversando sobre la vida. Como decía aquello que leí un tiempo atrás…

_Las sillas tan cerca y la habitación tan pequeña._

-De todos modos, supongo que deberíamos actuar por nuestra cuenta mientras Erwin se recupera. Debo formar un nuevo escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales. Y ustedes han demostrado ser buenos en lo que hacen-

Asentí. Creo que Levi necesitaba de mi aprobación también.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Lo vi en Trost, con Annie… y ahora, fuera de las murallas. Son un buen equipo-

Ellos asintieron, agradecidos.

-Esto te incluye, ._._._._._. . Si Erwin te sacó del Centro de Sanación es por algo. Aprovecharé esa oportunidad para que vuelvas al equipo- Soltó Levi.

_¡¿Qué?! _

-Estoy a sus órdenes, _Heichou- _Le respondí. Los chicos sonrieron, como si no pudieran ocultarlo más. A pesar de todo, estas situaciones les divertían.

Se despidieron y nos dejaron solos en un par de minutos. Con Levi observándome inquisitivamente, sentí una punzada en la herida, llevándome las manos a la cabeza.

\- _Guérisseur des âmes_ – Dijo Levi, arrodillándose frente a mí.

-Tranquilo, no tengo nada. Se pasará enseguida- Susurré – Deberías estar haciendo reposo, Levi – Agregué cuando me sentí mejor.

-Iremos a la bañera y luego dormiremos. Según los mocosos, trataste de reemplazarme todo el tiempo. Eso es peligroso, ._._._._._. . No hemos vivido de la misma forma –

Me sentí ofendida.

-Según Erwin soy una de las mejores- Repliqué.

Fue hasta el cuarto de baño y calentó agua. Luego volvió y me miró de reojo.

-Lo dijo porque estaban a punto de morir-

_¡Qué te pasa, enano de mierda!_

Rodé los ojos y con ayuda de Levi, me quité la ropa ensangrentada. Ni siquiera el pañuelo que me regaló se salvó de la sangre de Erwin.

Hizo una mueca de asco y lanzó todo al tacho de la basura.

-¡Ese era mi pañuelo!- Gruñí, como una niña pequeña. Me obligó a entrar en el agua mientras era el quien se quitaba la ropa.

-Tengo más- Respondió de manera simple.

-¿Qué haces?- Le pregunté. Extrañada, pensé que me ayudaría solo a asearme.

-Tú no entiendes indirectas ¿Verdad, ._._._._.?- Suspiró sonoramente.

Oh.

_Oh._

La idea de Levi de incorporarme a su equipo era buena. Aceptable, en el nivel del caos que hubo en Rose luego de la expedición. Sería de ayuda, puesto que tenía más experiencia que los reclutas como estratega y era médico.

Quizás debería pulir mis habilidades, pero eso se daría con el tiempo.

Aunque cuando Erwin se recuperó, tenía unos planes muy distintos para mí.

Ni siquiera tenía derecho a elegir.

Mi destino estaba escrito.

* * *

Esto ha sido rápido. Me alegra que sigan leyendo, de verdad.

**Koisshi Saotome Ackerman:** Uy! No me digas eso que me emociono xD Espero que este cap te haya gustado también :) *abrazo virtual* Gracias por estar siempre ahi, leyéndome a cada capitulo. La constancia y el hecho de que no te hayan aburrido mis desapariciones me da gusto y me alegran eternamente.

Esto que escribo es una ventana para escapar bueno, de lo que ustedes saben. Ese cochino mundo real al que hay que enfrentar xD

**Apailana:** Dios, eres la mejor. La verdad es que si, uno se pierde cuando a veces las historias están en pausa y luego hay que leerlas completas para orientarse sobre lo que esta sucediendo. Cada vez que me llega un rw, fav o follow me emociono y a pesar de que me gustaría que fueran mas expresivas, no puedo obligarlas. Es como que me exigieran a mi actualizar regularmente, sabiendo yo misma que no lo cumpliré :(

Respecto a los fic de Avengers NO LOS LEAS PORQUE AW ME DAN GANAS DE REESCRIBIRLOS Y , como decirlo, son mis orígenes *se sonroja*. Aunque de igual forma, me alegra que este cerebro enfermo haya animado algunos de tus días.

Un abrazo de vuelta :3

**rika-chan777:** Si, me gusta darle vueltas a las relaciones. Lo que llega rápido se va rápido o algo así xD. Lo otro, si, cuando escribo un capitulo o armo el esqueleto leo los capitulos del manga para armar, como decirlo, la columna vertebral del fic. En realidad no quise sacar tantas partes del manga, porque Chiyu no está presente en todas las situaciones y me complica al estar escrito en primera persona. Tomaré tu idea (de hecho edite un poco este capitulo pero vamos, dame tu opinión para saber si resulto o no) para las futuras publicaciones.

Gracias y un abrazo!

Como siempre, agradezco sus favs, follows y reviews. Nos leemos en el próximo!

_Setsuna._


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo XXI**

Si creíamos que el caos dentro de las murallas era trágico, nadie pensó en lo que sucedía en la Ciudad Subterránea. Los niveles de delincuencia llegaron al tope en menos de dos días, por lo sucedido en Rose mientras la gente se reubicaba. Y con delincuencia no me refería a robar por alimento.

Se estaban matando allá abajo.

Erwin apenas estaba recuperándose. No muchos teníamos permitido entrar a su habitación mientras no se sintiera apto para enfrentar lo sucedido. No quería que lo vieran mientras le enseñaba a usar su mano izquierda para comenzar su nuevo estilo de vida como zurdo.

-Vamos, come. O volveré a alimentarte yo- Le dije. Observaba su plato con indiferencia, desviando la mirada, incluso conseguí carne para él. Luego le di una vista rápida y noté que su barba comenzaba a crecer.

-._._._._._. , necesito decirte algo. Y quiero que me escuches atentamente y acates mis órdenes- Soltó sorprendiéndome. Saque de su cama la bandeja con comida y la dejé a un lado, sentándome frente a él.

-Dime- Respondí. Realmente, ese tono de voz me hizo temer por mi vida.

-Levi se escabulló aquí y me contó lo que sucedía. Y lo que planeaba hacer-

Maldito enano. Ni siquiera yo abrí la boca para no atormentar a Erwin.

-Es complicado, pero…-

-Me encargaré que todo el mundo piense que esto se hará sin derramar una gota de sangre. Pero ellos comenzaran, Chiyu. No podemos quedarnos atrás- Murmuró.

Mierda.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas…?-

-Necesito que finjas tu muerte. Actualmente eres considerada un estorbo, mantienes vidas que para ellos, sería mejor terminar. Temo que serás un blanco al cual asesinar tarde o temprano. Afortunadamente se conserva en secreto que Hanna y Kaito son los nuevos médicos, pudiendo continuar normalmente con sus funciones, pero tu…-

Sus ojos azulados comenzaban a darme miedo.

-Se claro, Erwin- Solté.

-Pasa un tiempo en la Ciudad Subterránea. Hay una persona que me debe un favor, el podrá entrenarte. Escóndete mientras puedas, te enviaré información periódicamente-

¿Entrenar y esconderme?

-Si estas pidiendo que nuevamente me disfrace de hombre para no ser un blanco, está bien. No entiendo lo del entrenamiento. Creo que mis habilidades como médico son lo suficientemente buenas-

-Debes aprender a asesinar. Asesinar personas, ._._._._._. –

Esto es una locura. Sentí ganas de dimitir, huir e irme al infierno. Pero no podía.

Se lo prometí. _Se lo debo_.

-Lo entiendo- Logré decir.

-Busca en mi armario. En la parte superior hay una pequeña caja de madera-

Me levanté para buscarla. Necesité de una silla para alcanzarla y la llevé junto a Erwin. Con la mirada me pidió que la abriera.

Una llave y un mapa muy arrugado.

-¿A quién debo entregarle esto?- Le pregunté.

-Son para ti. Es un mapa de la Ciudad Subterránea. Y la llave es de la casa en donde vivía Levi junto Isabel y Farlan-

Santo cielo, esto estaba llegando a un extremo que no quería cruzar.

-Lo haré-

Silencio. Tomé la llave entre mis dedos y deseé no tener que hacerle eso a Levi. Si el enano se llegara a enterar, se encargaría de asesinarme con sus propias manos.

-Si todo sale bien, Historia Reiss se convertirá en la nueva reina y podrá absolverte automáticamente de la mentira. Si el plan llegara a fallar, fingiremos que fue un secuestro para que puedas volver. Nifa se encargará de mantenerte informada, pediremos tu opinión en ciertos asuntos. El equipo de Levi también debe partir-

Demasiada información en poco tiempo. Asentí, porque nada de lo que el planeara era de mi incumbencia.

Hanna entró junto a Kaito de pronto para salvar el momento, ella tenía una bandeja en las manos. Me puse de pie, intentando que Erwin continuara comiendo. Me sentí demasiado explotada como para siquiera emitir alguna opinión.

El joven salió antes que nosotras, enviado por el comandante para buscar a Levi y llevarlo a la habitación.

-Comandante, encontré algo que podría desatar síntomas de enfermedad. Si queremos que esto sea creíble, es una buena opción- Soltó la chica rubia. Fruncí el ceño al escucharla.

-._._._._._._. , Hanna, Nifa y yo seremos los únicos en conocer tu posición. Hanna, continua- Agregó el comandante.

-La zona verde de una patata al ser ingerida provoca síntomas de indigestión en pocas dosis. Podremos culpar al golpe que sufrió en la cabeza en la pasada misión. Diremos que fue una infeccion sin tratar y ellos quedaran contentos-

¿Es que acaso Hanna estaba loca?

-¿Es necesario que este muerta?- Le pregunté a ambos. Ellos asintieron.

-Si desapareces te buscarán y te pondremos en un riesgo innecesario. Si mueres, no se darán el trabajo de abrir tu tumba. Podrás moverte libremente por la Ciudad Subterránea y aquí- Respondió Erwin.

-Me encargue de comprarle lo necesario para que pueda sobrevivir un par de días. Desafortunadamente, no podrá utilizar nada que la identifique como parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Ni siquiera el equipo tridimensional, en caso de que sea necesario, Nifa o yo se lo haremos llegar- Dijo la rubia.

No puedo negar que aquello logró que titubeara. Pedirle a la persona responsable de salvar vidas que comenzara a asesinar, era absurdo.

-Kaito tomará tu lugar en el equipo de Levi. Eso es todo, por ahora. Tendrás instrucciones cuando partas, ellos están prontos a salir también. Buena suerte-

_Buena suerte_. Comí la jodida patata verde y salí de la habitación sin siquiera despedirme de él. Con la llave y el mapa escondido entre mi uniforme, sentí que esto no iba nada bien. Aquellos niños mancharían sus manos por una supuesta revolución. Conmigo incluida.

Cuando llegué hasta mi habitación comencé a sentir el dolor agudo en el estómago. Me recosté en posición fetal, sintiendo como pequeñas gotas de sudor se formaban en mi frente.

Haría mucho daño. A todos, desapareciendo. Mintiendo por el bien de la humanidad.

¿Es que acaso lo que Erwin consideraba bueno, lo era para todos?

¿Mi criterio no importaba en aquella misión?

La primera nausea se hizo presente. Debía estar muy loca para aceptar un trato así.

-¡._._._._._.!- La voz de Levi entrando de golpe a la habitación lo detonó todo. Tuve que correr hasta el lavabo porque el efecto toxico comenzaba a dañar mi organismo.

-Por favor no entres. Estoy bien- Le dije al enano, quien pálido, me miraba desde el marco de la puerta. El negó varias veces, pero tampoco se acercaría para sujetar mi cabello mientras lo devolvía todo.

-¿Qué mierda está mal contigo?- Preguntó afligido. En su voz se notaba preocupación, pero no podría decir nada. No sin que él me considerara una escoria y arruinara toda la operación.

Mi mente hizo un clic. Erwin necesitaba que Levi se desconectara de mí, para que volviera a ser el frío y tosco Heichou. El pelinegro debía ser perfecto, como suele serlo. Sin mi intromisión de por medio.

Gruñí cuando sentí que mi estómago no dejaba de doler. Aquello sería tortuoso un buen rato.

Enjuague mi boca y me recosté bajo las mantas. A mi lado, el ojigris tuvo la necesidad de acompañarme.

-Lo lamento- Susurré. Desde el fondo de mi alma, de verdad lo hacía.

-La mocosa me lo ha dicho. Kaito irá en tu lugar, eventualmente te unirás a nosotros cuando estés mejor- Murmuró.

Gemí. Levi demostró por su reacción que estaba asustado. Lo miré fijamente. La ropa que tenía puesta le quitaba varios años de encima, casual e inocente, su mirada afilada no se marcaba tanto como cuando llevaba el uniforme.

Le sonreí suavemente.

_Tenía que asumir que quería mucho a ese hombre._

-Levi, si todo esto se acaba ¿Qué harás?- Le pregunté. Extrañado, se recostó a mi lado, colocando ambas manos tras su nuca.

-La vida que llevamos no es algo que se acabe de un día para otro. Aunque si estas murallas de mierda por fin caen, lo primero sería enviar a Erwin al infierno y largarme- Respondió. Reí ante su sincera respuesta y me alegré de que por lo menos el enano tuviera planes a futuro.

-Me alegra- Susurré. Maldición, estaba pensando en voz alta.

-Si esperabas la respuesta de un hombre romántico, estás hablando con el sujeto equivocado- Agregó.

Reí. El malestar no se detenía, pero aquello era una terapia muy buena.

-No me malinterpretes- Le dije.

-¡Heichou, ya es hora!-

La voz de Eren tras la puerta le molestó. Suspiró, como nunca lo hacía y se despidió de mi besando la comisura de mis labios y luego mi frente.

Mierda. El enano se estaba despidiendo _de verdad_. Como si no fueran a volver.

-_Aunque si fuera por mí, tu y yo ya estaríamos usando esas argollas_-

Salió dejándome boquiabierta. Ese maldito enano ¡Por qué hablaba cuando no debía!

A los pocos minutos entró Hanna con una infusión de hierbas asquerosa pero efectiva. El malestar desapareció a las pocas horas y logré volver a la normalidad.

El crepúsculo me apresuraba. Debía partir esa noche.

-._._._._._. – Murmuró la rubia. Le dirigí la mirada, la chica irradiaba tristeza.

-Kaito me lo contó y entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes- Susurré. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos azules de inmediato, perdiendo el control de sí misma.

-Lo siento- Dijo. Negué. Aquello no era algo para avergonzarse.

-Debes ser fuerte, Hanna. Esperemos que algo bueno venga para nosotros-

Asintió. Cuando se calmó, sacó de mi armario un bolso mediano y algunas cosas que ni siquiera sabía que estaban ahí.

-Conseguí una peluca rubia. Sus ojos se adaptarán a ese color- Soltó – Se afirma bien en el cabello, no es algo que se caerá con facilidad. Necesitará algo de fuerza para quitarla. La apariencia que demostrará con ella, incluyendo su tono de voz, es un chico adolescente de no más de 18 años. Debe comportarse como tal, así no levantará sospechas-

Me la coloqué escondiendo mi cabello. Me veía jodidamente extraña, lo que era bueno. No parecía yo misma. Un mechón rubio caía por el medio de mi frente y atrás era algo mas corta, pero desordenada.

-También compré algo de ropa de chico. Hay un cambio para que se vista ahora y algunos otros para el resto del tiempo. Empaqué una alforja, un par de navajas y una pistola. Si usted tiene dinero ahorrado, sería bueno que llevara un poco-

-Tranquila, Hanna. Te agradezco todo esto, estaré bien y espero que manejes todo lo que suceda aquí. Sé que como hay varios refugiados de Rose allí, no necesitaré pagar cada vez que suba o baje. Mentiré, algo se me ocurrirá. Por favor no cargues con el peso de esto, es suficiente conmigo- Solté. Estaba vendándome el pecho y terminando de abotonar mi camisa antes de que ella retomara la palabra.

-El nombre clave con el cual el comandante la identificará es Jake Laurie. Así también la espera la persona en la ciudad subterránea. Él la encontrará-

Asentí. Cuando termine de vestirme me di una rápida mirada al espejo. Parecía un chico, sí, pero mi voz sería un problema. Leí en algunos pergaminos técnicas de respiración para agravar la voz, pero eso ya lo practicaría de camino.

Ella colocó mi bolso en mi espalda y lo ocultamos bajo una capa azul marino. Me encaminó hasta las afueras de nuestra base, sin que ningún otro soldado nos notara y cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos, me despedí.

-Hanna. Se cuidadosa. Cuida de Erwin y…-

Ella me interrumpió con un espontaneo abrazo. Incomoda y casi sin poder respirar, devolví el gesto, ya que la chica era considerablemente más alta que yo.

-Usted y Kaito deben regresar vivos o me encargaré de que lo lamenten- Susurró. Reí ante su comentario y luego de separarnos, le guiñe un ojo.

-Volveremos- Le dije. Y comencé a caminar en dirección a la entrada de la Ciudad Subterránea.

Antes de acercarme demasiado analicé el mapa para no parecer una idiota allá abajo. La casa de Levi estaba algo lejana, pero ya me daría el tiempo de ubicarme. Desafortunadamente no conocía el lugar con exactitud a pesar de que mi Padre me llevó varias veces allí.

Y en la misión de captura, solo utilicé mi equipo tridimensional mientras seguía a Farlan.

Llegué a las escaleras y dos soldados de la Policía Militar me observaban fijamente. Tomé una bocanada de aire antes de que ellos me hablaran.

-Mocoso ¿Qué haces a esta hora?- Preguntó uno. El otro sonrió de medio lado.

-Mi hermano me envió a casa por si recuperábamos alguna de nuestras cosas… somos de Ragako y…-

Con aquel nombre los soldados dejaron el interrogatorio y solo me indicaron la entrada. Me dejaron bajar sin siquiera revisar mi equipaje, a pesar de agradecerlo, era una falla de seguridad absurda. Sin duda esa era una causa de la delincuencia en este lugar.

Bajo la capa, mis manos temblorosas sostenían una navaja en caso de emergencia. Mientras caminaba noté que varias personas me observaban desde arriba de los tejados, otros, escondidos tras enormes cajas de madera y algunos se me quedaban viendo al pasar por su lado.

Quizás mi condición de militar me permitía notar hasta los más pequeños detalles, pero estaba sintiéndome realmente nerviosa.

-Oye ¿Qué tienes bajo esa capa?-

Un hombre mayor con un cuchillo en las manos estaba de pie frente a mí, amenazante. Le sonreí y sentí pasos tras de mí.

-Eso no te incumbe, viejo- Solté. Los pasos se transformaron en carreras y de pronto tenía tres sujetos sobre mí. Debía dejar de titubear y comenzar con mi misión.

_Asesinar._

-¡Chico! ¿Tú eres Jake Laurie?- Gritó un hombre, saltando por encima de mí. De un movimiento absurdamente rápido, los apuñaló y dejó tendidos en el suelo, sin matarlos aparentemente.

Ni se inmutó y me indicó que caminara con él a su lado.

Y yo seguía con una navaja en mi mano.

-Sí, soy yo- Murmuré. Frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta y pasando su brazo por sobre mi hombro, colocando sus labios muy cerca de mi oído, me regañó.

-Tendremos que practicar el hablar como hombre, _Sensei_-

Me separé bruscamente de él. ¿Cómo demonios Erwin si quiera pensaba en confiarle mi identidad a alguien que podría asesinarme en un segundo? Le di una mirada rápida para analizarlo. Sus ojos castaños y su cabello revuelto negro como la noche le daban una apariencia bastante juvenil, aunque era casi tan alto y fornido como Erwin.

Notó que le miraba y me mostró una sonrisa encantadora.

Maldición. Lo conocía.

-¿Eres Thomas Leblanc?- Le pregunté. Él se largó a reír sonoramente, asintiendo.

-Veo que tienes buena memoria. Es un gusto volver a verte, _Jake_. Se dónde te quedarás, no es demasiado lejos de aquí-

Thomas fue un soldado de la Legión de Reconocimiento, quien entró junto a mí con la intensión de ser médico del Centro de Sanación. Dimitió en el año 845, luego de la aparición del Titán Colosal.

Nunca conocí su motivo, pero el chico fue el primer lugar de mi generación. Podría estar en la Policía Militar si lo quisiera.

Me extrañe cuando llegamos hasta la casa de Levi. Se notaba que nadie ocupaba el lugar, aunque parecía extraño luego del incidente en Rose. Supuse que Thomas se encargaba de mantenerla sin visitantes indeseados.

Metí la llave y un clic sonó en la cerradura. Al entrar, el pasado del enano se abrió ante mis ojos.

-Bienvenido a casa- Dijo el pelinegro. Por un segundo lo confundí con Levi y una punzada en mi corazón se hizo presente.

Cerró nuevamente con llave tras de él y sentándonos, comenzó a explicarme lo sucedido. Aparentemente él vivía en la casa, porque con confianza, me invitó un vaso de licor luego de encender un par de velas.

-¿Me lo puedes contar?- Susurré. Thomas asintió, acomodándose.

-Erwin, luego de dimitir, me pidió que me hiciera cargo de este lugar. Y no me refiero a la casa, si no a la Ciudad Subterránea por completo. Las oleadas de gente que llegan aquí se contaminan y alguien necesita mantener el orden, quizás como Levi pero en una versión más amable- Suspiró.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? El comandante no quiso decirme que sucedió. Siempre pensé que estabas muerto- Respondí, dando un trago al alcohol.

-¡Yo fui quien pensó que estabas muerta, ._._._._._._. ! Llegaste en un estado deplorable a la base. No supe que hacer, no estaba tan preparado como tú. El enano amenazó con matarme si no te salvaba. Y cuando recuperaste la conciencia, supe que mi trabajo estaba hecho. Erwin me ofreció esto y yo acepté. Fue una tortura ver como alguien quien salvaba vidas era atacada por esas mierdas de allá fuera…-

-¿Elegiste bien?- Volví a preguntar.

-No lo sé. Creo que tomé la salida fácil-

-Estas bromeando ¿Cómo que fácil?- Gruñí. Él sonrió.

-Así es. Es más fácil controlar y asesinar humanos, que controlar y asesinar titanes. Llevo cinco años en esto, si estuviera arriba, estaría muerto. Al igual que tú, conozco mis capacidades. Fue absurdo seguirte, ._._._._. –

_¿Seguirme?_

-Te escuchas como un adolescente enamorado, Thomas. Si me seguiste, fue por mis planes. Te lo comenté en la ceremonia de graduación, pero eso fue todo-

-Bueno, esto confirma que nunca se te dio entender los sentimientos humanos-

-¡Estábamos en el ejército!- Chillé. Me sonrojé como una niña, porque nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que él sintiera eso por mí.

-Estuvimos tres años juntos y ni siquiera cruzamos palabra. Pero cuando te escuche hablar con esa convicción… Aunque no te emociones. Es cosa del pasado- Agregó, sonriente – Vivo con mi esposa a dos casas de aquí. Y tenemos un niño de dos años que es adorable…-

-Siento envidia absoluta de ti, Thomas- Solté de repente. Nuevamente me sonrió.

-Supongo que lo mío no era la Milicia. Aquí la gente sabe con quién meterse y con quien no, pero con el reciente caos, he tenido un par de problemas. Mi mujer se ha encargado de aprender lo básico de medicina mientras yo cuido de nuestras vidas. Así que este es el trato. Tú le enseñas a ella y yo te enseño a ti-

-Es un trato. Aunque deberá ser rápido- Extendí la mano y el pelinegro la estrecho.

De pronto, hubo un silencio muy incómodo.

-No se cuánto tiempo estarás aquí. Podría ser un par de días o meses. Aquí no contratarán tus servicios como médico, si no como asesina. Y si no tienes _la marca_, es probable que mueras de hambre. Es algo de lo que debes estar consiente-

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunté confundida.

-Los asesinos se inician luego de su primer crimen. Algún veterano traza una línea vertical desde el cuello hasta la espalda baja con un cuchillo, para dejar una cicatriz. Es la única manera de reconocerse los unos a los otros-

Dicho esto, se quitó la camiseta que tenía puesta, dándome la espalda.

Mierda. La misma cicatriz que Levi. Así que eso significaba todo.

-Thomas, cualquiera puede hacer eso- Solté confundida.

-Este es otro mundo. Nadie marcaría su cuerpo por una idiotez como esta, a menos que te lo tomes enserio. Es como una tradición de la Ciudad Subterránea-

Sí que se lo tomaban enserio. De todos modos, Thomas tenía razón. Si quería sobrevivir, debía adaptarme lo más posible.

-Si es en público tendré problemas- Agregué.

-No. Actualmente soy yo quien lo hace, no permitiré que te expongas así-

-Bien-

No, eso no estaba nada bien. En qué demonios me estaba metiendo.

-Ahora iremos con Sarah e iniciarás tu primera misión. Iremos juntos esta vez, pero luego actuarás por tu cuenta. Es tu prueba de fuego- Soltó, poniéndose de pie.

Guardé rápidamente mis cosas en la que parecía la antigua habitación de Levi y salí junto a Thomas, llegando a su casa rápidamente. Una guapa mujer de mi altura, con ojos azules como el cielo y el cabello rubio me dio la bienvenida en medio de abrazos mezclados con timidez.

-Es un gusto, _Sensei_. Soy Sarah Leblanc y él es nuestro hijo, Oliver-

El niño era idéntico al padre. Su cabello negro azabache y sus ojos castaños, casi avellana como una mezcla de él y su madre. Le sonreí, pero el mocoso era tímido.

La mujer me sirvió un plato de comida jodidamente exquisito, pero nadie recordaba siquiera que aquella noche me iniciaba como asesina. Luego de que Thomas hiciera dormir al niño, sobre la mesa extendieron varios dibujos del cuerpo humano.

Pensé que sería para que le enseñara, pero era todo lo contrario.

-Esto es como un mapa. Los puntos débiles están marcados con rojo- Thomas pasaba su dedo por cada zona señalada – Aunque eso ya deberías saberlo. La precisión y la profundidad de tus ataques te darán la victoria-

Me enseñó un par de movimientos y casi de forma automática me sacó de la casa. Me guió por los suburbios hasta llegar a algo parecido a un bar, muy desaliñado por donde se le mirase.

-¿Qué es esto?- Le pregunté al pelinegro.

-Un prostíbulo. Hay mujeres que aquí trabajan por su propia voluntad, porque son adultas. Pero _un hijo de puta_ de este lugar le está ofreciendo a algunos hombres adolescentes y niñas que han llegado hasta aquí por lo de la muralla Rose-

Mierda. Sentí asco.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo. Entremos-

-Así me gusta, _Jake_. Confío en ti-

Cuando entramos a aquel lugar, mi mente desechó la idea de que los titanes eran lo peor existente en la tierra. Entendí por qué la muerte era necesaria en aquel lugar.

Entendí que mi trabajo como sanadora era inútil.

_Entendí a Levi._

**.**

**:::**

**.**

Aquella mañana Levi estaba muy cabreado. Durante la noche la lluvia los alcanzó antes de llegar a la cabaña y a pesar de estar cuidando su salud, sentía que la garganta se le apretaba más y más.

No debía demostrar debilidad ante los mocosos.

Salió de su habitación y el silencio se hizo presente de inmediato. No entendía por qué Armin acababa de esconder el periódico ni por qué la gran mayoría de su equipo se veía tan afectado.

Sobretodo Kaito.

¿Tan rápido se rindieron?

-Heichou, es mejor que se siente-

Eren le pidió esto con tanta amabilidad, que no tuvo otra opción. Frente a si, Sasha servía una taza de té recién hecho mientras seguía observando como Kaito gimoteaba en silencio.

-¿Qué es lo que le sucedió al mocoso?- Preguntó tomando un sorbo de su té. Los más jóvenes se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué hacer.

Al final, Jean fue quien se atrevió a revelar la realidad. Le entregó la hoja de papel al capitán y esperó a que leyera.

-Le pediremos a Nifa que lo confirme- Fue lo que Armin, al lado del Heichou, logró decir.

Pero la vista de Levi estaba fija en el pequeño titular de la esquina inferior derecha.

-Es una jodida mentira- Susurró.

El equipo no supo que responder.

Para la sorpresa de todos, el capitán se levantó de su silla y salió fuera de la cabaña. Ellos comprendieron que necesitaría un par de minutos para digerir lo que había leído previamente.

Mikasa le dio una segunda vista a la nota. Debía ser mentira. Debía contener un mensaje secreto.

Pero nada.

_"Durante la madrugada, el Comandante Erwin Smith confirmó la muerte del único médico de la Legión de Reconocimiento, ._._._._._. ._._._._._._. , luego de una aparente infección contagiada durante la pasada misión de la facción militar. Sus restos han sido incinerados para evitar la propagación de la misma"_

El resto era solo amarillismo debido al caos, ni siquiera valía la pena releerlo.

-Tenemos que partir, nos encontraron-

Para sorpresa de todos, el Heichou estaba de vuelta sin expresión. Aunque al tomar sus pocas pertenencias y salir del lugar, notaron por lo menos a cinco soldados de la Policía Militar muertos a su alrededor.

Los escuchó. Como planearon su asesinato. Y como reían por facilitarle la tarea.

La muerte se pagaba con muerte.

_Y él la vengaría._

* * *

Hola! ¿Que tal les ha parecido esto?

**Koisshi Saotome Ackerman **Pues yo te amo a ti y así creo que estamos a mano c:. Espero que la historia no te aburra, tengo ese sentimiento de que estoy alargando mucho sin que suceda nada. En fin, un abrazo.

**Aidil **Puñalada directo a mi kokoro ¿Estoy siendo demasiado melodramática? Dios mio, AYUDA. La invasión de OCs es porque bueno, siempre me ha gustado escribir así. No me gusta reproducir las historias con los mismos personajes. Gracias por tu comentario, estabas desaparecida :c

**rika-chan777 **No me regañes por si ha salido demasiado ooc esta vez. Seguiré escribiendo mientras pueda, incluso me estoy llevando una libreta al trabajo y ahí anoto mis ideas. Gracias!

**Mary-can **Bueno, no es que la intriga haya durado mucho, pero gracias por tu comentario. Espero que continúes leyendo y me dejes tu opinión!

Gracias a todos por sus favs, follows y reviews. Nos leemos!

_Setsuna._


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo XXII**

Me senté en la barra junto a Thomas. Según él, para suavizar el primer asesinato, el alcohol sería un buen aliado.

No podía abandonar. Era una situación en la que actuaría sí o sí.

Me sorprendió que nadie lo conociera. Me contó que su oficio era parte de una red de informantes, quienes actuaban independientes unos de otros. El fin era siempre el mismo, tratar de que la Ciudad Subterránea fuera un lugar mejor.

Las mujeres se paseaban entre nosotros, seductoras y demacradas. Muchas de ellas atractivas, pero su piel grisácea por la falta de sol daba miedo. Parecían muertos andantes.

-¿Cuál prefieren esta noche?- Preguntó un sujeto con sombrero posicionándose tras de mí. Miré a Thomas, quien confianzudo, lanzó la frase sin anestesia,

-He escuchado sobre la nueva mercancía. Mi amigo y yo queremos deleitarnos hoy-

Por Dios, aquel hombre se escuchó de forma asquerosa. Daba gracias por conocerlo y no sentir deseos de golpearlo hasta la muerte.

El viejo me dio una mirada rápida y arqueó una ceja. A cambio, saqué de mi chaqueta dos monedas de oro. Su expresión cambió.

-Acompáñenme-

Lo seguimos a un subterráneo. Ahí, dos niñas, absolutamente aterradas, me observaban fijamente.

La mayor, de cabello y ojos castaños, vestía a penas una camiseta y un short demasiado corto. La menor, de no más de diez años, era rubia de ojos azules. Su vestido era aparatosamente refinado, pero estaba desgastado. De seguro la niña era de clase alta.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí las preciosuras?- Pregunté. Me estaba tomando aquello demasiado enserio.

-Las encontré en la evacuación de Rose. Ya sabes… tienen que ganarse la vida. Y pagar el techo y el alimento que les damos- Respondió.

Bien. Él era el único responsable.

Me acerqué hasta el viejo. Olía a tabaco y alcohol, lo que era nauseabundo.

-Niñas… ¿Pueden girarse un momento por favor?- Les preguntó el pelinegro. Las jóvenes, confundidas, asintieron y obedecieron. Noté que estaban tomándose de la mano.

-¿Y no pensaste en buscar a sus familias, cerdo asqueroso?- Gruñí mirando al hombre – Aprovecharse del caos que se está viviendo dentro de las murallas para denigrar a unas pobres niñas que no tienen idea de lo que sucede ¡Hijo de puta!-

Mientras más avanzaba, él más retrocedía. De mi chaqueta saqué una navaja y con firmeza, apunté entre sus ojos.

-¿Qué…que… que haces?- Tartamudeó.

Jodido maldito. Tapé su boca cuando comenzó a gritar y de un solo movimiento, enterré la navaja en su cuello, rasgando de un extremo a otro. La adrenalina evitó que sintiera cualquier tipo de remordimiento.

De hecho, se sintió _bien_.

El cuerpo del hombre cayó al suelo a los pocos minutos, sin vida, sus ojos blancos y su ropa manchada de sangre.

Creí que vomitaría sobre él. Pero a cambio de eso, logre controlarme y limpiando mi navaja, me giré hasta Thomas. Tenía a las jóvenes tras de él, evitando que vieran los sucedido.

-¿Cómo las sacamos de aquí?- Pregunté.

-A mitad de las escaleras había una pequeña ventana. Supongo que pasaremos por ahí-

-Bien- Me acerqué hasta ellas para intentar que sintieran confianza conmigo - ¿Cuál es su…?-

La rubia se lanzó a mis brazos, abrazándome con fuerza. Temblaba y con fuerza la levanté del suelo para caminar con ella colgada a mí.

-Ella es Ambar. Mi nombre es Emily- Respondió la castaña. Dio una vista rápida al cadáver y luego desvió la mirada.

-Vámonos de aquí- Susurró la menor.

Le acaricié la espalda y asentí. Thomas escribió una nota en un papel y la dejó enterrada en la frente del tipo con un cuchillo.

Sanguinario era poco.

Los cuatro salimos por la ventana y comenzamos a caminar en dirección hasta mi hogar temporal. En el lugar nos esperaba Sarah, gracias a quien pudimos alimentar a las niñas quienes recibieron nuestra ayuda de manera tímida.

El pelinegro tenía a su hijo en los brazos, quien lloraba desconsolado.

Supuse que el mocoso tenía hambre.

-Oye… ¿Puedes venir un segundo?- Me preguntó el pelinegro, quien trataba de calmar al niño. Me ofreció cargarlo pero negué varias veces con la cabeza, incomoda.

-¿Si?- Le dije, cuando estuvimos en una esquina apartada al comedor donde estaban en resto de nuestras acompañantes. Titubeó antes de hablar.

-Hay que revisarlas. Por si _concretaron-_

Que horrible palabra para describir el abuso. Volvimos a la mesa, aun se notaban nerviosas y asustadas.

-Lamento preguntarles esto, sé que aún no nos conocemos demasiado… pero ustedes… ¿Sufrieron de algún…?-

Antes de siquiera terminar la frase la castaña le tapó rápidamente los oídos a la rubia. Ella, confundida, me observaba de medio lado.

-¡No!- Chilló la mayor – Ella no sabe lo que sucedía ahí. Por favor no lo digas – Susurró.

-¿Son parientes?-

Volvió a negar.

-¿Puedes cooperar más, por favor?- Preguntó Thomas, notoriamente sin paciencia.

-¡Ya confiamos en alguien y terminamos en ese horrible lugar! Y ustedes son… son...-

-Asesinos. Pero confía en mí, por favor-

Le dije esto casi en una súplica. Mi mente se encendió y arriesgando enviar todo al demonio, me quité la peluca rubia. Como dolió quitarme esa cosa.

-¡_Sensei_!- Un gritito de emoción salió de la rubia más pequeña, aplaudiendo.

-Arriesgo mi vida revelándoles mi verdadera identidad. Si sucedió algo, solo díganlo, podré ayudarlas- Solté. La castaña aun no salía de la impresión. Luego suspiró y sonrió por primera vez en toda la noche.

Thomas asintió y obligándome a cargar a su hijo, salieron de la casa junto a Sarah. Supongo que sería la niñera por unos minutos. El mocoso, a pesar de ser tímido, estuvo muy tranquilo en mis brazos dormitando.

La castaña contó la historia de ambas. La menor, Ambar Collins, era una pequeña noble de apenas seis años nacida en el distrito Stohess. Se separó de sus padres en medio de la batalla de Annie y Eren en la ciudad, sin poder reencontrarse. Emily Lewis era una chica de quince años que vivía en Shingashina y junto a los suyos, estaba reubicada en Trost. Y por la última aparición del titán Colosal, huyo hacia la Ciudad Subterránea.

Se encontraron aquí y no volvieron a separarse.

Me permitieron revisarlas y afortunadamente no tenían rastros de abuso. Ni siquiera de golpes, así que un poco más tranquila, las envié a que tomaran un baño para luego irse a la cama.

Tenía los suficientes recursos para encargarme de ellas, pero no podía salvar a todo el mundo de la misma manera. Oliver estaba a punto de roncar en mis brazos cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente. Thomas y Sarah fueron por ropa para las dos pequeñas niñas y luego de una agradable conversación en donde todos los mocosos terminaron dormidos, el pelinegro me tomó por el brazo.

-¿Estas lista?- Me preguntó. Sarah me dijo que cuidaría de ellas mientras mi proceso de iniciación durara.

Asentí y nos dirigimos a su hogar. En medio de velas encendidas estaba una silla que él me obligo a utilizar, aunque al revés, por lo que mi abdomen descansaba en el respaldo. Se dio la vuelta para que pudiera quitarme la camisa y las vendas.

_La liberación_. Usar esas cosas todo el tiempo me haría daño.

Volvió a girarse y sacó un cuchillo que relucía con la iluminación del lugar. No logre ver nada de lo que planeaba hasta que sin preparación ni aviso, el maldito hijo de puta clavó el metal en mi piel.

Estaba ardiendo. Me estaba marcando como un animal.

-¡Mierda, Thomas! ¿Qué demonios…? – Chillé, cuando sentí que quitaba el cuchillo de mi nuca. Traté de no moverme, pero el acero caliente fue doloroso.

-Cuando termine te lo diré. Ahora, esto se realiza de un solo golpe. Si vuelves a moverte tendré que hacerlo una y otra vez-

Asentí con lágrimas en los ojos. No tenía de qué aferrarme, ni siquiera algo que morder para aguantar. Un segundo grito salió de mis labios cuando el cuchillo volvió a enterrarse en mi piel, hirviendo. De manera lenta bajaba por mi espalda, torturándome.

Sentí mi sangre correr por los costados de la herida. Lo único que faltaba es que lanzara algo de sal sobre ella y la tortura seria completa.

Sacó el cuchillo de mi carne en la parte baja de la espalda. Gemía de dolor descontrolada, hasta que él tomó mis mejillas entre sus manos.

-_Lo que estas sintiendo es el dolor que provocaras en todas tus víctimas. La cicatriz que quedará es la huella que un asesino deja en el mundo_-

Thomas estaba loco. Incluso se me pasó por la cabeza asesinarlo a él.

_Mierda._

¿Por qué fue tan fácil matar a aquel hombre? ¿Por qué ni siquiera mi conciencia estaba molestando? No podía ser.

No.

_Mi mente lo acepta._

-_No todo puede ser blanco o negro. Mientras tu salvas vidas, hay otros allá fuera que matan sin piedad. Busca tu equilibrio, si crees y sientes que está bien, hazlo. Si no, sentirás remordimiento_-

Lo que hice con esas niñas estuvo _bien_.

_Bien_.

-_Te acabas de convertir en una persona peligrosa, ._._._._. . Porque ahora sabes dar vida, como mantenerla y como apagarla_-

Peligrosa…

_Perdiendo mi humanidad por el bien del resto_.

**. . .**

El calor que sentía me despertó y ni siquiera podía orientarme. Observe a mi alrededor, era la habitación de Levi. Mis cosas, a los pies de la cama, descansaban de la misma manera en la cual las había dejado. Miré mi cuerpo y estaba desnuda desde la cintura hacia arriba y traía un short que apenas me cubría la mitad de los muslos.

_Cierto_.

Me levanté para buscar un espejo. No podía ver cómo era la jodida marca en la espalda, así que tomando una camiseta sin mangas, me dispuse a salir de la habitación.

-¡._._._._.!-

La voz de Emily inundó mis sentidos. Ambas se veían más compuestas y radiantes, como si la vida regresara a sus cuerpos.

-Oye, chica, no la llames por su nombre o la descubrirán. _Él es Jake_-

Thomas regaño a la castaña mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta mí. Ni Sarah ni Oliver estaban a la vista, por lo que debía agradecerle al hombre.

-Gracias por cuidar de ellas- Murmuré, apenada.

-Tú me obligaste. Tuviste fiebre y me enviaste a la mierda varias veces. Llevas dos días durmiendo-

_¡Maldición!_

-Lo lamento- Volví a murmurar. Él soltó una carcajada y me invitó a acompañarlos mientras aparentemente, estudiaban medicina.

Noté la mirada de ambas chicas sobre mi cuerpo. Seguramente estaban contando cuantas cicatrices llevaba sobre mí, imaginando como han llegado hasta ahí.

-No te preocupes. Es una reacción normal- Agregó Thomas. Luego de unos segundos la pequeña rubia comenzó a jalar la camisa del pelinegro.

-Thomas… _tengo hambre_-

Por las murallas, no esa frase. La castaña se sonrojó al escuchar a su amiga y bajó la mirada. Mi estomagó gruño también.

-Recuerden que estamos en escases. Podremos comer antes de ir a dormir – Respondió el pelinegro.

Era entendible. Él alimentaba solo dos bocas. Ahora eran cinco.

-Puedo ir arriba y comprar…-

Alguien tocó la puerta de manera suave. Puse mi dedo índice en mis labios, para que nadie hiciera ruido. Thomas llevó a las niñas a hasta una de las habitaciones y se escondieron.

Tomé una navaja y abrí la puerta escondiéndome tras ella. No podía dejarme ver, puesto no estaba disfrazada.

-_Sensei-_

-Nifa-

Cerré la puerta tras ella cuando entró completamente. Iba de civil y traía consigo un bolso bastante abultado. La chica se sorprendió al verme, quizás mi apariencia no era la mejor.

Lo único que tenía para ofrecerle era un vaso de agua. Ella, de un trago, se lo acabo. Creo que no era la única que sentía un calor infernal en ese lugar.

-El Comandante Erwin le ha enviado provisiones para una semana por lo menos. También le ha enviado la inyección mensual, según el calendario de la Legión, hoy es el día-

La soldado desempacó todo frente a mi vista, muchas frutas y verduras venían en aquel bolso, acompañado de algo de arroz, leche, pan, unos cuantos huevos y una pequeña caja con té. Suspire aliviada y cuando volví a mirar a Nifa, noté que su mejilla izquierda estaba más sonrojada de lo normal.

-¿Alguien te golpeo cuando llegaste aquí? Porque si es así…-

Le mostré mi navaja y ella rio.

-Fue Levi Heichou. Se descontrolo cuando le confirme su muerte-

¡Mierda! Maldito enano cabrón.

-Lo lamento-

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-El Comandante me dijo que esto era confidencial. Por favor léalo, respóndale y me iré-

Me entregó una libreta de notas y un lápiz, por lo que di una lectura bastante rápida para no seguir demorando la misión de Nifa.

_'El plan ha funcionado a la perfección. Pixis y Dawk vinieron a dar las condolencias, aunque por medio de Levi me he enterado que la Policía Militar Central ya había planeado tu muerte, por lo que estamos construyendo ahora va por buen camino. _

_Quisiera tu opinión respecto a Eren ¿Cuáles serían las pruebas que Hanji debería realizar, según tu criterio? ¿Hay alguna reacción adversa que pueda suceder? De todos, Levi y tú son los que más cercanía tienen con él, pero Levi… lo conoces. No es muy entendido de aquello._

_Éxito, Chiyu.'_

Erwin normalmente tenía aquella habilidad de contención y filtro con sus subordinados, obviamente este no siendo el caso. Suspiré.

_'Respecto a lo primero, me encargaré personalmente de Dawk cuando esto termine._

_Volviendo a lo importante, Eren en su forma de titán debería ser capaz de seguir instrucciones y lograr comunicarse con quien sea que lo entrene. El cansancio será un mal aliado, ya que el chico lo intentará hasta morir. Mantengan agua cerca de él. Eso es lo que se me viene a la mente._

_Quisiera pedirte un favor. Si puedes, averigua con Pixis y sus soldados sobre Emily Lewis (Shingashina-Trost) y Ambar Collins (Stohess). Son niñas y me gustaría encontrar a sus familias. _

_PD: Tengo una muy bonita cicatriz en la espalda. Espero que estés orgulloso.'_

Cerré aquella libreta y la deposite en las manos de Nifa. La chica se despidió y rápidamente comenzó a correr hasta la lejana escalera.

Las niñas y Thomas salieron al escuchar que volvíamos a estar solos. Su mirada cayó hasta la mesa llena de comida.

-Bueno… ¿Alguien quiere tener una tercera comida el día de hoy?- Les pregunté de manera alegre. Thomas se cruzó de brazos, sonriente. Las niñas aplaudieron.

-Debemos ahorrar- Suspiró el pelinegro. Asentí.

Los dos comenzamos a preparar una sopa de verduras que mantendría lleno el estómago de todos por un tiempo. A los pocos minutos se nos unió Sarah y Oliver, por lo que aquella familia improvisada estaba completa.

-Tienes suerte, Jake- Murmuró Sarah a mi lado.

-Cejotas es así. Muy bueno y muy malo, cuando quiere-

Thomas soltó una carcajada.

Luego de aquel pequeño gustito, me dediqué la mayor parte de la tarde a enseñarle medicina a la esposa del pelinegro. Mientras los niños jugueteaban bajo la supervisión de Emily, los tres adultos estábamos muy concentrados en la mesa del comedor.

-Oye… ¿Te sientes bien?- Me preguntó Thomas, confundido.

-Si… aunque aquí está muy caluroso- Respondí.

-No me refiero a eso-

-Thomas, no deberías…-

Una sola mirada a Sarah de parte de su esposo y ella, sumisa, no volvió a entrometerse.

-No te creas el macho alfa, idiota- Gruñí – Respondiendo tu pregunta, me siento bien. La cicatriz no duele para nada y mi conciencia está tranquila. Lo que hice estuvo bien-

El pelinegro también bufó.

-Bien. Porque espero que en tu pequeño cerebro de militar entiendas que lo que estás haciendo aquí es porque quieres, no porque estas bajo órdenes de ningún idiota. Si lo hubieses querido, un no de tu parte era buena respuesta-

Tomó a su mujer por el brazo y cargando a su hijo, dio un portazo muy fuerte. Ambar estaba por comenzar a llorar cuando Emily la tranquilizó.

-Emily… presiento que esto sucederá en muchas ocasiones. Incluso puede que yo tenga que estar fuera algunos días… ¿Crees que puedas encargarte de ella? Mientras no pueda volver a la superficie…-

La castaña asintió varias veces.

-Fui criada para ser una dueña de casa. He cuidado de ella hasta que tú llegaste…-

-Me encargaré de que no les falte nada-

-Lo sé-

Lo único que logre hacer fue abrazar a ambas con un nudo en la garganta. La mayor comenzó a cortar una manzana con forma de conejo, por lo que la menor se distrajo rápidamente. Luego comencé a ordenar cada una de las cosas que Erwin me envió, encontrando un pequeño saco. Al abrirlo, una nota con la caligrafía de Hanna y una hierba muy extraña.

-Preparar como el té y beber una vez al día en la mañana. Racionar para un mes- Leí en voz alta mientras obedecía las ordenes.

Al menos no tenía mal sabor.

-¿Qué es eso, Jake?- Me preguntó la menor, jalando de mi camiseta.

-No lo sé-

Mierda. Mi voz estaba diferente.

-¡Suena como un chico!- Gritó la castaña. La menor, confundida, comenzó a reírse.

Las tres terminamos a carcajadas mientras ellas me obligaban a hablar. Luego de unos minutos, comprendí que esto estaba llegando a un nuevo nivel. Y decidí que aquel era mi último día de vagancia, ya que debía seguir aprendiendo y necesitaba dinero.

Busqué entre mis cosas mi reloj de bolsillo e imitando a mi madre, envié a ese par de jovencitas a dormir. El aparato marcaba las once y media, así que luego de arroparlas invadí la antigua habitación de Levi.

Era un lugar muy ordenado e incluso se parecía a la que usaba en la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Sobre la cajonera descansaban muchos papeles, la mayoría desordenados y llenos de polvo. Algunos retratos y un pequeño libro de cuero negro que llamo mi atención.

Lo abrí y me encontré con muchos dibujos que me sacaron una risa. Sin duda, las habilidades artísticas de Levi eran cuestionables desde niño. Claro que aquellos dibujos eran como un mapa del cuerpo humano y demostraban su crecimiento como delincuente. Anotaciones sobre como apuñalar, como tomar los cuchillos, las predisposiciones de las personas para huir, sus movimientos clásicos y variada información que me seria de ayuda.

La mayoría de las hojas tenían la letra de un niño que algún adulto tachó y corrigió. Los dibujos eran muy explícitos y sus instrucciones eran claras.

Dejé aquel libro de lado un momento. Los retratos llamaron mi atención, puesto que el enano no era alguien que guardara ese tipo de cosas. Algunos eran de él, Farlan e Isabel en una faceta mucho más joven y oscura. Otro era de una mujer muy atractiva con un bebé en los brazos, seguramente la madre de Levi, sin duda eran iguales. Al reverso llevaba escrito con una caligrafía hermosa 'Para Kuchel Ackerman' y luego abajo, con una letra más temblorosa, 'Para Levi Ackerman'.

Los recortes de periódicos llevaban los titulares más importantes desde el año 840 en adelante, iniciando con la muerte de mi Padre, la invasión del titán colosal, las revueltas, la escases y un sin número de otras noticias.

Dejé cada cosa en su lugar y llevándome el libro a la cama, comencé a leer, como en los viejos tiempos.

**. . .**

Pasaron dos semanas sin que Thomas me dirigiera la palabra. A penas Sarah y Oliver eran mis únicos visitantes y con el tiempo entendí el motivo. El idiota fue claro en decírmelo, sería solo un asesinato con su ayuda.

Aunque conseguí fama en la ciudad subterránea, gracias a una anciana que extendió el rumor diciendo que los de mi clase, según ella, tímidos y atractivos, eran los mejores. Por lo menos estaba generando dinero y aquello era lo importante.

Incluso perdí la cuenta de cuanta sangre tenía en las manos.

Cocinaba para Ambar y Emily cuando recibí la visita de Nifa. La chica se disculpó por no poder aparecer antes y mientras llenaba mi despensa, me dio mi nueva misión.

-El equipo de Levi Heichou ha tenido un poco de problemas… y el Comandante Erwin necesita a alguien que se haga cargo de la Policía Militar. La quiere un par de días vigilando su posición-

-¿Los escondites no han funcionado?- Le pregunté a la chica.

-Sospechamos que el vapor que emana el cuerpo de Eren cuando se transforma en titán los atrae-

-Suena lógico ¿Cuándo debo partir?-

-Ahora – Susurró, entregándome la libreta con la cual me comunicaba con Erwin- Iré al cuartel y me reuniré con usted más tarde, en la cabaña. Recuerde que nadie sabe lo suyo- Agregó.

Asentí y comencé a leer.

_'Es algo que solo podía confiarte a ti. Las marcas en tu cuerpo son secundarias, ya que te conozco lo suficiente sin ellas también._

_Lamento informarte que los padres de Emily Lewis fueron identificados en un vomito de titán en Trost. La madre de Ambar Collins notificó su desaparición pero murió a los pocos días en un hospital, el padre, fue encontrado muerto bajo los escombros de su hogar. Supongo que ya has tomado responsabilidad de ellas, pero ten claro que aquellas niñas no podrán entrar en las instalaciones de la Legión de Reconocimiento cuando puedas volver, Thomas ha decidido encargarse._

_Cuando leas esto estarás a punto de tener un encuentro con Levi. Por favor, como tu Comandante, te prohíbo que reveles tu identidad ante su equipo. Está canalizando su ira en fuerza y estoy seguro que nos llevará a la victoria._

_Lo lamento.'_

_'Entendido'_ respondí. Más que eso, sería hacerle un favor al maldito cejas de oruga y en aquel minuto sentí un deseo poderoso de meterle una escoba por donde no llega el sol.

Nifa se retiró y me despedí de ambas niñas. Escribí una nota para Thomas y la metí bajo su puerta, tomando rumbo a mi misión.

De camino tuve que robar un caballo y asesinar a un soldado de la Policía Militar para quedarme con su equipo tridimensional. Estaba atardeciendo y mi cuerpo agradecía aquellos fuertes rayos de sol golpeando mi piel, luego de mi escaza presencia en la superficie.

Luego de galopar por casi dos horas, llegue hasta la pequeña cabaña en donde estaba el nuevo equipo de operaciones especiales. Nuevamente tuve que asesinar a unos cuantos soldados que estaban jodidamente cerca de ellos.

El metal de mi cuchilla goteaba sangre cuando escuché el crujir de las hojas. Un pequeño remolino pelinegro estaba intentando abalanzarse sobre mi cuando esquivé su ataque, por lo que empuñé mi arma aun ensangrentada al ver que los ojos grisáceos de Levi venían en mi contra nuevamente.

-Estoy cuidando sus traseros bajo las ordenes de Erwin- Logré decir. El enano seguía tenso y no detenía sus ataques. Seguramente me estaba probando.

-Heichou ¡Deténgase, es él!- Gritó la voz de Eren. Cuando pude notarlo, toda la tropa estaba fuera de la cabaña. Sentí alivio al verlos bien.

-Arruinan la diversión, mocosos- Soltó Levi, dándome la espalda y dejándome sola en medio del prado en el que nos encontrábamos.

Mi corazón latía agitado cuando él desapareció de mi vista. Sonreí y supuse que tendría que buscar un lugar a los alrededores para pasar la noche. Luego dimensioné que mi misión, por primera vez desde ser parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento, era cuidar de Levi y su equipo.

* * *

Este capitulo ha sido escrito con un hermoso dolor de cabeza :'D así que espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos.

_Setchan._


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo XXIII**

Esos alaridos atraerían a cualquier soldado.

Era pasado medianoche y las estrellas iluminaban mi rostro. Dormitando sobre un árbol a unos cincuenta metros de la cabaña, escuché ese sonido que estremeció mi interior.

Me llevó al pasado. Sintiendo la lluvia golpear mi cara, la muerte de Isabel y Farlan a mi alrededor.

Mierda. Otro grito.

La voz sin duda alguna era de Levi.

Bajé del árbol y me encaminé hasta la entrada de la cabaña. Justo cuando estaba por golpear, la madera crujió y una preocupada Nifa salió del lugar.

-Conozco esos gritos. Necesito que me dejes entrar- Le pedí a la chica. Aun no me acomodaba el escucharme como hombre, pero supuse que ella entendió el porqué de mi preocupación.

-Es una locura, te reconocerán- Susurró ella. Suspiré.

-Estoy demacrado, no lo harán. Incluso las botas me hacen parecer más alto, tengo marcas y golpes que antes no. Por favor- Insistí. Noté su cara tensarse y me dejó pasar.

Todos los soldados dormían, o eso intentaban, ordenados uno al lado del otro. Eren levantó la cabeza y sus ojos aguamarina brillaron de manera intensa.

-¿Eres Jake? Hemos leído sobre ti…-

-Eren- Le calló Nifa – Duérmete-

El castaño frunció el ceño. Otro grito proveniente de al parecer, la única habitación disponible, terminó por despertar a todos.

-¿Es seguro que el chico esté aquí?-

Tras de mí, la adormecida voz de Kaito me sorprendió. Se escuchaba algo cansado, le miré unos segundos y asentí.

-Me iré pronto, no se preocupen- Susurré - He escuchado sobre Levi Heichou y su vida pasada. También vivo en la Ciudad Subterránea y supongo que podré ayudar. Ustedes se ven cansados y así no podrán lograr su objetivo-

Ahora tenía la mirada de todos los soldados sobre mí. Nerviosa, entré hasta la habitación del enano. Apestaba a humedad y a desinfectante, una mezcla bastante desagradable. Su expresión furiosa me dio a entender que tenía una muy mala pesadilla, por lo que le moví los hombros para despertarlo.

-Levi- Repetí.

Cuando despertó, sus ojos afilados se clavaron en los míos. Sin duda mi apariencia era diferente, pero si el enano me descubría, todo se iría al demonio.

Trató de levantarse, pero se desplomó sobre la cama.

-Mierda, ahora estoy alucinando- Soltó. Maldición, debía desviar su atención de mi rostro.

-Levi, soy Jake. No estas alucinando- Le dije – Fui enviado por Erwin- Agregué, extendiendo la mano. Pero él no respondió. Volvió a enfocar su vista sobre mí, ahora con otro sentimiento, quizás curiosidad. Me sorprendía que estuviera tan tranquilo, si fuera otra situación, ya estaría sobre mí intentando matarme.

-¿Por qué demonios estas aquí, mocoso?- Preguntó. Sentí alivio.

-Te escuché gritar- Fui simple y concisa. Al punto, para que confesara que era lo que sucedía.

-Eso no te incumbe- Dijo, con una voz bastante enfadada.

-Si gritas así atraerás a la Policía Militar- Insistí.

Tomó aire y me insultó de todas las maneras posibles. Suspiré y caminé hasta la puerta, derrotada. Cuando coloqué mi mano en el pomo de la puerta, me detuvo.

-Oye. Esa marca, en tu espalda-

Seguramente la camiseta que traía puesta dejaba ver el inicio de aquella horrible cicatriz. Le dirigí la vista solo para que continuara hablando.

-¿Qué hay con ella?-

Se levantó y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza comenzó a vestirse frente a mí. Cuando estuvo listo, tomo una navaja que estaba bajo su almohada.

Mierda. Era una de las mías, que llevaba mi nombre grabado junto al logo de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

-Salgamos-

Caminamos hasta las afueras de la cabaña. Hizo que me quitara el equipo tridimensional y uno frente al otro, entendí lo que sucedía.

El enano quería descargarse luchando contra mí.

Corrió en mi dirección y lo esquivé con facilidad. Sus movimientos eran predecibles ya que se notaba que estaba agotadísimo. Luchamos así un par de minutos hasta que se sentó sobre el césped húmedo.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Volví a preguntar. Notamos que nadie nos vigilaba y ninguno de su tropa estaba alerta, así que lo confesó.

-Erwin te envió en reemplazo de _ella_\- Soltó - ¿Cómo lo conoces?-

-Le debo un favor-

-Hablemos como hombres y se sincero, mocoso- Gruñó. Me mostró levantándose un poco su camisa lo que sería el término de la cicatriz. La sorpresa en mi rostro no se hizo esperar, puesto que al enano no le gustaba mostrar sus marcas. Quizás era una especie de código entre asesinos.

-Sí, soy un reemplazo. Erwin teme que esos niños no se atrevan a matar cuando se les pida-

-No hables como si tu fueras muy viejo ¿Cuántos años tienes, quince, dieciséis?-

Suspiré.

-Dieciséis – Mentí. Incomoda por la confianza que a mi años me costó formar, le pregunté - ¿A qué se debe esto? –

Apunté a nuestro alrededor, parecíamos un par de amigos hablando como si fuéramos casi hermanos.

-Erwin ha demostrado no ser un imbécil. Si ha confiado en ti, también puedo hacerlo- Respondió. Luego de unos minutos, sacó un papel arrugado de su chaqueta y me lo enseño - ¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre esto?-

Leí rápidamente. Mi rostro se desencajó al llegar al absurdo titular con mi muerte y buscando creatividad en mi cerebro, le respondí.

-Supe que los comandantes Pixis y Dawk le dieron condolencias a Erwin- Susurré. El enano negó con la cabeza varias veces.

-Ese hijo de puta de Dawk es un…- Gruñó.

-Supongo que ella era alguien importante para la Legión de Reconocimiento- Murmuré – Es entendible que estés así de enfadado-

-Ella **_es_** mi **_mujer_** – Dijo, marcando aquellas palabras. Me sonroje al escucharlo – Y Dawk pagará lo que intentó hacer con ella-

-No eres como dicen, Levi- Fue lo único que logre decir. El negó nuevamente y trató de levantarse, tambaleándose a medio camino – Espera – Le dije.

-No es nada- Susurró. Le ayude a levantarse y con el tenue contacto que tuvimos supe que no estaba bien. Lo dejé en la puerta de la cabaña y Nifa nuevamente salió para hablar conmigo.

-En su alforja hay una jeringuilla que tiene una etiqueta con nombre influenza. Dile a Kaito que lo inyecte, prepárenle un té con la hierba para no soñar y esperemos que mañana amanezca mejor- Le dije a soldado. Ella sonrió y asintió.

-Durante la madrugada partiremos a Stohess. Sería prudente que nos siguiera de cerca, necesitaremos de su ayuda- Soltó.

-Lo entiendo, Nifa. Estaré aquí al alba- Le respondí. Ella me palmeó el hombro y dejándome cerca del árbol donde provisionalmente vivía, se despidió con una expresión entristecida.

Desafortunadamente los nervios no me permitieron descansar, por lo que cuando Nifa y los demás salieron de la cabaña, yo ya estaba vestida con un uniforme de la Policía Militar junto a su respectivo equipo tridimensional. Sobre mi caballo, avancé delante de ellos, con una distancia prudente para que no nos descubrieran.

Una sensación extraña recorría mi cuerpo, hasta que luego de varios minutos galopando, lo recordé.

Hanna estaba en peligro. Dawk sabía que ella era médico, lo conversamos cuando encontramos al titán dentro de las murallas.

¡Maldición!

Noté que Nifa adelantó el paso hasta alcanzarme. Estábamos por entrar a Stohess y ella se veía realmente nerviosa.

-Desde aquí en adelante nos separaremos de ti- Soltó, al notar que Levi también se nos acercaba. Seguramente al enano no se le escapaba una.

-¿Estás seguro de usar ese uniforme, mocoso?- Me preguntó. Sonreí.

-Seguro. Son tan idiotas que es probable que no se conozcan entre ellos – Le respondí. El pelinegro rodó los ojos y asintió.

-Bien. Nos encontraremos en el bar- Susurró Nifa.

-Hay una cosa… Evans está en peligro. Dawk lo sabe, lo escuché durante la reconstrucción. Erwin debe esconderla-

La chica se sorprendió y asintió varias veces. El mensaje era claro.

Abandonando el caballo en medio de la nada, mi misión era fácil. Debía escabullirme entre la multitud y conseguir la mayor cantidad de información posible. Me encontré con algunos soldados de la Policía Militar, quienes estaban repartiendo unos panfletos a los civiles.

-¡Oye! ¿Ya te quedaste sin volantes?- Gritó una chica corriendo hasta mí. Asentí.

-Stohess está repleto- Le sonreí. Ella dividió sus papeles a la mitad, entregándome una cantidad razonable de ellos. Palidecí.

-No te había visto por estos lugares… ¿Eres nuevo?- Su actitud de coqueteo me dio nauseas.

-Estoy designado a Trost. Si me disculpas…-

Me aleje de ella. Aquella hoja tenía un intento de retrato de Levi. Se informaba que la Legión de Reconocimiento estaba cometiendo asesinatos contra los ciudadanos y de alguna forma, intenté encontrarme con el equipo del enano.

Corrí por entre los callejones, sin antes guardar una de las impresiones en mi bolsillo. Entregué algunos con miedo, hasta que encontré algunos caballos.

Ese chico con sombrero…

¿Jean?

-Señor- Le dije. El chico me reconoció casi al instante y le extendí la hoja. La recibió y tomó una expresión parecida a la mía, de preocupación y miedo.

-Bueno… es un retrato horrible- Bromeó. Suspiré.

-Los están repartiendo por toda la ciudad. Precaución-

Asintió.

Cuando estaba por continuar caminando, escuchamos unos disparos. El bullicio no se hizo esperar y luego de unos segundos, teníamos a varios sujetos con equipo tridimensional rodeándonos. Levi fue el primero en aparecer, señalándome que me subiera a la parte posterior de la carreta que Armin controlaba.

De un brinco comenzamos a movernos.

-Mataron a Nifa – Soltó – Infórmale a Erwin. Llévale esto – Me entregó un papel arrugado y asentí. Saltó nuevamente y en medio de disparos y cuchillazos, brinqué hasta un tejado, lanzando la chaqueta que me identificaba como soldado.

Saqué de mi cinturón un revolver y disparé lo que más pude. Note que desde la carroza Armin, petrificado al ver a Jean siendo amenazado, no reaccionaba.

-¡Armin, dispara!- Le grité a la distancia, avanzando cerca de ellos con ayuda del equipo. Sus ojos azules se conectaron con los míos un segundo, que fue eterno, pero disparó.

Era inevitable que las manos de todos se mancharan de sangre.

-¡Vete!- Escuche a Levi gritar. Desaparecí entre los edificios, dejando abandonado el equipo tridimensional. Esperaba que nadie me reconociera y con algunas manchas de sangre en mi ropa, camine evitando a toda la Policía Militar para llegar hasta el cuartel donde esta Erwin.

Apenas era mediodía, pero el edificio estaba desértico.

Le informe a un soldado que necesitaba una reunión urgente con el Comandante y fui atendida en menos de diez minutos.

Erwin, más delgado y barbón apareció ante mi vista y noté de inmediato su preocupación. No me habló, solo me indicó que caminara a su lado hasta llegar a su habitación, en donde luego de dejarme entrar, me rodeó con su brazo izquierdo en un abrazo algo incómodo.

-Estas herida ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?- Me preguntó.

-Lamento romper la regla de no venir aquí con esta apariencia. Nifa fue asesinada, Levi y su equipo, al parecer, tuvo que cambiar de planes… te envió esto-

Extendí el papel que el enano me entregó previamente. A su lado, acomode el retrato.

-Tu voz es un acierto de Hanna- Murmuró para sí mismo – Es un mapa. Creen saber dónde está Eren e Historia –

-Dawk sabe que Hanna es médico. Por favor, escóndela- Le dije. Él se sorprendió, asintiendo.

-Haré lo posible. Copia este mapa y cuando anochezca, dirígete hasta allí. Estoy seguro que necesitaran de tu ayuda. Y no permitas que Hanji te vea, o lo descubrirá todo-

Me observaba fijamente mientras copiaba el mapa y las instrucciones.

-La libreta donde nos comunicábamos…-

-Está en mi poder. No te preocupes-

Eso es bueno. En cuanto termine, guardé la hoja en mi pantalón.

-Estaré en el subterráneo hasta que anochezca. No sé cómo me comunicare contigo desde ahora- Le dije, algo angustiada.

-Creo que lo del subterráneo terminará pronto. No le doy más de dos días a este asunto-

-Levi me asesinará-

-No. Levi estará feliz- Hizo una pausa, confuso – Y luego te asesinará-

Jodido Cejotas.

Salí de su oficina y nuevamente, evitando a todos los soldados posibles, me escabullí del cuartel y me dirigí hasta la Ciudad Subterránea, en donde Thomas me esperaba sentado en las escaleras que estaban en la entrada de la casa de Levi.

-Oye, Jake, abandonar a esas niñas sin…- Su voz desapareció al conectar su vista con la mía.

-Misión. Creo que tengo una herida en el hombro, arde como el infierno- Le dije. Solo asintió, dejándome entrar antes que él. Ambar y Emily se levantaron al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Y ambas se lanzaron sobre mí, abrazándome.

-¡._._._._.! – Mi nombre, en vez de mi seudónimo, salió de los labios de ambas. Hice un gesto con mi dedo índice para que mantuvieran el secreto a salvo.

Tras de ellas, el pelinegro me obligo a quitarme la camisa para ver qué demonios tenía en el hombro. No sentí el ardor hasta que vi a Erwin, por lo que supuse que la adrenalina se estaría acabando.

-Es una huella de bala ¿Dónde demonios estabas metida?-

Eso se escuchó como Levi. Fruncí el ceño y cansada, solo le explique lo sucedido. Comenzó con las curaciones y me envió a dormir, como si fuera un niño.

-¡Oye! Tengo cosas que hacer y…-

-¡Solo intenta dormir! Será una larga noche. Yo… me haré cargo- Murmuró.

De pronto recordé que ese hombre no me hablaba desde hace más de dos semanas. Y todo se volvió tan normal de un minuto a otro…

¿Qué está sucediendo?

Me metí a la bañera y en tiempo record me recosté para intentar dormir. Luego de dormitar unos minutos, logré caer en un profundo sueño.

O más bien, una pesadilla.

Todo estaba muy oscuro. Como si fuera el vacío mismo, caminaba en círculos tratando de encontrar un camino.

-_Chiyu_-

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Thomas, con una taza de té en las manos, me despertó justo a tiempo.

-Gracias- Susurré.

-Creo que es hora-

Asentí. El hombre solo salió de la habitación y permitió que me vistiera como hombre. Como si ya fuera una costumbre, envolví mi pecho con vendas y trencé mi cabello para esconderlo bajo la peluca. Me vestí con colores oscuros para pasar de ser percibida en medio de la noche.

Lista y con mapa en mano, tomando una navaja y un revolver, salí para encontrarme con la casa vacía. Thomas en el sillón leyendo el panfleto mientras bebía te.

-¿Dónde están?- Pregunté dándole un largo trago a mi bebida.

-Se quedaran con nosotros hasta que vuelvas. Le harán buena compañía a Sarah- Sonrió. Asentí, agradecida y confundida.

-Sé que al final de todo esto, de igual modo se quedaran contigo- Murmuré.

-Donde comen tres, comen cinco- Respondió de vuelta. Reí un poco – Iremos de vez en cuando a visitarte –

-¿Estás dando por hecho que esto se acaba aquí?-

-Si. Buena suerte-

Salió de la casa sin siquiera dejarme responder. Suspiré y luego de unos minutos, tomé rumbo a mi destino.

La noche caía plena dentro de las murallas. Caminé lo que más pude antes de comenzar a buscar un caballo y un equipo tridimensional que me acercaran al edificio marcado en el mapa. A lo lejos, vi una sombra sujetándose de un árbol que vigilaba como los demás se movilizaban.

-Oye- Solté. Levi se giró bruscamente con una navaja en la mano, pero al verme, bajó la guardia.

-¿Hablaste con Erwin?- Preguntó. Volvió a su posición inicial, observando a sus soldados invadir el edificio.

-Si. Vendrán aquí también, más tarde para no levantar sospechas-

-¿Él te pidió que vinieras?-

-Así es-

Con una seña me pidió que avanzara junto a él.

-Los mocosos no están funcionando como asesinos. Hazte cargo del frente, junto a mí-

No cruzamos más palabras y así lo hice. Entre líneas pude entender también que prefería su muerte o la mía antes que la de ellos, lo que me lleno un poco el corazón.

En el suelo había una entrada secreta, por lo que alejándome de Hanji y siguiendo las órdenes de Levi, entramos junto a su equipo de manera silenciosa. Caminaba tras Kaito nerviosa, hasta que Jean pateó una gran puerta de madera, lanzando un barril con pólvora y aceite en su interior.

Me lancé tras Levi desenfundando las cuchillas cuando Sasha le disparó una flecha de fuego al barril. Gracias a la poca visibilidad, me moví libremente asesinando a los soldados enemigos sin ningún tipo de piedad.

Noté que el pelinegro me observaba de vez en cuando. Maldición, el enano estaba sospechando de mí.

-¡Cuento treinta y dos!- Le grité, para distraerlo.

-¡Hay treinta y cinco, hay que eliminarlos a todos!- Gritó de vuelta. A mi lado, Mikasa Ackerman le daba la señal de entrada para el resto del equipo.

El lugar era ciertamente extraño. Las columnas brillaban en la oscuridad, por lo que sospeché de su procedencia. Aquellas cosas se parecían un poco a la cristalización de Annie, pero más irregular. Como las columnas que sostenían la ciudad subterránea…

Mierda.

-¡Hanji-san!-

La voz coordinada que todos los miembros del equipo apuntaban a mi caída compañera. Deseché las cuchillas manchadas de sangre humana y bajé hasta donde yacía semiconsciente.

-Armin, quédate con ella. Nosotros buscaremos al enemigo- Ordenó Levi, impaciente, comenzando a avanzar.

Todos comenzaron a seguir al Heichou, menos el rubio y yo.

-Dame eso- Le pedí, apuntando su alforja – Necesita ayuda-

-Continua, Jake… puedo hacerlo. Levi Heichou necesita de alguien como tú con él-

-Armin. Avanza, la llevaré con ustedes. Debo curarla…-

Sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos. Maldición.

-¿Puedo ayudarla?-

No sé si se refería a ayudar a Hanji o para ayudarme a mí. Asentí y verifiqué que la castaña cayó de muy mala forma. Las rocas le lastimaron el brazo sin contar que aquel soldado le enterró las cuerdas del equipo tridimensional en el mismo lugar. Dejé el área limpia para que Armin suturara antes de que recuperara la conciencia.

Para mi mala suerte, abrió los ojos y comenzó a gritar.

-Mierda ¡Chiyu! ¿Estamos en el infierno? – Soltó intentando sentarse. Me zarandeó un poco y molesta, suspiré.

-Estamos en el infierno. Armin va a curarte ahora-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, le inyecté la mitad de un calmante. Supongo que aquellos cerebritos eran difíciles de engañar.

-He terminado- Susurró el chico. Di una vista rápida, asentí, y cargué a Hanji en mi espalda. Con ayuda del equipo tridimensional, avanzamos de manera rápida hasta que nuevamente me dirigió la palabra - ¿Debo guardar el secreto?-

Por todos los cielos…

-Es una orden-

Sonrió y asintió. Llegamos hasta un área con más columnas. Eren se veía a la distancia, encadenado, junto a Historia y otros sujetos. Esperamos en el silencio y la penumbra hasta que un titán se transformó frente nosotros. Aprovechamos la oportunidad para liberar a Eren mientras la chica rubia corría en su dirección con un maletín en las manos.

El lugar estaba colapsando. Dejé a Hanji tras de mí, en el suelo, intentando buscar algo con que protegerla.

Del maletín salió rodando una pequeña botella que llevaba una etiqueta.

_'Acorazado – Reiner'_

La cual Eren no dudo llevarse a la boca y tragarse el líquido en su interior. Y nuevamente una explosión y vapor nos rodeó.

Sentí un suave golpe en mi mano. Con la poca visibilidad, solo logre tomar aquello y guardarlo en mi chaqueta, envolviéndolo en un vendaje luego de descubrir la etiqueta.

A diferencia de la botella anterior, esta decía.

_'Femenino – Annie'_

* * *

Hola hola, queridos lectores. La verdad, estoy tanteando el terreno, porque este fic esta llegando a un punto de no retorno. Tengo muchas muchas ideas y no sé cual de todas elegir, por eso tardé un poquito mas en actualizar.

Pero bueno, espero que este cerebro mio no los defraude y como siempre sus comentarios son bienvenidos.

_Setsuna._


End file.
